Evaporation of the Heart
by FleetingStarDust
Summary: There is an ironclad rule for those who sail the sea. You don't harm a Whitebeard Pirate. 'We don't forgive those who harm one of our own.' Roaming the sea wild and free, what happens when one of their own is taken? Prequel to "Impossible is a Temporary Condition," - AU pre-war, Ace X OC, Marco X OC, Thatch.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy reading. This story takes place within the same universe as "Impossible is a Temporary Condition" starting with the party for Ace's promotion. The first chapter contains excerpts from the flashback in ITC.**

 **Just to be clear, this story is just for fun and my own musings of 'what ifs.' The One Piece characters and story do not belong to me.**

Chapter 1: Fine, I'll Go

Ace casually leaned up against one of the long counters in the galley.

"Don't even think about it." Thatch very calmly stated to the new commander.

"I wasn't doing anything." denied Ace, a look of mock innocence plastered over his face.

Thatch turned around with a spoon in hand. His smock was very clean but there was a single smudge of flour on his right cheek. "Do-Not-Eat-Anything." He punctuated each word with a swipe of his spoon through the air.

"Awww, come on Thatchie. I'm starving." Ace whined.

Thatch laughed as he turned back around and resumed prepping for that evening's party. "I don't think anyone who has eaten a dozen eggs, a quarter pound of toast, three bowls of ramen and several sandwiches today alone can claim to be starving."

Ace pouted, he was hungry. It had been a full three hours since lunch and his stomach was twisting in its emptiness. There was a plate of doughnuts next to him. An unguarded plate of doughnuts! Ace smirked as he reached a sneaky hand over to the tempting circles of fried dough.

"If you want to keep your fingers, then I suggest you freeze right there buddy." Thatch threatened from his place in front of the stove.

Ace whipped his hand back and planted it firmly behind his head in a show of obedience.

Thatch turned around again and frowned at the innocently smiling young man. He sighed and then tossed Ace an orange. "The party is in two hours. That will have to hold you until then."

Ace beamed at his friend. "Thanks, Thatchie!"

"Yea, yea," Thatch waved him off. "Now get out of my kitchen!" The chef pointed to the door with the very sharp point of the knife in his hand. Ace got the not so subtle hint.

The new commander moved toward the door just as two other cooks came through carrying a large platter of rice balls. 'Lucky!' he thought and agilely ducked under the silver tray on his way out. Ace grabbed an extra snack on his way out the door. The rice ball flew into his mouth and was gone before he had even taken a step out of the galley.

….

Sadie was having a perfectly quiet day. She reclined on her cot alone in her room. For the time being it was solely her own, as her best friend and roommate had been promoted. The young woman turned the page of her book. It was nice how peaceful her room on the Camelo was without a certain excitable red-head. She hummed happily to herself as she enjoyed the story in front of her.

Tsubaki came charging into Sadie's quarters without knocking. Sadie looked up from her book to scoff at the woman. "You know, you're supposed to knock before you enter someone's room." She went back to her book as Tsubaki promptly ignored her and sat on the empty bed across from Sadie.

Tsubaki fluffed her wavy locks as she settled into a comfortable position and leaned up against the wall. "This is my room too."

"No, it's not." Sadie didn't even look up from her book, "This hasn't been your room for a week now. Not since you got transferred."

Tsubaki raised a finger to her cheek, playing at serious thought, "I dunno Sades, I think that it remains my room too until someone else moves in with you."

Giving up on reading her book, Sadie set it aside, open with the pages down on her bed. "Tsubaki, why are you here?" Sadie tiredly looked at her energetic friend and tucked her legs into her side.

The winning smile that Tsubaki flashed her friend was full of ideas. "You are coming to the party tonight!" she declared.

"No." Sadie intoned while picking her book back up to end the conversation.

"Aww, come on! You never come out to the parties!"

"You know I don't like those things." Sadie met her friend's eyes trying to emphasize how much this was not happening.

"Yes, but this is the party to celebrate the new 2nd division commander! You have got to meet him. He is so hot!"

Sadie closed her eyes and nodded sagely, "Yes, well he did eat the mera mera no mi."

Tsubaki laughed and threw the pillow from her former bed at her friend. "You know that isn't what I meant."

Chuckling around the pillow that she now held in her lap, the book tossed aside in surprise, "Yeah I know, but I also know that you find any man who bares their chest attractive."

"Perhaps." agreed Tsubaki with a sly grin.

"So, the real reason you want **me** to go, is so that **you** can meet the new commander?" a curtain of Sadie's raven hair fell forward over the pillow.

Holding a hand up to her chest as if she were totally shocked, "You think I have an ulterior motive? Sades, how could you?" She hung her head with a hand to her face to catch the imaginary tears.

Sadie sighed and rolled her eyes at Tsubaki's pretend drama. "Okay, so not to meet the new commander, then who is it that we are trying to meet?"

Tsubaki's smile peeked out from between her fingers before saying innocently, "I only want to introduce you to my commander."

"Tsubaki!" Sadie scolded mildly, getting fed up with her games.

"Okay Okay!" Tsubaki held up a hand to silently communicate she would get to the point. "I am totally in love with Marco!" She looked up dreamily at the ceiling. "His blonde hair, and deep blue eyes just make me melt."

"Open shirt." coughed Sadie.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at her less then subtle friend. "Okay and yes, he had a B-E-A-U-TIFUL chest." She sighed.

"Isn't he always half asleep?" Sadie pointed out.

"No!" Tsubaki shook her head defensively, "That's Ace-kun, the new second commander. Marco has a casual expression that leaves him looking like he could fall asleep even in the most dire situations, but he never would. It makes him so cool." Tsubaki almost swooned there in the room just thinking about his said coolness.

"Well I don't think I'd want a guy that is half asleep or looks like it. I want a guy who can stay awake." Sadie reasoned.

"Fine, so we will not be setting you up with the 2nd commander."

Sadie nodded as Tsubaki continued, "But please come with me." Tsubaki put her hands together in a praying gesture to beg her friend. "Introducing you is the perfect reason to get some face time with him. PLEEAASE!" Tsubaki blinked her sad green eyes, while she implored Sadie to come along.

"Okay, okay! Just stop looking at me like that." Sadie hid behind the pillow in her lap. "Sheesh" Peeking out over her pillow shield she spied Tsubaki's mischievous aura. "No." She tried to sound confident, but came out more like a sigh of disbelief.

"What? I haven't said anything." Tsubaki's honey tone didn't match the predatory posture of a cat ready to pounce.

"I don't know, but whatever it is that you are thinking, count me out." Sadie could feel herself losing ground by the second. Tsubaki had this incredible ability to get her to do things she would never normally do. It was like she had some sort of magic Sadie adjuster.

"Awww, come on Sades!" Tsubaki whined. "I was just thinking that we should go ahead and get ready for the party."

"Not a problem." Sadie replied tossing the pillow back to the head of Tsubaki's old bed. Tsubaki looked at her friend hopefully, but it shifted into a pout when she continued, "I'll wear what I'm wearing now."

"Don't you thin-"

Sadie cut her friend off while leafing through the fallen book looking for her place, "Why should I get dressed up when the guys are going to be sporting their typical outfits…or lack thereof?"

Tsubaki bent over and held her stomach as rolls of laughter peeled from her. "Sades, Oh my gosh! Hahaha! Is that Sadie speak for, they are going to show up without shirts?" She looked up at her bookworm friend with tears standing in her eyes.

Frowning, Sadie shook her head at Tsubaki. "I just don't understand. Why should I go out of my way for a stupid party?"

Tsubaki got up to sit next to her clueless friend. "One day you will thank me. I know we can find the perfect outfit for you." Sadie started to argue back, but Tsubaki continued before she got the chance. "No dresses, I know."

The two women made their way over to the Moby Dick where Tsubaki's room was now that she was a member of the 1st division.

Tsubaki called into the room as she opened the door. "Willow! I'm back!"

As they entered, a curvaceous woman turned around from her seat in front of a vanity mirror. The sea-foam dress she wore complimented her darkened macchiato skin. Her short ebony hair hung around her face in playful curls. "Hey Tsubaki! Hi Sadie-chan!" she chirped.

Sadie gave a small smile and waved at the stunning woman before settling in to lean against the wall. Tsubaki meanwhile, made a beeline for her closet.

Willow looked at Tsubaki and then at the less than thrilled expression on Sadie's face, before understanding crossed her features. She threw Sadie an apologetic glance, already fully aware that Tsubaki was a force of nature in her own right.

She turned back to the mirror in front of her to apply the rest of her eyeliner as she addressed Sadie. "I'm glad you are coming out Sadie. It's always nice to have you tag along." she paused briefly as she focused on the line she was drawing on her lid, "They really held nothing back for tonight. I hear they managed to bring food from all four blues for the occasion. So, everyone should get a little taste of home." Willow turned around to look at the quiet girl, "Remind me, where are you from?" she asked sweetly.

Tsubaki stilled in sifting through her wardrobe and Sadie paused just a second too long before answering, causing Willow to tilt her head in confusion. Sadie smiled reassuredly at the woman before answering, "I'm actually from the first half of the grand-line."

"Really? You're from Paradise, huh?!" She returned her gaze to the mirror while pulling out her lip-gloss. "I'm originally from the South blue, not that I care to go back, but I can't wait to see what the cooks have whipped up for us."

Tsubaki threw some clothes at Sadie startling her slightly. Sadie held up the pale pink party dress and started to fume silently. Her cheeks reddened and her lips were pressed into a firm line as she turned her ferocity on her friend. However, she stopped after seeing the playful smile on her lips. Scoffing, Sadie threw the ridiculous dress back at her, "Nice try, but that's **so** not happening." She crossed her arms staring down her friend, daring her to try and force another dress on her.

Willow laughed quietly in front of the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. Tsubaki pouted, but recovered quickly, "Ehh, it was worth a shot."

Tsubaki dived back into the clothes searching for another option. Meanwhile, Willow had moved to her bed, having finished her own preparations, and was happily watching the exchange. Sadie silently shook her head no as Tsubaki held up another outfit hopefully, this one was overly frilly. Tsubaki's whole frame wilted at the rejection, but not to be defeated, she continued her quest.

Willow looked at Sadie critically, making her uncomfortable. Sadie chose instead to watch Tsubaki over meeting Willows chocolate eyes. After a moment, Willow stood and swooped in next to Tsubaki to look for something appropriate for the troublesome girl.

Sadie herself, stared up at the ceiling, mentally banging her head against the wall. She hated this stuff, and would simply prefer to wear her typical tank and jeans. On the other hand, she had agreed to this torture, and would have to make the most of it. Noticing how quiet the room had gotten, Sadie looked back to the other two by the wardrobe. They were both grinning like madmen, and it made her think that they might attack her. Her grave stone would read, 'Here lies Sadie, Death by Fashion.'

They parted to reveal a very feminine sky blue top. The short sleeves were trimmed in lacy decal and there was an obvious cinch just below the bust line. It was either a very long shirt, or else a very short dress. Neither of these appealed to Sadie. "Nope, try again." Sadie deadpanned.

Tsubaki's face took on a stubborn edge as she dug in her heels. "No, this one is perfect." she whined.

"Come on Sadie," Willow encouraged, "Just try it on, you may like it."

Seeing that they wouldn't let this go otherwise, Sadie sighed and took the damned shirt-dress-thing. She quickly peeled off her tank top and slipped the girly article over her head. Tsubaki and Willow both gazed at her with shinning eyes. Apparently, this was their definition of perfection.

Sadie rejected it almost immediately, "Still a n-" she paused in giving her negative answer. The stars that had shone in both of the girls' eyes were falling and breaking on the floor. She hadn't even said no yet, and they were already making such ridiculously sad faces. Closing her eyes, she tried to decide how much she hated it. She admitted that it was comfortable. The fabric wasn't clingy or itchy, and she could deal with the lace. Opening her eyes to look in the mirror, she observed how it fell nicely over her hips. She shot an accusatory glace at the women, "Not a dress?" she questioned.

Tsubaki seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Not a dress." she affirmed. "You can wear leggings with this and it will be absolutely ador-" she stopped short seeing the warning glare from Sadie, "absolutely perfect." The momentary dark aura that Sadie released hadn't dampened Tsubaki's spirit in the least.

"Well great! Now that that's settled, I'm off to meet Yumi." declared Willow as she made her way to the door. "See you both at the party!"

Later that evening, the two women walked into the bustling dining hall. Tsubaki's red hair flowed freely, framing her face and accentuating her green eyes. She had chosen to wear an emerald green dress that hugged her torso tightly and then swelled into a short flowy skirt. Next to her, Sadie's hair was clipped back on one side with a small white flower accent. The rest of her raven hair streamed down her back in a dark sheet. She wore the pale blue top that Tsubaki had talked her into along with a pair of dark leggings.

Tsubaki looped her arm through Sadie's and began to drag her into the throng of the party that was already in full swing. There was a large buffet set up with mountains of food that would soon be gone due to the crew's ravenous appetite. The musicians were playing an upbeat tune that already had several people dancing. But, the two friends were heading to one of the empty spots at the long tables.

Sadie just let herself be dragged into the room by Tsubaki whose eyes were fixed on a certain blonde commander. Swooping down like a hawk, the red head claimed her place in the available seat across from Marco.

….

Ace was eating like this was his last meal. He was totally consumed by his food when his friend's greeting caused him to pause momentarily.

"Ah, Hi Tsubaki-san, yoi." Marco grinned

Ace, looked up at the two girls standing on the opposite side of the table. They had both obviously gone to a lot of trouble for the party, but it didn't really do anything for him. He would never understand why women made such a fuss over their hair and crap.

"Hi commander." said the red-head obviously flirting.

"Don't be so formal. You can call me Marco-yoi." Marco replied casually with a cheerful expression.

'Whoa, did Marco just flirt back?' Ace thought giving the more outspoken woman a second glance. 'Is she his type?' He shrugged mentally. His friend was free to chase any tail he wanted.

"Ok, Marco-kun." the girl twittered.

Ace mentally gagged, 'What was that?!' He wasn't able to stomach the sugary flirtations going on next to him and pulled his gaze away. His eyes landed on the less flashy of the two women. The other girl was shorter by a few inches with long dark hair. She seemed a little too serious for a party and Ace couldn't help himself. He feigned sleep and let his face smash into his food. The resulting shocked gasp was his first prize.

He heard Marco dismiss his prank. "Oh don't worry-yoi." Ace has these narcoleptic episodes."

Ace wished he could sneak a peek at the woman's expression. It was sure to be a hilarious mask.

"Oh by the way." the flirty woman wasn't deterred by his theatrics. "This is my best friend Sadie! Sadie this is my new commander Marco-kun."

The giggly woman's words grated on his ears. 'So the brooding one's name is Sadie?' "Ah Sadie, my goodness you've grown. It's been a few years since I last saw you." rang Marco's voice.

"Wait, you've already met Marco-kun?" Ace almost lifted his head here, the disappointment in the red-head's voice was almost worth ending his prank prematurely.

"Sorry Tsubaki, but I **have** been on the crew for five years. Did you really think I hadn't met him before?" Sadie's voice was more playful then he would have thought.

The silence that followed was dull, he would have to _wake-up_ soon.

"So, how many years has it been since the last time you two have talked?" questioned Tsubaki.

'Yup, boring! Why were these women even pirates if all they were interested in was dating?'

"Hmmmm," Marco thought aloud. "Two or three years. Wow has it really been that long-yoi?"

"Ya, it was right after that incident on Yettin." Sadie recalled.

"That's right!" Marco slammed his palm down on the table jolting Ace's face deeper into his food, "Haha, I had almost forgotten how you—"

'Change that, this could be interesting!' Ace grinned.

Sadie coughed cutting him off, "Well it was a long time ago, no need to bring that up again."

"No, what happened?" said Tsubaki obviously pleased about this turn of fortune. For some reason that didn't sit well with the new commander and he took pity on the girl he was teasing. Ace grunted and sat up sharply. Looking around blearily, he spied the disgusted look of shock on both women's faces. 'Worth it!' he cheered internally before grabbing the end of the sash around Marco's waist to wipe his face.

"Oi! What the hell?" screamed Marco.

"Sorry." Ace lifted a hand in a little wave and smirked completely unapologetic.

"That does it-yoi." Marco's devilishness turned toward the new commander and saved Sadie for the moment.

….

The two men were soon wrestling on the ground with a crowd growing around them rapidly. Sadie couldn't see them through the mass of bodies, but she didn't really care. Tsubaki on the other hand was very displeased with the turn of events and looked at Sadie, silently accusing her for the loss of conversation.

Rolling her eyes, Sadie lead the way to the buffet table. "Let's get some food before it is all gone."

Shrugging it off, Tsubaki followed in good humor. "So, what did happen on Yettin?"

"Snow, ice and I'm not telling." Sadie stuck a pink tongue out at Tsubaki over her shoulder.

Tsubaki mimicked her expression sending both girls into a fit of giggles. They were both still giggling as they picked up plates and made their way down the buffet. Willow had been right, there were international treats here from just about every single sea. There were blue-finned elephant tuna filets, conache pies, sea king steak, armored stone fish stew, croquembouche, aligot, takoyaki, ramen, doughnuts and several other delicious smelling dishes. Between the delightful sight and scrumptious smells the girls were all but drooling as they piled their plates.

Satisfied with their hull, they turned back toward the tables. Tsubaki was disappointed to see that the fight earlier had dissolved into an arm wrestling tournament. Marco was surrounded by an impenetrable wall of muscle and testosterone. Sadie just shook her head and bumped her hip with the red-head's to get her attention. When Tsubaki looked at her, Sadie tilted her head in silent communication to follow her.

Tsubaki followed her friend, but still threw a wistful glance back in the 1st commander's direction. Sadie led them to the table furthest back in a slightly quieter part of the room. The table was less crowded here, and the girls sat in the middle of a sizable gap. Tsubaki sighed as she sat down opposite to Sadie and picked at her food.

Sadie watched her with quiet eyes as she started to eat. Starting with a pork bun that practically melted in her mouth. She closed her eyes enjoying the savory saltiness that tickled her taste buds.

It only took one bite for Tsubaki to recover from her disappointment at the 'Lack of Marco' their dinning location offered. Her face lit up as she devoured heavenly bite after heavenly bite.

"Mmmmm" Sadie moaned in the midst of a food-gasm.

Tsubaki looked at her friend's thoroughly satisfied face and stole a piece of the desirable morsel. After popping the dumpling in her mouth, she echoed Sadie's pleasure. "Oh my dear sweet Raftel! This is heaven in food form!"

"Hey!" Sadie complained, "Go get your own!"

"Mn-nn," Tsubaki shook her head playfully making another stab at Sadie's plate. Sadie held her plate up out of reach causing Tsubaki to try and climb over the table in an attempt to steal more.

A deep chuckle startled the girls out of their playful banter. "Well now, what is this?" Vista's mustache twitched in amusement. They were comically frozen. Sadie with one arm shifted into water to extend her reach away from Tsubaki who had one foot on the table's surface about to launch herself at the plate. Upon seeing Vista, they both returned to more sensible positions seated on the benches and plates on the table. Their faces burned as Vista sat next to Sadie. He had abandoned his normal open faced black suit and cape for a black vest with golden buttons. The top three buttons were left open to accommodate the large muscles of his chest.

"I'm so glad to see you out my little Water Lily!" Vista chimed.

Sadie gave him a withering look. He knew that she didn't like his little pet names, but that had never stopped him. "Hi Uncle Vista." she sighed.

Vista's lip trembled and Tsubaki smirked. Vista tackle hugged the petite water user while rubbing his cheek against hers. "I've missed my little Water Lily! Why do you hide from Uncle!"

Tsubaki was hiding behind her hand as she tried not to dissolve completely into a laughing fit. Between Vista's overly affectionate hug and Sadie's reluctant acceptance, it was quite the challenge not to bust out in pure glee.

"Okay-Okay!" Sadie chided, while trying to extract herself from Vista's large arms. "It's good to see you too. You act like it has been forever since you've seen me."

"It's been a whole week!" Vista whined.

Tsubaki had to turn around to hide her laughter. She couldn't help it. Vista only acted this way around Sadie and it was so adorable!

"Not even. Six days if you count today." Sadie calmly returned, tucking a few lose strands of hair behind her ear.

Having mostly contained her amusement, Tsubaki turned back around and half chuckling asked, "So, what brings you to this remote part of the room Commander Vista?" She leaned her chin into her palm as she rested her elbow on the table and a smile plain on her face.

Vista's mustache twitched in excitement as he beamed at the two girls. "I came to ask my precious Lotus Blossom for a dance!"

Tsubaki started nodding enthusiastically, "That's a great idea!" She innocently smiled at her friend's look of betrayal.

Sadie held her hands up in an attempt to decline, but found herself being dragged towards the dance floor. As Vista pulled her along, she hopped on one foot reaching out to the friend who had sold her out for a few laughs. Once she resigned herself to public embarrassment, she swore revenge on the fashion queen. 'This means war!' Sadie promised herself.

….

Ace was straining his muscles against Marco's. Their arms were locked on top of an unlucky table. The surface of the wooden table was marred with splinters and dents after hosting several arm wrestling matches. Both men were red in the face as they attempted to overpower the other man. It was clear that they were very nearly matched, but they were too stubborn to relent.

Ace was winning by a single centimeter. His hand had pushed Marco's hand just slightly off center, but The Phoenix wasn't giving up another millimeter. Their hands shook with the combined strength being poured into the limbs. The wood beneath their elbows creaked threateningly under the strain.

A cheer drew the attention of many who were watching the bout between the first and second division commanders. Some even left, deciding that the tournament had unfortunately ended in a draw.

"And for all the loyal fans listening at home!" Thatch lowered his face so that it was right in front of the joined fists. He held a hand up to his mouth holding an imaginary speaker. "We are still sitting at an epic stand still! It is incredible how long both of our competitors have managed to do nothing! Seriously ladies and gentlemen, I think that they may have changed the contest without telling the rest of us. Maybe it is now a who can hold their hand the stillest contest, or can make their face redder! On that last count, I think Ace is winning, although he may be cheating using that devil fruit of his!"

Ace and Marco both gritted their teeth in agitation, but neither wasted energy on the goofball.

"Oh WOW! There has been some progress! Marco's face just surpassed Ace's and now looks like a delicious red wine. Speaking of wine, today's broadcast is brought to you by-"

Both Marco and Ace punched Thatch in the face and screamed, "SHUT-UP!"

The fourth division commander went flying across the room and crashed into the far wall. He sprang back up and flipped over the crowd back toward his friends. "Now that was action!" He grinned no worse for wear.

Ace was miffed about the contest being cut short, but he was all smiles laughing with the two older commanders.

Thatch threw an arm over each Fire-Fist and The Phoenix, pulling them in for a rough hug. "While the two of you have been locked in a stand-still, Vista has been stealing the show."

Ace looked over where Thatch indicated. There was a large crowd surrounding the dance floor. Thatch removed his arm and the three made their way over to see what the fuss was all about.

Vista was prancing around the somber girl from earlier. He watched as the swordsman pulled in the girl and began spinning her around fast enough to lift her feet up off the floor. It was impressive in a 'that's cool' kinda way. His brows raised as the dance ended. The girl could have won their _whose face is reddest contest_ hands down. He watched as she dashed away from the crowd. Teasing people like that was always fun, but it lost something if they were so serious they couldn't take a joke. He sighed guessing she was indeed too serious to be a good target.

The fifth division commander smiled sadly at the girl's retreating form. The music picked up a new tune, and the floor was full of agile dancers once again hiding the man from view.

"Well gents, I'm going to find a dancing partner of my own." Marco grinned widely, with just the touch of a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Sure. And while you are there, why don't you ask the doc to check out that stupid head of yours." teased Thatch as he pushed Marco's arm playfully.

Marco returned with a taunting punch to Thatch's shoulder. "Jealous-yoi?" Marco left his friends by the dance floor presumably in search of the red-head from earlier.

"What about you Ace?" Ace turned to see Thatch with a hand stroking his goatee and critically gazing at him up and down.

Ace waved his hand in front of him, "No way."

"Awww, you telling me that little Ace here doesn't have at least one girl he has his eye on?" Thatch's face split into a feral grin.

"Nope not a one. Well, at least not one I would want to spend a lot of time with." scoffed Ace. "They are all craaaazy!"

Thatch barked out a laugh. "Are you sure you are nineteen and not ninety? You sound like an old man scorned by women everywhere!"

Ace quirked an eyebrow at the man's reaction. 'Is it really that funny?'

Thatch took longer than necessary to collect himself. He was looking at Ace with eyes that were open with desire to tease the young man within an inch of his sanity.

However, it was about that time that Marco returned successful. The flirtatious woman from earlier was practically drooling on his arm as they made their way to the dance floor.

Thatch's gleam refocused on the first division commander. "Well if women aren't on the menu, how about we poke fun at Marco while he tries to be the cool commander with his gal." The elder commander's smile was 100% ornery making him look years younger.

 **AN: Please review**

 **(for followers of ITC - we are past all the repeated material now.)**


	2. Women are Complicated

**AN: I still don't own One Piece.**

Chapter 2: Women are Complicated

Ace and Thatch were beside themselves with laughter. They had irritated their friend enough to drive him to a far corner of the dance floor. Every time Marco faced them, they would make suggestive gestures and Marco would very calmly flip them off. If Tsubaki noticed the boys' antics, she determinedly ignored them.

"Commander Ace," called a sugary voice.

Ace turned to find himself face to face to face. 'Wait what?' He shook his head as he realized there was a set of identical twins before him. The two women were mirror reflections of each other with their blue hair pulled up in matching messy buns. The only visible difference he could see was that one wore a red dress while the other had on a blue dress.

"Hi." he smiled appreciatively at the way the fabric hugged their bodies. The twins had a simple yet elegant look about them, that he found very attractive.

Red approached his left while Blue approached him on the right. They each took an arm and started running provocative fingers over his biceps and forearms.

"Hi, I'm Hoshi." chimed Blue.

"And I'm Carole." chirped Red.

Ace heard their names, but didn't really commit them to memory. Their combined scents danced around him in a whirl of floral and honey. The soft hair of Blue brushed his shoulder making him turn to her. Her lips were full and inviting as she wet them intentionally for him to see.

"Did you know that you can't be a commander without going through the welcoming ceremony?" purred Blue in his ear.

"We-we can't have that." Ace stumbled over his words slightly as more and more blood was being diverted from his brain to respond to the beautiful creatures hanging onto his arms.

Red started to pull him away from the dance floor and he let himself be led like a puppet on a string. He followed the women into an adjoining hallway and then a separate room entirely. Despite what he had told Thatch, this was definitely going in a direction he approved of.

He smiled a little pervertedly, "So about this ceremony."

Matching maniacal glints shined out of the women's eyes. "First, put this on." simpered Blue holding out a set of handcuffs as she ran a hand down his spine sending thrilling shivers up and down the commander's body.

However, the chains brought Ace up a little short. 'Where was she hiding those?… They want to bind me?... Do I care?' His brain and loins were not exactly seeing eye to eye on this issue. In the end, he reached out to take the cuffs from the delicate hand before him. He felt the sickening sensation of having all his strength siphoned off and immediately dropped the metal to the floor.

"What the hell is up with using sea stone!" accused Ace. That crossed the line in his book. There was no way he would put something on that would weaken him to the point of being defenseless.

The twins encircled him with their slender arms and shot him matching pouts.

"Disappointing." whined Blue. She blinked her sad eyes dramatically at the newest commander. The gesture had Ace second guessing himself.

"Don't worry, we don't need the cuffs." Red's silken tone sent the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy. He smiled as he felt the woman's soft body pressed up against his back. "We could always use this instead." Red purred, pressing the flat of a cold scalpel to his exposed chest. A bead of blood bloomed under the well-maintained edge.

"You two are crazy." Ace taunted. 'Just not my kind of crazy. How did I get myself into this mess?' he sighed internally. The women turned vultures were sinking their talons into his flesh, clearly unwilling to let him go.

Fire-Fist flamed out and reformed by the door. "Sorry ladies, but I have a party to return to." He smirked with a hand on the door and gave a mock salute before making a quick retreat.

….

Sadie stepped out into the cool night air. The night kissed her skin in soothing breaths. She inhaled deeply trying to rid herself of the tension that had built up after being stuck in that loud crowded room. All in all, she had been able to escape a lot sooner then she had expected. A fact she was very grateful for.

The young woman removed the flower from her hair and unceremoniously dropped it on the deck of the Moby Dick. She walked across the quiet wood as her fingers worked to release the rest of her hair from its temporary bindings. Sadie pocketed the clips to return them later.

She turned her head skyward. The moon was a smile in the inky blackness surrounded by a multitude of stars. With a smile on her lips she dashed to the nearest rigging and started to climb. She wanted to be a part of the sky, to get lost in the giant vastness of night. After achieving a favorable height, she laid back on the rough ropes and turned her face to the moon.

Unlike the dining hall, out here in between the open sea and sky there was peace. Her nerves that had been on edge and over stimulated slowly unwound in the surrounding quiet. She didn't think and just let herself be. She simply existed, savoring the subtle taste of salt on the wind.

The boisterous party could still be heard from her new location, but is was dulled by the walls and it wasn't requiring her attention or energy. In the relative silence her mind started to wonder. 'I probably should have introduced myself to the new commander. Ridiculous thing he is or not.' She went back and forth between trying to fathom how in life he had gotten promoted to admitting it wasn't fair to judge him based on two minutes of interaction. 'It doesn't really matter. He is taking charge of the 2nd division and we rarely work with the upper divisions.' Sadie took comfort that typically the fourteenth division worked with divisions 11 through 16 so it wasn't likely to impact her life too much if he was inexperienced and foolish.

She returned the smile the moon flashed down at her happy with the conclusions she had reached when suddenly she was engulfed in flames. Her heart jumped up into her throat and her mind froze in panic. The heat seared her skin and there was a scream echoing in her ears. When a face appeared in the fire and shouted, "Boo!" her instincts took over.

…

Ace grumbled to himself as he came out on the deck of the Moby Dick. He didn't want to go back to the party just yet. Thatch, and probably Marco too, would be only too happy to tease him up, down and sidewise about his 'manly blunder.'

His feet stopped as he spied a simple white flower on the wood. He bent down to pick up the fragile blossom. Turning it over in his fingers it tugged at his memory. He had seen it recently, but couldn't recall where.

The commander stood with the flower carefully clutched in his hand. He scanned the deck, but saw no possible source. He looked down at the milky petals trying to force his mind to remember, but to no avail. Sighing, he stalked over to the edge of the ship and tossed the lonesome flower down into the sea. It wafted in the air attempting to avoid the waves, but gravity won out in the end. Ace watched absentmindedly for a time as the flower floated on the water's surface, before boredom had him searching elsewhere for entertainment.

The man turned around so that his back rested along the railing of the ship and looked up to the crow's nest. 'I wonder who is on duty tonight?' Someone would have drawn the short straw and had to work during the party. He considered briefly if he should pop up and say hello. It would at least be something to do.

That was when a waft of shadow caught his attention. Secured to the rigging, was a dark figure silhouetted against the starry sky. The person's hair wafted in the gentle breeze. Whoever they were, they were probably unaware he was watching and maybe even napping up there. The prankster within him rejoiced. There was no way he could pass up such a prime opportunity.

Fire-Fist ignited his flames and rocketed up in front of his victim. He appeared before the very shocked face of that other girl, he couldn't remember her name. Her wide saucer eyes and open mouth were quite the sight to see as he finished his small joke with a simple, "Boo! "and popping his face out of the flames.

He had expected her to scream and may-be punch him in the jaw as he took shape above her. That would have been normal and completely understandable. However, when he became corporeal again, all the color drained out of her face and she vanished only to reappear a second later down on the deck. 'Devil Fruit?' he surmised.

He watched as she whipped a leg around and threw a watery blade at him. The water passed through his flame as if it had been nothing more than a breath of fresh air. He laughed. His eyes pinched shut as he replayed her reaction and the delayed violent response. His body was still shaking as he opened his eyes to see what she would do next. However, he was disappointed for the second time that night. She was gone.

He swung his head, scanning the area in search of his little target and found her stomping over Kujira's deck toward the Camelo. He narrowed his eyes at the small retreating figure. "Knew it," he sulked encircling her dark form with his thumb and forefinger held in front of his face, "fun-sucker." He blew air out of his lungs noisily as he slumped against the ropes.

"Oi Ace! What are you doing-yoi?" Called Marco with a hand around that red-head's waist.

Ace sat up and waved back to his friend. There was a party to get back to, and that was fun he didn't want to miss.

The three of them walked back into the party together. "The guest of honor is back-yoi! Get the man a drink!" Announced Marco exuberantly.

Ace grinned widely and accepted the mug of alcohol. There was a brief pause as the other two were also given drinks. He looked away as the two shared another sickenly sweet moment.

"To the second division!" Cheered one crew mate.

The room erupted in calls of agreement and everyone toasted to the happy event.

"To Whitebeard!" Yelled Ace lifting his mug above his head.

The answering cheers were loud enough to burst ear drums as the entire room took an extra-large sip in honor of their Oyaji.

The toasts went on and on until everyone in the room was more than a little tipsy. People were starting to pass out in the corners of the room, but thankfully Ace, Marco and Thatch weren't in their number.

Marco, Thatch and Ace were telling epic tales of adventures past. Ace was engulfed as Thatch talked about killing a dinosaur and serving dino steaks for a week. Thatch was in the middle of pantomiming how he carved the dinosaur carcass when a feminine voice cut through the epic story telling.

"Hey Marco-kun," Tsubaki piped.

They all turned to the woman. She seemed to be slightly irritated about something, but Ace had no clue what it could have been. "Earlier, you started to tell me what happened to Sadie on," She tapped a well-manicured finger to her lips, "some winter island. Yeter, Yester…"

"Ah!" Marco got very excited, "Yettin! Oh yeah-yoi!" He started to laugh just thinking about it. He turned to Thatch, "You remember, don't you?"

The grin that pulled at Thatch's lips was giant. "I do." he chuckled barely keeping it together enough to talk. "I'm not sure I ever saw anything so…I dunno, reluctantly cute."

"Exactly-yoi!" The two older commanders were lost in their memories and seemed to have forgotten to actually tell the story.

Tsubaki primly coughed into her hand to draw their attention. "Care to share boys?" she purred.

Although Ace wasn't a fan of the tag along, he was disappointed that he hadn't gotten to hear the story earlier. He turned to Marco eager to hear the tale.

"Well, Yettin is a remote winter island in the New World." Marco started dramatically as he leaned in close to the uninformed. "It is the home of the little-known tribe of pygmy yeti-yoi."

"Pygmy yeti? questioned Tsubaki.

Marco nodded emphatically. "Yup, pretty much what it sounds like-yoi. Tiny little furry critters that live in the snow."

"Awwww, they sound adorable." squealed Tsubaki. The high frequency of her voice pinged uncomfortably in Ace's head.

"Anyway, Yettin is one of Oyaji's territories and we had heard rumors that a crime syndicate was mining the island and abusing the pygmy yeti on the island."

Ace sat up a little straighter. It didn't take a genius to know what would come next.

"So Oyaji sent out the first four divisions to nip that shit in the bud. Or I suppose the snowflake-yoi, they didn't really have flowers." considered Marco.

"Oh! Get on with it!" encouraged Thatch. "They don't care about your poor ability with idioms.

Marco kicked Thatch under the table before continuing. "At the time, Sadie was still a member of the third division. She was just a little brat-yoi and more serious than a hurricane."

Ace rolled his eyes. Marco had a habit of getting lingual when he drank.

"It was after I crushed the syndicate boss into putty-yoi," boasted Marco.

"Excuse me!" shouted Thatch, "I was the one who took out that pathetic excuse for a man!"

"Oh yea-yoi! Want to fight about it?" Marco and Thatch were on their feet growling at each other.

Tusbaki sighed, "Gentlemen, as entertaining as that would be, could you perhaps skip to the part Sadie didn't want me to know." a cynical smile spread across her lips. It was clear to Ace that she was looking forward to teasing her friend later with whatever she was about to learn.

Normally, the commanders would have sparred playfully, but to Ace's surprise they both sat back down at the woman's request. He looked at her with new eyes. 'What is she?'

Thatch picked up the story, "We all remember what it is like to be a pre-teen. Determined to prove yourself and not wanting to be taken lightly." Tsubaki and Ace both nodded they understood. "For Sadie, that was summed up in a single attribute." He paused for dramatic effect. "Cuteness."

"Huh?" responded both Ace and Tsubaki.

Thatch nodded gleefully. "You heard me, cuteness. She hated being called cute or adorable or anything remotely close. It was such fun teasing her about it." The commander looked up, most likely recalling a particularly fun moment of teasing the girl. "So, after we had thoroughly wiped the floor with their worthless asses, we were cleaning up the mess. Sadie happened to cross a patch of particularly thin ice.

Tsubaki stilled as she leaned in closer. There was worry where before there had been lighthearted curiosity.

Ace shook his head, 'Obviously she is ok, why is she getting all worked up?'

"Seeing as little Sadie did weigh more than a feather, she crashed down into the needle water."

"It took seven of us to hold Vista back." laughed Marco.

Thatch nodded smiling as he recalled the sight, "Lucky for all of us the pygmy yeti happened to love little Sadie. A few of them jumped in after her and fished her out. We were all about to rush over and take her to the ship, but those little fur balls rocked off in the blink of an eye. It was incredible, one second they were there and the next, nothing but snow."

Tsubaki's eyes were wide and Ace lifted an eyebrow. The speed of the commanders was nothing to sneeze at. If Thatch said it was fast, then it was lightning.

Satisfied by his audience's reaction Thatch continued, "Naturally we followed after, Vista leading the way. It didn't take long to reach their village and found Sadie again." Thatch paused here giving in to his laughter. "Hoo," he wiped a tear from his eye, "I don't know if you can appreciate what we found. However, inside one of their little huts was Sadie being treated for hypothermia."

"That doesn't sound so odd." commented Tsubaki disappointed.

"It isn't that she was being treated, but how they treated it. Sadie was buried under at least 30 pygmy yeti. All we could see were her eyes glaring out of the mounds of fluff daring us to call her cute. I mean," he started laughing again, "One set of angry eyes amidst all those little chirping fluffy critters. They were all hugging her and cooing soothingly and there she is in the middle of it all emitting all the killing intent she could muster."

"We called her the fluffy killer for quite a while after that." Marco added.

Thatch's smile shrank, "It wasn't long after that, she requested to be transferred. I never could understand why?" Pouted the man as he rested his chin down on the table.

Tsubaki had been silently blinking at the two older men as she seemed to process the story. "The-the-the fluffy killer!" that was it for the red-head and she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Ace supposed that he didn't know the woman well enough to really find it funny. Sure he could imagine an angry child buried under cuteness, but….well, 'It is kinda funny.' one corner of his lips tilted up. 'The fun-sucking furry killer.' His grin widened as he approved of his own title for the girl in question.

"Ah, ya know, it isn't as much fun to pick on someone who doesn't fight back." Ace observed.

"Who doesn't fight back-yoi?" asked Marco.

"The furry killer." replied Ace with a wave of his hand.

Tsubaki snorted, "You have got to be kidding me! She has the temper of a sun. I've never known her not to snap back."

"Not from what I've seen." Observed Ace as he rested his head in his hand.

"And what have you seen." Tsubaki returned defensively.

"Oh, just the way she acted at the party and then outside a little while ago." Ace said almost bored.

"What happened outside?" Tsubaki's voice was becoming sharper with each word.

"Nothing, I just surprised her. She wasn't paying attention and so I flamed in front of her. Oh, and I said Boo. Nothing so terrible you need to get upset over."

Tsubaki's fingers shook as she gripped the table. The men all stared at her off behavior.

"Tsubaki-chan? What's wrong-yoi?" asked Marco putting an arm around her shoulders.

Tsubaki however, stood quickly and removed herself from his arms. "I'm sorry I have to go." She turned to Ace. "Congratulations on your promotion." and then to Marco, "I'll see you in the morning Marco-kun." The red-head stalked out the nearest door without another word.

"What was that?" asked Ace throwing his hands up in the air.

Marco and Thatch shared a look before shrugging.

"Women are complicated-yoi." concluded Marco.

"Booze makes crazy people crazier." suggested Thatch sitting up and then an evil grin grew on the chef's face. "Aaaaand speaking of crazy."

Ace inched away slightly from the insane grin.

"I see you survived your encounter with the Kyojin twins." snickered Thatch.

Marco looked quickly between Ace and Thatch, "Wait-yoi! You actually went with those sadistic sisters!"

Ace nodded glumly. A grey cloud started to rain on top of his head as he recalled the fiasco.

"Ah, hold on, hold on-yoi." Marco started looking around frantically and then dashed away. Ace meanwhile just continued getting soaking in his depression. Thatch was entirely too amused by the situation and smiled knowingly at the young man.

"So, did they put you in a diaper?" Thatch teased.

"What?! No!" shouted Ace and his anger chased the rain cloud away. In its place was the very red face of Fire-Fist.

"Oh-ho-ho, so they DID put you in a diaper." taunted Thatch.

"Cut that crap out Thatchie! There is no way in this life or any other that I would wear a diaper!" Defended Ace.

Thatch's cat grin grew even wider. "People only get louder when they are denying something that is true."

Steam started coming out of Ace's ears. He would have fried the twins alive if those girls had pulled a stunt like that.

Marco returned with a bottle of sake. "This calls for the good stuff!" declared Marco. "Drink up-yoi. There is no reason to remember this tomorrow." Marco encouraged as he poured drinks for both himself and Thatch as well.

Ace downed his shot quickly and slammed down his cup. Marco smirked, but didn't say anything as he refilled Ace's cup for what he knew would not be the last time that night.

….

A month had passed since the promotion party. Ace now stood in a small room with Commanders Marco, Blamenco and Speed Jiru. It was unusual for the first, second, sixth and fourteenth division to collaborate, but the mission required it. The men were gathered around a map laid out on an old wooden table.

"Here-yoi." pointed Marco to a set of mountains on an island. "This is where the Redbeard Pirates have set up camp."

Speed Jiru whistled, "Foolish children. Do they think the landscape with protect them?"

Blamenco rumbled, "They are too wet behind the ears to comprehend someone like you Jiru."

Jiru smiled and tapped his fingers against the shield that rested against his legs.

Marco cleared his throat, "Anyway-yoi, the fourteenth division's specialist will infiltrate their base. Meanwhile, Blamenco and his crew from the sixth will reinforce the village here and here-yoi. Finally, clean-up will be left up to the first and second divisions. We will block all escape routes and exterminate those pesky ants-yoi."

Ace's lips pulled back baring his teeth in excitement. It had been a while since he had been able to cut loose and wreak havoc on an enemy.

"All participating members need to be ready to leave at first light tomorrow." Jiru confirmed. Marco nodded in response.

"We will be on the Kujira as the entire sixth division is coming. The fourth division will temporarily relocate to the Moby Dick and the fifth division will remain as back-up." Blamenco explained.

"Shouldn't Commander Vista be here?" questioned Ace throwing a curious look over at Marco.

Marco shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. Mostly they are coming to protect the ship. Vista is familiar enough with the situation to carry out his role-yoi." Marco stood up straight from his position over the map. "Alright, that covers everything. See you all in the morning."

The sun broke over the ocean in streams of pink and orange as the members of the strike team assembled on the deck of the Kujira. Ace surveyed the assembled force and took a deep breath. There were so many members he still didn't know at all. In many ways, it felt like he would never get to know them all.

The large commander of the sixth division ambled into the center of the deck. "Listen up all you splinters! It's time to decide who gets to command the other two building crews. If you want to be considered step forward." The man's belly wobbled as he smirked at his men.

Five men, each with their own tools strapped to their person, stepped toward their commander. Blamenco's smile grew wider. "You know the rules. The first ones to the top wins!" The commander spit across the deck into a spittoon and the shipwrights blazed into action.

Ace's jaw fell as he watched the clouds of sawdust erupt on the deck. Each man in contention started to build a crude staircase of sorts up towards the crow's nest. Division six cheered on their friends as they speedily built higher and higher. Blamenco himself, nodded in approval at their combined showing.

Ace was still in awe of their speed and ability when a bell rang from above once and then a second time. For a moment, everything was still and quiet. The sawdust settled to fully reveal the staircases that had been erected so rapidly.

Blamenco rumbled loudly, "Lee and Sid are the winners."

The cheering crowd most likely woke up any unlucky member, on any of the five ships, that was still asleep. Ace stepped closer to the stairs. Not only did they build quickly, but skillfully. One of the winning sets was made of dark wood and trimmed in a wave decal. The other set, was in fact polished with a railing.

"Impressive, isn't it?" asked a deep voice from behind him.

Ace whipped around and looked up at the sixth division commander. "Ah…Yea!"

"Then what is with the face?" Blamenco observed.

"Well, why did they take the time to embellish if it was a race?" There was no denying the quality workmanship, but a race is a race.

The large man laughed shaking his body, "It is a shipwright's pride!" he thumped a fist to his chest. "Building substandard structures is shameful. There isn't a shipwright on our crew who would ever betray us in such a way."

Ace looked again at the staircases and this time paying closer attention to the one's that lost. They were equally skillful in their design, one with a filigree terrace included half-way up. Not for the first time, he was glad that he had joined the Whitebeard pirates. There was no other place like it in all the world. The second division commander beamed up at the shipwright. "We have a pretty incredible crew!"

Marco sauntered over with his pinkie in his ear, "Oi, Blamenco! Are your boys ready to go-yoi?"

The man grinned widely and gave the first division commander a thumbs-up and a wink. Ace crashed to the deck. 'Commander Blamenco just winked! He winked!'

"You okay-yoi?" Marco questioned as he peeked around the large shipwright.

Ace scrambled to his feet with a hand replacing his orange hat on top of his head. "Fine." He tried to laugh it off, but the other two commanders smirked and didn't hide their amusement at the younger man's attempts to be cool.

Ace coughed into his hand and turned around with the tips of his ears still visibly red. "If everyone is here, shouldn't we set off?"

"Yea-yoi." replied Marco casually. "Lower the sails and set sail for Verden!"

The crew heaved another shout in acknowledgment as men and women rushed over the ship to carry out their orders. The wind filled the massive sails and blew Ace's hair back. He smiled crookedly as he leaned out over the ocean. 'Watch out Adventure. Here I come!'

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the fluffy killer story. Please review :)**


	3. Water Water Everywhere

**AN: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Blamenco is the 6th division commander. In the Marine Ford Arc, we see him with what looks like pockets on either side of his chin. During the battle, he pulls extremely large weapons from these pockets.**

Chapter 3: Water Water Everywhere

Sadie remained tucked into a remote corner of the deck as she watched the shipwrights in their traditional battle for command. Her eyes narrowed as she spied the shirtless 2nd division commander watching the spectacle in awe. She sighed internally, 'It was only a matter of time before I was assigned a mission he participated in.' It was almost impossible not to work for each commander at some point or another as the division commanders were more active than your average crew member.

The woman slipped farther into the shadow as she watched, taking full advantage of her work attire. Her typical tank top and blue jeans had been abandoned for flexible, dark clothing that covered her skin from below her eyes to her hands and feet. Her hair was secured in a long braid that gently swayed with her movements.

Sadie smiled in amusement under her mask when Ace crashed to the deck. She couldn't tell from her vantage point what had shocked him, but it was entertaining all the same. 'So, the cool composed commander can become flustered too.'

Soon, they were underway. The ship rocked as it cut through the waters. Sadie settled down to the deck as she waited for them to reach their destination. If Tsubaki had been assigned as well, then her friend would have insisted that she go socialize, but sitting here alone suited the book worm just fine.

They had long since left the other Whitebeard ships over the horizon when her commander broke off from the crowd and headed toward her. Speed Jiru was a tall man. He wore Whitebeard's mark on a handkerchief that he tied around his head. As they were on a mission, he wore his full armor including his shield and lance.

The fourteenth division commander sat down next to her, resting his shield to his knees and his lance to his shoulder. Several eyes darted toward her as they spied the commander walking off on his own. Not everyone was as good as she was at remaining unnoticed.

For several minutes, her commander said nothing. The longer the silence continued, the more uneasy Sadie became. Commander Jiru didn't do things like this without a reason. It felt like she was on the edge of a cliff waiting for the ground beneath her feet to crumble.

"Was there something you needed?" Sadie mumbled unwilling to wait any longer.

Jiru looked down at her and smiled, "Just thought I would keep you company."

Sadie laughed, "Ha, we both know **that** isn't it." She slid her gaze over to meet the eyes of the tall man.

The commander scratched his nose as he seemed to think, "I suppose that's true." He frowned and continued without looking down from the sky. "I wanted to make sure you are ok for the mission. You have been off ever since we reached the Kujira. I can't have you distracted." Now he did look down into her face silently demanding an explanation.

Sadie sighed and leaned her head back against the ship. There was no running away from it now. "It's nothing really. I just don't get along with some of the people on this mission. Once we separate from everyone else, I'll be fine."

The disapproval on Jiru's face was a punch to the gut. It was clear he was not happy with her response. Whatever he thought might be wrong it wasn't this. Their crew was famously close. It isn't that they all got along all the time, but to not be able to set it aside during a mission was shameful.

Sadie felt the need to defend herself, "It isn't that I can't do my job ya know. I just don't want to…" she waved a hand at the jovial crew entertaining themselves on the journey.

Jiru heaved a heavy sigh, "Sadie," he started and then stopped. The man rotated his lance so that it spun in place on his shoulder. With a firm grip on the metal of his weapon Speed Jiru stood. "It's fine." he stated.

This was the very reason that Sadie appreciated having Jiru as a commander. Unlike her Uncle, he wasn't nosey and was capable of leaving things alone that didn't need fixing.

"Land-Ho!" called the lookout from up above. Both Sadie and Jiru turned their heads first to the crow's nest and then to the horizon trying to spot the distant island.

"We will be leaving soon. Make sure you are ready." said the commander with the touch of a growl to his voice.

Sadie smirked, "Come on now," she teased, "I already am." The woman got to her feet and stepped out of the shadows to follow her commander toward the others on the deck.

….

The island was growing and it wouldn't be long before they could make landfall.

"Ace-yoi." called someone.

Ace looked over to see Marco beckoning him toward a small gathering of mostly other commanders. He pushed off the pole he had been leaning against and walked across the deck. Looking over those present he recognized almost every face. Commanders Vista, Marco and Jiru were there along with Shun from the first division. This left only one person he didn't recognize. There was a girl next to Commander Jiru. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a dark mask. He quirked an eyebrow at her outfit but shrugged it off.

"What's up?" Ace asked turning to Marco.

The answer came from Commander Jiru, "Sadie and I are preparing to set out."

'That is Sadie!? The fun-sucking furry killer?' Thought Ace as he looked harder at the dark-clad woman trying to see beneath her mask.

Jiru continued, unaware of Ace's surprise. "However, we wanted to make sure everyone understood what to expect before we left." The tall man nodded at Sadie.

Sadie picked-up the explanation, "The commander and I will slip into the back of the fortress. We will be breaking the dam they built to redirect the river. This will flood the entire fortress and flush out the pests."

Ace nodded, this wasn't new information to him.

"While this is happening, I will be focusing the flow of the water so that it is guaranteed to work to our advantage. However, controlling that much water will leave me vulnerable." Her voice started to fade in volume.

Ace saw the slight tremor to her shoulders as he confirmed his earlier theory of her being a devil fruit user. 'Is she scared?'

Jiru placed a steadying hand on her shoulder, "Right so I will be watching her back, but if something should happen, make sure to defend appropriately."

"I really think I should come too." Boomed Vista. "There is no reason to risk something happening."

"Uncle Vista!" Sadie admonished a blush rose into the visible part of her face. "I'm not some maiden in distress that needs your protection." The tremor in her shoulders spread so that she was now shaking from head to toe.

'Not fear, but anger.' Ace smirked. It seemed to him that she didn't like relying on others.

"But Waterlily!" Whined the fifth division commander.

"No!" Sadie returned sternly. She looked the part of a strict school teacher with her hands on her hips and her brows lowered in aggression.

The swordsmen wilted under her stubborn resolve.

Jiru laughed and then moved to pat the other commander on the back. "Don't worry old friend." Vista lifted his head to look over his shoulder at the knight. Jiru smiled and confirmed, "I will take care of Sadie."

Ace was encouraged by her fiery reaction and added fuel to the fire. "Yea, Commander Vista. We will watch over the furry killer." Ace smirked at the masked woman, waiting for the backlash.

Sadie however, tensed momentarily and simply turned away. After a few silent seconds, she coldly replied, "I do not require **your** help." She said 'your' as if his help was the last thing she would ever accept. She said nothing else leaving everyone to stare at her back in slight shock.

Jiru straightened his spine as he watched his subordinate and then looked back to Ace with an unreadable mask.

Ace felt his gut twist uncomfortably. There was an unnerving presence to the Speed Commander's gaze, but he would not back down. "We've got your back too Commander Jiru!" Said Ace with a cocky crooked smile. If this was some sort of challenge, then he fully accepted.

The loud booming voice of Blamenco sounded behind him, "What's this?" They all turned to face the shipwright. Having gotten their attention, he smiled as he reached into his right chin pocket and removed a massive hammer as large as himself. Everyone, yes including the commanders, took a step back. Blamenco kissed his hammer as he cooed, "Do you need Jezibell to break this tension?" The wicked smile he flashed the group sufficed.

"Jezibell will not be needed-yoi." sighed Marco. He lifted a hand to his forehead like he had a migraine coming on.

Blamenco pouted and sadly put his Jezibell away. Ace chuckled a little to himself at the sad puppy dog eyes of the shipwright. The man's disappointment was etched into every part of his posture. Ace idly wondered, 'Has he ever gotten to use Jezibell?' Ace had seen him swing it out like this lots of times in the last year, but never once had he seen the man use it.

"It's time." stated Jiru as he moved to stand next Sadie.

The two from the fourteenth division moved off to the railing. Then, with two quick hops they both leapt over the side. Ace froze, 'She's a devil fruit user right?!' There was no resulting splash. Instead a moment later, a buzz filled the air and Speed Jiru used his powerful arms to turn a propeller in the water. A single boat carrying the two of them, cut through the waves as it sped toward the island.

Ace released the breath he had kept prison in his lungs. The fun-sucking fluffy killer wasn't really his concern, but she was a member of the crew. At least, that is what he told himself.

….

The salty spray from the sea hit Sadie's face and caught in her loose bangs. She looked over her shoulder at her commander. Jiru was skillfully rotating the bar, hand over hand, that spun the propeller. It was something that only the fourteenth commander could pull off. His speed was second to none.

Sadie inhaled the salty air deeply. There was an excitement in her veins with the anticipation of a challenge. Commander Jiru had insisted that they make the others aware of the situation just to be on the safe side. However, no matter what the commanders said, she did not need their help. She was strong enough to deal with something like this one her own.

She respected Jiru and knew that he returned that respect. Unlike her uncle and many of the other commanders, Jiru did not treat her like the little girl she was when she first joined the crew. It galled her that she had asked for their help in defending her even a little. In the end, it didn't really matter because she would just ensure that their assistance wasn't needed.

Her grip tightened on the edge of their little boat as it veered sharply to the side. Commander Jiru was looking for a place where they could make landfall discreetly.

"There!" Sadie pointed out a small river mouth concealed mostly by trees and local vegetation.

"Nice!" Jiru agreed and steered them into the little river.

Sadie hopped out quickly. Her feet sunk into the loose sand at the river's edge. The two pirates worked quickly to pull the boat ashore and hide it among the foliage.

With the boat sufficiently concealed, Jiru and Sadie shared a significant look that silently communicated they were ready to move on to the next task.

Sadie moved forward a step ahead of her commander and let her water flow through her. Her element ran through her left hand as the limb shifted into water. She rotated her hand around a central point causing her water to coalesce above her hand. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the orb up over the trees.

She could see through the water like a third eye. Her physical eyes were closed, but she could clearly see the tree tops that covered the island. She turned the water and finally spied their target. Sadie's eyes snapped open as she dispersed her water bubble.

"The fortress is this way." She started to walk away from the shoreline and Jiru noisily followed her.

The commander's armor clanged loudly in the quiet jungle. To Sadie, he seemed to be screaming out their location for anyone to hear. She on the other hand, moved through the branches and leaves of the environment like a wildcat stalking its prey. With each clunk of his armor and snap of wood underfoot, Sadie twitched in mild irritation.

Without warning, Speed Jiru zipped off, leaving behind a small whoosh of air. Sadie smiled, her commander had found a mouse. A second later, a man came crashing down to the ground from the trees. Instantly, Commander Jiru was by her side again and the two left the unconscious man behind.

"It seems we have entered the ant's nest." Sadie calmly observed as she continued to move silently across the terrain.

"Yup! Looks like my plan worked." The commander winked at his subordinate and adjusted his armor. "Although," he continued while toeing the twitching man on the ground with his boot, "I'm not sure this even counted as an ant. A glancing blow was enough to take him out." Jiru chuckled lowly.

Sadie paused to look back at Jiru from her place among the trees. "However, it does seem that we need to be more cautious now. You know, like - quieter." Sadie looked pointedly at her commander as he clanged again.

"What?" he gaped at her innocently.

"Your armor is loud." Sadie deadpanned.

"Nah, it's just musical." shrugged Jiru.

Sadie sweat dropped. She puffed up ready to demand that he put some more effort into being quieter, when he beat her into speech.

"Isn't stealth your job?" Jiru shook his head in mock disappointment.

"You're teasing me aren't you." accused Sadie.

"May-be" grinned Jiru.

Sadie sighed and a puff of steam escaped her mouth. "Come-on, let's keep moving." She finally declared defeatedly.

Despite his antics, the commander was significantly quieter after that. He had been loud on purpose earlier, seeking to draw the enemy out. There was some pride in getting to draw first blood and he would boast about the pitiful encounter later to their crewmates.

A hand on her shoulder made her freeze. She turned to look at the serious Speed Jiru. He jerked his head up and she let her gaze follow the line up into the trees. Down the way, in their direct path was a pair of lookouts. They could of course take them out easily, but they were getting nearer to the fortress and did not want to arise suspicion.

Sadie nodded silently to her commander. She turned her attention to the men in the treetops and waved a hand in front of her. As her hand moved, her fingertips misted into vapor. She produced more and more mist until there was a sizable cloud surrounding them. The moisture hung in the air heavy around them.

"Mist's mirage." she intoned quietly.

To the two on the ground nothing changed. However, to anyone looking from outside the mist, they would have disappeared. Sadie and Jiru moved slowly and silently through the woods hidden within her mist past the lookouts. Her concealing abilities was just another reason she was chosen for this task.

One of the lookouts yawned as they passed. Sadie's smirk was hidden behind mist and fabric. 'If only he knew how much he is failing at his job right now.' The thought was entertaining as she considered what expression he would wear as he was soundly beaten by the Whitebeard pirates.

When they were clear, Sadie whirled the mist around them in a small spiral and condensed the liquid into a few drops of rain that pelted the trees briefly. The fortress was now within sight. Laughter and a general boisterous ruckus could be heard from within the wooden structure.

The two pirates skirted the edges of the building keeping to the cover the trees provided. Then, came the climb. The river ran down a mountainside and was damed further up the slope. The ground here was softer and was littered with ferns.

Speed Jiru dashed ahead and Sadie rolled her eyes. Patience wasn't his strongest suit. She had just spotted the top of the dam in the distance. Her commander no doubt had rushed ahead to the giant wall that tamed the river. She picked up her own pace knowing that he wouldn't want to wait too long for her to get started. The extra effort didn't put a strain on her body, it was more an irritation to the woman.

'Are the other's even ready yet?' she wondered. Creating another observation orb, she set the sphere of liquid up to gaze at the shoreline. She leaned her shoulders up against a tree and closed her eyes as she viewed the scene from above. The Kujira was anchored and the landing boats were all pulled ashore. Sadie moved her hand sightlessly as she navigated her water toward the fortress. Their people were getting into position, hiding amongst the trees at higher elevations to avoid the coming flood. Finally, she shifted the water toward the village further down the mountain. Division six was well on their way to being finished. There was a sturdy flood wall coming to life around the cluster of houses and buildings. With a flick of her wrist the orb scattered droplets out into the air. 'Not quite ready, but soon.' she concluded. 'Jiru will not be happy.'

Sadie continued up the mountain toward the dam and caught up with her commander. He was sitting on top of the towering wall and dangled his legs carelessly as he waved to her in greeting.

"The others aren't ready yet." she called up to him.

His boyish smile fell into a pout. He popped up onto his feet and started twirling his lance around him like some sort of acrobat.

Sadie sighed, "What are you doing?" She looked up at the man in exasperation. 'Why did people have to act so irrationally?'

He paused as he did a one-armed handstand with his lance spinning between his feet. "Passing the time of course." He grinned.

"Right passing the time." Sadie responded sarcastically. "Because doing flips on a giant wall holding back a torrent of water is the perfect form of entertainment." she muttered to herself.

"It is!" he called back as he did exactly as she had suggested and threw his lance into the air while doing backhand round offs and then expertly catching his lance after sticking the landing.

Sadie shifted her body into water vapor and misted up to the top of the dam. "Look, if you are going to do flips, then at least do something interesting." Jiru backed away and bowed offering the opportunity to best him.

She inclined her head to her commander before taking a deep breath. The dark clothed woman dashed across the wall and then bounded into a double full layout. Her body sored through the air as she flipped head over toes and rotated around in a spin. She landed and lowered her mask to taunt her commander with a confident smirk.

Jiru clapped and whistled. "You got me Sadie, I can't hold a candle to you in acrobatics. However," The man vanished and reappeared in front of her holding a hair tie. "The day has not yet come, where you can beat my speed."

She snatched her hair-tie out of his outstretched fingers and quickly resecured the end of her braid. A resounding boom echoed throughout the mountainside and the ground shook violently. The water behind them was disturbed in choppy waves that lived short lives before colliding with another wave. When the ground stilled, Jiru leaped from the wall to stand in front of the dam.

Sadie turned to the lake created by the dam. She held out both hands to the disturbed water. Her body heated as the lake began to steam. "Sauna" she whispered. She controlled the steam as it rose in a billowing white cloud. The shipwrights were ready and it was time to flush out the scum that had moved in during their absence.

Having sent up their responding signal, Sadie misted back down to the ground. "Ready?" She questioned her commander.

The sinister grin on his face hinted at his attitude. "Very," he growled. The commander spun his lance around him out of habit as he prepared to launch himself at the wall. The long metal pole rang as it came to a stop against the man's palm. He stood very still as he gazed at the manmade foe before him. Then, he was gone and a blast rang out over the mountain.

Sadie smiled as her commander flashed again to her side. "It never gets old." She hummed appreciatively as she observed the cracked dam that now buckled under the weight behind it.

"That thing won't hold long; we best hurry." and with that, the commander flashed out of sight again.

Sadie lifted her mask over her nose and dissolved into mist. She rushed after him bobbing and weaving around the vegetation. Even flying through the air as mist, she could not match the commander's speed. He paused periodically to let her catch up to him so that he appeared to flash in and out of existence in front of her as they rushed back down the mountain.

As the battered wood gave way to the massive amount of water it guarded, Jiru and Sadie came to a stop in front of their friends. It was time to show the Redbeard pirates, why no one messed with Oyaji.

….

Ace was impatient for the action to begin. Sitting within the trees and waiting was not his favorite thing to do. They had witnessed the sloppy way these men behaved. There was no honor among them. They did not seem to respect anything, even each other. What was the point of belonging to a crew if there was no trust between the members?

The Redbeards had kidnapped several of the young women from the village. This had caused a lot of tension among the ranks when it was discovered. The flood would wipe people out non-discriminately.

Marco had made the executive order to rescue the girls as soon as the flood walls broke. Each girl had been assigned to one of the Whitebeard assailants. Ace watched his own target from his place in the branches.

The slender woman-child had long dark green hair and was obviously terrified. She often jumped or trembled as the men talked to her. She served them food and alcohol in the open camp in front of their base. Ace bit back a growl as one of the burly men grabbed her around the waist causing her to drop the empty tray in her hands. The bastard pulled in her small body and forced her to sit on his lap. Fire-Fist was too far away to hear what the man said, but the look on the poor girl's face painted a clear enough picture. She leaned as far away from the brute's face as possible within the man's iron grip.

Flames started to lick Aces arms as his rage and frustration ignited his fire. This girl, although a stranger to him, reminded him thoroughly of Makino. Just the thought of someone treating the kindly woman this way enraged him.

The ground shook and the trees trembled beneath him. Ace lifted his eyes to the sky and saw the responding signal from Commander Jiru and Sadie. The time for waiting was almost past.

Ace grit his teeth as the cruel man continued to try to engage the girl. He laughed and grabbed the girl's chin, physically forcing her to look at him. Ace had to tame his flames in that moment or else he would have set fire to the tree. 'Almost time,' he tried to tell himself, barely controlling his desire to burn the offensive man right now.

A second boom could be heard in the distance and a large flock of birds flew overhead. Ace tensed his muscles ready to spring. His eyes entirely focused on the girl as she spit into the man's face. Fire-Fist smiled briefly at her defiance, but then it turned into a scowl. The creep had responded by backhanding the girl with enough force to throw her to the floor.

The green-haired maiden cradled her cheek on the floor and looked up with round eyes as the man towered over her.

"NOW!" commanded Marco.

Ace didn't wait another second. His flames roared into life as he rushed forward to block the strike falling onto the girl. He manifested just in time to catch the brute's fist with a fiery hand. His enemy recoiled, shaking his burnt fist and growled at Ace.

The roar of the oncoming flood grew. Ace didn't give the man time to regroup and immediately thrust a flaming fist up into his jaw, making sure to engulf the ogre in his fire. He wished that he had the time to savor burning him to a crisp but the tides, or in this case the floods, wait for no man.

"Pardon me Miss." Ace said genteelly as he threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. The fire-wielder used his powerful legs to leap out of the open camp and up into the trees. He leapt from branch to branch with his tiny cargo securely held to his shoulder. He hurried through the trees with haste to bring her to the agreed destination.

Seeing the two men charged with the girls' protection during the fight he came to a sudden stop pulling an "Oof" from the girl.

Ace smiled a little abashed and put her down. He bowed formally to her and apologized. "Sorry to surprise you. Don't worry, these guys are nothing to be afraid of." As he said this, Fisher, a burly blonde under his command, came up beside him with his own rescued maiden. Ace stood and shot the girls a wide grin, "Your friends will be joining you soon, just wait here while we take out the trash."

Ash flashed into fire as he rushed back toward the enemy, back to the fun. As he approached the fighting, the roar of a torrent of water gushing though grew louder and louder. When he broke through the tree line and could witness the spectacle he could only barely hear the cries of battle above the scream of water.

His brothers and sisters were taking down the Redbeard pirates everywhere he looked. The defeated bodies were washed away by the unnaturally controlled flood. The water was focused in a powerful river that didn't encroach on the forest very far in either direction. Looking around he spied the only two members from the fourteenth division. Sadie's posture was tense as she moved, assumedly to control the mounting waters. Jiru was at her side and would occasionally deflect an incoming attack, but mostly stood at the ready to defend.

Ace paid them no more attention as he spotted an ant that needed crushing. He flew over the water to the large rock his enemy had taken refuge on. The man's face lost all color when Ace stood before him.

"Where are you going? The fun has just begun." said Ace through his smirk as he tipped his hat with a flaming finger.

His enemy took a step back and looked at the rushing water most likely considering his options.

"This is your resolve?" sighed Ace in disappointment. "It was foolish to challenge us with so little…" Ace paused to find the correct word, "well everything." he shrugged.

The puny man passed out from fright and was carried away by the rapid currents. Ace sighed. This flood was taking the fun right out of this fight. 'Thank you fun-sucking fluffy killer.' he thought despondently. 'Honestly, why couldn't I have just burnt the fort. The ants would still flee and we could still crush them.' Ace knew that the truth was that they needed to restore the river anyway, but in his frustration, chose to ignore that fact.

It seemed that the captain had caught onto their plan and was making an attempt on said fluffy killer. Jiru was having a surprisingly difficult time bringing the man down. Ace watched as Jiru landed a blow only to see the enemy captain waft away and reappear behind the fourteenth commander.

Ace rolled his arms to release some of the tension in his muscles and scanned the area for more enemies. This level of combat was nowhere near enough to satisfy him. That was when he saw a small cluster of men evading the water as they retreated through the trees on the far side of the flood. Ace readjusted his hat before flying over the water to materialize in front of the cowards.

"Afternoon gents." Ace ginned wickedly with a small inclination of his head. "Going somewhere?" He surveyed the group quickly counting 7 pathetic excuses for pirates.

"Come-on man! Let us go!" Begged one of the cowards trying to control his trembling.

"We are n-n-no threat-t-t to you, just l-let us leave." another reasoned a tremor in his voice.

"Here," offered a third, pulling some jewels out of his pack. "You can take all of them."

Ace whistled is amazement. "That's a pretty tempting offer." he mocked pacing back and forth pretending to consider their bribe. The men watched him in extreme anxiety.

"Sorry, but that's just too boring. I prefer my entertainment to be a little," He lit a fist menacingly, "hotter." The fire cast ominous shadows over his face and the men scattered in panic.

"So, it's to be a game of hide and seek?" Ace grinned as his eyes zeroed in on one of the cowards' backs. "Or maybe a little target practice?" Ace lined up his shot and whispered to himself. "Game On!"

 **AN: If you have a moment, please let me know your thoughts on the latest chapter. Thanks for stopping by! :)**


	4. Not According to Plan

**AN: Nothing has changed since last time. I still do not own One Piece ;)**

Chapter 4: Not According to Plan

Ace let loose his fire ball and it hollered through the trees to find its mark. The first to fall cried out as the blast hit him square between his shoulder blades.

Ace whipped around with the crazed look he was known for on his face. "That's one." He counted already eyeing his next target. The next was attempting to climb a tree as Ace dashed to the tree's base. He rotated around to strike the trunk with a blazing kick that immediately set the wood aflame.

With nowhere to run, the second man jumped from the limbs right into the awaiting fist of the 2nd division commander. The man crumpled to the ground, but Ace was already moving on to his next playmates.

Three, four and five ran off together setting themselves up for Ace to knock down. Ace's feet slid on the dirt floor of the forest as he came to a stop. He pulled his arm back and pumped his fire into his fist. "Fire Fist!" He declared as the attack seared forward.

The three men only had enough time to look over their shoulders and widen their eyes in terror before they were consumed.

Ace's eyes were alight in excitement. Six and seven had chosen the opposite direction. 'They are moving pretty well,' thought Ace, 'For ants.' However, as Ace dashed after the two remaining men, a rush of water carried them away.

Confused, Ace leapt up into the trees to avoid being carried away himself. 'Something is wrong!' He hadn't even finished the thought before he was blazing back toward the ruins of the base to where the fun-sucker should be controlling the flood. 'She has one job! What the hell is she doing?' Ace wanted to be angry, but instead only felt worry.

He paused as a blast bounced off the trees around him. Ice settled in his stomach. There was something in the air that seemed to scream at him. He couldn't understand it exactly, but the tone was clear. He looked down as another influx of water raged through the trees.

Putting everything he had into his speed, he burst through the last of the branches. His heart beat loudly in his ears as he looked into the clearing where Jiru should be protecting the fun-sucker. His fist clenched around the nearest branch and snapped it off. His mind raced, 'How could things have gone so wrong so quickly?'

Jiru was pinned to the ground by the enemy, Marco was nowhere to be seen, and Sadie was lost in a cloud of smoke. His eyes squinted as he tried to see through the clearing smoke. As it thinned enough for him to see, his teeth set into a grimace. The woman was injured and clearly struggling to maintain control. However, her sharp focus did not waver despite the trembling in her limbs.

His gut clenched as she fell to one knee. A bang rang out and Ace's head snapped up to the source. Anger flashed through him as he spied another cannon ball flying toward his crewmate. There was no way he would let it hit. No one, absolutely no one attacked his family, no matter how annoying said family could be. Ace whirled into flame and burned across the water to deflect the next assault.

Ace's flames consumed the cannonball making it explode prematurely. He reformed behind Sadie ready to turn the attacker into ash. The commander's spirit burned ruthlessly out from his eyes. There would be no mercy or salvation for the small cannon ball throwing man before him.

….

Things had been going according to plan until the captain of the Redbeard pirates targeted her. Jiru of course blocked his attack, but something wasn't right. Jiru, who was normally so fast, seemed to be moving slower than a normal person. Furthermore, every time he landed a hit, somehow it changed into a miss.

Sadie was frustrated. It took almost all her concentration to control the raging waters that continued to flow past the fight. She gave her commander any attention she had to spare. Her arms pulsed with the power she pumped through her limbs. There was so much water that she held back. She was the dam now. She needed to be strong and immovable.

Her focus shifted momentarily when the enemy landed an attack on her commander. "Commander!" Sadie cried out in concern and then snapped back to the water. Grinding her teeth together, she bent the liquid to her will. The water was completely under her command. It flowed and raged according to her whims.

Jiru stood again and resumed his fight. Sadie breathed a small breath of relief. She knew that Jiru didn't need her to worry about him, but they had grown close over the years. She desperately wanted to help him, but the torrent of water was relentless in its demands of her.

The battle raged on and soon Jiru had managed to shift the fight away from Sadie. It made it harder to keep tabs on her commander, but that just meant that she focused better. There was a small skirmish near the flood's edge. Sadie clenched a fist to shift the water so that it retreated from her nakama a little more. Sadie was steadfast in her maintenance of the water flow. Like a general overseeing an army, she watched the powerful rushing flood.

A searing pain sliced through her back as a deafening explosion blasted into her. Sadie arched her back and grit her teeth against the pain, but managed to hold her ground. The water only wavered a second, before she stabilized it again. Her ears were ringing loudly. She could not hear the rushing water or the calls of her crewmates. She did not have the energy to spare to look behind her. She was blind to the source of the attack. Ignoring the pain and the danger behind her, she single mindedly focused on her duty to tame the flood.

Sadie's back pulsed painfully with each pump of blood her heart pounded. Her sea-grey eyes started to twitch in denial of the pain. Sweeping her arms out in front of her, she shifted the waters to come back fully under her control. She panted trying to take in more oxygen for her tired muscles.

Another explosion rocked through her right hip. She hadn't heard this one, or the scream that escaped her, but the pain was just as bad. The shock this time was greater and she lost control of some of the torrential water. She trembled from the damage the two attacks had done, and struggled to maintain command.

'No!' she thought desperately. She had forgotten about the fight happening near the water's edge. Sadie pulled her arms back and adjusted the current just in time. 'This is bad.' she admitted to herself. It was difficult just standing, let alone being a force of nature. Her wobbly legs threatened not to hold her up much longer. Sadie watched the odd little island she had created that sunk into its watery barrier. The flood had rushed into the forest farther than she had intended, but she was already approaching her limit.

A flash of light caught her attention and she turned her head to the left. Jiru was shouting and rushing back to her, but was stopped by the enemy captain. She couldn't hear his words over the ringing, but there was only one reason he would wear a panicked face like that. Sadie gathered her remaining strength and spun a protective wave behind her. The water caught another attack and snuffed out the explosion surrounding her with smoke. She coughed as the dark air entered her lungs. She was losing control and more water raged, liberated from her restraints.

She bit down on the groan that begged entrance through her throat. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to block out everything except the waters before her. Sadie's leg gave out, sending shocks up her body as her knee smashed into the ground.

Shaking, she opened one eye and grunted to control the cascading waters. It was a relief. The small fight that she had been protecting had ended. Her comrade had left her artificial island and she relaxed, allowing water to fill the unnatural gap.

The ringing in her ears was painful, but she was starting to hear something on her left side. A rushing sound. 'Is that the water? It doesn't sound right.' She couldn't place the sound that bounced around in her head. Her ears where too badly damaged to make sense of whatever the sound was.

….

Ace ground his teeth as he started down the diminutive man before him. He was just barely more than half his own height. The man's furry brows hid his eyes and twitched as if they had a life of their own. Under his crocked nose was a twirled mustache, a mini version of the one Vista wore. There was a string of large round blue beads lining the man's arms and shoulders. Ace's eyebrows furrowed as he saw their Jolly Rodger on the man's red jacket. He had heard it described, but to see it was another thing entirely. It was his father's mark except they had taken the crescent white mustache and changed it to red.

The insult of such an atrocity magnified Ace's ire. How dare they disrespect Whitebeard! If he hadn't had to worry about his crewmates, he would have gone full super nova in that moment. He would have leveled not only the base, but the entire forest. Ace's fire raged across his back and his feet shifted across the dry leaves on the ground.

"HaoHaoHaoHao!" came a deep chuckle from his enemy. "You see troubled." taunted the man.

Ace's frown deepened momentarily before a predatory smirk took its place. "Trouble is my favorite pastime." Ace returned confidently.

The commander watched as two of the 'beads' on the man's arms dropped into his palms, grew large and darkened to black. Understanding hit him in that instant. The beads were tiny cannon balls. The enemy threw both balls at the same time. One directly at Ace's head and the other was aimed past him, to the woman at his back.

Ace bunched his muscles and sprang into action. He threw a fireball at the one coming directly toward his face and it exploded in the air between the two men. He rotated around to catch the other explosive before it could reach its target. It erupted in his hand doing little damage before Ace flamed to allow the blast to pass through him. Fire-Fist turned toward the short man daring him to move against Sadie again.

"Awfully protective of the wench, aren't you?" sneered the man. "Is she your…" his voice drifted off as he held up a pinkie and raised a furry eyebrow.

Ace jerked his head in surprise as his face went slack. He blinked dumbly at the other man momentarily before the laugh grew too big for him to contain. Ace's face exploded with mirth as he laughed loudly. "Me and her? Seriously Her?" He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the woman controlling the waters. Tears built up at the corners of his eyes as he continued to laugh at the thought.

The other man tilted his head to the side, unsure of what to make of Ace's extreme reaction. "So - that's a no then?" the man hesitantly ventured, the fight temporarily forgotten.

Ace pulled himself together enough to answer. "Definitely a no, but I'm still gonna kick your ass." The feral grin on Ace's lips was worlds away from the light-hearted smile he had worn only seconds ago. "No one hurts my family." he continued dangerously.

Sensing the peril he was in, the cannon ball man took a step back. He had angered a lion and now found himself staring down the beast. Gritting his teeth, he started to roll the explosives off his back. We swung his arms forward and the cannon balls bounced toward the commander. "Exploding Court!" cried out the man.

Ace leapt up into the air, a stream of fire on his heels. From the apex of his jump he made guns with his hands and shot fire bullets at the dangerous spheres. "Fire Gun!" called Ace as his bullets destroyed each of the other man's explosives.

"Tsk." grunted the Redbeard pirate in annoyance. He started to spin his arms like rapid windmills. "Cannon Roulette!" announced the short man. Cannon balls rained down on the battle.

Ace's hat flew off his head as he landed so that it hung behind him. "St. Elmo's Fire!" Ace screamed as two fiery javelins grew in his powerful palms. He joined them into a massive pole of flame and spun them expertly around himself detonating the balls as they connected with his fire. The air was heavy with smoke and the smell of gun powder. Ace's embers floated through the air glowing with a ghostly orange in the dense air.

He was finished playing defense and gripping his giant spear of fire, Ace sprinted toward his enemy. The short man's face paled as he saw Ace's rapid approach. The commander swung his burning spear down at the big browed man. The Redbeard pirate dropped and rolled right hastily dodging the attack. A smirk grew on the man's face. "It will take more than that to defeat me!" he declared boldly.

Ace's own feral smile grew. 'Finally, an opponent.' He lowered his stance again and charged the small man once more. The enemy's small size seemed to allow him to dodge all of Ace's attacks swiftly. Ace brought down strike after strike, always just missing.

Their fight had drifted away from the base and they now stood where the land met the flood. Ace had backed the Redbeard pirate to within a step of the water's edge. "Go ahead and make a swim for it!" taunted Ace.

The man just growled at Ace menacingly, as he glared at the water with hate.

"It looks like this is the end for you." smirked Ace. He let his giant fire spear dissipate and lit his fingers aflame so that fire seemed to dance around the commander as he moved.

"Your over confidence with be your doom." growled the man lowly. The mini-mustached pirate dropped one cannon ball into his palm, but the ball grew much larger than normal. The thing grew large enough, that a full-grown man could fit inside.

Ace grit his teeth and took a step back to analyze the situation. He wasn't foolish enough the barrel in without some thought first, unlike a certain brother of his.

The engorged cannon ball pulsed with power that shook the trees around the two pirates. Leaves fell from their branches twirling through the air to settle in between and around them.

"Flame Commandment!" Ace called out, summoning fire in a ring around him. His hair fell forward shadowing half of his face. The visible half sent death threats to the explosive man. Ace's skin glowed in the light of his fire and his heart beat raced in anticipation of the final conflict.

Licking his lips, the Redbeard pirate threw his last hope at the Whitebeard pirate. "Giant Volley!" cried the man desperately.

Throwing his arms out before him Ace set his fire to meet the bomb. "Heat Haze!" he screamed out over the roar of his flame.

The blast was all consuming. Ace was only able to escape damage by allowing the explosion to pass through his flames. When the light and fire died down it revealed an entirely different landscape. The trees that had surrounded them were all ash. The ground was black with the burnt foliage. Embers and soot drifted through the air instead of leaves, giving the place the atmosphere of destruction.

Ace looked around him, searching for the man who had been his opponent. Laying within the small pond that was created by the blast lay what remained of the fuzzy browed man. His mockery of Vista's mustache had been burned off completely leaving him baby faced in the dirty water. Ace reached behind him to return his hat to his head. The shadow from the brim, momentarily hiding his expression. He turned without any hesitation and started the short walk back to the base.

….

Jiru was on the ground wrestling with his infuriating opponent. The man smiled showing his yellow teeth to the lance baring commander. It was easy enough to deduce that the enemy was a devil fruit user, but he had yet to discern the man's abilities. Jiru grunted as he struggled to push the other man off him. The sound of battle shifted behind him and he could only hope that it meant someone was picking up his slack. With renewed fury, Jiru finally overpowered his adversary and dashed away.

Normal rules didn't always seem to apply around this man. Sometimes Jiru could move as he normally did, while others he was slowed to a snail's pace. Jiru circled the enemy captain. The man wore a royal blue jacket and his long red hair fell to his shoulders. He didn't so much have a beard or a mustache as a tiny little patch of facial hair on his chin. A fact that made the Redbeard pirate's Jolly Rodger all the more offensive.

Jiru flashed his eyes over to his subordinate. She seemed to be rallying now that she was no longer being attacked. Although still kneeling, she was clearly in better control of the water than she had been a few minutes ago. A rush of gratitude flooded the commander as he saw Ace defending her. With that knowledge, he could now focus on bringing down this captain without distractions.

He had a theory he wanted to test about the man's abilities. A smile crept onto Speed Jiru's lips. It had been a long time since someone had pushed him this hard. A puzzle to solve and an enemy to overcome; there was no better gift the sea could grant.

….

The moment the flood waters broke, Marco had dashed into the depths of the base. He was the only one to enter the building and remain. Everyone else was to wait outside and catch the mice as they scurried away. Marco's role was to deal with anyone who tried to wait out the flood within the building, as foolish as that would be.

At first everything was chaos. Many members followed him inside to carry away the maidens who had been stolen from their homes. The enemy pirates were stirred into a frenzy as they were attacked by invaders and water simultaneously. The water raged and crashed outside the walls of the base. The wood creaked under the strain of remaining upright. The wooden walls did not protect them entirely, and soon the building was flooded with over a foot of water.

The Phoenix took full form as he soared above the hysteria. Marco dove down to the scurrying mice and tore into the men with his claws. The water was stained with their life's blood as many men tried to escape out into the awaiting trap. There would be no escape for these men. Their crimes were too despicable to be forgiven.

A section of wall near the entrance collapsed and the water outside rushed into the base creating rapids and vicious whirlpools. At this point only two enemy pirates remained. The Phoenix used his claws to perch in the rafters of the shaking building. The final two stood on a stage in one corner that rose above the raging waters.

The taller of the two, was a man wearing a watermelon patterned hat. The brim shadowed his eyes so that they glinted threateningly out of the darkness. He flexed his large biceps at Marco and showed no outward sign of fear.

The second, and shorter pirate, was a woman who griped twin pistols aimed at the 1st commander. In full Geisha garb, her wet clothes stuck to her generous curves. Her heavily make-uped face was disfigured in anger as she glared at The Phoenix.

Marco frowned at the mockery they made of his family. They were clearly ignorant of the difference between their abilities as they stood there in defiance. The water level increased and started to lap over the stage. Marco's brows furrowed at the change in water level. Nothing else had changed to cause the water to rise and therefore the increase in water was mildly troubling.

Whatever the cause, it was better to finish this quickly and join the others outside. Marco spread his blue wings and dove at the two enemy pirates. The woman immediately started shooting at the attacking bird.

Marco did not slow down as his bullet wounds quickly healed. He was an old friend with pain by now. Unlike a logia, he didn't avoid injury, but he also didn't have to endure the pain for very long. His claws were outstretched toward the woman's shoulder. Her eyes grew round as she realized her bullets had no effect.

The Pheonix flexed his claws prepared to tear through the delicate fabric when a large muscled arm smashed into his legs deflecting his attack. Whirling around in the air, Marco beat his wings to hover above the pair. The man now stood defensively in front of the cowering woman. Her previous bravado had evaporated when her bullets proved ineffective.

The man's eyes shone with malice from the shadows. His arms were shaking in anger. Marco smiled knowingly as he observed the bond between the two of them. He would have to deal with the man first, before taking out the woman. This didn't bother him in the slightest. What was one rat over another.

Marco turned over in the air and partially retook his human form. His head and torso was human, but he maintained his wings and claws. He dove toward the watermelon man in a blue streak. The two clashed with enough power to make the boards of the stage creak and crack around them. The woman backed away even more at the awesome power.

The man pulled out two knives and met Marco's claws with his blades. For a while, they exchanged blows. Marco didn't even need his healing ability, because as strong as the man thought he was, Marco was stronger. It wasn't long before The Phoenix had worn the man down enough to slash his chest open sending him to the stage floor. His watermelon hat fell off as he splashed to the wooden floor. The woman cried out as she clutched her dying partner. She lifted two furious eyes to Marco and let out a banshee scream. In her blind rage, she sent as many bullets at the commander as possible. Until her guns clicked empty.

Marco had some trepidation about harming an unarmed woman, but at the end of the day, she was the enemy and had insulted his family. These two things could not be negated. Marco landed behind the weeping woman when another woman's scream pierced the air. Cold dread filled him as he recognized the voice.

'Shit!' he cursed inwardly. Marco spun his leg around to send both the man in woman in the raging waters. It would be enough to finish these two. They could drown like that rats they were. However, the shock of losing her partner seemed to be enough to rally her strength. She spun and caught the commander's leg in her manicured claws. Her painted lips were pulled back in a scowl as she shook in turbulent emotion.

Marco pulled his leg free from her grasp and took a step back. The woman hunched over protectively in front of the bleeding man. She looked more like a harpy than a woman. Marco blinked as he realized how accurate a statement this was. The woman's arms had shifted into wings and her face had angled to grow a beak. Her chest heaved as her feet became talons.

Marco lifted a brow as he questioned aloud, "Zonan?"

"Well aren't you smart!" the woman spat venomously.

Marco ignited his own wings and claws and took to the air. Feathers flew as the two zonan type users exchanges swipes of claw and wing in rapid aerial battle. The Phoenix could tell that she was new to her ability. She often lost control of her flight and would drop after an attack. He used her inexperience to his advantage and attacked each time she lost control.

The woman's chest heaved as she panted in exertion. She bled from several wounds, but had not yet received a fatal one. The harpy rose high into the rafters, and Marco watched with curiosity. From her superior height, she folded her wings and rocketed toward Marco. He closed his eyes and thought, 'So this is how it ends.' Opening his eyes once more he timed his rotation perfectly so that his claw ripped through her back at just the right moment to send her crashing into her fallen partner. The stage collapsed into the raging waters, and the two would be enemies, were washed away.

Marco pounded his wings against the air and glided over the fierce water out of the base. His jaw clenched as he witnessed the state of things outside. Most of their people were finishing up nicely and were for the most part uninjured. However, there were three of his family that concerned him. Jiru, Ace and Sadie were all three facing opponents greater than the others.

Marco barked orders from the sky. "Come on boys! It's time to wrap this up!" Years of command had taught him how to project his voice and his order carried over the roaring water to the Whitebeard crew. Marco soared over the water and picked off any straggling enemies, helping to hurry along the clean-up. Jiru and Ace would both win their fights, but Sadie needed them to finish so that she could stop fighting the water.

The first division commander could sense that she was already operating past her limits, and there was no certainty in how much longer she could hold out. He made one more sweep over the area. "Alright! Everyone seek higher ground!" He bellowed from the air. The men responded immediately by leaping up into the trees or standing on outcroppings of rock that towered over the mountainside.

Seeing that everyone was safe, Marco called down to the kneeling water-user. "Sadie!" When she didn't respond, he flew closer and called again. "Sadie!"

The woman continued to focus intently on the water before her. Her sea-grey eyes swept from side to side taking in her surroundings and maintaining the water flow. Marco's brows furrowed as he shifted to land next to the woman.

He stood in front and a little to the side of the woman. Her eyes lifted to his and she gave a curt nod. Sadie's eyes were alight with determination as she continued her role. He leaned over a little as he called this time. "Sadie, it's time to stop." Her head titled this time and she shook it a little, but still didn't respond to him. Furthermore, she made no move to stop controlling the flood.

There wasn't enough room on the side he was on and so moved around behind her, intending to kneel on her other side. As he passed her back, he bit back a growl. There was a large burn across her shoulder blades and blood dripped from her hip to pool on the rock beneath her. He moved with haste to her other side and rested a hand to her shoulder. "Sadie!"

She turned to him and gave him a tired smile. "I'm alright Commander." she said a little too loudly.

He shook her shoulder, trying to force her to stop. He feared that the challenge of controlling so much water at once had drowned her to everything else. Like a man fighting for his life that continued to attack long after the danger had passed. Adrenaline didn't start and stop on command.

Sadie grit her teeth and ground out loudly, "Commander I'm trying to focus. Leave me alone."

Her words seemed to confirm his suspicions and Marco moved again so that he was directly in her line of sight. "Sadie! Listen to me, it's over. It is time to stop!"

She moved her head trying to see around him as he continued to shout at her. Eventually she sighed and closed her eyes. Her hands flexing and gliding through the air to control the waters around them. "Commander I have no idea what you are trying to say. I can't hear anything right now."

She opened her eyes to meet his gaze. Marco saw that beneath the determination and exhaustion, there was a little bit of fear at having lost one of her senses. He grabbed both of her shoulders now and made her turn to look at him. She did so but a flash of annoyance crossed her face. Marco guided her sight across the flood pointing out that their people were finished. Sadie looked at them over and over again as they all stared back at her in concern.

"It's over?" she yelled and looked into his eyes.

Marco nodded and Sadie trembled. Her arms fell as her body collapsed forward. Marco caught the small woman in his arms and supported her tired body. The water rushed completely free and rose quickly even higher than it had been. It raged out in all directions and swamped much of the land that had remained. They currently stood on one of the only outcroppings large enough not to be swallowed by the water. She was breathing heavily as he stroked her hair soothingly.

His head shot up as he sensed that Ace's fight was coming to its climax. He pulled Sadie more securely into his arms as the ground shook beneath him. He put himself between her and the oncoming pressure wave the raced toward the clearing. She clenched his purple coat as the force rocked over them. Marco looked down at her again. Her face was pale and scrunched up in pain. The crew was assembling on the outcropping as almost everywhere else was flooded.

"Commander?" questioned Shun.

"She's alright. A little battered, but mostly just exhausted."

The men all nodded and then looked over at Jiru, the only one still fighting. The pressure wave had been the deciding factor in that fight. Jiru had been able to rally faster than the enemy captain and finally landed the finishing blow. They all watched as the other commander wiped his brow and trotted over to where they were all gathered.

"Marco!" Jiru called out, panic coloring his voice.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Marco repeated.

The 14th division commander pushed his way through to kneel next to his subordinate. He used his wide thumb to brush some stray strands of hair away from her furrowed brows. "I'm sorry Sadie." He whispered.

The woman's eyes opened at his touch and she gave him a weak smile and a thumbs-up to show she was okay. Her eyes darted over his shoulder, making everyone turn to see what she was looking at. Ace had just joined the rest of their party on the rocky high ground. Sadie sighed and went limp in Marco's arms. The water around them rose again and flowed with increasing force.

"Was she still?" Questioned Shun.

They were all at a loss for words. Seeing how much work she had put into taming the flood and the fact they had failed to protect her didn't sit right with any of them. Jiru, worse than any of them.

"Give her to me." Said Jiru solemnly. "I'll take her back to the ship." The two commanders stood and Marco carefully placed the sleeping woman on Jiru's back. Speed Jiru locked his lance under her legs and was off like a shot toward their ship.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the latest update. I'd love to know your thoughts on the latest chapter so if you have time, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. Thanks for stopping by! :)**


	5. Stubborn Memories

**AN: I do not own One Piece.**

Chapter 5: Stubborn Memories

During Ace's brief fight, it seemed that everyone else had finished as well. Marco and Jiru were kneeling next to the fun-sucker. There was an ease to the tension that had built up in his muscles as he saw her look up and smile tiredly at Jiru with a shaky thumbs-up. Her eyes slid to meet his. Ace was rooted to the ground by those blue-grey pools. He took a hesitant step forward as the woman's eyes closed and wilted fully into the arms of Marco.

He stopped himself before he had gone far enough for anyone except himself to notice. 'What am I doing?' he questioned as the water picked up speed and rose another few centimeters. Ace stared in disbelief at the insistent water still rushing around them.

"Was she still?" Questioned Shun from within the crowd. Ace looked at the tall male brunette, his lips pressed into a hard line. Silence was heavy in the air as everyone considered just how difficult Sadie's task must have been.

Ace's mind raced with the knowledge that only a fellow logia could understand. He looked at the immense volume of water that surrounded them and all the water he couldn't see, but knew existed in all directions. The sheer magnitude was hard to fully comprehend.

Jiru's face was shadowed as he bent over Sadie. Regret oozed from the fourteenth commander. "Give her to me." Said Jiru solemnly. "I'll take her back to the ship."

The normal chatter of the forest was chased away by the rushing waters of the flood. Ace watched the other two commanders stand and transfer Sadie. The caution the men used with her spoke to the weight on everyone's hearts. There is a bond formed on a ship and even if they weren't all close friends, they were united. When one of them was hurt, they all shared the pain.

When Sadie was secured on the speedy commander's back, he took off immediately. Ace watched, impressed at the sheer force of his initial thrust. He traced their path by watching the trees that trembled with the pair's passing.

Ace turned away with the knowledge that they would be back at the ship within the minute. He then surveyed the rest of the battle site. The entire area was flooded. They stood on a hill that had become a large island amidst the currents. Although the water still flowed quickly, it didn't rage as it had before. He knew that soon; the water would slow and settle into its previous path through the mountain.

"Alright-yoi!" Marco clapped and rubbed his hands together as he drew everyone's attention. "Let's check in with Blamenco's men and return some lost girls-yoi." A boyish smile grew on the blonde's face that his crewmates readily returned.

Marco leapt up into the trees followed by the rest of the men. The group shook any loose leaves from their branches as they jumped and swung through the woods. They paused momentarily at the meeting point only to find that the area was flooded. They had underestimated how much water there was stored behind the damn.

Ace looked to Marco as the blonde stilled within the leaves. The first division commander's brows knitted together as he stared at the water below. Marco's head suddenly snapped up and they were off again. The rest of the Whitebeard pirates followed, confident that Marco knew where he was going.

Soon the sound of peeling laugher could be heard amidst the tinkling of water flowing over the earth. Ace's lips pulled back into a smile as they cleared through enough trees to see what the women had done to entertain themselves. Chase and Kent were both silently fuming on the ground while the girls twittered around them. Chase's pale blonde bowl-cut hair was braided in a million little braids, while Kent's long straight raven locks had been twisted and twirled into a very feminine up-do on his head.

Silence lasted about half a second before the rest of the men started in on their two crewmates.

"I'm sorry miss." chuckled one, "I don't believe we have been introduced." The lanky man bowed formally in front of Chase who refused to make eye contact.

"My what lovely hair you have!" chirped Shun in a mock-high voice.

"You must tell us your secret!" laughed Ace grabbing his hat as if to hide his hair. "I can never get my hair to sit just right!"

The teasing continued as the pirates laughed heartily at their friends' expense.

"You know," started Marco with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "I think our newest doctor has some ribbons that would add the perfect finishing touches to your hair."

Fisher leaned an elbow on the 1st division commander's shoulder for support as his body shook with laughter, "Yeah, I'm sure it would compliment your eyes!" cried the youth, barely keeping it together.

Kent turned to face the others defiantly. "Go ahead and laugh it up chuck-balls! We all know that you guys got the easy task of beating up those bastards while we were here fighting the real war!"

There was a general murmur of placating agreement as their laughter died down. Marco rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to move on from the hilarity in front of him. "Ladies." he finally addressed.

Ace turned to him with the echoes of amusement still etched on his face.

"If you permit, we would like to carry you back home now." continued Marco.

The girls stepped back from their victims and nodded enthusiastically. 'They really are so very young.' thought Ace as he approached the small green-haired girl he had carried before.

He bowed again to her. "Remember me?" he asked with a charming smile titling his head up towards her.

The girl giggled and a blush spilled across her cheeks as she nodded her ascent. "Unn."

Ace turned around kneeling on the ground exposing the large tattoo across his back to the girl. Small fingers tickled his skin as they gently brushed against the image of Whitebeard's mark. "Hop on," Ace urged.

The girl leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ace wrapped his own arms around the girl's short legs and easily supported her weight. He stood looking around as everyone prepared to set off.

A small voice sounded in his ear. "Mister?"

"Hnnn?" Ace acknowledged.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

He smiled, "Ace."

"Oh." the girl seemed a little serious over an introduction. "My name is Yumi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yumi-chan." Ace returned with a slight inclination of his head as the group started to move through the trees again. He felt her bury her face into his shoulder. His back was very warm with her snuggled against him.

"Ace-sama?" she inquired after a few short minutes.

"Yes." Ace answered with a wry smile. 'Sama huh?' he chuckled inwardly at the use of such a title for a pirate.

"Thank you." she piped.

He laughed aloud this time. He found her timidness amusing. "Think nothing of it." He finally answered. The rest of the return trip was spent in silence.

The village was obviously waiting for their return, because as they emerged from the forest a roaring cheer greeted them. Young and old, men and woman all stood on top of the barricades erected by division six calling out to them. If anything, the cheers got louder as they saw their girls being returned to them safe and sound.

Ace's boots thudded on the wood as he landed atop the wall. He gently lowered the girl to the floor. Her face was deep scarlet when she finally stood on her own. Ace quirked his head puzzled as to why she was so red in the face. Maybe he should have paid more attention to the warmth spreading across his back. Perhaps the girl was ill and had a fever.

He bent down to inspect the girl more closely when a cry from behind him made his head whip around to its source.

"Yumi!" wailed a young woman.

"Nee-chan!" cried the girl as she dashed around the commander toward her big sister.

The two green-haired women embraced. Tears ran down their faces as they celebrated their reunion and new-found safety.

Ace shifted his weight to one side and rubbed his palm across the back of his neck. 'Whatever.' he shrugged. If the girl was sick, then let her family deal with it.

"Ace!" Called out Marco.

Ace turned at the sound of his name to see Marco talking with a very elderly man. The top of the man's head was bare and shiny unlike his face that seemed to be buried under a bush of wrinkles and white whiskers.

"Come here-yoi." Marco beckoned.

Ace sauntered over to join the two on one of the landings along the wall.

"This is Riku-san, the village elder." Marco introduced.

Ace grinned and bowed politely to the aged man. "I am Portgas D. Ace. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, come now boy." answered the elder in a gravelly voice. "You are one of our heroes. No need to stand on formality here." The man gestured for Ace to stand upright.

Ace stood grinning like a fool. "Ace it seems that a feast has been planned and we are invited. You know what that means-yoi?" Marco shot Ace a significant look.

The 2nd division commander leaned toward the 1st and smirked cockily. "You are going down!"

"Not likely!" returned Marco with a cool sneer on his own face.

The elder smiled at the two young men. He seemed to be enjoying their playful banter. He turned on his heel and jumped right off the wall to the ground. Ace and Marco shouted in a panic. "Riku-san!"

"Come along, you whipper snappers." called the elder.

Marco and Ace shared a look before they too joined the elder down on the ground. The old guy was pretty awesome.

….

Sadie started to stir on the soft bedding. There was a bright light shining through her eyelids staining her vision red. She pressed her eyes shut tighter trying to block out the offensive sun. Slowly she became aware that this was not where she had been and her blood started to pound harder as her brain panicked.

'Where am I? What happened?' her mind demanded as she bolted upright on the bed. The sudden motion was a mistake. Pain sliced through her causing her to fall back to the bed. The room spun around her even though she knew she wasn't moving. The collision with the bedding, as soft as it was, sent another wave of shocks through her body.

Her eyes squeezed shut at the sudden pain and dizziness, but they flashed open when a steady hand rested on her shoulder. Her stormy eyes met with the warm coal depths of her uncle's gaze for an instant before she had to close them again. Sadie stilled under his watch. Even before her mind had caught up with current events, her body responded to his familiar presence. If he was here, then she was safe.

"Rest." she heard his voice as if she was at the bottom of a well.

Sadie attempted to calm her heart and slow her breathing, but it was slow work. Her uncle's large hand stroked her head. His presence was soothing in the confusion and helped her to calm down. After several minutes, she gave into the exhaustion that continued to pull at her.

….

Ace had a large pile of food before him and he shoveled as much into his mouth with each bite as possible. Little Yumi continued to bring him more food and drink whenever the mountain reached the top of his head. As she brought another large supply of tasty foods to her personal hero he paused to thank her around his full cheeks.

"Fankss." Ace grinned with chipmunk cheeks.

Yumi blushed and stared intently at her toes before skipping away.

Everyone was celebrating with good food and smiles. Laughter mingled with music to paint the air with joy. With only one exception, it seemed that everyone made it through with nothing more than minor injuries. Minor enough, that no one was in a hurry to rush back to the ship when there was such delicious food and drink to savor.

After the sun set, and the stars came out to lend their light Marco and Ace sat down for their traditional drinking contest. They stared at one another from across the table. Each man had a beer mug in his grasp. A crowd gathered around the pair to watch another match-up between the two commanders.

Ace grinned ruthlessly at his friend. He fully planned on a repeat victory from their last bout. Shun slammed a fist into the table sending vibrations through the wood and into his flesh. Ace tilted his head back and started to chug the ale. The amber liquid burned down his throat. He had just swallowed the last drop from his first mug when it happened. The heavy cloud that plagued him from time to time descended. His eyes closed against his will. 'Seriously now!?' he screamed in his head as he fell off his stool.

Ace, the King of Snores, crashed into the ground asleep.

….

Sadie's mind was fuzzy as she sat up slowly in a bed back on the Kujira. She sighed as everything started clicking into place. She had been past the brink of exhaustion when everything ended. Thinking back on it, she wasn't sure how she managed to keep going. She certainly felt the consequences of it now. Every inch of her ached, and not just her burns. Her right ear hurt and felt like there was a dense cloud covering it, keeping her from hearing anything.

She rested her head into her hands as it throbbed painfully. Images flashed through her mind disjointed and incoherent. The stress and exhaustion left her with a less than complete memory of the ordeal.

Vista and Jiru both approached her bed as they saw her waking up. Her uncle's mustache twitched with his smile. "So, did you forget that water puts out fire?" He teased gently.

"I kind of had my hands full at the moment." she threw back at him groaning as she felt off balance.

"I'll go get Doc." Jiru said quietly from over Vista's shoulder. The top-hatted man nodded to his fellow commander.

Vista's eyes watched as Jiru left briefly to get the medic before turning his sharp gaze on his niece. Sadie winced seeing his look. Her uncle could be goofy, ridiculously clingy and crazy. However, he also expected a lot from her.

"What happened?" Vista pried.

She closed her eyes trying to decide on the right words. "There was more water than we had planned and they had a few decent fighters that threw a wrench in our plan."

"I know all that." Vista waved a hand dismissively at her explanation. "What I want to know is how you were able to protect each crew member from the flood. It isn't possible for you to control all of that water at once. Furthermore, you can't use observation haki." He gave her a pointed look here. Sadie cringed internally, he had been badgering her lately to start training in haki. "So, how is it that you knew where to hold back the water when you were reaching your limit?"

Sadie's brows furrowed as she looked at the waiting gaze of her uncle. "Where to hold back the water?" she echoed quietly. She didn't recall holding anything back. She had kept as much water at bay as long as she could. She had even lowered her mask so as to breathe easier. Then Marco had told her that…had shown her that it was over. She didn't remember anything after that until she woke up here on the ship.

"Jiru told me that you waited until Ace returned to fully release the water. Did you know he was fighting behind you?" Vista's stern gaze didn't lessen even a little. He would stubbornly demand to get the answers he wanted, but Sadie couldn't tell him what she didn't know.

"He-he was behind me?" Sadie's voice went up in pitch as she shook her head as if to shake the memories loose. "I don't remember even seeing Commander Ace." And then an image flashed through her mind. A wide back with their Jolly Rodger tattooed proudly across its expanse framed in flame.

"Lie back down!" commanded a tenor voice from the doorway.

Sadie rushed to comply recognizing at once that it was Doc Taka. The only medic she feared more than Tsubaki.

The older man approached her bed and started to examine her. "How is your pain level?"

"It isn't too bad. The sensation of being off balance is worse." She replied honestly.

He nodded silently, counting out her pulse. "That would be due to your ear. It will get better as your ear heals. However, there is nothing for it, but to wait it out." The doctor turned to the two commanders, "Gentlemen would you give us the room for a moment?"

Vista and Jiru both left the room. Vista gave his niece a small wave and Jiru flashed a thumbs-up. Sadie watched the men leave trying not to worry. She could trust Doc not to experiment on her…right?

"Alright," the aged doctor said gently. "Let's get you up." He used a firm grasp to help Sadie back into a sitting position.

Sadie sent him a mental sarcastic remark, 'Didn't you just tell me to lie down? Make-up your mind!'

The man's white lab coat rustled as he messed with the bandages covering her back. She felt the cool air hit her burn and shivered slightly. She lifted her eyes as the doctor crossed the room to retrieve a pitcher of water. He held out the whole thing toward her. "Drink." he commanded.

Sadie smiled a little as she took the cold pitcher from him. She tilted the large vessel back and started to drink the cool water. She immediately started to feel better. Her headache evaporated and the pulsing in her back lessoned. It unfortunately didn't do anything for her ear, but at this point improvement was improvement.

"Good." grinned the doctor. "It looks like that is helping to speed things along. "Until you are recovered, make sure to increase your water intake three times what you normally drink."

"Rodger that." Sadie saluted feeling energized and slightly buzzed as relief rushed through her veins. The water pitcher was already half gone, but she continued to drink.

"Alright, we are going to have to remove this," He pulled at her top, "in order to finish bandaging your back.

Sadie blushed. He was a doctor, but this was still embarrassing. "Can't you just…"

"No." he interrupted her sternly.

The girl sulked. She should have known better than to try and argue. After a few excruciatingly awkward moments, Sadie was a mummy of her previous self and tucked back into bed.

She laid alone in the infirmary. 'Doc Taka must have scared away Uncle Vista and Commander Jiru.' Sadie concluded seeing as neither of them returned immediately. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her uncle had said that she had continued to hold back water even after she thought the fight was over. That Ace in fact had been fighting behind her. 'Does that mean that Ace is the one who fought the cannon ball attacker?' she thought back to the desperate situation she had been in earlier that day.

She knew that someone had come to her aid, because that was the only explanation for the sudden halting of the assault, but she hadn't known who. Her face scrunched up as she tried to imagine the stupid prankster defending her. She was fairly certain that he didn't like her much, and the feeling was mutual.

Sadie sighed, this was the worst. She imagined his gloating face looming over her. 'Does little Sadie need help?' she could practically hear his mocking. And just to add salt to her wounds, she would have to thank him for his help. 'Is it too late to go back and drown myself?' she lamented. The idea of having to thank him twisted her up inside and made her want to puke.

That was when an idea struck her. A smile pulled her lips back into a sneer. She would not lower herself in front of that foolish excuse for a commander. There was another way.

….

Ace was remarkably comfortable. Typically, when a narcoleptic spell hit he woke up in odd positions and a mess. However, this time it felt like someone had put a pillow under his head. A strangely warm pillow. A warm pillow that smelled really good.

He cracked open an eye and found himself staring up at a beautiful face framed in dark green hair. The woman smiled down at him, "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Ace remembered himself and sat up out of the woman's lap. Apparently, it hadn't been a pillow under his head. He stared at her wide eyed as she lifted a hand to her pink lips and giggled at his surprise.

"Oi Commander Ace! It seems you can't hold your liquor anymore. I took your share!" Ace spun to look over his shoulder to spy the annoying culprit. Shun waved happily sipping on his booze with Jo sitting on top of his head.

Ace grit his teeth in annoyance. Normally, his narcolepsy didn't bother him, but to make him lose was beyond frustrating. "You'll get yours you rubber duck loving idiot!" barked Ace at the buzzed man.

The woman's giggles brought his attention back to the green-haired beauty. She batted her brown eyes at the commander. "Don't let him bother you. There is nothing wrong with not being able to drink." she attempted to comfort him.

Ace sulked, he was torn between defending his pride and letting it go. He ran a hand forcefully over his face as if he could wipe the whole incident from his mind. They were both quiet for a moment. Ace clenching his jaw trying not to get worked up, and the woman trying to find the right thing to say.

The woman looked back over to the table across from where the two of them sat observing the man who had mocked Ace. "Does he always like rubber ducks, or just when he is drunk?" she asked amused.

"What?" Ace was so focused on his frustration, that he hadn't really thought about how odd it must be for an outsider.

The woman pointed to the man who had taunted him just a moment ago. Ace did a mental eye roll. 'Of course, that would be her question.' "Shun doesn't love rubber ducks, he loves that one right there on his head. I don't think I've ever seen him without it." Shrugged Ace as they both watched the man under the duck.

"But I don't remember seeing it when you all entered town?" she pressed.

"He keeps it out of sight when he works." Replied Ace watching the brown-haired man affectionately pat his duck.

"Where?" she asked.

Ace turned to see her staring intently at the man and duck. He knew exactly what she was puzzling over. Shun's outfit didn't have any obvious hiding locations. "I try not to think about it." Ace shuttered slightly as he replied.

"Why is he so attached to a bath toy?" she continued and leaned in closer to him.

Ace was not blind to the way that the new angle provided him with a generous view of the valley behind her shirt. Careful not to stare too long, he tore his eyes away from the sight and looked instead at the less pleasing view of Shun. "Don't let him hear you say that. That man is weirdly fond of Jo." chuckled Ace.

"Jo?" the woman's voice went up in her confusion.

Ace nodded, "Yup, the duck's name is Jo." He palmed his chin and rested an elbow to the table looking at the woman before him. He hadn't really taken the time to appreciate how attractive she was before when Yumi-chan had dashed over to her. Unlike Makino, this woman's hair had a distinct wave to it so that it was full and extremely tempting to touch.

He slid closer to her so that their arms could casually brush up against one another. She turned her chocolate eyes to him, but didn't back away.

"I'm Ace." beamed the commander.

Another small giggle bubbled out of the attractive woman. "My name is Ai."

The two locked gazes and Ace leaned in for the kiss. However, he suddenly felt only cold air where her warmth had been. Opening his eyes, he saw that Ai had stood abruptly out of range. 'Ok so that's a no go.' Ace sighed internally, a little disappointed.

Ai stared at her feet so that her hair fell forward hiding her face from view. Ace leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Look its.." Ai cut him off.

"Would you mind coming to my place for a little bit? I have something for you." She didn't look up at him, but he could see the blush through her green hair.

Ace raised an eyebrow at her request. "Sure," he replied and stood up smoothly.

Ai looked up through her hair just enough that he locked his gaze with her shinning brown eyes. He followed her as she turned and started walking away from the party. It was a small town and so it didn't take long to reach the tiny cabin that was apparently her home.

"Please come in." Ai opened the door for Ace and ushered him in.

"Pardon the intrusion," Ace intoned as he walked through the doorway and slid his shoes off. The door lead into the kitchen and Ace watched as the woman dashed further into the house to retrieve something.

Ace stood in the dimly lit kitchen looking around himself. The room had a wood burning stove and a water pump with a basin. A low table was placed in the center of the room. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited impatiently for Ai to return.

He looked up as he heard her footsteps nearing. She smiled as she re-entered the room and held up a small white box. "I want to treat your hand to thank you for returning Yumi." she waved a hand at the table indicating that he should have a seat.

Ace smiled a little wryly and nodded his head. 'So that was it.' He took a seat obediently and smiling, offered her his slightly burnt hand. "I'm in your care Ai-chan."

The emerald-haired woman sat next to the commander and gently took his hand into her fingers. She lightly traced the pink skin of his palm, a pained look settling on her face. Without a word, she started to rummage through the small box and extracted a cotton swab and disinfectant. She gently cleaned the burn, always careful to use the least amount of pressure necessary. Then, she applied a burn ointment before wrapping his hand in slightly damp bandages.

All the while Ace smiled good naturedly at her and watched the fluctuations on her face. She concentrated so hard that her petite brows would pull together, but if she happened to meet his gaze, then Ace was greeted with a warm blush. The woman was an open book. It was obvious that she was attracted to him, and really why wouldn't she be? However, she was clearly hesitant to do more than stare. He figured that she lacked the courage to be with a pirate. This did not however, keep him from enjoying her attraction to him. Having someone find you attractive is like a compliment. They are always an ego boost.

When she finished bandaging his hand, she held onto his fingers longer than needed, as if wanting to elongate the moment. Ace lifted his injured hand to her face and cupped her cheek. She raised her gaze to his with wide eyes. Her face was pink from embarrassment.

"Thank you, Ai-chan." Ace said huskily.

The poor woman's face darkened three full shades before she dashed away out of his grip to start bowing on the floor. "Thank you so much Ace-sama! We can never repay your kindness!" The woman declared frantically while bowing repeatedly in front of him on the floor.

Ace could see her nervous energy emitting in turbulent waves around her and chuckled at the sight. 'She is the exact opposite of…' he stopped himself. There was no reason to be thinking about her now.' His smile shrank for a moment at the thought.

He looked back up at the woman kneeling on the floor. Her eyes were downcast and her face was still flushed. Ace floundered, trying to think of something to say to the poor woman when she suddenly started to slip her dress off her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, "You have brought my sister back to me, and I have not been very gracious."

Ace couldn't believe his ears. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?!

She slipped one arm out completely and exposed her smooth pale skin. She lifted her chocolate eyes to his onyx ones and blushed, "If it pleases you then…" Her voice drifted off into nothing.

Ace hurried to her side. The woman flinched slightly misinterpreting his action. Ace replaced the fabric on the one shoulder easily and smiled at the woman. "This is not necessary." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry. Have I done something to displease you?" asked Ai worriedly.

"Huh?" Ace looked at the woman baffled. Was this her impression of men? Ace shook his head and flashed her a full goofy grin. "The only thing that I desire is some more food!" Ok, it was a small lie, but sometimes a lie is better than the truth.

A relieved smile pulled at the green-haired woman's lips. "Then let us return to the party. I'm sure Yumi-chan would love to say thank you again in person."

As they walked back to the town's center courtyard, Ace found that his mind kept wandering back to a certain water user. The look of fierceness in her eyes as she tamed the raging rapids. The way her body shook and trembled when he returned. The images seemed to float up into his mind's eye without being called on or given permission to surface. 'Incredible,' he groaned internally, 'She can suck the fun out of a lovely stroll with a knockout beauty without even being here.' Ace hung his head in defeat. The aroma of fire roasted meat tickled his nose sending his nostrils flaring. 'Then again, no one can ruin meat!' he corrected.

 **AN: And just like that, another chapter has finished. Thanks again for reading :) I hope that it made you smile a little. (Especially Jo, I think he may be my new favorite character. Look forward to seeing more of the duck!) As always, if you have time please let me know your thoughts in a review or pm. Also let me know if there is something you would like to see in the future and I will do my best to accommodate. Until next time, Laugh Like Luffy!**


	6. Fireflies and Raindrops

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

 **AN: This chapter was last edited 8/01/18. I have reworked almost this entire chapter. Several things have been added, altered or replaced.**

Chapter 6: Fireflies and Raindrops

Tsubaki watched in a mixture of worry and amusement as Sadie gathered her 'thank you prank' for Commander Ace. The gag was out of the ordinary for her friend, but Tsubaki thought it was a shift in the right direction. One thing that Ace had right was that Sadie was too serious for her own good.

The redhead dashed forward as Sadie lost her balance and caught herself against the dresser. "You sure you're ready for this?" asked Tsubaki worry overshadowing amusement in that moment. The doctor held onto her friend's arm for a moment, subtly evaluating Sadie. It hadn't even been a week yet, and Sadie was still healing. It wasn't like she couldn't be up, but typically, Sadie would have remained hidden until she could walk about without drawing attention to herself.

"Yes." Sadie returned determined. The unbalanced girl's eyes were sharp and piercing.

Tsubaki sighed. There would be no stopping her now.

Sadie picked up her work clothes from the bed and quickly pulled on the snug dark fabric. Her friend kept smirking to herself creepily and Tsubaki could only imagine what was going through Sadie's head. Visions of supreme victory over the 2nd division commander no doubt.

"Alright." grinned Sadie as she buckled a bag around her waist, "That just about does it."

"Don't over-do it Sades." Tsubaki warned, worrying again.

"You worry too much." Sadie returned waving Tsubaki's comment off. Then with a wink, Sadie dissolved into mist and vanished from the room.

….

Ace lounged on the deck with Thatch and Marco playing cards and drinking. The cards flew down one after another, but not the ones that he wanted. His ale sat next to him temporarily forgotten as he focused on the progression of cards. Ace, Two, King, Five, Seven, JACK! His hand surged forward racing to be first against the oncoming hands of his friends.

"Mine-Yoi!" Crowed Marco.

Ace's lip curled slightly in disappointment. His hand had unfortunately come down on top of Marco's, meaning the pesky bird had beaten him to the cards. "Damn." he grumped leaning back. He reached over to his mug and drank deeply eyeing the mocking grin of Marco as he collected his bounty.

Thatch ignored the others. His gaze was already focused on the center of the play area ready for the flurry of card to begin again. Ace set his mug back down and followed suit. There was no friendship in cards, especially in Slap Jack.

The cards started again. Eight, Ten, Queen, Three, Three! The air rushed past his fingers as they easily sliced to the cards. Contact! "Ah HA!" cheered Ace as he grinned at his friends.

Marco mumbled incoherently and Thatch was taking the moment to drink from his own tankard. Ace swiped up his cards and neatened the stack in his hands. He was pulled from his cards when Thatch snorted into his mug.

Thatch waved off his questioning glace with a grin. "You're running kinda low Ace. Let me top off your ale."

Ace's face flashed instantly from curious to grateful. "Thanks Thatchie!"

Thatch grinned widely as he took Ace's mug and refilled it from the barrel behind him.

"Thanks," Ace repeated, taking his mug back and indulging in a quick swig before setting it down next to him.

"If you ladies are done with your tea party-yoi," Marco sneered with his hands ready to start flipping cards from his substantial stack.

Thatch scoffed, "Yeah, that's what it was."

The two shared a significant glance to which Marco's brows arched high. "Interesting-yoi." A demonic grin slid over his face revealing white teeth. "Let's play."

Ace nodded to this and started the next round. Five, Three, King, Nine, Seven, Ace, Four, Ten, Five, Two, Eight, Queen, Ace, Six, Six! Ace's hand sped towards the cards. Was it just him or was there a fourth hand? In the rush of limbs, his ale spilled and exploded over his lap, easily soaking through his shorts and splashing his exposed chest.

"Shit." Cursed Ace. He quickly dismissed using his fire to dry himself, because it would unfortunately leave a sticky residue behind. "I'll be right back." He stood and retreated from the card game taking no notice of the matching mischievous grins on his friend's faces.

"Behave-yoi!" Marco called.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Thatch laughed.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Set the ship on fire?" He scoffed at his friends who only laughed louder.

Back in his room, he started to change out of his drenched shorts. He held them up solemnly. "What a waste." he mourned. Having paid his respects to the fallen alcohol he tossed his soggy shorts aside and slide into a fresh. pair.

Ace's face scrunched up at the film sitting on his skin. Somehow, and he wasn't sure how, the ale had splashed all the way up his chest and some had fallen into his hair. "How the fuck did that happen?" He grouched as he touched a few damp locks of hair. "Whatever." he shrugged and grabbed his toiletries.

….

Sadie collapsed on the deck of the Moby Dick feeling light-headed but thoroughly pleased with herself. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to breathe through the dizzy spell. She'd made the switch in time. As much as she strived to achieve her goals, she was NOT following that idiot into the shower.

"Doing alright Sadie-chan?"

Sadie felt Thatch plop down next to her to lean against the walls leading to the ship's interior and grinned at him cracking open a cheery eye. "Thanks for the assist." She breathed tiredly and closed her eyes again.

"No problem." Thatch's tenor voice replied. After a pause, he continued. "You're quite pale."

Sadie felt the world tilting beyond her closed eyelids. "It's fine," she sighed trying to make the world stop. "I just need a minute." She reached up and pulled the fabric off her face so that she could breathe a little easier.

"So, what did you do to Ace-yoi?" Marco took up the spot on her other side casually.

Her grin widened again. "You'll just have to wait and see when he gets out of the shower."

"Sadie-chan!" Thatch said theatrically, "So bold to follow poor innocent Acey into the shower."

She snorted, "Puh-lease" she returned sarcastically. "No force on earth could compel me to enter the men's bath. You are all disgusting."

Marco's arm dropped heavily across her shoulders. "Well aren't you the little imp-yoi?" She opened her eyes to look at him. "When did you get to be so defiant?"

Her dizziness was fading and she sat up straighter under Marco's arm. "Hard to say." She shrugged non-committedly.

Thatch burst out in booming laughter and added his arm to Marco's, "Our little furry killer has returned to us!"

Sadie shoved the two men off her and stood. "Hands off." She snapped irritated. Sometimes, these two could be just as bad as her uncle. Her brow twitched in aggravation as she bore down on the two commanders, who grinned innocently up at her.

"Sades! Sadie!" The three looked across the deck to see Tsubaki making a bee line for the Moby Dick. The red-head leaped the gap between the Sedna and the flagship with ease and came to a stop next to her friend.

Marco was on his feet in the next second, with his face trained on the red-head. "Where have you been hiding this afternoon-yoi?" He grinned devilishly at her.

"That's my secret." She purred and winked suggestively before dissolving into a fit of very girly giggles.

Sadie mentally gagged. She sometimes found it hard to stomach their flirtatious behavior.

"What's this?" four pairs of eyes lifted to the voice of Ace. Chuckles arose across the deck. "I leave for a few minutes and you let the harpies in."

The second division commander stood staring at his gathered friends with hair almost twice the size of his head. His normally slightly wavy locks stood on end pushing against one another in a giant volumized afro.

Marco and Thatch cackled unbridled and dropped to the deck with the force of their laughter. Ace looked around as more and more laughter rose from his crewmates.

Sadie smirked but found it hard to maintain as she took in his clueless face and poofed out hair.

He lifted a hand to his head and swiped his fingers through his dark hair. Except that it got stuck halfway back. His face slowly paled as he yanked his hand from what he could only imagine sat on his head. "The fuck!?" He exclaimed looking at his friends rolling with laughter.

Tsubaki took pity on him and paused her own giggling to offer him a small compact mirror. Sadie fought to keep her laughter down as Ace took the mirror with slow cautious movements. He visibly gulped before looking into the mirror. A beat passed and he made no reaction. A second beat and he remained frozen. In the next instant, he fell to the deck and joined the other two hyenas in mirthful hysterics.

"A-A-Ace!" Thatch gasped out between bouts of laughter. "What-did you- do?"

"I have no clue!" Ace returned as their combined laughter died down.

The three stared at each other grinning like fools, "Pfft!" The trio erupted in another round of laughter unable to stop.

"Come on Tsubaki, let's get out of here." Sadie pulled her friend's arm with laughing eyes.

"Awww, Sades." pouted Tsubaki but followed anyway.

Once they were back to the Camelo, Tsubaki whispered into Sadie's ear. "Do you think he'll figure it out?"

Sadie shook her head with a grin. "That depends."

"Depends on what?" The red-head asked leaning close.

"On if he ever figures out that someone switched his shampoo for Keon's Ultra Strength Volumizing Shampoo." Sadie's whispered.

Tsubaki's green eyes widened briefly and threw a look to the Kujira. "Is that how he maintains that crazy hair of his?" she said with mild curiosity.

Sadie just shrugged and finally let laughter bubble out of her chest. She would never forget this.

….

A few weeks later, Ace, Thatch and Marco were casually strolling down a cobbled street taking time to peer into the windows of the shops that lined the road. The air was crisp on the autumn island. If it had been cloudy or windy, it might have even felt cold, but the sun shone brightly making the weather almost perfect.

Marco paused outside the window of a jewelry shop. He looked hard at the items they had on display. A delicate silver bracelet catching his attention. Thatch and Marco turned back noticing that their friend had stopped. The two shared a significant look, as evil grins grew under their noses.

"Perhaps we should leave them alone?" mocked Thatch dramatically.

"He does seem to be smitten with that circle of metal." concurred Ace.

Marco threw the pair a dark glare and straightened to face his taunters.

"Oh ho ho!" Thatch chuckled, "Look, he is upset that we insulted his beloved." The man's grin grew even wider.

"I think we spoiled his proposal." said Ace in mock seriousness.

In unison Thatch and Ace bowed to their friend. "Apologies. We hope you two will be very happy together."

Marco flicked the top of their heads sending both men tumbling back onto their butts. "Shut-up you brats-yoi." he growled.

"Hey now!" Thatch pouted, "I may be a lot of things, but a brat isn't one of them."

Marco considered the chef for a moment, "Fine-yoi, fool then." he corrected with a wave of his hand.

Thatch nodded dusting off his white suit and getting to his feet. "Better."

Ace was laughing through his teeth enjoying the pleasant morning. "So, what is with you and your sudden interest in jewelry?" the young man asked leaning toward Marco's tattooed chest.

A blush rose to Marco's cheeks. He had hoped that the teasing banter might have distracted them enough not to pry. The 1st division commander turned away slightly and cleared his throat. "It was just something that caught my eye. No real reason-yoi."

Thatch raised an eyebrow, not buying a single sliver of Marco's bull. "You've got it bad." he said face palming in disbelief.

"What!? No!" Marco defended spitting a little in his denial.

Ace looked between the two of them a little lost and several steps behind. He looked again at Marco's red face and then to Thatch throwing the phoenix pitying glances before his eyes rested on the delicate metalwork behind the glass.

"Ehhhh!" cried Ace shocked, "Marco is in LOVE!" His hand crashed into his head so that his fingers were lost in his dark hair under the orange hat.

"Shhh!" Marco dashed over to Ace and covered the younger man's mouth. Ace's eyes widened at the confirmation. "Sheesh," sighed Marco taking a step back from Ace whose mouth hung open. "The way you two act, you would think it was the end of days-yoi."

Thatch snickered quietly, "Sooooo, when can we start calling you Daddy?"

"Huh!? Who the hell said anything about kids?" Marco's voice grew louder with embarrassment. "First of all, just because there MIGHT be someone I like, it doesn't mean that I am in LOVE. And second-yoi, it definitely doesn't mean I want to have kids and settle down!" Marco's chest was heaving as he finished his tirade.

Thatch and Ace were unimpressed. They both looked at him with half closed eyes and slight frowns sending Marco into another bout of defensiveness. "And what is with those faces-yoi?"

The other two men pointed to their faces as if clueless to what he meant. "Yes, those faces-yoi!" he snapped, "The ones that say we don't believe you in the slightest!"

Thatch gracefully slid next to his friend and draped an arm over the pineapple's shoulders. Marco sulked as the chef flashed the blonde a sly smile and addressed Ace, "You know he is right. One thing doesn't necessarily lead to the other. Aaaand! Think of all the fun we can have teasing him now." Thatch finished jovially.

"Think carefully, before you act Ace." Marco warned as he scowled at the bouffant wearing idiot. "You are liable to join me long before this jerk." He jabbed a thumb to the cook next to him who flashed an expression of mock hurt.

Ace jerked back and his face shifted into shock, "Me? I don't think so. Girls are nice for periodic company, but I became a pirate so that I could live freely. I wouldn't tie myself down like that."

"Mhm." Marco nodded sarcastically.

Thatch stared at Marco deep in thought for a moment before hanging his head in defeat. "Shit! You two are going to leave me all alone." he lamented.

"Yup-yoi! might as well as find yourself one too." grinned Marco still under Thatch's arm as he swung an arm of his own over the chef's shoulders.

"You two are crazy." Ace declared as he turned away and started marching down the street. Ace pressed his lips into a stubborn line as he stalked away, 'Just who is it that they think I'm going to chain myself to?' he thought scornfully.

Behind him, their laughter grew louder and soon Ace was attacked from behind by two large arms. The weight of Marco and Thatch's arms made him bend forward suddenly making the two older men burst out in new fits of laughter. The feeling was contagious and soon he joined them.

The three men turned around the corner laughing heartily. The new street had a few less buildings and a few more trees. The autumn leaves fluttered through the air in swaths of red, amber and gold. The colorful foliage crunched under their feet as their laughter hung in the air.

Marco's own mirth faded first as his face softened. The other two noticed the change and followed his line of sight to see what had caused it. Sitting outside a little café at a wrought iron table sat a red-headed doctor.

Ace looked around expectantly. Where you saw the doctor, a certain furry killer was sure to follow. He stepped out of his friend's arms and darted toward the unsuspecting woman. "Hi!" Ace called to the woman resting a hand to the table and leaning against it.

Tsubaki looked up, a little startled, and blinked her green eyes up at him. "Oh! Hello Commander Ace." she returned quietly.

"Tsubaki-chan!" waved Marco as he hurried to join Ace at the woman's table.

Thatch scratched the back of his head a little hesitant to join them, but after a few seconds of indecision shrugged and moved forward. He buried his hands in his pockets as he approached the group.

Tsubaki's eyes shifted to her commander and a playful smile pulled at her lips. "Hi Marco-kun." she purred.

Ace gave a mental eye roll as he saw the way his friend puffed up at her words. That would not be him, no matter what his friends thought.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Thatch charismatically.

Tsubaki leaned forward onto the table and palmed her chin. "Of course not. Please," she flashed a predatory grin as her emerald eyes lingered obviously on Marco, "Have a seat."

The men all sat down around the table, Marco sitting a smidgen closer to Tsubaki than was normal. He returned her stare with even greater intensity and soon Tsubaki lowered her gaze blushing. A satisfied smirk grew on Marco's lips.

"Pineapples look creepy when they smile like that." said Thatch offhandedly.

Marco narrowed his eyes at his friend trying to silently will him away. Meanwhile, Ace had spotted the lady of the hour, "Oi! Miss! Could we order please?" he called out to the passing waitress.

"What can I get you folks?" she asked with a slight twang to her voice.

Marco rushed to grab the menu sitting on the table, while Ace was ordering. "I'd like the autumn feast udon, and an order of tempura and tea please."

A wry grin grew on Thatch's face. He leaned over to Ace, "Holding back for the sake of the public." he laughed quietly in Ace's ear. Then the chef turned to the waiting young woman with a pen poised over her pad. "I'll take the house specialty and some sake."

Marco laid down the menu and looked up at the waitress. "Rice and grilled fish, whatever is fresh-yoi."

The girl nodded taking down his request. "Would you like anything else?" she asked turning to Tsubaki.

"Some more tea please." replied Tsubaki keeping her blush hidden as best as possible behind her flaming hair.

"Alright. I'll get that for you folks and be back after a little bit." The waitress smiled and left.

An awkward silence descended upon the table that seemed to press in on the group from all sides. Marco's hand twitched closer to Tsubaki, who in turn, shifted closer to the blonde. The previous joyful and carefree atmosphere that the men had enjoyed was effectively replaced by the mounting tension between their two smitten crewmates.

"Well." drew out Thatch shattering the silence. "Where has little Sadie-chan wondered off to? It is unusual to find one without the other." Thatch smiled warmly at Tsubaki as he leaned back balancing his chair on two legs.

Startled out of her hyper attention on her commander, the redhead mentally flailed to answer. "She's ah, hmm."

Ace and Thatch stared at her. She had seemed so eager to answer, but then suddenly cut herself off. "I'm not supposed to say." she finally sighed. She lifted her face to Marco's, "You don't know?"

Marco shook himself as if waking from a dream. "Wha-?" he looked around the table at their curious gazes. Thatch was barely keeping it together and had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Ace on the other hand looked at him with intense curiosity written all over his face.

"I said, don't you know where Sadie is?" repeated Tsubaki looking him up and down with a raised brow.

"Of course-yoi." he returned as if it was obvious. They all waited for him to continue, but he didn't as he had missed most of the previous conversation due to the attractive curve of Tsubaki's pink lips.

"Are you trying to kill us with suspense?" teased Thatch.

Marco looked at his friend surprised and then a cool smile crept onto his face. It had taken him a moment to understand the cook's intention. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you two-yoi." He shrugged. Marco leaned back in his chair and looked around himself searching for something. Finding the landmark, he pointed to a building that rose above the others in the surrounding scenery. "There."

Everyone turned to look at the tall structure in the distance. "And why would she be there." Ace asked showing an unusual amount of interest.

"Oyaji needs something that was stolen by the people who live there."

"Well then why don't we just storm the place?" Ace asked flexing his hands as sparks started to fall off his fingers.

Tsubaki shook her head, "Is barreling in fists blazing all you know how to do?"

Ace looked at her slack jawed. "What?!"

Marco cleared his throat to draw attention back to himself and the other two quieted to let him continue. "In this case-yoi, we don't want them to know that we are the ones who took it. Oyaji doesn't want to spark a conflict with that organization right now. So, sending Sadie-chan was the obvious solution."

"Why?" demanded Ace. His eyes shined fiercely making Marco's lips quirk in amusement.

"She is the best sneak we have-yoi." replied Marco simply. "If you want someone to get in and out without anyone being the wiser, Sadie-chan is the one for the job."

"Wait, just her, no one went with her?" Ace asked concern lacing his voice.

"Don't worry." Thatch patted Ace's back heavily. "Our little Sadie-chan can handle herself."

Ace tried to smile back at his friend, but there was a dense unease in his stomach. He had seen evidence that she was a fighter and powerful. However, he had also seen how vulnerable she could be. The fire-user tried to swallow down his nervousness and believe his friends words, but it just left him feeling hollow. He looked back up to the imposing building.

His racing thoughts were jarred as their food arrived. The heavenly smell of freshly cooked food distracted him from his worry. Ace ate with vigor as he always did, but it was a little more subdued than typical. Not that anyone other than Marco and Thatch would notice, and of course they did. The other two commanders shook their heads. The young often lived in denial.

….

Sadie crouched on a branch hidden in the tree's rusty brick leaves, staring at the tower before her. She had been provided with a layout of the tower and knew it featured a typical spiral staircase that rose through each floor. Her target resided on the top floor in the central most room. A challenge for someone who couldn't climb, she smirked under her mask, or fly.

A few men lingered on an outside balcony on the fourth tier of six. Their laughter carried to her on the air. They were not guards, but they would raise the alarm if they spotted something out of place. She merely noted their presence and returned her focus to the final tier. Even if they had been on the top floor, they wouldn't see her.

She misted into the air and floated easily to land on the roof being sure to keep her body low to the shingles. A single drop of water parted from the back of her hand to fly through the open window and into the room directly below her. It revealed a man lounging on a pillow with a book in front of his nose. Next to him napped a bloodhound. The man idly scratched the dog behind its ears as he read.

Sadie guided the droplet forward down the hallway passing a stout woman in the hall until her water reached a door guarded by two tall burly men. She gave a mental snort at the puny show of power. With armor across their chests and overly large swords at their waists, the guards were probably sufficiently intimidating to scare away most would be thieves.

Cautiously, she guided her droplet through the gap between the door and ceiling. The room itself was empty save for the scroll on the central pedestal.

Having finished her initial reconnaissance, she allowed the water drop to fall harmlessly to the floor. She pulled the imitation scroll from the canaster strapped across her back and inspected it for imperfections. The scarlet ribbon matched right down to the golden trim, however the edges she noticed were too perfect. The scroll inside had worn with use and the edges were not sharp like those of her phony. She would have to improvise once she got into the room.

Typically, her mist did not make her invisible, but a lot less visible. Although she could thin herself out enough to be indistinguishable, it was difficult to move in that state. The dog was the most likely to alert at her presence. Animals responded to their instincts more readily than most humans. The second obstacle were the guards who she would need to pass close enough to that they might notice her.

She thought it over for a moment. The water user was confident in her ability to slip past the guards, but the dog continued to be an issue. If the animal had been alone, she could knock it out without raising suspicion, but there was a man right next to him. No matter how engaging his book, he would notice if something attacked his dog.

A bird glided overhead and Sadie followed its path across the sky. If the dog was going to alert to an intruder, then she would just have to give them an intruder. She waited, watching the sky. Another bird passed overhead and a water tentacle whipped up to ensnare the unsuspecting finch. The little bird chirpped its complaint loudly making Sadie clamp down on its beak. She felt bad for the bird, but she only needed its help for a little while, and then it would be free to go. Its eyes narrowed up at her as she moved closer to the edge.

Sadie, swung her water whip over the eaves and released the finch into the room below. Almost immediately barking boomed up to her perch on the roof.

"What the- A bird?! Ack!" There was a great deal of shuffling coming from the room and Sadie took the opportunity to mist into action.

"Get out of here you damn bird!" The man was on his feet swatting at the bird encouraging it to fly out through the door that led to the balcony. The dog leapt at the bird as it swooped through the room flustered.

Sadie grinned to herself as she left the man and dog to their avian invader. She kept her mist clinging tightly to the ceiling and out of anyone's direct line of sight. A few people hurried to the disturbance either out of curiosity or duty, but the guards remained. She mentally shrugged, it didn't matter much.

Slowing as she neared the guards, she elongated into a snake of mist within the corner above the door. She leisurely slid herself through the same crack she had used earlier and reformed on the inside of the room.

Sadie immediately strode to the central pedestal and examined it for traps or alarms. There was a pressure switch attached to the poles holding up the scroll, a problem easily avoided. She pulled out her fake and held it up to the original. She drew the dagger from her belt and copied the nicks onto the imitation.

Pleased with her work, she turned her attention to the pressure sensor. It was rudimentary in design, a simple lever attached to a wire that likely would trigger an alarm if disturbed. The floor shook slightly as muted thuds and calls carried from the nearby room.

Water gathered at her fingertips and floated toward the joint of the lever. She took a deep breath and carefully formed the water over the joint. Another deep breath to center her as she focused on slowing down the molecules in the water. A soft cracking sounded as her water froze the joint in place preventing it from disturbing the wire while she executed the switch.

In a flash, the original rested in her hands and the copy resided on the pedestal. The shell of a perfect imposter sat innocently on display. Sadie nodded to herself, as she slid the scroll into her canister and returned it to its place slung across her back.

Now to clean up. She melted the ice, a much easier feat than freezing it to begin with, and guided the liquid back to herself. She wouldn't leave any evidence of her presence here.

A shrill voice sounded outside the door. "What is the meaning of this!?"

Sadie immediately shifted into mist and floated up to the ceiling.

"Nothing Ma'am. Just a bird." One of the guards answered. Sadie waited.

"You let a filthy wild animal near my treasure!" her voice grated on Sadie's teeth.

"No Ma'am. The bird never even entered the hallway." The guard answered again.

"Get that thing out of here." there was a pause where the continued chaos from the next room could still be heard. "NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am!" 

**Please let me know your thoughts on the latest chapter and thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Destination Calm Belt

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **AN: Last edited 8/01/18**

Chapter 7: Destination Calm Belt

The door slammed open to reveal a beanpole woman with her hair in a shrewdly executed bun. Her pinched face and sharp eyes swept around the room inspecting everything. Sadie stilled as she saw the way the matron's sharp eyes lingered over the scroll meticulously. She mentally shook her head and smirked as she floated comfortably over the woman's head. It never ceased to surprise her that people never looked up.

Sadie took her time floating out of the room and back down the hall.

"Humph." the matron's voice carried on behind her. "Those imbeciles are going to scrub every inch of this floor!" The twig woman slammed the door behind her and Sadie could hear her forceful stomps following her and paused against the ceiling to let the woman pass under her.

"Haven't you idiots taken care of that bird yet!" She screeched.

"Sorry Ma'am." Called the men as they stumbled over each other.

Sadie could swear the bird was toying with the humans. Its twittering laughter pealed over the rough shouts of men and the yapping dog. The agile bird had the men dancing around the room like idiots with their arms outstretched.

The woman gave a banshee cry as the bird dive bombed her head. "Get it! Get it out of my house!"

She brushed past the bird and felt more than saw the bird wink at her. Sadie blinked at the sensation before admitting that she'd encountered stranger things. A playful bird was crazy low on the strange meter of the Grandline.

Sadie rushed out of the room and the curious finch followed her back up to the roof. She reformed casually on the hard shingles that toped the tower. The bird landed next to her and hopped expectantly in her direction. Sadie got another feeling that the bird wanted payment. She snorted quietly, if it wanted paid for its services, then she deemed it a fair request.

She dug around in her pack that hung low on her waist and pulled out a granola bar. It had lots of nuts and dehydrated fruits. Surely, there would be something there to appease the tiny flying tormentor.

Sadie held up the bar for the bird's inspection and it nodded. At this point it didn't shock her, but it still led to an amused smile curling around her lips. She quickly crumbled the bar and left the pieces there for the bird.

The water woman lounged on the roof for a moment to look out over the colorful landscape. The autumn morning had been sunny, but there a storm had rapidly blown in from the coast. It would likely rain soon.

She looked up at the clouds overhead and their dim bottoms. She could feel the water sitting there waiting to fall. They were heavy with it, straining under the weight of trillions of drops of water. It would only take a little prod for it to let go.

The finch flew off and Sadie watched it disappear into the trees. She stood and slid down the tiled roof. The air whipped through her hair sending her braid streaming behind her. When she reached the ledge, she flipped through the air and shifted into her element swirling toward the Earth. Her feet touched down on the ground with the first raindrops of the oncoming storm.

….

Tsubaki stood before Marco in the depth of the trees. The autumn colors painting a warm backdrop. Marco's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. His intimate closeness hastened her heartbeat. She lifted her eyes to his face and was captured by the crystal blue of his stare. The heat and desire shining in their depths had her blood singing.

Slowly, he lifted two calloused fingers to trace the contours of her lips. Her tongue slipped out to lick her lips and brushed against his lingering fingers. Marco smirked down at her as his fingers pressed lightly against her offered moist flesh. Damn he was hot when he smiled like that. She had to remind herself to breathe as he kept her trapped by the intensity of his gaze.

Tsubaki let her fingers lift to the side of his face. Her soft fingertips stroked down his jawline over the stubble growing roughly over his skin. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, freeing her temporarily from their prison. A smile pulled up on her lips that froze when his eyes opened again to peer at her lustily.

His grip on her waist tightened at the same time her hand gripped his head to pull him in closer. Their lips collided and Tsubaki couldn't think through the haze Marco induced within her. He walked her back until she was trapped between the cold irregular bark of a tree and the heated hard muscles of his chest.

Marco's hot tongue lashed out against her lips and she opened to him hungry for everything he offered. His tongue swept inside her mouth with precision, immediately attacking the weakness at the roof of her mouth. A shutter of pleasurable anticipation rushed through her making her legs give out. His arms held her tighter not allowing her to fall.

A drop of moisture fell on Tsubaki's flushed cheek. She flinched back in surprise. The drop heralded the oncoming flood and a torrent of water started to pour over the forest. Tsubaki's shocked face met the equally shocked gaze of Marco.

She giggled at the comical look on his face. His hair wilting under the onslaught of water and a soft smile lighting up his face. Her eyes were drawn to the way that simple smile made him rakishly handsome. Her arms looped behind his head and she felt him press against her so that their bodies molded into one another. Drops ran down her hair and over her face. The cool rain quickly soaking through her dress to chill her skin, but Marco's warmth burned the cold away.

"Oi! Get over here you two saps, before you drown!" called Thatch through the trees and hiss of the rain.

Marco grabbed Tsubaki's hand and grinned back at her as he led her through the forest to the clearing. Their free arms raised to shield their eyes from the pounding drops as their feet splashed across the soaked leaves littering the forest floor.

Breaking through the last of the trees and into the clearing the rain doubled in intensity. In the center of the clearing was a three-sided cabin of sorts.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the doctor spying the makeshift shelter Ace and Thatch had apparently erected in the onslaught of the storm. Thatch had sliced up a few trees, the fresh stumps stood as proof. They had stacked the trunks to build their open shelter.

Marco pulled her into the cover, the crude structure provided.

"Took you long enough." Ace teased.

"What can I say-yoi?" Marco shrugged, "We were having fun in the rain."

Tsubaki thought to herself that she wouldn't have minded staying in the rain.

"Well plants do tend to like the rain." chuckled Thatch from his place inside the shelter shooting his blonde friend a playful grin.

Marco crossed his arms and stared down at the chef and his wilted bouffant. "A pineapple and…" his eyes were flashing, daring his friend to finish the sentence he started.

Thatch's smile grew, unafraid of his friend's temper. "a cayenne pepper! There are so many tasty dishes I could make." The cook leaned back and hummed in thought. "Right now, I'm thinking of grilled pineapple slices dusted with spices featuring cayenne."

Ace raised his hand to volunteer. "I want the first piece!"

Thatch threw Ace a wink and a pretend bullet out of his index finger.

Marco bent his head over his two friends and shook his head, sprinkling water all over them.

"Oi! You're a fruit, not a dog!" Thatch cried as he cringed away from the cold water.

Ace just blazed briefly and dried himself again, not at all bothered by a little chilly water. Tsubaki watched in mild amusement as the commanders goofed off. They continued to playfully fight with each other as she curled in on herself on a patch of grass and tried to wring out her hair. Long hair was pretty when it was maintained, but a damned pain at times like this. Her head was heavy with the extra moisture. Her normally fluffy red locks were slick with rain and it seemed to sap all the heat from her bones.

Suddenly the boys stopped their horseplay and looked off in the direction she and Marco had been. She smiled a little ruefully, 'Stupid sudden rain.'

"What do you think Thatch? Room for one more-yoi?" Marco grinned.

The two turned around as if they were going to leave only to stop, seeing the red ball curled up in the corner.

Thatch sighed, "Guess I'm going alone." He deflated a little, but rushed off all the same.

"What was that about?" questioned Tsubaki.

"You'll see in a minute-yoi." Marco winked at her as he squatted before his favorite doctor.

Tsubaki gasped quietly when he pulled her frozen hands from her body to press them between his warm palms.

Marco hissed as he felt her frigid hands between his own. "Why didn't you say you were cold-yoi."

"I'm not that cold." Tsubaki denied quietly trying to hide the entirely different shiver that ran through her body.

"Your lips are purple." He chuckled lightly.

Tsubaki immediately drew her traitorous lips into her mouth as if to hide the evidence. A playful smirk played on the phoenix's lips as he rubbed her hands trying to offer what warmth he had. She looked up as he moved to sit behind her, placing a leg on either side and wrapping his arms around her icy frame. She shivered as his warmth bled into her chilled body.

Tsubaki met Ace's eyes for a moment before he turned away and stared intently out at the pouring rain.

Marco's lips were by her ear, breathing warm air past her wet hair. "Better?" he whispered.

She nodded and Marco pulled her closer. He shivered a little himself as her wet clothes and hair drained him of his own heat, but he wouldn't let go for anything.

"Tsk" Ace clicked his tongue and Tsubaki looked up to see that the young commander had turned away from them completely.

She smiled seeing the red tint to his ears. "We are embarrassing innocent little Acey." she whispered over her shoulder to Marco.

The blonde looked up and shared in her amusement as he saw the evidence for himself. He lowered his head back to her and whispered huskily in her ear. "Don't worry he isn't that innocent-yoi. Shall I warm you up and embarrass him further?"

The doctor turned in his arms and planted a quick peck on his cheek and answered, "That will not be necessary." Tsubaki may want a lot from her commander, but a public display of intimacy was not one of them.

"Look who I found!" Shouted Thatch from across the clearing. The onslaught of water hitting the wooden structure almost drowned his voice out.

It was hard to see through the rain, but Tsubaki could just make out two figures approaching. One was dressed mostly in white, while the other one was dark. Tsubaki smiled as she pieced together who Thatch had left to get.

When the two of them got a little closer, she could finally make out the face of her friend. Sadie walked next to Thatch, his hair now perfect. Her mask hung loose around her neck and she held a hand out palm up. The rain arched around the pair of them so that they weren't wet at all. When they reached the shelter, the final sheet of rain parted like a curtain to admit the cook and the water user.

"Tsubaki!" Sadie exclaimed rushing to kneel next to her friend.

"Hey Sades." Tsubaki's purple lips pulled back in a smile.

Sadie immediately started to wave her hands over her friend drawing water out from her red hair and soaked clothing. Then she repeated the process with Marco, making sure that the two of them didn't catch pneumonia.

"Thanks." Tsubaki relaxed a little no longer fighting the water for dominion over her body heat.

"You!" Sadie rounded on the 2nd division commander and stomped across the scattered leaves to where Ace sat, still staring out at the rain. "Why didn't you do something?!" she demanded.

Ace turned to her with irritation scrawled across his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Is your title of Fire-Fist Ace just for show, or can you actually use your fire to, I don't know," She waved her arms around wildly in her temper, "Start a fire!"

He leaned forward to peek around her legs at Marco and Tsubaki who looked back at him barely holding back their laughter. "They seem fine to me." he shrugged glaring up at the woman.

"Not all of us have an internal furnace that burns 24/7, think about others sometimes!" She screeched.

"Tsk" Ace clicked his tongue and turned his back to her trying to block out the buzzing Sadie spouted.

Sadie moved to stand in front of him, parting the water curtain as she went. "Don't you dare ignore me Portgas D. Ace!"

Ace leapt to his feet. His tolerance for her verbal abuse was rapidly evaporating. "Just stop already." He sighed holding his frustration in check.

"I just don't understand how you can be so callous!" Sadie continued her tirade.

"You weren't here! They didn't want me to do anything!" he yelled in her face. Their noses were only a couple centimeters away from touching as they stared one another down.

"Give it a rest-yoi." Sighed Marco getting to his feet.

"But he!" – "But she!" Sadie and Ace yelled together while pointing to each other.

Marco shot them a glare that effectively shut them both up.

"Sadie," called Tsubaki, "Did everything go alright?"

The girl's whole demeanor immediately changed. The tension in her shoulders lifted as she approached her friend. "No big." Sadie tapped her shoulder where the scroll was secured.

Tsubaki tilted her head as she looked around at their group. She pursed her lips as she noted the dark aura Ace emitted in Sadie's direction. She knew it was only a matter of time before Sadie responded again and determined it was best that her friend and Ace get some space from one another. With a big sigh she addressed her friend, "We should hurry back to the ship. You don't want to keep Oyaji waiting."

"She's right-yoi." agreed Marco. Tsubaki looked over her shoulder to spear the man with her eyes. However, he either didn't take the hint or ignored her silent message. "Let's all go together." Marco grinned.

"Fine." Sadie agreed emotionlessly. The dark clothed woman stepped out into the rain bending the falling water to her will. She flexed her fingers a few times and her sphere of influence grew wide enough to cover all five pirates. "Let's go." She finished turning away from her crewmates and started walking back to the ship.

….

The next morning, Sadie woke to the sound of pounding on her door.

"Sadie-chan!" called a deep voice in-between beats. "Get up! We need you out here!"

Sadie sat up as she tried to get her mind to function. "What's going on?" she moaned to the person on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry about it. Just get up and get out here…Now!" the voice demanded.

The final shout zapped through her. She rushed about her room, splashed some water on her face and ran a quick brush through her hair. Throwing on her clothes quickly and grabbing a hair tie, she left the room.

Across from her door stood Commander Jiru with his arms crossed impatiently. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing," she quipped, "We can't all be as fast as you… Hey!" Sadie had to jog to keep up with Jiru's hurried steps as he started down the hallway.

"Come-on we're late." Jiru spoke harshly.

Sadie jolted a little at his brisk attitude, it wasn't like him at all. "Is there something wrong?" his only response was the continued hurried footwork of her commander. "Is it about the scroll I got yesterday?" still no response. Her mind working into overdrive trying to think what the cause could be for his impatience. No matter how she looked at it, the atmosphere said she was in trouble.

They came out into the morning light on the deck of the Camelo. The sun was just cresting over the horizon, painting the world in pinks and corals. Unfortunately, they did not stop to appreciate the beauty around them. Jiru kept up the fast pace across the wood and hopped agilely over to the Kujira. Sadie followed silently, racking her brain as to what she could be in trouble for.

Jiru led her down to one of the working docks used by the shipwrights. Her eyes widened as she saw how many people were down here so early in the morning. Commander's Blamenco, Marco, Thatch and her Uncle all stood there along with a few other shipwrights obviously waiting. 'A meeting? No one told me about a meeting!' she screamed internally. 'They were all going to be upset with her over something that was her scatter-brained commander's fault!'

"Morning-yoi!" waved Marco cheerily.

"Good morning Commander Marco." Sadie returned a little more formally, than was needed. "I'm sorry I'm late, but no one told me about a meeting this morning." she tried to get ahead of their impatience.

"Meeting? Naw, this isn't anything so dull-yoi" Marco laughed. "We sent Jiru after you, because we thought you had a right to be here for the grand unveiling!"

Sadie quirked her head to the side. "Unveiling of what?"

Commander Jiru cleared his throat while everyone else just grinned ruthlessly. She turned to her commander as he began to speak. "Do you remember a conversation we had some time ago about the new ships the marines are building?"

"The ones with the sea stone bottoms?" Sadie confirmed.

"Right! And do you remember what you said?"

Sadie pursed her lips trying to pull up the conversation after being put on the spot with so many people watching her. "Something like, that was a good idea for a submarine." She finally shared.

"Well-" Jiru chuckled a little sheepishly.

"Well he came to me with the idea." boomed Blamenco.

Sadie whirled around to face the large man.

"The two of us, then went to Oyaji with your idea and we all agreed it was worth pursuing." Sadie's mouth fell open slightly at his words. "Me and the boys have been working for months to build this baby!" He patted a structure covered in canvas.

"Are you telling me, that you guys succeeded in building a sea stone coated submarine!" Sadie couldn't believe that they did it. Coating the bottom of a large ship was one thing, but to coat an entire ship was another.

Blamenco's face split into a satisfied grin. "You bet your last nail on it Sweetie!"

Sadie ignored his calling her sweetie and looked at the large object behind the commanders. Its hulking mass towered over even Commander Blamenco. It could easily fit six crew members, probably more.

Marco clapped his hands together, "Shall we get on with it-yoi!"

Balmenco pulled out his favorite hammer Jezebel, "Let's do this!"

The shipwright's subordinates all mobbed the man at once. "Put it away!" they screamed.

"Don't you dare smash our baby!"

Blamenco pouted but obediently put Jezebel back into one of his chin pockets. "No one lets me have any fun." he mumbled.

Thatch shook his head and grabbed the beige canvas. He flashed a winning smile at the group and gave a powerful tug. Sadie stood transfixed as the fabric fell away to reveal a magnificent vessel. If love at first sight exists, this was the moment of proof.

Sadie was dazzled by the submarine. She walked slowly toward the blue beauty and reached out a hand longing to touch the amazing metal work. When she touched the cold sub, she expected to feel drained. However, the gut wrenching sensation she associated with sea stone did not come. She looked curiously at the shipwrights who were all sniggering as they watched her.

"Surprised?" One asked. Sadie nodded.

"We sprayed it with a durable sealant so that devil fruit users can touch it, but it will still appear nearly invisible to sea kings." The builders all beamed with pride and rightly so. The submarine was a wonder.

"It's fantastic. You guys did an incredible job." She said in awe.

"Glad you think so!" boomed Blamenco.

Thatch dropped down next to Sadie, "So what are you going to name this cutie?" the cook asked while patting the ship's side.

"Me?" she almost shouted.

"Yes you." Thatch rolled his eyes. "Why do you think we asked you down here?"

"Oh!" She blushed as she saw that everyone was staring at her and waiting for her reply. 'Why do they have to put me on the spot like this! How am I supposed to come up with a good name off the top of my head!?' she started to panic.

"It-ah-it's supposed to mimic the wavelength of the sea, right?"

"True." agreed Blamenco sounding board.

"Then what about the Mimicry?" Sadie offered. Okay it was kinda lame, but it was the only idea she could come up with. Besides, even though they said it was her choice, she couldn't help but think that it was really up to them.

"Kinda long, for such a small boat." concluded one of the shipwrights ruffling his mane of purple hair as he looked at the submarine analytically.

"I got it!" chimed Thatch as he pulled a disgruntled Sadie in under one arm. "Its name is the Mimicry, but we call it Mimi for short!"

There was a general murmur of agreement and then all eyes rested back to Sadie waiting for her final say. She looked at them all staring at her and then back at the ship with a wide grin. "I give you the Mimi-go!" she declared loudly and the dock erupted in cheers.

Things moved quickly after that. It was decided that the Mimi-go needed a test run through the calm belt. They would take the Kujira with a largely reduced crew toward the calm belt. Commanders Marco, Thatch and Vista would be coming along. Blamenco was very disappointed that he couldn't go as there was damage to the Sedna that needed his personal attention. Therefore, Ace was assigned to go in his place.

Tsubaki was chirping in Sadie's ear non-stop as the Kujira left. Tsubaki was assigned as one of the medics and Sadie got to come as part of the test crew. Sadie just hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with the firefly too much.

….

Life had been a little too quiet for Ace's taste. They had been sailing for three days without incident, which was a good thing, but also quite dull. Having fewer hands on board meant that they all pulled extra duty around the ship which was also boring. Right now, he was helping Thatch by doing the dishes. All things considered, good company can make any job more interesting.

Ace set aside the plate he had just dried and picked up another one just like it as he called over his shoulder to Thatch who was kneading dough at the central counter. "Worst Devil Fruit Power?"

"He-ah," Thatch laughed a little as he thought. "Hang-nail. Hahaha! Imagine standing at the mercy of the Hang-Nail Inducer!" He chuckled.

Ace barked out a laugh as he continued to dry dishes. "You know, as far as fighting is concerned, I used to think that the rubber devil fruit was the worst."

"Ooh?" Thatch's voice rose in pitch as he considered Ace's words. "Being rubbery isn't exactly very offensive. Although it could be good for defense."

"Right!" Ace grinned over his shoulder widely. "However, my kid brother ate the Gum-Gum fruit when he was very young." He paused and dried his hands before reaching into his pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper. "And here he is now with his first bounty!" Ace slammed the wanted poster down on the counter in front of Thatch beaming with pride.

"No kidding!" Thatch paused his culinary ministrations and leaned over to take a better look at the poster. "30 million beri for his first bounty and in the East blue to boot! Impressive!" The chef whistled lowly.

A loud boom reverberated through the room accompanied with a massive tremor. Ace and Thatch's eyes met in slight panic. Thatch's lips pressed together into a thin line before he spoke cautiously. "It's fine, no bell, I'm sure they can handle whatever it is."

Hesitantly, Ace returned to the sink. He moved on to the next stack made up of mostly silverware. The metal clanked loudly as it splashed into the sink.

"Hey!" protested Thatch with a particularly loud pound into the dough. "Be a little easier with the cutlery."

Ace turned around and gave him an unashamed grin and apology before turning around to continue the chore. His lips drew together in a slight pout as he washed another fork. His body may have been in the kitchen cleaning utensils, but his mind was up above on the deck.

Another jolt rocked through the ship. This one was much more powerful and started to send the kitchen equipment tumbling to the floor. They didn't need to talk about it this time, they both immediately dropped what they were doing and rushed out of the kitchen. They hurried to help protect their ship and their friends, but they also didn't want to miss out on a good fight.

As the two commanders came out on the deck they were greeted by the sight of five navy ships. A storm had blown up suddenly and lightening streaked across the sky. The answering thunder roared almost instantly. The ringing bell could barely be heard over the howling wind.

The sound of an explosion landed on Thatch's ears and looking for its source, saw the cannonball headed their way. The older commander pushed past Ace and leapt up into the air with casual expertise. With his hands still in his pockets, Thatch sent the cannon ball back home with a haki enforced kick. He landed with a grin on his face. They were outnumbered, the sea raged, and there was a storm overhead. In other words, it was a perfect afternoon.

….

Sadie, Tsubaki and Marco rushed up to the deck when they felt the first explosion rocket through the ship. The sky was rapidly darkening on the cusp of a storm and they were nearly surrounded by Navy ships. Marco immediately took charge as the first commander on the deck, leaving the girls behind.

They both rushed to help secure the sails in preparation for the storm as other crew members rushed around trying to defend the ship. The warning bell paled to the rapidly rising storm. They took another hit as the pirates organized to defend. This cannon ball hit one of their reserves of gun powder and the resulting blast boomed across the deck. Sadie, Tsubaki and most of the crew were knocked off their feet falling to the wooden floorboards.

As they got up, Sadie saw Ace and Thatch come out from the lower decks. Commander Thatch immediately leapt up to defend the ship. She smiled to herself as she watched his sleek kick slice through the air and return the explosive to the marines.

"Sades!" cried Tsubaki as she worked by herself to pull on the ropes to secure the nearest sail.

Sadie grit her teeth and rushed to her friend's side as the rain started to pelt their faces. The rough rope bit into her skin as they tied off the rope and looked around to see if the rest of the sails were anchored properly.

"Marines at the stern!" shouted a desperate voice.

Working their way to the back of the boat, Tsubaki and Sadie ran across the slick wood. They could hear the cries of battle, hoping that the pained ones came from those navy bastards and not their crewmates.

Before they reached the core of battle, they were rushed by two young marines brandishing swords. Tsubaki jumped over her marine, easily avoiding the edge of his sword. A tiny blade shined in her grasp as she flew through the air. The doctor landed behind the young man and took his legs out by slicing though the connective tissue at the back of his knees. As the man fell she aimed a kick to the back of his head ending his scream prematurely.

Meanwhile, Sadie dodged her marine's sword with a simple last second shift to the right. The man brazenly overshot and ran past her. Sadie didn't wait for him to realize his mistake and shifted her forearm into a water blade. The sharp water cut through the man's uniform as she slashed her arm at his exposed back. The marine fell to the deck, his white smock now stained crimson.

The two girls sprinted the rest of the distance to the open deck at the stern and jumped into the fray. The ringing of steel sang in chorus with the rush of rain. There had to be 15 marines to every pirate fighting.

Sadie smiled over her shoulder at Tsubaki as she intercepted a punch thrown her way, "Weren't you saying it was our turn to clean up the deck?"

"Yup, we had better get to work. Don't ya think?" Tsubaki gripped the already bloody scalpel in her fist tighter and winked back at Sadie.

 **AN: Silly Marines. (Author shakes head.) Don't you know better than to attack any of the semi-regular crews of the One Piece World? **

**Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it when people take the time to let me know their thoughts on a chapter. *Penny for your thoughts! * ;)**


	8. Our Own

**AN: I do not own any piece of One Piece!**

Chapter 8: Our Own

Ace's face was almost tired from smiling so widely. Vista had dashed to the rear of the ship to aid with the boarding party leaving the remaining trio of commanders to deal with the other four ships.

The rain fell heavily, getting in his eyes as one ship neared enough to attack head on. He whipped his head to the side quickly tossing his wet bangs out of his eyes. Marco moved first rushing forward toward the small boats that approached them. Ace was hot on his heels and leapt up onto the railing, arms blazing, as Marco grew wings and took flight.

The heat of his flame burned away the surrounding moisture lifting his hair like it had a life of its own. The men in the nearest boat looked up at him and their faces slacked with wavering resolve.

"Nice night for a fire-lit boat ride." smirked Fire-Fist as he sent his flames roaring forward to engulf the small boat and its occupants.

Marco used his talons to pick up marines and drop them in the middle of the ocean. His crowing laughter could be heard even at a distance. The foolish soldiers tried to shoot him down, but his blue and gold flames healed him instantly leaving him free to carry on with his game of drop the marine!

Meanwhile, Thatch grabbed the anchoring rope of one of the boarding boats. He smirked at the disgruntled expressions of the sailors. With a mighty tug, he pulled the tiny boat into his foot completely shattering the wood and sending the men it carried flying. "Sorry boys. I guess I should watch where I step." Thatch laughed over the storm.

The sky lit up with another flash of lightning as the small boats started to retreat to their larger counterparts. Ace's face frowned in annoyance as he saw both of Thatch's arms pulse with haki. He dashed to stand behind his friend. "Make sure to leave some for the rest of us Thatchie." Ace pouted.

"No promises." grinned Thatch. Marco saw Thatch's preparation and flew higher, his massive wingspan silhouetted against the stormy sky with each flash of lightning. Thatch brought his blackened fists together rapidly. They smashed together with monstrous concussive force, "Class Act!" he smirked. A blast wave rushed out from the chef and pulverized all the ships attempting to escape. The navy men cried out as the wave crashed into them, crushing their bodies. The pressure front picked up water and power causing a massive wave that capsized three of the large navy ships.

"There," Thatch waved at the one ship still remaining in front of them. "I left you one."

The sea grew turbulent in the aftermath of Thatch's attack and the Kujira rocked violently on the large after crests that spanned the surrounding water.

Ace rolled his eyes, and then pointed at the blue and gold streak that rocketed toward the very same ship Thatch had just indicated. Marco blazed through it quickly and then started to fly back to the Kujira.

Ace casually rested an elbow on Thatch's shoulder as they felt the rush of hot air that passed over them a moment after Marco attacked. The solitary ship erupted and died in a blaze of glory. "I am always cleaning up after you two." grinned Ace not bothered at all.

The second commander rotated his arm in mock warm-up as Marco landed beside Thatch. Ace filled his arm with fiery power and then released the inferno at the dregs left after his friend's combined assaults. "Fire-Fist!" he roared over his flames.

The storm cleared up as Ace's fire burned away the last remains of the naval presence on the surrounding seas.

….

Sadie had casually returned with Tsubaki to the bow of the ship having cleaned up the stern with her Uncle's help. She paused, as the sight of the commanders came into view. Tsubaki chirped giddily and rushed to her commander's side. However, the one who caught Sadie's attention was the narcoleptic idiot. His broad back with their father's mark faced her. His flames licked his skin as if it was hungry for his flesh.

She caught a glimpse of his cocky smirk as he threw forward those same hungry flames toward the capsized ships out in the sea. The way he was able to tame the bestial fire left her a little stunned.

"Fire Fist!" he screamed and it seemed to echo around in her head.

Momentarily lit up by his own fire, Ace turned to smile at his friends and Sadie's breath stopped. The boyish grin that she hated, the same one that annoyed the daylights out of her now seemed... "Cool," she finally breathed aloud in nothing more than a whisper.

She shook head, 'Cool?!' she berated herself in disbelief. Sadie watched in irritation as he and Thatch started dancing and singing loudly in the returning sunlight. Tsubaki had joined her other half, but Sadie wasn't in the mood to play third wheel and decided to pass the time somewhere else. "A trick of the light." she assured herself, "That's all it was."

….

Two days later, they were still making repairs. The four shipwrights who came along for the Mimi-go's maiden voyage had been working in overdrive trying to fix the damage the marines had caused, and the damage the reckless crew had caused their own ship during the fight.

This is why Sadie found herself hanging down around the starboard side of the Kujira. She and one of the shipwrights stood on a plank suspended by ropes so that they could reach the broken boards. The water-user was doing her best to help Sampson as he worked.

"Nail." the shipwright requested holding out a hand without taking his eyes off the boards before him. Sadie quickly placed another nail into his calloused palm and watched as he hammered it into place.

Sampson wiped his damp forehead with his muscled arm. "Whoo!" He turned to face Sadie and ginned, "Almost finished here Sadie-chan."

Sadie returned his grin. She had always liked Sampson and his crazy mane of purple hair. There was just something about it that made her smile whenever she saw him. Sadie passed him the final board and Sampson quickly secured it with a few more nails.

The shipwright slapped his hands together and then patted Kujira's wooden side. "There ya go girl! All better."

He looked at Sadie expectantly and she jumped to follow suit. The girl somewhat awkwardly patted the ship. "Thanks girl." she said sweetly. All the shipwrights talked to their ships as if they were alive. Sadie didn't know if the ships had a soul or not, but she did have an affection for her home that made it easy to pretend.

Together, they pulled at the ropes to hoist themselves back up. When they reached the deck, Sadie helped Sampson pack up his tools. They were crossing the ship to return the materials below deck when something fell on her head, "Squeak!" the object announced.

Startled, Sadie dropped the wood she carried and looked around her for the source of the falling object.

"Oooooi!" shouted Shun from the crow's nest. "I'm sorry Jo!"

Sadie looked up at Jeff and gave an amused huff. Then, looking to the floor she saw the culprit, Jo the rubber duck. She picked up the duck and called back to her eccentric crewmate. "Don't worry Jo's fine!"

"Hi Sadie-chan! Would you go get one of the commanders for me? There are ships approaching from the west!" The man cupped his hands around his mouth to help his voice carry down to her.

"No problem!" she shouted back. She called forth a floating puddle of water and sent Jo floating on top of his own private pool. She gave his bill an affectionate tap before stepping back. With a sharp point of her index finger, the puddle zoomed upward toward the sky.

"Jo! You Lived!" she heard him crow as she hurried to put the materials away and find one of the commanders.

However, when she caught up with Sampson at the entrance to the lower decks he took everything from her with a stern look. "I got this. You take care of that." He jabbed his chin to the west horizon where the three dots were just visible.

Sadie grunted a quick apology and then moved to the center of the deck. She rapidly summoned water and with a lotus twist of her wrist, formed an orb of water before her. Closing her eyes, she flicked her fingers and the orb dispersed into a dozen smaller drops that sped through the air and into the ship. Her brows furrowed as she took in the sights each drop sent her, processing the images and searching for one of the four men she needed.

When she found the closest one, her hands dropped in defeat. "It would be him." she mumbled as she made her way around to the port staircase. "Commander Ace!" she called loudly while coming down the stairs. He had been in one of the rooms off this hall just a minute ago.

When there was no reply she went to the room in question, suddenly anxious about disturbing him. But she wasn't here for herself and pushed past the unease in her stomach to knock on the door. "Commander Ace! You are needed on deck!" She tried to fill her voice with confidence, but wasn't sure she quite pulled it off.

Again, there was no reply. She pursed her lips getting irritated. It was just like him to ignore her! She grabbed the handle and swung the door open with fury at her back. Sadie's sharp eyes searched for their target, prepared to slice into the foolish commander. There he was, asleep on the floor! "Sheesh, seriously?" she grumbled running a hand over her face and looking up toward the ceiling as if searching for the strength to deal with this man.

Ace felt the hard floor under his chest and heaved a sigh through his rough throat. He pushed up on his hands and knees and looked up at the room he had fallen asleep in. He blinked once, twice and gave his head a good shake. There was a stubborn girl in front of him. She was staring down at him with utmost displeasure. "Morning!" he smirked up at her.

She scoffed and then looked at him more seriously. Her stormy eyes reflected an uncertainty that didn't bode well. The shift in her demeanor did not escape his attention and he quickly got to his feet sensing that something was wrong.

"They need you on the deck. Shun says there are ships approaching." she said quietly while keeping her eyes on him as if evaluating his response.

"Right." his mind was already spinning as he sprinted out and up the stairs. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that the woman followed him back onto the deck, but he didn't pay her any attention.

As he came out on the deck he scanned the horizon frantically searching for the approaching trouble. He saw with some relief that the ships were still quite a distance away. They had time, unlike with the navy assault a few days prior. He coiled and sprang up into the air using his fire to boost him up into the crow's nest.

"Shun." He tilted his hat slightly in greeting.

The brunet shifted slightly to make more room for Ace. "Commander, they aren't flying a flag." he looked over at Ace expectantly.

Ace gazed critically at the ships coming directly for them. They clearly meant to intercept the Kujira. However, the reason was unclear. "Shun," the commander spoke coolly.

"Commander." returned Shun, Jo was nowhere to be seen.

Ace flexed his fingers in unease, "Ring the warning bell." he commanded.

Immediately Shun reached behind him and rang the bell that would summon all hands to the deck. The ship suddenly felt quite full as everyone crowded outside. Ace returned to the base of the mast as he waited for everyone to gather. His dark eyes always on the approaching unknown.

Marco, Thatch and Vista were soon at his side and the commanders discussed the threat.

"What do you think?" Vista's arms were crossed as he looked to Marco.

"Got to be pirates or bounty hunters." concluded the phoenix his face dark.

"Either way, they obviously have no honor. Sailing without a flag…" scoffed Thatch leaving the thought hanging in the air.

"Spearhead?" suggested Ace shifting his feet itching to deal with the threat head-on.

Marco nodded grimly, "We don't want to provoke an attack without more information."

Thatch turned to the crew at large. "Everyone line up along the banister. Make sure every side is defended. We don't know who it is that approaches, but" he paused to flash a sinister smile. "If it is a fight they want, then we will give it to them!" He shouted the last line and bolstered the gathered pirates.

The crew roared its agreement and shook their weapons prepared for anything. Everyone lined the perimeter of the ship with the Commanders gathered together at the bow ready to greet the oncoming ships.

Sadie looked around, she was toward the front portion of the starboard side. She hadn't seen Tsubaki all morning, and wanted to locate her friend before trouble descended. A sheet of brilliant red hair shined in the sun at the very front of the Kujira. She wasn't worried per say, but the tension in the air had everyone a little on edge.

The three ships were close enough now to see that the unknown crew was waiting to 'greet them' just as the Whitebeard pirates were also ready. The enemy ships finally raised their flag. It was green with a red mosaic rose in the center.

Next to Ace, Vista hissed under his breath.

"Do you know them?" asked Ace tensing his muscles at the swordsman's reaction.

Vista grunted, "They are a group of bounty hunters that are on the rise.

"What can you tell us about them?" asked Marco running his eyes over the approaching colorful ships.

Vista shook his head, "Not much. They call themselves the Rosette Hunters." He lowered his voice darkly, "The leader is supposed to be remarkably powerful."

"Tsk." Thatch clicked his tongue in irritation. "Do you think they are targeting anyone in particular?"

Marco crossed his arms and looked up to Ace, "Could be anyone of us, but most likely."

"It's me." Ace finished calmly.

Marco nodded and frowned as he continued. "Your face has been in the paper a lot lately and your bounty rose considerably after becoming a commander. That sort of thing draws scoundrels out of hiding."

Ace smirked unworried, "Like moths to the flame." he grinned at his friends and flashed a confident wink. He knew that if his friends had his back, everything would be fine. There was no reason to worry, no matter how strong this rosette leader was, they were stronger.

Ace returned his gaze to the bounty hunters' ships that were now close enough to anticipate boarding. The ship to the left was yellow, the one to the right was pink and the center one was blood red. Each had a distinctive rose motif printed decoratively across the painted wood.

At the front of the lead ship were three people. To the left was a tall man in an elaborate kimono. His sleeves looked like giant green leaves while the white core was dotted with yellow rose buds. He had long yellow hair, but only on his left side, the right was shaved so that his head was only dusted with color. One the right was a woman of medium height. She wore a complicated looking dress made of hearts and leaf shaped pieces that left her shoulders bare. The leaf-like skirt stopped at the top of her thighs. Her lips were painted a sultry red and stood out in sharp contrast to her pale skin. She had her hot pink hair tied back in a spiral bun at the back of her head. Finally, the man standing front and center was the shortest of the three, but made up for his diminutive stature with a very tall top hat with a large red rose blooming on top. His eyes were hidden behind a white mask. He wore a button up black vest on top of a crimson silk shirt. Although he was small, he emitted the most dangerous aura.

Marco frowned at their 'guests.' There was something that felt off about the whole situation. His eyes darted to his red-headed doctor. She, like everyone else was watching the colorful ships with slight apprehension. It may be foolish and unnecessary, but Marco desperately wished that he could get her out of here or at least hide her on one of the lower decks. His gut twisted unpleasantly as he eyed the strangers. His gaze fell on the confident smirk of the man in the most prominent position and called out to him.

"Greetings Rosette Hunters. What business do you have with us-yoi?" Marco aimed to keep his tone friendly. 'Diplomatic first, and then I can crush them.' his muscles were tense. Every instinct he had was screaming danger, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

The grin on the top-hatted short man grew wider as he answered. "My dear commander, if you know who we are, then you know our business."

Marco's face pulled down into a deep scowl as he listened to the short man's words. Then he noticed what was wrong. They were still a full day away from the calm belt and yet there was no wind. There wasn't even a breath of salty air to stir his hair. He looked around him for some sign of the missing wind and saw only that the world was still.

The 1st division commander growled to the bounty hunters, "Leave now-yoi. There is no profit to be made here."

The short man lifted a white gloved hand to his mouth as he laughed, "I beg to differ." The man sneered, he held his hand out with his fingers pressed together as if to snap them.

Marco took an aggressive step toward the offensive man, ready to spring into action when he froze. Not of his own will, but frozen all the same. He could barely breathe his muscles were so still. His eyes swiveled in their sockets trying to see what was happening. Everyone else was eerily still. The tallest of the three bounty hunters leapt from his boat to theirs and stalked past him silently.

It was infuriating. They were coming aboard his home like they owned it. He couldn't let them take anyone. He wouldn't let them take anyone. Marco strained against the forces that bound him to no avail. He tried to calm down and think. All attacks had a weakness, it was just a matter of finding it. The seasoned pirate floundered. He had never experienced anything like this before. What could he do!

The sound of fire roared to life behind him and the silent man leapt back into his view. Marco watched with a spark of hope as he could see Ace moving out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know how, but somehow Ace had gotten out. 'Get him Ace-yoi!' screamed Marco mentally to his friend. If Ace knew how to break the bonds he didn't share this information. Marco watched helplessly as Ace and the blonde man fought. The bounty hunter drew a sword and started slashing at Ace, his green sleeves following the path of his sword like a dance.

Marco would have screamed if he could have when the fight moved out of his line of sight. He couldn't turn his head to watch. All he could do was watch the frown form on the lead hunter's face. 'It seems things aren't going according to your plan-yoi.' Marco thought a little smugly.

"Sadie-chan!" Marco heard Ace scream behind him. 'What did that mean?' Marco panicked, 'Had they started attacking other members who were likely also frozen.'

"Commander Ace." Sadie's slightly playful tone washed over his heart like a balm to a throbbing wound.

Every thud and clash of steel seemed to send Marco closer to the edge of his sanity. Standing and being able to do nothing was bad enough, but only being able to hear the exchange of blows was somewhat frightening. How were the two of them able to get free? What could they have done to break the bonds? Sadie whipped into view on his other side shifting her arms into water blades. He watched as she parried the hunter's sword with her water. 'Logia, they were both logia types. Somehow being able to shift their form into another state allowed them to break free.

Given the idea, Marco tried to activate his zonan form, but to no avail. In his head, he was screaming in frustration and tearing at his hair. He watched as all three finally moved back into his line of sight. They were easily holding the skilled swordsman off, but they seemed to move almost sluggishly compared to their normal combat. He continued to watch critically and saw that sometimes they would freeze altogether and shift back into their elements before fighting anew.

He fretted slightly when the sword pulsed black and sliced through both the mist and fire. Ace and Sadie both reformed and thankfully were not severely wounded. Ace had a cut across one shoulder and Sadie had been cut along her thigh. A beast, born out of his frustration, roared as he witnessed the blood weep down Ace's arm and soak through Sadie's jeans.

There had to be a way for him to break free. 'If this is a devil fruit ability, then…" He pumped haki into his limbs and started to feel himself move. It was hard going, but he kept pushing his limbs to answer his command. His left arm was the first to break free and it swung out suddenly as the bond broke. He took some satisfaction at the look of panic on the lead hunter's face.

The masked hunter snapped his fingers and Marco was bound by new chains as were Ace and Sadie. They were both quickly shifting out when the short hunter commanded, "Ispaham! Plan B!"

The short hunter continued to snap his fingers left, right, left, right reinforcing their bonds. Ace and Sadie came crashing back to their deck unable to move. Marco could see them both fighting against the invisible restraints just as he was. Their burning gazes seared the blonde hunter, but he simply ignored their killing intent.

The silent hunter moved swiftly toward the bow of the ship and grabbed a red-headed woman before leaping back to his own ship. Marco's growl was stuck in his throat as he pulsed with armament haki to break free. Sadie and Ace were floundering on the deck trying to chase after Tsubaki, but were continuously pounded down. Marco's heart hammered hard in his chest, he couldn't lose her! Bile rose to taint his tongue as he watched her still form being carried to the enemy's ship.

The lead hunter laughed aloud for the pirates to hear. "If you want her back, then Fire-Fist Ace must come to our headquarters in Rosoideae alone." With that final offer, he clapped his hands and the three ships rocketed off as if they had harnessed a tornado.

At the exact same instant, the crew was released from the mysterious power. Marco's anger raged undiluted. Rational thought fled his brain and he blindly rushed to follow the already distant ships. Luckily, Thatch was just as fast and grabbed his friend's claws to prevent him from flying off alone, and likely to his death.

"Get off me Thatch!" screamed Marco as he retook human form. He wouldn't abandon her. His heart bled from the pain he felt. He hadn't protected his family, he had stood helpless while they took her away.

A punch slammed into Marco's face and it stunned the phoenix for a moment. "We will get her back, but flying off alone half-cocked is not the way to do it!" Thatch yelled at his friend while shaking his shoulder.

Marco deflated and nodded, resigned to his failure. Until this moment, he had been deaf to everyone else. His anger and fear had tunneled his senses leaving him ignorant of what else was happening.

"Sadie-chan! Commander Ace!" Voices all around him were calling to the two logia users and a new wave a guilt washed over the 1st division commander.

Marco looked over at Thatch who nodded in return. They were fine, despite the worry that was rapidly building onboard. Thatch gave Marco's shoulder another squeeze, before he turned back to the crew. Someone needed to calm the masses and Marco wasn't in the state of mind to do it right now.

"Alright everyone. For now, go to the mess deck and wait for further instruction." Thatch boomed above the protests.

"But Commander Thatch, we can't just take this lying down! We need to-"

The volatile crewmate withered under the ferocious glare that Thatch sent his way. Then the commander softened. "We will do something, but right now we need to pull ourselves together."

Another crewmate came and wrapped a comforting arm around the upset pirate and ushered them to follow the crowd surging to follow Commander Thatch's order. Soon the deck was clear except for the commanders, Sadie, Carole and Shun.

Sadie rested up against Vista and Shun was helping Ace to sit up. Marco pressed his lips into a thin line as he looked the two over. They were both very pale with bruises blossoming all over their skin, but otherwise seemed ok. Carole had tied her hair up in a haphazard bun and was giving the two a cursory examination.

"Alright." She commanded to the two men whose sheer size easily dwarfed her own, "Get them to the infirmary."

Vista carried Sadie, and for once she didn't put up a fight, which wasn't a good sign. Ace was able to walk, but leaned heavily on Shun as they made their way across the deck. Thatch rushed forward and took Ace from Shun.

"Shun." Marco called solemnly, "I need you to go to the mess deck and make sure that everyone is alright."

"Go ahead and break out the ale." added Thatch over his shoulder. "I figure we all need a stiff drink after that."

"Alright, but one of you had better hurry with an update, or there is liable to be a riot." Shun warned as he crossed under the doorway that lead into the ship.

Marco tapped the slim man on the shoulder making him pause and turn. "Also choose a few lookouts to watch the ship."

Shun sent a rush of air out his nose and gave his commander a small smile, "Don't worry Marco, I'll take care of business for now."

"Thanks." Marco said sincerely. Shun merely waved as he disappeared around a corner. The rest of them made their way into the infirmary led by Carole.

The medic stormed into her domain like a queen in her castle. She moved about the large room with confidence gathering everything she wanted on a silver trolley. Marco watched impassively as Vista gently laid his niece down on one of the numerous cots and Thatch helped Ace to ease on the one next to Sadie's.

A steel resolve formed in his veins. One of the iron clad facts that new comers to the sea learned, was that you don't harm a Whitebeard Pirate. 'We don't forgive those who harm one of our own.' His blue eyes iced over as he shifted into his family's avenger. No force on this Earth could keep him from bringing Tsubaki home.

 **AN: Thank you for reading. If you have a moment, please let me know your thoughts in either a review or PM. :)**

 **Guest Jag: Thanks for all the reviews you have left. Feedback (good, bad and otherwise) is always helpful. If you let me know what it was that didn't seem to work in the last chapter, then I will try to fix it, or at least avoid making the same mistake. I hope this chapter is more enjoyable. Thanks again! Here is a Gold Star for you! ***

 **The following was left on my computer after my sister read the chapter. She does me the favor of reading through my chapters prior to posting and helps me de-bug. However, her comment made me laugh and she has agreed to let me share it with you. :D**

 ** _"_** ** _#1 fan: Why can't Marco move while using haki! (Eyes bugging out.)"_**


	9. Maiden Voyage

**AN: I do not own One Piece. (Just in case you missed the other eight times I mentioned this fact.)**

Chapter 9: Maiden Voyage

Sadie barely paid any attention to what was happening around her. She was exhausted and more than that, she was having a hard time accepting what had happened. She had been fighting alongside Commander Ace when neither of them became able to move. No matter how many times they broke free, a giant weight came crashing down on top of them. It was as if they were trying to get up during a stampede of elephants. She had been forced to witness helplessly as her best friend was snatched and taken into the enemy's clutches. She closed her eyes and the painful memory flashed threw her mind again in agonizing clarity.

The way that her breath had seemed to freeze in her lungs as she was barely able to lift her head. The sight of Tsubaki's hair not even fluttering as she was picked up. Her mind rejected the reality. Her friend was carried as nothing more than a cardboard cutout of herself. The rage that had boiled beneath her skin without an outlet, and then the emptiness that followed as her friend was gone.

She opened her eyes and met the dark eyes of her Uncle staring worriedly down at her. 'Shit!' she didn't want to trouble him, but it was obviously too late for that.

"Everyone out!" Demanded Carole. "I have patients to see to and the three of you have better things to do than to wait around here. She placed her hands on her wide hips and waited for them to follow her directions. "Well?" she pressed when none of them moved.

"Carole-chan," Thatch started hesitantly. It was never wise to go against one of their medics. "We need to know how they are before we do anything else."

"Do you really?" she insisted sarcastically. "It isn't like there is a whole crew waiting for you to reassure them, or plans to be made, or research to be done! For that matter, are we even still going to the calm belt?!"

Her points slapped the commanders in the face. She wasn't wrong, but the commanders were only human, and they too were susceptible to those pesky things called emotions. Marco was the one to answer the volatile medic. "You are right Carole-chan." he sighed out. He straightened his spine and reigned himself in, "One of us will be back in an hour for an update."

Neither Vista or Thatch seemed very pleased with the turn of events, but they deferred to the 1st division commander and followed him out of the infirmary.

Sadie watched warily as Carole approached her bed with the push cart of medical supplies.

"I'm going to have you apply pressure to that laceration on your leg. Ace's is deeper, so I'll be starting with him." She spoke with clinical detachment as she pulled a wad of gauze out of its plastic wrappings with her gloved fingers.

Sadie took the offered gauze and pressed it to the crimson blotch on her thigh. As soon as Sadie had taken the cotton from her, Carole whipped around pulling a curtain closed around Ace's bed.

Sadie huffed to herself. She could almost make-believe that she was in the room alone if it wasn't for the voices on the other side of the curtain.

Ace raised his eyes to Carole with something akin to fear. The last time he had been in a room with this woman, she and her sister had revealed their twisted sense of amusement. The medic deftly pulled the curtain around him shielding him from the only other eyes in the room.

He leaned back and tried to keep his mind empty. Right now, he didn't want to think about anything. He closed his eyes and felt the cold sting of antiseptic against his shoulder between the 'A' and 'S' of his tattoo. He hoped that the blade hadn't damaged it too badly, although he could have it redone.

A warm numbness was spreading throughout his arm and soon there was nothing but fatigue left to distract him. It unfortunately wasn't enough to keep his mind from returning to the disastrous morning. He hadn't felt that weak and helpless for a long time. What was the point of all of his training if it could be brought to nothing in the blink of an eye?

"Alright, take off your pants." Carole ordered calmly.

There was an odd sort of choking sound coming from the other side of the hanging fabric. If he was looking for a distraction, he found one. He raised his shocked gaze to the uninterested face of the medic. She stood next to the bed. His arm stitched and bandaged, so why in the world she needed him to remove his shorts was a mystery to him.

When he made no move to comply she lifted her grey eyes to meet his onyx ones. "Do you need help?" she flashed him a predatory sneer.

"Nope." His body flushed with a little panic. Ace clicked open his belt and looped his thumbs into his waistband and pulled. Leaving himself in nothing but his boxers in front of the medic.

Carole tutted quietly as she poked and prodded the dark bruises that ran the full length of his body. She had him turn this way and that as she mapped out his injuries. "Sit up." she commanded.

Ace did as he was told and took a sharp intake of breath as an icy circle pressed to his back. "Deep breath in." the medic demanded. Ace filled his lungs with air and held it waiting for permission to release it again. "And out."

She repeated this process several times over before giving him a slap on the back. "Looks like you're good. Now just be a good boy and rest up here for a while." She removed her gloves with a snap as she spoke.

"I'm fine now." Ace protested, "So, I'm just going to…" Ace found himself suddenly pinned to the bed robbed of his strength.

The medic raked her black nails down his chest and purred up at him, "How do you like my nail polish?" Her other hand dangled in front of his face so that he could examine the painted nails. He couldn't keep up with her pace and why didn't he have any energy to resist her? "I make it myself using a secret ingredient." She paused for dramatic effect, "Sea Stone."

Ace moaned, 'Not only are these girls sadistic, but they seem to have a fetish for sea stone.'

The medic dug her nails into his skin a little, letting him feel their sharp points. "Now stay here, or leave. Actually, it would be more fun if you leave, because then I get to use my toys!" She whispered darkly up at him.

Ace faked a narcoleptic attack and immediately played possum. He had gotten a good enough look at the twin's idea of toys to know that he didn't want a repeat performance.

He felt the weight of the medic's body leave him as she called to her other patient. "Sadie-chan, you might as well start stripping. I'm coming for you just as soon as I clean up over here."

He betrayed his psudo-sleeping by smirking a little when he heard the tiny squeak that answered the medic's instruction. 'Well Raindrop, it looks like we are in this boat together.'

….

Things had settled down by time dinner rolled around. Both Sadie and Ace had been released and now the commanders were meeting in Thatch's kitchen, discussing their course of action.

"So, the real question is. Do we return to the Moby Dick or do we take care of this ourselves?" Thatch summed up while tugging on his goatee.

Marco quelled the wave of fury that rushed through him, he needed to think this through with a calm head. It would take five days to rendezvous with the rest of the crew and then another week of sailing to get to Rosoideae. It was a long time to leave any member alone in the hands of the enemy. "Have we figured out what devil fruit that bastard was using-yoi?"

Vista thumbed through a book and laid it down open on the table for them all to see. "After speaking with Ace and Sadie about their fight and based on our own experiences, I think that it is likely one of these two." He pointed to the first page that showed a grape-like fruit with pale blue swirls. "The barrier fruit, or…" he flipped several pages before stopping again. "This one, the drain fruit. Both are able to prevent people from moving, but in different ways."

"What's the difference Vista?" pressed Ace.

Vista leaned back from the table his mustache dropping a little as he thought. "The barrier fruit, as its name implies, creates walls that cannot be broken or at least not broken easily. In theory, a skilled user could create barriers around individuals completely immobilizing them. It would also take into account the crushing sensation both you and Sadie described."

Everyone let that information sink in for a moment before Thatch pushed the conversation forward. "And the other?"

Vista heaved a great sigh. "The other one gives the user the ability to siphon off energy from other sources. Anyone caught in its influence would be temporarily unable to move and could explain how the ships left so quickly."

"How so?" Marco asked intrigued.

"The user can harness the energy they siphon. In other words, he could have taken all of the energy from us and then used it to power his ships in a short burst of speed."

"But, either way haki should provide a defence-yoi." Marco argued slightly exasperated. Why it hadn't worked gnawed at him.

Vista crossed his arms and knitted his brows together, "Indeed. It may be a matter of timing or placement of the haki. We won't know more until we encounter it again."

Thatch ran a rough hand through his hair and ruffled his brown locks loose so that it fell around his face. "While the devil fruit is important. It isn't the more pressing issue." His eyes shined out from behind his dangling hair. "Can we afford to wait? If we regroup with the rest of the crew, then we leave Tsubaki-chan in the enemy's hands for almost two weeks."

"It's too long." grunted Vista.

"I should leave as soon as possible." declared Ace in a steely tone.

The other three commanders looked at their newest member. "Not alone you're not." Thatch growled.

Marco saw another problem forming. They couldn't all go, but they all would want to. At least one of them needed to stay and take the ship back to meet up with the rest of the White Beard Pirates and inform Oyaji about the situation. "No, I think the question is who stays?"

They all fell silent weighing their own right to go and the reality that they couldn't abandon the crew still aboard the Kujira.

Vista sighed and turned to the cook, "Thatch, rock – paper – scissors." He held out a fist.

Thatch pursed his lip, but nodded his head. Ace was one of the only ones who could break through the devil fruit, and Tsubaki was a member of Marco division, among other things. He and Vista may want to go, but their claim was less.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" The two men called out while bouncing their fists. On scissors, the both revealed their answers. Vista's face fell as he looked at his rock that was covered by Thatch's paper.

….

Marco tried to quell the unease within him as his steps echoed down the hall. He paused a moment outside of the room Sadie and Tsubaki had shared, on what was supposed to be a quick trip. Sweat started to bead on the back of his neck, anxiety welled up within him as he prepared to face Tsubaki's friend. 'Stop being stupid.' he admonished himself and knocked on the door.

There was a brief paused before Sadie's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Who is it?"

Marco cleared his throat, "It's Marco-yoi."

Another pause, "Come in."

Marco turned the door handle and took a step into the room. He reached a hand to his open shirt and started fluttering the fabric a little trying to cool his rising body temperature. Sadie was on the floor with her back leaned up against the bed already in her dark work clothes and her hair braided.

The commander sighed, "Are you going somewhere-yoi?" He tried to smile casually at her.

"Yes." she dared him to contradict her.

"Sadie," He rubbed a hand across the back of his damp neck. "About the Mimi-go." The girl's eyes flashed dangerously up at him. "Please try to understand-yoi. With everything that has happened…" He stopped sensing something was off. He could feel her presence in the room, but it was like looking in a fun house mirror. His perception seemed distorted and off balance. "Sadie-yoi?" He asked feeling more off balance as the seconds passed. There was no answer. His sense of her seemed to be growing more distant and yet she still sat before him glaring defiantly.

He closed his eyes realizing he had been tricked, "No." he groaned and spun on his heal. Dashing out of the room, he cursed himself for his own stupidity. "Sadie!" he yelled causing many members to stick their heads out of their rooms.

"Marco? Wha-" One crewmate quickly pulled their head back inside to avoid getting it knocked clean off.

"Sorry-yoi!" He called back pushing his legs to run even faster. He wanted to believe that she wouldn't be foolish enough to go after Tsubaki on her own, but his past experiences weren't comforting him in this endeavor. He ground his teeth together as he sensed that she was still moving faster than he was. There wasn't enough room inside the ship to fly, he was grounded where she was not. He tried to calm his ragged nerves. He didn't need to beat her to the submarine, he just needed to get there in time to stop her from setting out.

He erupted out into the lower dock. Sadie was already inside the Mimi-go and Marco bellowed! "STOP-YOI!" He didn't pause to give his command and sprouted wings in a flurry of blue fire. He quickly alighted to the top of the submarine and opened the hatch.

As his feet clanged to the floor Sadie growled, "Don't try to stop me. I am not leaving Tsubaki with those brutes." Her hands flew across the control panel warming up the engine and checking the dials.

Marco panted, trying to catch his breath. "Sa-die." She looked back at him as he huffed, "We are going to get her back-yoi. I promise you." Sadie turned back around and faced out of the sub silently. Marco moved to the front of the ship and sat down in the passenger seat. The hum of the engine surrounded them and seemed to add to the tension in the air. He observed the somber tones that colored Sadie's features. Even when she was small, she seemed a lot like a locked box. To most people she was simply a serious, focused and quiet girl who could kick your ass upside the street and back. However, to those who cared to see beyond the polished wood there was a tempest that raged within. The sort of passion and fighting spirit that matched her Uncle's.

"How long?" Sadie asked lowly.

"How long what?" Marco lifted an eyebrow.

"How long did it take for you to realize you were talking to a mirage?" Sadie stared out at the horizon searching for answers to a question she wasn't asking.

"Heh!" he chuckled. "Not long-yoi, but longer than it should have for someone like me." Marco jabbed a thumb at his chest and smiled trying to reassure her. When she didn't react and simply continued to stare out at the sea Marco continued. "Why don't you turn off the engine. Thatch, Ace and I are going to take the Mimi-go and get Tsubaki back. However, we aren't leaving tonight. That is what I was coming to tell you-yoi."

Sadie's hands grasped her knees as she considered his words and then flipped the switches that silenced the motors.

Seeing that she had complied, Marco pressed on. "You're Uncle wants you to return with him to the Moby Dick."

Sadie's head whipped around at bullet speeds and her eyes burned in their sockets at the Phoenix's words. Marco held up a hand to hold off her temper. "Don't worry, I told him that I figured this would be your reaction-yoi." Marco's smile pulled into a tighter line. "We really don't know what we are getting into on this island. However-yoi, seeing as you are one of the only people trained to piolet Mimi, and the fact that as a logia you seem to be more resistant to that strange devil fruit," he drew the thought out, "It is your choice-yoi. Go back with your Uncle or set out with Thatch, Ace and me."

Sadie turned her head away so that she faced the metal walls of the submarine. "Don't insult me." her voice trembled slightly with emotion. "I'm going to rescue Tsubaki with or without you. Even if I have to stow away by compressing myself into a pipe, I am coming with you three."

The commander continued to peer at the young woman beside him. 'She really is that stubborn,' He shook his head a little. "Alright-yoi." He said lightly, "You may be ready to storm off, but the Kujira is taking us to the edge of the calm belt before we separate." Sadie's eyes bore into him communicating her distrust making Marco sigh again, "I promise we won't leave without you-yoi." He stood and offered her a hand to help her up out of the seat. She looked at his hand and stood without taking it.

As the Kujira sailed closer to the calm belt the normally boisterous crew went about their day dejectedly. No one was in the mood to goof off and everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. 'What could I have done?' The question stood at the forefront of the crew's thoughts demanding attention. All the while, the still clouds on the horizon came closer and closer.

….

Tsubaki was trying hard not to panic. She was still completely immobilized and most of her attention was focused on trying to breath despite her paralyzed rib cage. She had quickly learned that the more she tried to break free, the worse her situation became. It was frustratingly better to try and relax and breathe as normally as possible.

She was being carried by the overly yellow man who had abducted her. Her face was pressed close to the fabric of his kimono so that the yellow rose buds fluttered before her eyes. The only part of the ship she was currently privy to was the rusty red tile beneath the swordsman's feet.

Her captor descended a set of stairs and the floor changed. He now walked over unfinished metal. Bolts and braces rose out of the floor as indicators that the ship was not one solid piece. Her skin felt chilled as the air around her cooled a few degrees. With each step, the light seemed to grow slowly dimmer until they were moving through semi-darkness.

The man paused and Tsubaki could hear metal clanging against metal. A sense of foreboding nested in her stomach. The man moved again and the doctor saw with dread the row of bars. The cold air rushed past her as she fell to the floor. Sharp pain erupted on her backside and head as her stiff body collided with the cold floor. The corners of her body took the full brunt of the impact as she couldn't move to break her fall in the slightest. The cry that she desired to voice was frozen like every other part of her.

The cell door banged closed and she watched as the silent man stalked away. She was left alone in the dimly lit dungeon. The frigid floor sapped the heat from her limbs and she couldn't even shiver or shift her weight to relive the sensation. Her eyes prickled as tears built up and spilled messily across her face.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her limbs were released. Her ramrod body wilted in exhaustion against the unyielding cold floor or her cell. Her breaths came in sloppy gasps and she sobbed. She had never been so scared before. Being a prisoner of her own body and unable to do anything to help herself had terrified her more than she wanted to admit. The only positive she could see in her desperate situation was that no one was around to see how pitiful she looked right now.

Bringing her breathing under control, she forced her cold and stiff muscles to work. A bolt of pain laced down her leg as she moved causing her to wince. The doctor probed the muscles of her leg looking for the injury. Pain flared fiercer as her fingers gingerly pressed into her right hip. She quickly retreated her fingers from the sensitive area biting her lip. There was nothing she could do here. She didn't think the bone was broken, but the soft tissue was clearly swelling, indicating damage she couldn't treat.

Carefully, she pulled her uninjured leg up and tried to conserve as much heat as possible. Shivers ran up and down her frame in the dark. She felt so alone and so helpless sitting in the cold gloom. Worse still, was the fact that she knew she was putting her family in danger. They would come for her, there was no doubt in her mind. However, she had never seen so many of her family completely disabled at once. Tears threatened to break over her lids again but she forced them back. Tsubaki was done crying. Surviving was her job now.

The minutes stretched on in the lengthy darkness. The boat creaked around her, punctuated by the occasional footsteps passing overhead. She tried to rest, not sleep, but rest. However, some things are easier said than done. Her right shoulder throbbed along with her hip, although not as strongly. Those two points seemed to have taken the most abuse when she was thrown into her cell. If that wasn't bad enough, the numbing cold that surrounded her made her tired muscles stiff and unyielding.

A door creaked open in the distance and the sound echoed around the metallic walls. She steeled herself for whatever was coming toward her. She would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her afraid and in pain. Taking a deep breathe, she set her face into a playful mask and looked at the bars between her and the hall.

The footsteps grew slowly louder as her visitor came closer. Her lips pulled back in a smirk as the shadowed figure of a petite man appeared before her. "Forgive me if I don't offer you some tea. I'm currently out." Tsubaki sneered.

The man laughed oddly. His voice almost too high for a man. "Gigigigigi!" The man struck a match throwing sharp lines of light and shadow across his grotesque face. Tsubaki jerked internally but her mask betrayed only a slight twitch. The man guided the match into a lantern that shed its light more generously across the cells.

Tsubaki eyed the man up and down. He looked like some twisted jester. His face was painted white with black diamonds covering his eyes. A creepy exaggerated red smile splashed beyond his lips. His jester's hat had small rose shaped bells at their tips that jingled quietly as he moved. His outfit fit his slender body tightly with an alternating diamond pattern of purple and green.

"Now, let's see what master has given me to work with." The man giggled to himself in a way that made Tsubaki shutter. The doctor however tilted her head to the side and smiled pleasantly.

The jester took a key from his dark belt and opened the cell door, careful to close it behind him.

Still smiling innocently, "Aren't you the brave one, to come in here with the key."

"Gigigigig!" he laughed again, "Go ahead and try it Red. I can see clearly that you are no match for me." The dark undertone to his words sliced into Tsubaki. He slinked toward her unafraid of any danger she might pose to him. She hated to admit it, but he was right. Even if she could somehow fight him off, she couldn't escape quickly on her injured leg, and where exactly would she go.

The clown kneeled before her so that his painted features were far too close to her own. His lips parted in a toothy grin. Tsubaki continued to smile pleasantly not willing to give any indication of her pain or fear. In a blur of motion, the man jabbed her body three times on the back of her head, her right shoulder and right hip. Despite her best efforts Tsubaki couldn't help the hiss that escaped her lips as he attacked her most sensitive areas.

"Gigigigi, a strong one you are. Although I wish that idiot Ispaham had been a bit more careful with my new player.

Tsubaki's eyes were scrunched up in pain, but she managed to look back up at him with one eye while her hands tried to protect her vulnerable points. 'Player?' she puzzled.

He clapped his hands together in glee. "Oh! you will be a fine addition once we get you fixed up. Now be a good piece and scream for me."

She didn't have time to fret about his words as he moved faster than her eyes could follow. All she knew was that a blindingly white-hot pain bit into her skin at the base of her skull. Tears sprang to her eyes, as she grit her teeth against the thing this monster wanted. She wouldn't give it to him. She was strong enough to keep this promise to herself.

The pain seared through her veins settling in her hip, shoulder and the knot on the back of her head. Her muscles all twitched independently, sending her body into painful spasms. She grunted and whimpered, but never let her voice out fully. She couldn't imagine that she had been cold only a few minutes ago as sweat mingled with tears on her face.

The jester watched unhappily as she writhed with muffled cries on the floor. "Hooooo?" His voice rose in mock question, "too good to scream for me?" He knelt down, so that he could whisper in her ear. "Don't worry. The strong pieces are the most satisfying to mold."

She felt his putrid breath hit the curl of her ear as she twitched in pain. Her stomach lurched in disgust wanting to get as far away from this vile creature as possible. Every muscle in her body tensed like she needed to be as small as possible and then finally the waves of pain subsided leaving her panting on the floor.

….

Sadie sat within the Mimi-go waiting for the boys to join her. She didn't want to waste a single second. She had been preparing the entire journey up until yesterday for the test cruise, and sat in the pilot seat impatiently. She'd even left the hatch open, so that the commanders could drop right in. "What is taking them so long!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

The sound of angry voices carried into the sub echoing around the walls slightly tinny in sound. "I should be going too!" demanded someone. Sadie couldn't place the voice.

"We have been over this. It's too dangerous. Even with our combined strength this mission is risky-yoi." Marco's tired voice returned.

"No! This is her maiden voyage. My baby needs her papa!" insisted the voice.

There was a moment of silence. "He may have a point." came Thatch's tenor voice.

There was a heavy sigh from the first commander. "We don't have time to let you go pack-yoi."

"No need." Answered the voice she was starting to suspect was Sampson. "I keep my life in this tool bag."

The sound of feet on the outside metalwork sounded, and soon there was a bang vibrating through the floor as feet landed within the ship. Sadie didn't turn around. It didn't matter who it was, she was still waiting on three more pairs of feet. She started to warm-up the engine and the Mimi-go hummed into life.

Another set of feet hit the floor. "That's my baby! Don't you sound chipper today!" greeted Sampson.

The third set of feet clanged to the ground followed by the creaking hinge as the hatch pulled close. "You sure you don't need some help up there Marco? Perhaps all that moping has made your arms go soft!" Taunted Thatch.

"Please-yoi!" scoffed Marco, "Like I would need help from the likes of you Mr. Hair Gel." There was a sort of forced lightness to his voice, but he gave a weak laugh all the same.

Ace laughed loudly behind her in the ship. "I think I can take you both. After all, the two of you are way past your prime!"

Sadie rolled her eyes as she tapped the console to bring out the den-den mushi. Sampson's hand rested on her shoulder as he spoke quietly. "Alright?" he asked. Sadie responded with a curt nod to the shipwright.

She picked up the mouth piece and the little snail started calling the Kujira. "Pururururu pururururu"

"This is the Mimi-go, ready to disembark." Sadie spoke into the receiver.

"Kujira hearing you loud and clear. Permission to set out granted." Came Shun's voice over the den-den mushi which had a little duck sitting on the back of its shell.

"Roger that!" Sadie put down the snail receiver and called to the ship at large. "You all should take your seats, this could be a little bumpy."

There was a brief hustling behind her as seats were lowered and belts buckled. Sampson took the co-piolet's chair next to her and began helping her to monitor the dials.

Meanwhile someone leaned against the back-rest of her chair, shifting the cushion behind her slightly. "Oi Raindrop! Cheer-up! We are on a mission to kick some ass!" Ace lowered his widely grinning face down next to her's. Sadie did her best to ignore Ace. The 2nd division commander frowned for a moment staring down at her. Slowly the corners of his lips pulled back mischievously. He reached out a hand and picked up the end of Sadie's long dark braid. "Come-on smile!" he encouraged while poking her cheek with the bushy end of her hair.

A vein started to pulse in Sadie's forehead as she tried to not kill one of their assets before the rescue had even started. 'Don't kill him Sadie. Not yet. You can kill him after. Yes….After! We can drown him in food. A fitting end for the glutton.' She tried to calm herself with these violent thoughts, which was quite counter-productive.

"Hang on gents!" Sampson flashed a wicked smile as he stretched his arm toward the final switch. Ace finally dropped Sadie's braid and moved to take his seat.

Sadie spoke almost too fast to understand, "3, 2, 1" and blurred her arm over the console flipping the switch that launched them out of the bay. With a violent jarring, the Mimi-go jettisoned out into the sea. The sudden jolting sent Ace crashing to the floor. The string of curses he shouted could be heard even on the deck of the Kujira. Sadie smirked, 'Serves him right for being so damn annoying.'

 **AN: As I wrote this I kept thinking, 'Poor Tsubaki.' Even though every single thing is 100% my fault. I can't help but feel a little guilty for the predicament I invented for her. Hopefully she'll forgive me.**

 **Thanks for reading. If you have the time please tell me your thoughts on the latest chapter. Until next time, remember to be awesome!**


	10. Into the Briar Patch

**AN: I still don't own One Piece. Somehow, I doubt this surprises anyone.**

Chapter 10: Into the Briar Patch

Sadie's lips stretched wide as she yawned loudly. Sampson leaned up and looked over at the piolet. "Sleepy?" he guessed, amusement clear in his voice.

"I'm fine." Sadie returned stiffly shaking herself a little. They had been slipping through the ocean's depths for the entire day and she was the only one who hadn't had a break.

"Hey Marco! Up for being my navigator for a while?" Sampson turned his shaggy head back to where the three commanders sat ignoring Sadie's lie.

"Sure, no problem-yoi." Marco stood and started stretching his long arms and legs.

"Really Sampson, I'm fine." Sadie insisted.

"Don't sweat it hun." rumbled the shipwright. "You and I are the only ones capable of piloting dear little Mimi." he patted the consol. "Get some shut-eye. We still have a long way to go." He smiled widely at her so that his eyes crinkled into little arches.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense." She reluctantly stood and Sampson quickly took her spot at the controls. Sadie moved past the front seats and passed Marco into the rear of the sub.

The 1st division commander squeezed her shoulder with a small smile, "Sweet dreams-yoi."

She nodded silently as he moved fully past her to sit in the co-piolet seat. Sadie looked around and quickly sat down in the now vacant chair next to Ace. There were three fold-up chairs on each wall, but Marco's was already set up. She felt exhaustion pulling her down as soon as she sagged into the cushion. She closed her eyes and appreciated the quiet. Her muscles slowly relaxed and her breathing slowed as she gave into the sleep that was quickly descending.

The peaceful darkness was disturbed by ripples across her sleepy mind. It wasn't enough to rouse her, just lightly touch on the part of her that was barely conscious. Another ripple crossed the darkness, this time with a little more force, pulling more of her mind into wakefulness. A resounding snore thundered against her eardrum and her eyes scrunched shut in denial of being awake. Another snore roared in her ear and she opened her eyes, filled with annoyance. Ace slept next to her, his head tilted back, mouth open and his hat covering his eyes. She watched in frustration as he drew another breath through his airways sounding more like a train than a man.

Sadie sat up arching her back in a slow stretch. Beyond Ace, slept the other commander. Her lips threatened to twitch up into a smile as she appreciated how quiet the two ruckus makers were. Then Ace's chest reverberated with another snore reminding her that only one was quieter when asleep. Her upper lip pulled up in disgust at the snoring man. She extended a single finger out to him as if touching him was the last thing she wanted to do. She lightly pushed with that one finger and then quickly retreated.

The sleeping fire user tilted over and slumped against his friend. Sadie sat up a little straighter satisfied that she had at least pushed the annoyance farther from herself. A sinister smile grew as she watched the two men unconsciously struggle for the best position. However, her amusement was short lived as Thatch pushed the snorer back at her knocking the man's hat off in the process. Suddenly she found herself entangled with the very thing she tried to distance herself from only a moment prior.

Ace had stopped snoring for the moment and breathed deeply as he snuggled into the crook of her neck. Sadie was bound by the sheer weight of his sleeping form and the safety belt she had fastened before falling asleep. With a grunt, she snaked her hands in-between herself and Ace and tried to push him off her. However, as soon as he felt himself being forcefully separated from his new soft position, he wrapped his arms around his 'pillow.'

Sadie gave a little squeak as his arms encircled her and hugged her shoulders. 'What the hell!' her mind raced. It was like he didn't want to be separated from her. Sadie was having none of that. However, the more she squirmed the more securely Ace wrapped his arms around her. A blush rose to her face as she felt his hair tickle against her neck and the warmth of his breath against her skin. In fact, as much as she covered her skin, he seemed to reveal his. Seeming to have a will of their own, her eyes traced the lines of his muscular arm that ran across her chest. The dark ASCE emblazed across his strong muscles. The rise and fall of his flawless skin as it stretched across the muscles he had spent a lifetime building. Well almost flawless. There was a freshly stitched gash in between the letters A and S and her own healing wound seemed to throb at the reminder.

Her blush redoubled as his body slipped forward so that his head slowly fell into her breasts. Her body bristled at the unintentional intimate contact. The heat in her face spread throughout her limbs in embarrassment. Every nerve was alive as she felt the weight of his head pressed into the softness her breast provided. His hot breath blowing through the fabric of her shirt and into the sensitive skin beneath. She started to tremble in fierce anger at the unsuspecting man. 'This isn't his fault.' one part of her reasoned while the other was crying for vengeance. 'He must die! He must die a slow and painful death for this offence! – He is asleep, stop over reacting. – OVERREACTING! I'll give you overreacting! Let's kill him, dress him up like Tsubaki and make a trade! – You have got to chill out or you're going to have an aneurism. – BRING IT ON!'

Luckily for all involved as Sadie was quite literally about to explode. Ace's body continued to fall forward until it came to rest innocently on her legs. One of his hands on her hip and his tattooed arm hung carelessly over the other side of her legs. Sadie's temper quickly died down leaving the more reasonable voice in control.

The woman closed her eyes and took several deep breaths trying to clear her head. For some reason she couldn't understand, this man got under her skin a way that no one else did. So what if he slept leaned up against her? At the end of the day, it wasn't that big of a deal. She looked down again at the sleeping commander. His face was peaceful cushioned on her thighs. Her hand twitched toward his face and then halted in the air as she froze in hesitation. Then, giving a mental shrug, she gave into her desire to stroke his hair and swept his bangs away from his eyes. His silky hair slid through her fingers as she revealed his face. His dark lashes lowered to brush against his cheeks and his freckles dotting across his nose were almost cute on his sleeping face.

She sighed contently as she continued to slowly run her fingers through his hair. Smiling, she leaned back and raised her gaze to the rest of the sub. To her horror, she saw two pairs of eyes watching her with matching grins. Her face rapidly took on the hue of a cherry as her hand whipped out of Ace's locks. She crossed her arms defiantly as if she had to keep them under control so that they didn't wonder again.

The pilot and his navigator good naturedly turned around keeping their laughter to a minimum as Sadie tried to defend herself. "He woke me up you know! His was snoring so loud." She huffed and puffed at the ridiculousness of the situation, "And then he keeled over on top of me. I was just trying to make the best of it you know!" Somehow her claims seemed less valid as Ace continued to snuggle into her lap.

"No worries-yoi!" laughed Marco with a wave of his hand. "We won't tell anyone."

"Our lips are sealed." rumbled Sampson. "Get some more sleep, I'll wake you up when it is time to swap."

The extremely ordinary statement diffused the inflated nature of her denial. She slumped against the wall and stared at the ceiling. Her brows drew together in their own resolve. She would not do that again, and she would not kill him. Because killing him would mean she would have to admit what had happened. She closed her eyes deciding to pretend nothing had happened at all and attempt to get some more sleep when she realized that her leg was slightly damp. Wet was really a better word to describe it. The slightly cooled sensation as air met the wet fabric over her leg. Looking down she did a double take. "He's DROOLING on me!" she screeched.

Immediately, she shifted into water which let her slip out from under his head. Quickly followed by smacking a water whip across his cheek giving him a very rude awakening. The 2nd division commander rocketed up sputtering in his seat looking around himself wildly. "Wha-?" he vocalized not truly awake. His eyes drifted to the front of the submarine where Sampson and Marco had finally given into their laughter and were loudly enjoying the entertainment Sadie and Ace had provided. He blinked at the men as their bodies rocked with laughter. His gaze continued to move around the sub as he heard a loud banging. He spied Sadie visibly shaking in anger as she set up one of the seats opposite him. He sat up a little straighter and rubbed a hand through his hair trying to piece together what had happened.

Sadie turned around and sent Ace a poisonous glare. The commander just blinked in confusion back at her. "What the hell did I do?" he asked the room at large a little miffed at the dark aura she directed toward him.

"Don't you even think of touching me." Sadie answered icily. He watched as she sat down forcefully across from him and crossed her arms angrily in front of her chest.

The laughter at the front of the ship died down enough for Marco to put in his two cents. "Don't sweat it-yoi." Marco grinned over his shoulder at Ace. Sadie "humphed," at this making Marco add more seriously, "Although it might be good to give her some space."

Ace rubbed his red cheek and rolled his shoulders still extremely confused. However, after a minute of nothing else happening he shrugged it off. Letting his head hang for a moment he noticed his hat resting on the floor and picked it up. He brushed it off and returned it to its proper place. He looked back at the perplexing woman who was pretending to sleep. The tension in her posture was obvious. Shaking his head, Ace reclined and prepared to take another nap.

It was some time later before the sound of snores returned to the cabin. Sampson laughed quietly and asked, "So do you think she knows?"

"Hmm?" Marco returned raising an eyebrow at the shipwright.

"Do you think she knows that she snores just as badly as Ace?"

A grin split across Marco's face, "No-yoi, but I'm not going to be the one to tell her that."

"That's probably better for your health. Although I'm sure that cute doctor of yours would fix you up." Sampson teased before realizing what he had said. "I'm sure Tsubaki is fine."

Marco gripped the hand rest of his chair. "Yeah, you're probably right." Marco finally answered trying with everything he has to believe the words that came out of his mouth.

….

Several hours later and Sadie had taken over for Sampson in the piolet's seat. She had asked Thatch to navigate, but he declined insisting that Ace was by far the better navigator. She had put up a mild resistance to this, but knew from reputation that the cook was right. They were now closing in on Rosoideae, a spring island in the calm belt and headquarters of the Rosette Hunters.

A massive sea-king swum past the observation glass. Its blue scales shone dangerously in the exterior lights of the Mimi-go. However, like all the rest, it continued to swim past without giving the small ship a second look.

"There goes another one." observed Ace lazily. Sadie looked over at the commander. His feet were propped up on the console and he had reclined the chair back slightly. He had one hand tucked behind his head and the other on his chest as he casually kept tabs on the log pose on his wrist. Although they didn't have an eternal pose to the island, Ace was skilled enough to plot a course with what information that they did have.

Sadie did her best to interact with her navigator as little as possible. She was still reliving the humiliating event from earlier and found it hard to face him. He luckily had no memory or embarrassment of the incident and therefore escaped similar sufferings.

"The currents are stabilizing." Sadie stated emotionlessly.

"It just means we are getting close." confirmed Ace as he lowered his feet and sat up. "We should start looking for signs of the island itself. Oi! Lazy bones!" Ace called back to the two sleeping men and Thatch who had been humming quietly to pass the time. "Time to wake up."

Thatch stood so that he was between the two lead chairs and could look out into the sea through the observation glass. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" he asked.

"That." Nodded Sadie at the mountain rising in the gloom of the ocean. Before them the ocean floor rose upward and broke through the surface. It was a gentle slope, but massive.

"We should find a quiet place to dock and then try to gather some information-yoi." Marco gently commanded as he too stood and approached the front of the ship.

"Move outta my way." grumbled Sampson as he pushed Thatch aside so that he could get a look at their surroundings. "Unless either of you know more about my baby than I do, I need to be up here." Both commanders made room for the shipwright and Sampson's purple mane of hair leaned down in between Ace and Sadie. "We need a place that has a sharp coast line, nothing too shallow."

"How about there?" Ace pointed at an outcropping that just came into view.

Sampson analyzed the steep slope of the rock that met with the irregular water surface above them. "It should be fine, as long as there is nothing on the coast we need to avoid." the shipwright decided.

"The periscope is here, right?" Asked Thatch moving to a chamber to the left of where he had napped. Sampson nodded and Thatch opened the compartment. Within it, was a viewer that flicked into life and a rotating handle. The chef cranked the handle and watched as the image on the view screen changed from dimly lit ocean to a sunny surface. Tilting the controls, he scanned the entire area and saw nothing suspicious. The coastline was a simple rocky beach lined with palms and other trees. The forest would provide ample coverage and was satisfactorily isolated. "Looks good to me." declared Thatch with a thumbs-up and a wink.

Soon the crew stood on the small rocky shore staring into the forest before them. "This place is well sheltered-yoi." Marco nodded as he surveyed their surroundings.

"Couldn't have asked for better cover." concurred Sampson. He stood on top of the Mimi-go examining her hull.

"So, you are going to stay to guard the ship?" Thatch asked Sampson from the tree line.

"Yeah, I need to go over all of her systems anyway after her first prolonged voyage." Sampson responded not really paying his crewmates much attention as he scrutinized the ship before him. The grizzly man stopped his work to look up at his friends, "You just make sure to bring our nakama back, and I will make sure we can take her home."

"You can count on it!" Bellowed Ace as the rescue team dashed into the forest.

In and out, over and under the pirates dodged around the branches that reached for them as they rushed through the woods. The morning burned away into the afternoon and a beast rumbled within their party. Ace pressed a hand to his stomach and grinned at the others. Thatch strolled past Ace with his hands laced behind his head, "Guess it is lunch time."

The cook started whistling as he swung a heavy kick at the nearest tree. Several fruits fell from the branches and landed with muffled thuds on the grass. Thatch picked one up and smelled the junction where the fruit had been connected to the vine. He offered the purple encased fruit to Ace. "Eat up." Thatch grinned widely to his friend.

Ace didn't need telling twice and immediately started eating the native fruit the island provided. The boys all laughed together as they ate. Their chuckles floated through the air back to Sadie who chose to eat a few steps behind the others.

"Ahhh, this takes me back. All we need now is a huge bear or tiger or something else equally delicious." sighed Ace.

"What's that-yoi?" asked Marco. Sadie tilted her head up to the group, her interest piqued at the odd statement.

"Hehe! It's nothing really." answered Ace wistfully, "Running through the forest just reminds me of growing up with my brothers. We used to run through the woods all day like this for training." he let out a bark of a laugh, "For training! Can you believe that?!" He smiled at his friends.

"So why do we need a bear?" pressed Thatch openly curious.

"Simple," shrugged Ace, "What else is there to eat in the forest."

"Hahaha!" Thatch bent over holding his stomach in amusement, "You have got to be joking! I've seen you cook, there is no way you cooked wild game. Is your kid brother any better?"

Ace's smile shifted into a sly grin, "Would you believe me, if I said he is even more hopeless than I am?"

"What? The one who just got a 30 million beri bounty?" exclaimed Thatch.

Sadie raised an eyebrow at this. Not only did Ace have a brother, but said younger brother had a bounty. Perhaps it wasn't a high one for the Grand Line, but enough to take notice.

"How did you ever survive-yoi?" asked Marco, partly teasing and partly really asking.

"We shared the catch with the mountain bandits, who would prepare it." Ace answered as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Marco shook his head, "Well, I will have to meet this little brother of yours someday if he ever makes it to the Grand Line." The commander tossed the rind of his lunch into the trees. "For now though, we have some bounty hunters to hunt."

The men all picked up speed and Sadie followed suit. They rushed through the trees again. The pattern repeated in some monotony, but they started to see the occasional signs of civilization. An old abandoned shack or evidence of a campsite would crop up from time to time. Marco took point with Thatch being the rear guard, they all kept their senses open for any sign of the base of operations where they hoped to find their missing member. The first division commander came to a sudden stop at the base of a large oak when the trees started to thin. The other three gathered around in silence. Ace was smiling, at ease, having enjoyed the run through the woods. Thatch and Sadie were more somber as they approached the phoenix. Marco leapt up into the branches of the oak followed closely by the other three. Beyond the tree line was a clearing and within that, a large hedge maze. At the center was a massive pop-tent. However, rising from the center of the tent was a spiral tower that rose above everything else on the island.

Thatch started to chant in a sing song voice, "There once was man locked in a tower. He wore a hat with a stupid flower. The pirates came and stormed his keep and never again did a bounty he reap."

Ace laughed while Sadie did her best to become temporarily deaf. Marco rolled his eyes and commented flatly, "Thatch-yoi."

"Wait, wait I can do better!" Thatch's smile took over his face. "To hold our dear medic red, is a danger most would dread. Fiery in her wild fight, she burns with a shining light. Never could they keep her bound, and she returned safe and sound. Back at home and full of luck, the lovers will surely…"

Thatch never got to finish his line, because Marco's fist slammed into the cook's grinning face sending him spiraling out of the tree. "Idiot." Marco grumbled as he hung his head with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "We don't need to hear any more of your bad poetry."

Thatch easily caught a passing branch and swung himself back up to where the rest huddled in the leaves.

"Sadie, is it within range-yoi?" asked Marco ignoring his rhyming friend behind him and refocusing of the tower in the distance.

Sadie nodded and started to summon water into her hand. She twisted her wrist elegantly as the hydrosphere coalesced. She drew her arm across her chest before flinging the water forward. The sphere narrowed into a water bullet as it sped through the air. When it reached the edge of the hedge maze she flicked her fingers and the ball of water broke into smaller drops too small to see due to the distance. The three men watched as the frown deepened on her face. They waited for the information she gleaned from a quick fly over in a drawn-out silence.

Her eyes snapped open and no one breathed. Sadie's face scrunched up as she tried to find the words to describe what she saw through her water. However, before she could put the odd structure into words, Marco and Thatch both whipped their head around toward the clearing. A single dark figure stood just past the tree line looking directly at the pirates.

Marco and Thatch shared a look and nodded to one another before leaping back down to the ground. Ace and Sadie quickly followed flanking the two older pirates. The four made their way out of the trees until they stood opposite the solitary figure in the clearing. The man wore a dark green robe with an odd collar. The collar was a lighter green and resembled the sepals that hold a flower bud before it blooms. His dark burgundy hair hung in a short bob around his head. Two empty green eyes stared out of his face at the pirates.

"Fire-Fist Ace," called the figure in an almost bored voice. "You were told to come alone."

The group bristled at the reminder of the requirement and immediately became more defensive.

The man looked away. "I don't care, but Master said that if you didn't come alone that BB could kill the girl." he said in the same dull tone.

Marco blazed forward to strike down the melancholy man. He raked a claw through the air toward the man's unprotected head. However, Marco's claw swept through an after image. Turning around he saw that the enemy now stood behind Ace. The pirates all leapt back to put some distance between them.

"Give Tsubaki back!" Thatch growled at the man.

The green clad man sighed and tilted his head to the side, "Do you mean the Scarlet Siren?"

A wave of apprehension washed over the group at the title the bounty hunters had apparently given their friend. "If you don't tell us where she is, we will just have to beat it out of you." snarled Ace.

The enemy sat down where he was and rested his head to one of his hands. "Fire-Fist, you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you had just followed the rules. Players must always follow the rules." He droned on in disinterest.

This was too much for the Whitebeard pirates and they all charged at the slothful man. Sadie drew a water whip and cracked it at his legs. Thatch prepared to pound him into the ground with a black fist. Ace lit his fists to burn him into ash and Marco had his talons out again ready to slash anything that remained.

The ground where the bounty hunter had been a moment ago dissolved into dust under the combined destructive power of the pirates. They all stood back stunned as they stared down into the empty crater.

"This is too much work. When master sent me out here, I hoped that you would be reasonable." The man reclined up in a nearby tree. He analyzed his fingernails as if they were more interesting than the raging pirates on the ground. "Master says if you can be good and follow the rules, you can try to win your friend back, even though Fire-Fist did not come alone."

"How?" asked Marco wary of the suspicious offer.

The man dropped to the ground and then flashed directly in front of Marco so that he stood toe to toe with the commander. "Enter the maze and play the game." he said coldly and then he was gone. The pirates were left seemingly alone in the field with the hedge maze to their backs.

"What a creep." complained Thatch running a shaky hand through his slicked back hair. "What do you want to do Marco?"

The 1st division commander had turned so that he was facing the maze and his friends were at his back. "Sometimes the only way is forward." Marco answered darkly.

Everyone considered him for a moment. They all knew that doing exactly as the enemy wanted wasn't the brightest idea, but seeing as they were already under surveillance and Tsubaki's life hung in the balance, they didn't have much choice.

Sadie lifted the mask of her shirt over her nose and stepped up to stand next to Marco. She caught his eye and gave him a small nod to tell him she was with him.

Thatch grumbled as he too moved to stand next to his friend. "I should have brought some wine with me for this trip. Let's do this." He gave the maze, tent and central spiral a death glare that could petrify.

Ace flexed his fingers as he approached and lit their tips. "If all else fails, I can always incinerate them." He waved his flaming digits toward Marco as he stepped next to Thatch.

Marco knew that they would all do the same for any member of their family and yet because it was Tsubaki, because it was his doctor, a warmth welled up in his stomach at their show of loyalty. His brows lowered and his lips pulled back in a scowl. "Let's teach these bastards a lesson-yoi."

The four pirates stomped toward the maze. Each one of them emitted a determined aura that chased away wildlife and even seemed to dim the happily shining late afternoon sun. As they neared the outer walls of the maze a silver gate came into view. The quartet approached with every intention of breaking in or burning some shrubbery if needed. However, before any of them could damage the maze a monitor with a transponder snail on top emerged from the leaves and flickered into life.

"Welcome! Are you my new players?" greeted a high-pitched voice.

The pirates all turned to the screen and saw a clown of sorts on the monitor. "We are." stated Thatch grimly to the clown.

"Gigigigigi!" he laughed. He wore a jester's hat with rose shaped bells and his white face was interrupted only by the black diamonds painted over his eyes. "So, you agree to play the game?" His silky voice slid over them dangerously.

The pirates shared a few looks and nods. They had resolved to play the game at least for now, and this seemed to be the starting line. Marco answered for the group, "Yes, we agree to play the game."

"WONDERFUL! I am BB the Conductor of Games, but everyone calls me COG. What are your names?" The creepy clown smiled his overly red smile while he waited for them to speak.

"Marco." the commander declared pointing to himself.

"Thatch." said the cook flashing the monitor a sinister smile.

"Ace." growled the young commander lowly. He didn't like the vibe this clown put off.

"Sadie." she stated simply with a hard glint in her eyes as she stared down the clown.

COG frowned, "Oh no, that will never do! You must have exciting names." He paused putting a purple gloved finger to his red lips. "Two of you are obvious. Fire-Fist and The Phoenix. However, the other two need something with snazz." His lip jutted out and his browns drew together. He seemed to look over Thatch and Sadie for a long while before snapping his fingers and returning the creepy smile to his face. "How about The White Knight and Shadow's Seductress!"

Thatch seemed quite pleased with his title while Sadie was ready to erupt at the sheer nerve of this jester. She dashed forward, her violent intent clear to everyone. Marco rushed to intercept her. With a firm grip on her arm, he stopped Sadie before she could wreak havoc on the little snail and its monitor. "We accept." interjected Marco.

Sadie immediately wrenched her arm from Marco's grasp and threw a poisonous glare at him. She would never in a million years accept a name that had anything close to seductress in it, but Marco's pleading gaze had her acquiescing. She stomped a few steps away from The Phoenix and crossed her arms in a visible show of displeasure.

Completely unbothered by Sadie's show of violence, COG grinned and waved his hands in a welcoming gesture. As he did so, four large monitors lifted out of the tent on each side of the tower. On each screen COG's painted face beamed. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight, was have four new players! The screen cut to show the four Whitebeard pirates standing outside the gate. COG's voice continued over the footage, "Stay tuned to see their debut and new looks!"

"Wait, new looks?" whispered Sadie to the others who only shrugged.

"Let the games BEGIN!" shouted COG his voice magnified over the entire island.

On the word 'begin,' the ground disappeared out from under the pirates and all four of them fell into the dark hole now at their feet.

 **AN: Sorry we didn't get to see Tsubaki this chapter, but rest assured her character will be back next week. Please let me know your thoughts in a review or PM. Until next time. ;)**


	11. The Game

**AN: I do not own One Piece, or a giant chocolate bunny! Some things are just not meant to be.**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a few days late. Things were super busy with the Holidays and then there were tech issues. Speaking of holidays - If you celebrate Christmas, then I hope you and your loved ones made several wonderful memories. Now on to the story. :)**

Chapter 11: The Game

Marco felt his stomach rise into his chest as his fingers scraped along the stone walls searching for a handhold. His fingers lit up with his healing flames as their tips were sheared off. He shifted his feet into talons attempting to slow himself down. Nothing worked. They were all too close to one another. Thatch used the sheath of his sword and his long legs to span the hole and create enough friction to stop. Sparks flew in the darkness as the air continued to rush past them relentlessly.

Ace could not light his flames without hurting anyone and Marco himself could not fly in such a small space. Sadie on the other hand… As the thought formed in his mind the smallest of their number disappeared into mist. A roar raged below and a wave of water slammed into the three still falling. The rumbling water seeped through his clothes chilling him. The cold liquid started to push back against gravity and slow down their descent. The vertical tunnel opened into a warmly colored room that contrasted sharply with the water.

Sadie guided the three men to the floor, wet, but otherwise alright. Thatch started to wring out his hopeless hair, and flashed Sadie an appreciative smile all the same. "Thanks!" he grinned.

Staring at the dark hole above him with the small patch of sky, Marco felt his frustrations build as the sky disappeared. He leapt to his feet and scanned the room for signs of escape and/or danger. The room was rimed with red and orange striped walls. Pink curtains hung throughout the room. There were several doors leading off into unknown directions, and Marco wasn't in the mood to sit still. He made a beeline for the nearest door and wrenched it open. To his dismay it was only a closet filled to the brim with brightly colored clothes. Following his lead, Marco could hear his friends checking other doors around him. Marco raced to the next one and found only more clothes.

"What is this?" asked Ace is disbelief. He put a hand in his short's pocket and the other adjusted his hat as he looked around at all the open closets.

"This is the beginning." A child-like voice seemed to surround them. "Let's play dress-up!" The voice seemed to smile and there was a silent pause where they all stood stock still trying to piece together what this voice was talking about. Then, pandemonium broke out. The curtains that had hung innocently around the room came to life and wrapped themselves around the unsuspecting pirates. They all fought back with talons, blades and fire. They were not so weak as to be subdued by mere fabric.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" cried the voice angrily. "You said you'd play the game. You have to get dressed-up to play." The voice grew quiet and they were surrounded by a child's soft sniffles.

This brought them all up short. They needed to play in order to save Tsubaki. Each pirate disarmed themselves and reluctantly let themselves be wrapped up in layer after layer of fabric. Marco bit his pride back as he watched the blushing fabric approach him like a flat snake. The cloth curled around his legs and wound itself up his body. He felt the folds envelope and immobilize him. Looking around, the other three were all experiencing something similar. All their strength and ability agonizingly set aside as they surrendered to the child's voice.

The commander felt some anxiety as the cloth bound his arms to his chest. With each new layer, he was rendered more and more defenseless while in the heart of enemy territory. After his head was covered, he opened his senses and felt the presence of his comrades in the room with him. Sadie and Thatch were both relatively calm, however he could feel Ace's frustration. The young man was fighting hard not to lose his cool and incinerate the blasted curtains.

"Ace!" he called out. Marco felt the young man halt his fighting. "You are losing." he waited as Ace's presence tinted with confusion. "You make the worst cocoon!" A beat of silence followed Marco's declaration.

"As if!" Ace scoffed.

Marco smiled under the heavy bindings. His jab had done the trick. The Phoenix could feel Ace relaxing somewhat and accepting the current situation. Then to Marco's horror, Sadie's presence grew instantaneously distant.

"Sadie-chan!" Cried Thatch.

"Ladies first." giggle the child's voice.

"What have you done?" screamed Ace.

"Now, now be good and wait your turn." chided the girl's voice.

The men ground their teeth at their helplessness. Ace was beside himself, he was the only one of the three who could not sense where his comrades were. To sit and do nothing while his friends were in danger went against everything his was.

"Thatch?" questioned Marco knowing that the cook's observational haki was better than his own.

There was a stiff pause as the 4th division commander assessed the situation. "She's fine for now." he finally answered tensely.

"You sure?" Ace's voice was brimming with worry.

Thatch breathed deeply and the sound seemed to crawl about the room. "Yes, she is."

The heavy silence that followed his words pressed in on all three of them. They had been on the island barely a day and it already felt like they were losing.

The disembodied voice giggled, "Next, the knight!" and with those words Thatch's presence faded with distance.

"Damn it!" cursed Ace.

"It's fine, Ace." Marco's heart beat wildly in his chest. Together, their family was strong, but a force divided was a force weakened. "We can all take care of ourselves."

"I know." ground out the younger man.

Marco didn't need Ace to finish his thought, he felt the same.

"Now for fire!" announced the voice and Marco found himself alone in the dark folds he had allowed himself to be wrapped within.

After what felt more like years than the minutes it really was, Marco felt his bindings pull him upward. "Last, but not least." whispered a voice in his ears. There was nothing in the solitude other than the uncomfortable shifting of fabric over his body. The cloth scraped over his skin repeatedly feeling more like sand and grit than the cotton it really was.

Lost in the dark solitude, Marco gave into the fluttering anxiety within him and started to struggle against his prison. 'How far have we gone? I still can't sense the others' It was like they had been teleported away in the blink of an eye. In fact, her could not sense a single other presence, life or force besides his own.

Then, with dizzying abruptness, he was spit out in the warm air. The scent of grass filled his nose as he landed on all fours. The ground bit into the skin of his palms and knees. COG's voice rang out overhead.

"ROUND ONE!"

Marco looked up to see the widely grinning demonic face of COG. The jester continued to commentate on the game. "We have a real treat for you folks tonight. Not one, not two, but four new players! What will their strengths be? What will be there down fall? Only time will tell! However, let me introduce our returning pieces first." The jester's smile shrank a little as the screen shifted to show the silent swordsman that had taken Tsubaki. Marco's blood boiled at the reminder. The man's mismatched eyes stared out of the screen and mocked Marco with his closeness. "The Steel Flower!" announced COG and Marco turned his head as an answering cheer rose near the tower.

The screen changed again and this time a woman appeared with bright pink hair. He recognized her as well. Although she hadn't done anything other than observe, she had been at the bow of the Hunter's lead ship. She smiled coyly for the camera. "The Blushing Ballerina!" COG cried enthusiastically and another rousing cheer sounded.

Three players appeared on the screen. This time it was hard to tell much about them because they each wore a hat that covered most of their face. The obscurement looked like an upside-down flower with white petals that covered the top of the players' heads down past their noses. Pale blond hair streamed out from under one blossom in limp clumps. The other two had light brown hair, one being longer than the other. "The Golden Child, The Petal Crusher, and Amber Avenger!" declared COG. This time there wasn't so much a cheer as polite applause. However, Marco didn't have time to think about this change in the audience, because that was when the screen changed again.

Tsubaki's face filled the screen. Her emerald eyes were hard and cold as she frowned at the camera. Her hair had been pulled up into two pony tails on either side of her head with something that looked a little like red cat ears on top. Her shoulders were swathed in a sheer red fabric that allowed him to see her collar bones beneath. He grit his teeth. She was alive and he would save her. The differences of only a few days squeezed his heart painfully. He drank in her face, noting the absence of her radiant smile and the addition of dark circles under her eyes.

"The Scarlet Siren!" roared COG and the crowd went crazy. "Now on to our new players! He is the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and a legend in his own right!" Marco stood up as he saw the transponder snail flying toward him. He heard the little snail click on and looked up to see his own face. He had been too distracted to notice his own attire before, but seeing himself up on the screen drew his attention to his clothing. He saw that he wore heavily feathered shoulder pads of blue and yellow that lead to a long pale blue sleeved vest. A gold chain connected the shoulder pads in the front leaving his chest bare and his mark on display. His jaw flexed as he looked at his own image projected. Tearing his eyes away from the monitor he looked directly into the eyes of the snail who flinched under the commander's gaze causing it's imaging to flicker across the screen. 'I'm coming Tsubaki.' he tried to communicate his commitment silently to her.

"I give you The Phoenix!" screamed COG. The crowd's excitement was alive in the air as they shrieked their approval. Marco turned again toward the cheers and saw out of the corner of his eye as his image turned with him. "The next two are also members of the infamous Whitebeard crew. Let's hear it for the fourth division commander, The White Knight!" the crowd scream just as loudly.

Marco watched with a brief rush of amusement as Thatch appeared on the large screen. His friend wore a white breastplate and armor on his left arm while he only wore the gauntlet on his right hand. This left his own tattoo of their mark exposed on his right shoulder. Thatch's typical grin was missing and in its place was the scowl of a man on a mission.

"We also have an elite member of the crew with us tonight. Please welcome Shadow's Seductress!" The crowd at this point must be getting close to losing their collective voice as they continued to shout their enthusiasm.

Marco stared a little dumbfounded as the transponder snail scanned his crewmate. Sadie had been completely made over. Her legs were bare, except for the tiny black shorts that hugged her waist with her daggers on full display. She wore a black halter top that reached behind her neck and wrapped around her face is similar fashion to her traditional mask. Her eyes were lined with heavy makeup that made her grey eyes pop. He watched her turn away from the snail with a slight tinge of pink touching the tops of her ears. 'Looks like she doesn't appreciate her new outfit.' Not that Marco couldn't understand. However, the skimpy outfit did mean that her own Whitebeard tattoo was visible on the back of her left shoulder.

"And finally, the moment you all have been waiting for!" COG paused drawing out the moment and a hush fell over the spectators. "He needs no prelude, no introduction, raise your voices for FIRE-FIST-ACE!" The crowd drowned out COG with their deafening cries.

Ace had never looked more disgruntled then he did in the moment the camera focused on him. Compared to the others, he didn't look too different. His trademark hat and beaded necklace were missing. Instead he wore a black choker around his neck with a flame emblem in the center. His arms were crossed over his chest and bronze cuffs encircled his wrists. He wore no shirt, so that like the rest, his large Whitebeard tattoo would be visible on his back.

Tsubaki stared at the screen in disbelief. They had become players! Her body shook in outrage at the thought of her friends stuck in this revolting game, just as she had been for the last three days. She knew they would come for her, but she never dreamed they would be foolish enough to fall into Damask's trap. Her nails cut into the pad of her palm drawing small beads of blood along their edges. What lie had that shrimp fed them to get them to play? What misleading promise did they take hook, line and sinker? May-be it wouldn't be too bad. May-be they could make it out while it was still round one.

"Our winner from last night will go first!" COG declared as the woo-waa-woo-waa-woo-waa of the shuffle flashed on the screen. Cards in a rainbow of colors flipped across the monitor finally stopping on a blue 3. "Show us your special skill Blushing Ballerina!"

Tsubaki didn't watch, she had learned that watching just made her sick. She shifted her weight from foot to foot restlessly as she waited for one of her nakama's turn or else her own. The Amber Avenger was submerged in a vat of mayonnaise and Tsubaki tugged at her blasted outfit. The sheer material may have covered her from shoulders to knees, but didn't truly cover her. Thicker red fabric swathed her hips and chest, but only enough to not be explicit. Two scalpels were sheathed on her forearms, and she let her fingers trace over her weapons seeking comfort. Her eyes widened as Ace's face lit up the screen indicating he was next. She worried her lower lip as she watched the cards flash across the screen. Tsubaki breathed a sigh of relief when the cards stopped on green.

"Position swap and board reset!" grinned the demonic COG.

Ace's face scrunched up as he was lifted into the air by an extremely large golden bird. His face darkened as he passed her abductor, carried by a clone of the bird, above the maze. "Don't do anything foolish Ace." prayed Tsubaki as she watched. Thankfully, he allowed himself to be repositioned without incident. The ground around her shook as hedges sank into the ground temporarily exposing everyone's positions. Tsubaki's green eyes met with the sea grey ones of Sadie who stood only a few meters away. The doctor panicked as she saw the shift in her friend's body. Sadie was obviously ready to dash across the short distance to stand next to her. Tsuabki held her hands up in an 'x' and shook her head violently. Sadie stopped before she even took a step and looked sadly at Tsubaki as the hedges grew around them again.

Tsubaki's eyes started to water. Being trapped here alone was bad enough, but seeing her friends in the game, ignorant of the danger, was going to kill her. The transponder snail zoomed in front of her drawing her attention to the fact that it was her turn. She steeled herself for the reveal as the screen sounded woo-waa-woo-waa-woo-waa. Finally, the cards stopped on a red 5. She smiled shyly at the camera and gave a playful wink. She had to show the others how the game was played.

"Seat 11B!" shouted COG.

The monitor trained on a young girl who looked up into the camera to make her request. "I want to see The Steel Flower carry The Scarlet Siren like a princess." she asked as her cheeks turned red.

Tsubaki blew the girl a kiss and sent another wink. 'This one at least is easy.' she sighed internally. The golden bird from earlier delivered The Steel Flower, her own personal abductor, to her side. The man stared down at her with no emotion. Tsubaki on the other hand had covered her cheeks in mock embarrassment. The swordsman forcefully pulled her close with a hand around her waist. She gave an internal eye roll. Why was he so popular when his expression never changed?

In one fluid sweep, her abductor pulled her up to his chest with one arm behind her back and the other under her knees in a princess carry. The girlish squeals easily carried over the maze telling the players that they were putting on a good show.

"Well done players!" commentated COG, "Full marks for our Scarlet Siren!"

The swordsman leapt up into the air catching the extended claw of the golden transport bird. Tsubaki on the other hand took the five steps she had earned. Hoping that she headed in the correct direction.

Ace watched the event unfold within the maze with a growing sense of unease. So far nothing bad had happened. There was a tense minute when Tsubaki had practically flirted with the enemy, but it was soon apparent that acting was part of the game. Your card had a color that indicated what type of action would be taken and it had a number. How many spaces you could move seemed to be determined by how well you met your challenge.

The 2nd division commander smiled, this might actually be fun. It might not be a direct fight, but meeting the challenges presented had a certain appeal to the adventurous youth. He watched in slight anticipation as two of the petal heads were fighting on the monitor. The fight was only getting started. The blond one had landed a few hits when a siren blared. That same bird that had carried him earlier fell on the brunette petal head and slashed open their shoulder. The bloodied player crumpled to the ground and disappeared. Not in any mystical way, the ground simply opened up as they fell and swallowed the defeated player.

Ace crossed his arms as he assessed the fight. It had not gone on very long, and in his opinion, no victor had been decided. However, there must have been something that the overly large bird responded to. They needed to figure out the rules of this game before one of them lost.

Sadie's masked face filled the screen and Ace found himself unexpectedly nervous for her turn. The flashing cards were already a familiar sight to him as he watched the shuffle on the monitor. Finally, a purple 4 settled next to her face.

"Wonderful!" crowed COG, "Let us go to our audience. Seat number 3JJ."

The camera found and zoomed in on a snot nosed brat of about ten. He had large round glasses and a smirk to go along with his shining eyes. "Fox number 2 please." he sniffled while adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Ace frowned, 'What did that mean?'

"Coming right up!" chirped the child-like voice that controlled the curtains.

Keeping his attention on the screen he jerked uneasily when curtains erupted from the hedge and enveloped Sadie. It was shockingly similar to what had happened in the closet room earlier. For a moment, there was nothing but the fabric cocoon. It took longer than he was comfortable with. To him the curtains seemed too still, as if something menacing had happened inside.

At last the fabric fell away and Ace's jaw dropped. The transponder snail flew around her in circles starting at her feet. Her sensible shoes had been replaced with grey paw-like slippers that gave way to her slender ankles. The snail circled upward revealing her creamy exposed legs marred only by a bandage on her thigh. Just below her hips, a fluffy grey fabric puffed in a small skirt and a long fuzzy tail hung in the back. Ace swallowed heavily with his eyes locked on the monitor. Her midriff was still exposed, but now her breasts were covered by a slim furry bra. Her hands had matching paw gloves and a hood with dog ears sat on her head.

His breathing sped up as he watched the reveal. There was a great cheer from the central tent and Ace couldn't help but somewhat agree with them. She was immediately trying to cover herself with her arms to no avail. There was no way this was the same girl he knew. Sadie, the raindrop, the fun-sucker was surely never this cute. However, no matter how much he tried to deny it, the reality was glaring at him in real time. The wolf girl on the screen tried to use the scarce fabric to cover the apex of her legs more only to hike the skirt up a little in the back, drawing attention to her ass instead. The outfit was simply too small. Every shift she made simply exposed a different part of her.

It wasn't until the camera angle shifted to zoom in on her face that Ace woke up from the costume's spell. The transponder snail pulled in close to her head so that all he could see was the distressed expression she wore under the wolf hood. His lusty thoughts burned out as he really saw her. Sadie's eyes looked around in panic and the slight frown on her pink lips said a lot. The world came crashing back to him and their situation was becoming clearer.

"Awww, it seems that the boys are a little disappointed with the reveal." COG observed with mock disappointment. Ace's face twitched in irritation. "However, she still gets to move 3 spaces!"

Sadie cautiously shuffled forward looking ready to kill. The unease was rapidly being replaced with pure undiluted rage. The debate that flashed in her eyes was only how she would dispose of the witness.

Ace smirked. He had been on the receiving end of those glares. It was not a good place to be.

Sadie breathed a sigh of relief as the camera finally focused elsewhere leaving her in some semblance of privacy. How was it that an army of thugs didn't make her bat an eye, but a skimpy outfit had her falling to pieces? She shook her head, disappointed in herself. There was nothing to do about the outfit now. She needed to focus on what was important and that did not include her own embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, she returned her attention to the monitor where the game continued. The thing that bothered Sadie the most was that the game had no clear objective. They needed to win the game, but didn't know the rules or even how to win. A disadvantage that was certainly intentional.

She had tried to reach Tsubaki earlier, but the other woman's immediate and frantic reaction had halted her. She kept tabs on the Petal Crusher, who had gotten a red 4, as she continued to analyze. So far, the only dangerous element had been the fight between The Golden Child and The Amber Avenger. Losing did not just result in being removed from the game, but an attack from the strange bird.

Sadie looked up into the twilight sky. The massive golden bird flew in circles overhead. Although she couldn't identify exactly what it was, she was certain that the bird played some fundamental element of the game. Her attention was drawn back to the screen as she listened in empathetic embarrassment as the girl recited downright shameful and humiliating lines. Sadie cursed the perverted preteens in the audience. In her opinion, they all needed some manners beat into their thick skulls.

Marco's face appeared next and Sadie watched as woo-waa-woo-waa-woo-waa blared from the speakers. "Ah! our first physical challenge of the game! The Phoenix is so lucky and a 5 too!"

Sadie's eyes narrowed, this was the first orange card and COG had declared it to be a physical challenge. Her mind started to run through the possible meanings of 'physical challenge.' It had to be different from anything they had seen so far, for it to have its own category. She watched as a platform raised up directly under him lifting him up above the hedges. Sadie turned to the left and could see him from the waist up about three rows over. They were all so close and yet infuriatingly separated by simple foliage. A barrier even the most inept of their crew could break.

"The Phoenix will stand," the clown laughed his creepy laugh, "Gigigigi! Nay, he will balance for five minutes."

As COG spoke the words the platform fell away leaving Marco standing on an unsecured plank of wood. He wobbled for a second as he centered his weight over the board. However, he quickly mastered it and stood unmoving.

"Well see here! It seems that The Phoenix can do more than just fly! Let's see if he can last the full time." COG's grinning face filled the screen momentarily. The man seemed to be beside himself in excitement. It was honestly revolting. "In the meantime, let's move on to the next player!"

A set of mismatched eyes stared stoically out of the screen and Sadie's spirit simmered. She hated these bounty hunters, but this one held a special place in her hatred palace. He was the one who had taken her friend and the one who had given her the gash still healing on her leg. He got a yellow 2 card. The man didn't react in the slightest as he was forced to lay down in pit full of vipers. He stared up at the camera with the same stone expression he had worn the entire game as snakes slithered and slid over his colorful kimono.

Sadie didn't need to watch any more of the snake pit and turned instead to Marco. Balancing on a board like that wasn't exactly easy, but it also wasn't exceptionally difficult for someone like Marco. Furthermore, he only had to hold it for five minutes. She had confidence that he would pass the challenge, but these weren't ideal circumstances. Her eyes flitted up to the bird again and saw that it showed no sign of swooping down to attack him.

"Superb!" exclaimed COG, "No one braves the snake pit like The Steel Flower!" The crowd cheered exuberantly. A siren shrieked over the maze. Sadie's head whipped back to the monitor. "Looks like The Phoenix's 5 minutes are up! You have got to appreciate the discipline he has shown!"

Sadie's eyes slid back to where Marco scowled as he balanced on the board. Having passed the challenge without so much as a hitch. His arms, which had been crossed over his chest, lowered as the platform returned so that the man no longer had to balance his weight. She watched as the 1st commander was slowly lowered back to the ground. He looked over and their eyes met. He nodded slightly in her direction with electric eyes before he disappeared behind the hedges. She smiled to herself. If this game didn't start moving a little faster soon, she got the feeling that Marco would finish it himself.

 **AN: If you haven't noticed audience participation is a big part of the Hunter's game. If you have a "challenge" you would like to see, then let me know in a comment or PM. As always reviews are appreciated. Thanks everyone!**


	12. On Ice

**AN: Happy New Year! I hope that 2018 holds great things in store for you! In other news, I still don't own One Piece.**

Chapter 12: On Ice

Ace stretched his arms over his head. This 'game' involved an intolerable amount of waiting. The audience was easily impressed, even if they seemed to be mostly children. Of course Marco could balance on a thick board like that. Ace wasn't even sure that such an easy task could be considered a challenge at all no matter was the clown called it. The only thing that made the whole thing bearable was the undercurrent of danger caused by the unknown nature of the game itself.

He tugged his head side to side cracking his neck as Thatch's face popped up on the screen. "Come on give us something good." Ace's arms longed for a fight, anything to break up this waiting.

The card next to Thatch's face was a purple 3. A grin snapped in place as Ace imagined someone trying to force Thatch into the wolf costume that Sadie had been required to wear. Then as he pictured it, he shuddered. On second thought, Thatch in a wolf girl costume might be more disturbing than funny. However, this was at least better than the two non-shows that the bastard swordsman and Marco had put on.

The transponder snail focused in on a girl who sat next to a boy who looked weirdly similar to her. They exchanged a few hushed words before the girl spoke aloud. "Food item number 22 please."

"Now that is more like it!" crowed Thatch over the speakers. Ace watched as his image flexed his fingers and started rolling up his imaginary smock sleeves. "What challenging dish would you like me to prepare?" He grinned madly. His love of fighting was matched only for his love of cooking.

Ace pouted. It seemed that purple did not mean a costume, but some sort of audience request. Worse still, he would have to watch Thatch cook something delicious and then not be able to eat it. He rested a hand to his hard and hollow stomach as it churned in hunger.

Thatch's smile glinted on the monitor, his eagerness to begin oozing from his posture. Then, the blasted pink curtains consumed him. Ace blinked and his muscles went slack in surprise. His eyes darted all over the projected image as the smile returned. The young man waited, figuratively on the edge of his seat, for the reveal.

Finally, the fabric retreated and the snail started to circle Thatch in the same manner it had Sadie earlier. Thatch wore burgundy shoes with his ankles swathed in similarly colored leggings. As the camera rose to reveal more and more of Thatch's tightly covered legs, Ace grew more uneasy. The outfit was getting uncomfortable close to Thatch's hips and a certain appendage that he did not want a close up of.

Ace's shoulders tensed, his body prepared to recoil and virtually retreat from an unwanted visual, when the outfit suddenly changed. A thick protrusion of stiff caramelized-brown fabric billowed out in a wide circle. Ace tilted his head as he looked at the material. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite place what it was. As the camera continued to circle, he saw more of the same fabric that shrank in circumference up to Thatch's shoulders. Finally, his friend wore a hat on his head with a bone sticking out at a slight angle.

The camera zoomed out to reveal just what Food item number 22 was. Thatch, the chef, stood as a glorified ham bone. Complete with black grill lines across his meaty outfit. The bone hat smashed down on his pompadour forcing it down over one eye. Thatch's face was in utter shock as he looked at himself up on the monitor. Then as if on cue, both Ace and Thatch started laughing. Tears sprang to their eyes and they shook with wave after wave of jovial laughter. Ace bent over holding his stomach as he gave into the hilarious sight. Thatch meanwhile arched his back and kept patting the costume making it shake comically. The audience seemed to enjoy this, as booming laughter and cheers erupted from the central tent.

"There you have it! A masterful comedic display deserving of all three spaces. Well done White Knight!"

Thatch moved his three spaces which was quickly followed by a bell. Ace looked around himself for a source. It felt like it came from overhead, but there wasn't anything even remotely close to a bell above the maze.

"Boys and Girls! Here comes the finale of round 1!" COG announced.

Ace's brows drew together. He was still hadn't figured out all the rules of the fairly simple game they had been playing and now it was time for a finale? 'What the hell is the point of this!' Ace's frustration gnashed its teeth within him.

The ground shook beneath his feet causing him to wobble slightly as he adjusted into a more stable stance. The hedges were lowered again so that briefly, he could spy all the other players. His friends were scattered throughout the field. Marco and Sadie were the farthest from him and barely visible past the tent full of spectators, who were also now visible.

The tent covered rows of bleachers that all pointed to a raised platform where the announcing clown grinned. As soon as all the hedges were gone, something else entirely began to rise out of the ground. His eyes followed the growing structures before him. A messy array of cogs, bars, mallets and other moving pieces took shape before him. Ace took half a step back as he analyzed the new obstacle before him. There was no other way he could look at it, for it was indeed an obstacle course.

"Round 1 will end, as always, with a race. No devil fruit powers may be used. The winner will be rewarded and the loser punished." Although the clown's voice was somewhat somber the malicious grin that pulled at his painted face betrayed any sense of sympathy he might feel for the players. "In celebration of having four new players, we have developed an equally new course. Players, get ready!" Ace's body jerked into position, as his mind sped to keep up. "Get set!" Ace didn't even try to hold back the smile on his lips. "GO!" screamed COG and Ace released the pent-up energy in his legs as he shot forward into the first obstacle.

A massive mallet swung before him like a pendulum. Ace easily timed his passage past it toward the spinning gears behind it. The gears locked with one another, laying flat on the ground spinning in opposite directions. He leapt effortlessly onto the central post that held the first gear and repeated the process for the four remaining gears. He now stood in a small empty space between the first and second obstacles and waved energetically up at the transponder snail. Returning his attention to the task at hand his sharp gaze slid over a place where the ground seemed to move at random. His eyes scanned the path before him as he planned. His years in the forest came flooding back as the random challenges his childhood had presented resurfaced. Seeing no way but forward, Ace leapt into the spiraling path. His feet immediately started moving in opposite directions and so he did a quick summersault to keep his body from being the center of a tug-of-war zone. His hair whipped back as he continued to jump nimbly from shifting spot to shifting spot always getting closer to the stable path. He was close now, only a few more leaps away. He gave a quick jump straight up to brunch his muscles before landing and then like a spring flipped over and used his arms to vault onto the stable ground. He wore his toothy grin as he landed almost ready to flash a victory pose at his brothers, but they were of course not there.

Taking a deep breath, he kept his focus forward. The cheers were drowned out by his focus. There was nothing except him and the obstacles before him. This next one was harder. He could see that the ground was made of conveyer belts that moved in opposite directions off the course's path. There was a screen moving toward him and then back across the belts with a single archway. Meaning he would have to time it correctly to pass through. Eyes locked on his target, Ace sprinted forward. His feet threatened to whip out from under him as he had to run left and then right as he moved forward as well. The screen was approaching and he was on the wrong side of the path. Stepping onto the next conveyer, he slowed minutely so as to line himself back up with the screen's opening. Matching his speed to that of the circling band beneath him, Ace held position as the screen passed over him. Stepping over to the next belt, he was surprised to find that it moved much slower. However, looking over the successive belts and the approaching screen, he saw that while these belts all moved in the same direction, each belt moved successively faster. He dashed up to the fourth belt and his legs swished rapidly past one another to maintain position. His grin melted with the sweat that started to bead on his skin as he kept pace. Launching himself more than stepping, he moved to the next belt pumping his arms to help his speed. 'One more.' He though a little desperately as he observed the impossibly rapid final belt. He stepped onto the final belt with another burst of speed and then leapt through the opening in the screen. The ground was thankfully still as the screen passed over him again and then back toward the speed demon belts.

Before him was another screen, but it was stationary. And there was only one belt, but it ran in the opposite direction he needed. His somewhat rapid breaths blew out of his returning grin. Ace shook his arms and legs a little to encourage blood flow and loosen his muscles. The challenges presented here where far more entertaining. He pumped his arms and legs in succession as he blasted onto the final belt. He ran against the pull of the ground under his feet and slowly made his way to the screen. 3 meters remaining, and Ace's legs were burning. 2 meters remaining, and his vision tunneled so that the arch was all he could see. 1 blasted meter left, and he dug into his reserves for a final push. He lunged the final distance, his wide smile set as he finished the task. However, his feet didn't land on the stable ground but the conveyer belt moving him back. His blood froze, he had stopped too soon. Desperately, he threw out his fingers to grip the edges of the screen. His chest landed on the rotating belt burning into his skin with hot friction. Tightening his grip and clenching his jaw, he pulled himself up through the opening. Now, finally on stable ground, he rested a second panting on the course.

Ace rose with a cocky grin. 'So, they have a trick or two.' He was out of shape; regretfully her admitted to himself that his devil fruit powers had made him soft. He marveled at the difficulty these obstacles presented as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Needing to keep moving, he shifted a foot forward when the ground titled into a vertical sheer. As his feet started to slide, he grabbed the top edge and hung for a moment. "It will take more than that clown." Ace smirked.

There was no time to sit, or hang, here waiting so Ace used his hands to inch worm his way forward. After he gained a small distance, the ground leveled out again and Ace sprinted across the now level ground. He could see the finish ahead of him, perhaps a hundred meters away. The ground tilted again, this time throwing him in the opposite direction. He barely grabbed the edging in time, and had to remain still for a moment as he solidified his grip. He grit his teeth in irritation with himself for not being faster. Forced into being an inch worm again, Ace continued toward the finish. His fingers were slick with sweat as he worked his arms. With the next shift, he brushed his palm against his ridiculously tight pants to rid them of some of their moisture. His hands trembled with the strain so that when the ground shook to level itself out, he almost fell. The horizontal path below him was a welcome sight as he huffed. His hair stuck to his wet forehead and neck as he ran. 'So close now, don't stop!' he told himself.

Ace finally collapsed when he crossed the finish line. It did not surprise him, that he wasn't first, but it didn't do anything for his ego either. Marco and that bastard swordsman were both in the tent already. The swordsman looked uninterested in the race's outcome and stood meditating. Marco looked across the circle of spectators to make eye contact with Ace. They shared a nod before they both looked up at the monitor. It was flashing between the different players who were each at a different stage of the course. The blonde petal head finished soon after Ace. Thatch and the other petal head were finishing the treadmill part of the track. Thatch's costume had been smashed and disfigured. Ace assumed this had been necessary in order to pass through the arch's in the screen. Ace stood and had recovered enough to smile in new appreciation for the absurd outfit. There was a good chance that Thatch would have beaten him, if his friend had not been hindered by the rotund costume. Not that he would tell Thatch that.

This left Tsubaki who was struggling on the vertical walls. She didn't have the upper strength Ace had, and therefore simply hung as she waited for the ground to level out. Bringing up the rear was Sadie and the pink haired hunter. They were both still only on the first half of the conveyer belts. The ballerina was struggling to be fast enough to get past the second set, while Sadie was still on the first set. Those blasted paw shoes of hers had her tripping after every other step. The boys in the crowd whooped and hollered as they got a panty shot when she fell again.

The screen refocused on Tsubaki as she crossed the finish. The doctor collapsed next to Ace only a few meters away. Ace but turned toward their abducted friend. "Tsubaki-chan, you alright?" He called out to her leaning further in her direction.

The red-head gasped for breath and he could see the drastic rise and fall of her back as she breathed. She didn't answer and her face was turned away from him. He shifted on his feet considering going over to check on her himself, when she turned over. "I'm," she continued to pant, "Ok… You… are all…idiots…for getting… stuck….in here… with me."

Ace laughed and beamed at her happily. If she was well enough to throw insults at him, then she was just fine.

The crowd let loose a loud "Ooooooh!" making both Ace and Tsubaki snap their heads up to the monitor. The pink headed hunter laid sprawled out on the ground and out of bounds.

"Eew! Tough luck for our favorite little ballerina. She is automatically disqualified for falling out of bounds." lamented COG.

Ace scanned the sky for the golden bird. He assumed that the bird would attack as it had earlier. However, the bird continued to circle overhead without any sign of changing its behavior.

"It won't interfere as long as the course is active." Came Tsubaki's quiet voice.

Ace looked over at the red-head who also stared up at the bird. "What do you mean?" he asked glad to finally get some answers.

"That bird is on the side of the hunters, so it won't attack them anyway. However, it never acts during an all play like this." Tsubaki explained somberly.

"That doesn't make sense. What is the purpose of this whole thing anyway?" Ace almost growled.

"Don't worry about it," Tsubaki continued in the same manner as she looked around the tent. He followed her line of sight over to Marco as their gazes met. The silent message of 'we are all here for you.' floating through the air. Her gaze finally settled on the screen and away from Ace.

Ace pressed on ignoring Tsubaki's dismissal of the conversation. "Hey!" Ace tensed in irritation, "What is the deal with the bird? It's-"

Tsubaki whipped around her hair trailing behind her head. "Shut-up! Unless you plan on making a break for it in the next three minutes, your questions can wait!" She berated.

Ace froze, a little shell shocked. Tsubaki returned to watching the screen while Ace thawed out. There had been fear in her voice. 'She said she was fine' He looked her over again noticing the way her fingers clenched in the grass under her and the desperate way she watched the monitor. Heat rose in his chest. He didn't need to be told what had happened. It was clear they had hurt her, and that was enough to reignite his desire for vengeance.

He joined her in watching the projection of the remaining players. His lips involuntarily twitched up as the crowd laughed. The look of pure disbelief on Thatch's face when the ground shifted out from under him leaving the ham bone of a man hanging by one hand. Thatch had this under control. Ace could tell from the way his friend moved that he wasn't in any real danger, and was living up to his costume's name by being a ham. A little chagrin flooded him as he thought about his own struggles. He would start training harder when he got back home. He would not let his fire be the reason he went soft.

Thatch crossed just before the other petal head. Both coming out on the right side of the tent behind COG's platform. Ace turned to his friend, the ham. Thatch braced his hands on his knees as he briefly caught his breath. The cook flashed a wink at Marco and a thumbs up to Ace. The chef's gaze lingered in Ace's direction and the younger man turned realizing that he was staring at Tsubaki.

Thatch's questioning gaze returned to Ace, who held his hand up palm side down and rotated it quickly left and right in a gesture to communicate that their doctor was sort of ok. Seeing this Thatch's brows lowered in what would normally have been a very dangerous gaze. However, it was really difficult to take him seriously dressed up like a ham bone.

A gasp sounded behind him making him pivot around. Tsubaki had a hand covering her mouth with her eyes glued to the screen. Ace turned fully around and crossed his arms as he looked to see what had upset her. Sadie was the only player remaining on the course. She was barreling up the final conveyer belt with grace equal to her stumbling earlier. She had removed the paw shoes so that she ran barefoot. Her petite form popped out of the last screen with her chest heaving slightly. Her eyes were filled with a stubbornness as she stared at the seemingly easy final sprint. He watched as she took a deep breath and then sped toward the finish. His teeth grit together as realization struck, 'The gloves would prevent her from grabbing the course's edge like everyone else.'

As everyone except Sadie knew it would, the path suddenly tilted. A glimpse of panic flashed across her face as the glove didn't give her the dexterity she needed to maintain a grip. The panic quickly turned to fierceness as she bent her whole hand over the edge and hung by her wrists. Ace's own fingers twitched as he imagined how painful it must be to support one's weight that way. The path leveled out and Sadie rocketed toward the finish again, throwing her gloves away as she sprinted.

The course titled again in the opposite direction, but she was better prepared for it this time. Acting quickly, she grabbed the edge with one hand and swung herself up so that she stood on the narrow depth of the course. She missed a beat in her stride, but continued to move forward. When the path leveled out again she flipped into the air landing before the finish line with only a few steps remaining.

As she finished Ace smiled widely. She posed an impressive figure, her skin glistening in the tent lights and the grey fur of her costume hugging her curves. Ace blinking stopping his thoughts as COG drowned out every other noise in the tent.

"What A FINISH! And all of our new players made it through round 1. INCREDIBLE!" The crowd cheered and called out to their favorites.

"Steel Flower- Sama!"

"We Love the Siren!"

"Phoenix look this way!"

Their voices all blurred together in one chaotic roar.

"Round two will start soon," as COG spoke, the course started to pull back into the ground, shaking the tent and its spectators. "However, I have just received notice of a foul. Shadow's Seductress removed part of her outfit which is a class 2 foul. She will therefore be sentenced to the icebox!"

A ripple of excitement shot across the crowd. Ace meanwhile looked between Sadie who stood in defiance of whatever punishment they intended to inflict and Tsubaki who had her gaze lowered as she shook.

He continued to look back and forth between the two women and couldn't fathom as to why they both seemed to accept this. He took a step toward Sadie, "Like hell I'll let them hurt…"

"Stop!" shouted Tsubaki, her voice carrying over the tent.

Ace turned toward her with wide eyes. 'Did she just tell me not to do anything!?'

"If you leave your spot, you will only make it worse." Tsubaki's voice shook as she stared the commander down. The other pirates all listened keenly.

"My spot?" Ace puzzled looking down. He hadn't noticed before, but he stood within a white painted circle on the grass. Looking around, he saw that each of them had a similar circle on the other side of their own finish lines.

An eerie calm came over the doctor. "There is nothing we can do now." Her green eyes filled with regret as she finished her thought. "She will survive."

The golden bird dove toward the tent, it's glistening feathers turning blue as it neared Sadie. Ace watched in horror as she turned to the bird with her chin up. The monitor zoomed in on her face and captured the meditative expression. He eyes were closed and her muscled relaxed as the now cerulean bird passed through her. The bird immediately arched up and out leaving a hole in the tent's cover.

Ace's eyes danced over her form looking for some sign of damage, but saw nothing. She stood still, just as she had before the bird attacked. The ground beneath him started to shake and he felt himself being lowered into the ground. He watched as his friends were also lowered, but there was something wrong with Sadie's color. She looked too pale, too blue. Then, as they continued to descend, the angle of the sun hit Sadie just right to reveal her sentence. Ace's heart froze as the sun illuminated the ice block around Sadie.

"Sadie!" Ace started to claw his way out of the deepening hole.

"No! Ace! Stop!" Tsubaki admonished next to him.

Something hard smashed into Ace's fingers sending him back into his hole. COG's face appeared over him. "Gigigi, such poorly behaved pieces." He twirled a large black mallet. "Whack-A-Mole has always been my favorite game." his sinister smile enraging the commander.

Ace reigned in his rage long enough to send a taunting smile up to the clown, "Yeah? Well mine has always been Punch-A-Prick. I can't wait to play soon."

"Gigigigi, you will learn. They all do in the end." COG's face was the last thing he saw as he was enveloped in darkness.

He could feel that he was still being lowered, but it was too dark to see anything. Lighting his fingers, the earthen walls that rose around him lit up. The shaking stopped and Ace turned in his small enclosure trying to see a way out. Without warning, the ground fell out from under him…again. Unlike last time, he could ignite his flames and coasted to the floor. Leaving his flames lit, he saw that all his companions were likewise popping out of the ceiling. His eyes zeroed in on the block of ice that tumbled through the air. Putting on a bust of flame powered speed, he rushed across the cavern. Fear seized his insides as he watched the block come closer and closer to the rocky floor. Ice shatters, what would happen if it shattered with her still inside? He lunged to place his body between the ice and the hard ground. His fingers gripped the slippery cold corners as his back chaffed against the gravel.

Everything slid to a stop. The others were calling to him or to Sadie, but for Ace the only thing he was aware of was her frozen expression. He eased the block to the ground and stood before her. His fingers tracing over the frigid barrier as if they could somehow sink through the ice in order to reach her. She looked almost like she slept; a wolf girl lost in hibernation.

Marco used his wings to ease his decent. His feet hadn't even hit the ground when he watched Ace literally blaze across the cavern. His eyes slid past the fire user, understanding immediately what had the younger man panicked. Steering himself in the same direction, he landed next to Tsubaki who had landed with a lot less grace. He swallowed heavily, there was so much he wanted in this moment. He wanted to hold her and steal his doctor away, but circumstances would not allow him this.

"Tsubaki," he called lowly as he held out a hand to the red-head.

She turned her big green eyes to him and then practically leapt off the floor and into his chest completely bypassing his offered hand. Marco blinked a few times before his brain caught up. His arms immediately encircling his Tsubaki. He drank her in for a selfish moment. Savoring the feel of her long silky hair between his fingers, the softness of her body pressed up against his own and even the slight tremble that ran along her body.

The moment, if it was even that, was over far too soon. They pulled away from one another and sprinted toward Ace and Sadie. Thatch already stood beside the block of ice.

"Sadie!" cried Tsubaki as they neared her.

Marco paused as the doctor placed a small hand to his chest in silent communication for him to wait. The red-head took a few careful steps toward the raven-haired commander entranced by the ice. She gently took his hand that had been stroking the ice over Sadie's face stopping him from repeating the futile action again. Ace's head snapped in her direction and then forcefully wrenched his hand from hers as he took a step back. Tsubaki placed that same hand to the ice and stared into its frozen depths.

Marco's heart ached. Tsubaki was never a quiet person, there was so much hidden behind those green eyes now. He feared she might be blocked off from him forever.

"How is she?" Thatch asked the question they were all hesitant to voice aloud.

"A foul penalty can last for any length of time. COG didn't tell us before he put us all away." She spoke the jester's name like a curse.

Marco thought about this for a minute, but there were too many ways to interpret her explanation. He moved behind her and pulled her back to him away from the ice. He needed her to explain more fully as much as he needed to feel her next to him. "We need more details than that." He gently urged.

Tusbaki sighed and then seemed to pull herself together. Something akin to a wilted flower standing tall again after a fresh rain. "The ice is temporary, when the penalty is up, the ice will disappear. There is nothing we can do until then." She took a step away from Marco much to his displeasure. "However," She turned to meet each man's eyes in turn, "The same cannot be said about the blatant stupidity you four have shown."

Marco felt a lump forming in his throat as Tsubaki fired up her engines. The two women of their party could not be more opposite from one another in that moment. Sadie was quite literally frozen, unemotional and unyielding. While, Tsubaki's fury raged out from her stirring her hair and pinning the men into place.

"Kneel." Tsubaki commanded darkly.

 **AN: The last post of the year! Thanks to those of you who have let me know what challenges they would like to see. There is still time to put your 2 cents in. Just send me a PM or review that says which character or characters you would like to see face which challenges.**


	13. Fire and Ice

**AN: I do not own One Piece.**

Chapter 13: Fire and Ice

Tsubaki's dark aura drained what little light the cavern offered. When none of the men moved, her fury grew and the slender woman speared them with her sharp emerald eyes. Ace's silent back faced her. He made no sign that he had any intention of moving. Thatch shifted a little uncomfortably, but he, like Ace, stood defiantly. His unwavering gaze met her's as desperate emotions passed over her features.

"Tsubaki." Marco spoke softly to her.

She flinched at his kind, placating tone. Whipping around to face him again, "What were you thinking?" she screeched, "You don't understand anything!" Her chest heaved as Marco slowly approached her. As he came closer, Tsubaki's head shook slowly from side to side in denial.

Marco could feel the pain she radiated but still denied. He didn't miss the way her lip trembled or the doubt reflected in her eyes. With one final step, he drew her into his arms and held her to his chest. "I'm sorry for being late." His sincere apology broke her match box defense tears welling in her eyes.

He knelt before her, never taking his gaze from her face. "If this will make you feel better, then I will gladly take whatever punishment you desire."

Her face contorted in displaced anger and anguish, gritting her teeth against the wave of emotions while staring down at his open expression. She lifted a shaking fist and drew her arm back preparing to hit the defenseless man before her. Tsubaki snarled as her fist flew toward Marco's jaw. The small fist barely hit him at all before she fell to her own knees.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why can't I just be angry at you?"

Her weak punches hit his chest repeatedly. Marco watched as she vented against him. He would take all her pain. She halted her assault and slumped against him gasping around her sobs.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"No," Marco returned, his brows drawing together as he hugged her shaking form closer. "You have nothing to apologize for." He felt her smooth hair rub against his cheek as he rests it to the top of her head. Marco lifted his eyes to Thatch and Ace who had gravitated to one another talking in low voices.

"It can't hurt to try." insisted Ace.

"You could make it worse." Countered Thatch.

"She's frozen, it doesn't get much worse than that." Ace returned in agitation.

Marco calmly ran his hand up and down Tsubaki's back as she continued to cry against his shoulder.

"Yes, but right now, we know that she will live if we do nothing. What if melting the ice, causes her…" Thatch cut himself off with a growl, "causes something to break."

"Standing here and doing nothing is driving me insane." Ace complained.

Thatch placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know, but it's the right thing to do."

Tsubaki's breathing was slowing, but she still clutched onto Marco as if he was her last lifeline.

"She'll be cold." Tsubaki's small voice somehow carried over to the other two commanders making them both turn toward her.

"What?" Asked Thatch as if he couldn't believe what he had heard.

Tsubaki sniffled and took a deep breath as she pulled away from Marco's shoulder, but not out of his arms. "When she is released from the ice, Sadie will be cold."

The men all stared at the red-head like she was crazy. Was the fact that Sadie would be cold not the most obvious thing?"

Tsubaki looked between them expectantly, but none of them moved or said a word. Seeing their lost looks, she continued, "You wanted to do something." She locked eyes with Ace who only raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly at her. "So, start a fire. She will be cold."

Thatch smacked his palm to his forehead at his own thickness. Ace meanwhile set to work. The other three watched as he immediately ran fire up his arms and over his shoulders. With three quick thrusts of his arms, a fire ball danced at three of the four icy corners. He took a step forward and lowered his hand toward the floor leaving the fourth flame ready to help warm the raindrop up as soon as she was free of the ice.

The four fires illuminated the dreary cavern. Shadows danced across the earthen walls and ceiling. The orange glow shot through the ice around Sadie giving her an eerie glow. Ace's eyes were drawn to her pale face.

Thatch sat next to one of the fires and faced Marco and Tsubaki. "So how do we get out of here?" He removed the bone-hat and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. The fourth division commander had seen enough of this island.

All eyes turned toward the doctor huddled in Marco's arms. The 1st commander squeezed her a little tighter trying to give her some of his strength, while her eyes remained on the ground. They were all silent, waiting for her response so that the crackling of the fire seemed louder than normal.

A shuttering gasp hit Marco's ears and he looked behind him. They were not the only ones in the cavern. Huddled together some distance away were three of the other players. The two tended to their third and wounded partner. Marco didn't pay much attention to the trio, he had his own friends to worry about. He filed away the fact that there seemed to be other prisoners in the game to consider later.

"I don't think there is a way off this island." Tsubaki finally mumbled

The pirates all stared at her in shock.

"That is unless you have figured out how to get past Damask's energy drain." Her voice rose in hope as she lifted her eyes to look at her friends. Their clueless faces made her own fall.

"So, it's the drain fruit then." Thatch's voice took on a hard edge as he draped his arms over his knees.

The red-head bobbed her head in assent making her hair shimmer in the firelight.

"Why do you think you couldn't break free with haki before?" Thatch raised a questioning gaze to his friend.

Marco shook his head, "I don't know, it doesn't make sense."

Thatch and Marco both looked to Ace as the youngest lifted his head to peer into the gloom. Footsteps echoed behind them. Everyone looked at the blonde who approached them. The men were wary of the interloper, but Tsubaki gave a small smile to the boy as he neared the group.

"Adrian-kun!" she piped up, "How is Mila-chan?"

Marco glanced up at the boy before them. He had long pale blonde hair and small pointed features. Adrian's crystal blue eyes flashed hauntedly. Marco studied him and noted the large number of scars visible on his arms and legs despite looking 14 at the oldest.

"She will be fine, if COG comes." the boy's voice was deeper than Marco had expected, "Liam is watching over her for now." He looked at Tsubaki for a long minute before turning his gaze to the rest of the pirates. "So, these are your friends."

"Yes." Tsubaki's voice shook a little as she replied. This had Marco shifting his hold on her, attempting to put himself a little more in between his doctor and the blonde.

The boy's mouth seemed to briefly press into a thinner line, before he bowed formally. "I am Adrian Friedrich of Sachsen. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Tsubaki pointed to each of her friends in turn. "These are commanders Marco, Thatch, Ace and" she paused a moment as she looked back at the ice. "and that's Sadie."

"Nice to meet you's" were mumbled quickly with small bows in return.

"The ice should dissipate soon." Adrian commented as he stared at the frozen block. "I expect COG will make sure she is fine. You all are too new for him to want to risk losing any of you yet."

"What do you mean? Lose us?" Ace had his arms crossed as he glared at the youth.

"Originally, there were eight in my party. The three of us are all that remain." the boy's voice was tight, as he recalled the personal losses he had suffered.

Ace's aggression melted slightly as he dropped his gaze, "I'm sorry."

"The game can be fatal." Thatch stated more than asked, his hands hanging in front of him.

"When the people tire of you, seeing you die is more entertaining than watching you play." Disdain for the people of the island dripped from the boy's every word.

"How long have you been here?" Marco asked treading carefully.

Adrian sighed, "I don't know anymore. We first came here in June of 1560."

"A year and a half," breathed Thatch.

The boy shrugged, "It all runs together eventually. Months and years stop having any meaning." Adrian look at the ceiling in thought, "When you are done here, I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at Mila-chan's wound."

Tsubaki rubbed her cheeks, "Right." She started shifting out of Marco's arms. He resisted her leaving.

"Marco let me go." She huffed.

"Where are you going?" Marco didn't trust the other three players.

"I'm going to check on Mila. She needs me right now, I'll be back." Tsubaki insisted.

"I don't-" Marco's protest was cut off.

"I'm a doctor. I have to go." Her words had him loosening his grip and she quickly moved to follow the blonde.

The men watched as she walked across the cavern to where the other two were. "I'm sure its fine Marco. If Tsubaki trusts them, then they aren't the enemy." Thatch whispered to encourage his friend.

"Maybe not, but they aren't our friends either." Marco whispered back.

Thatch's brows lowered understanding what his friend implied. "I know. But we aren't fighting yet, and this isn't an us or them situation." The silence stretched on as they watched Tsubaki with the other three.

Ace's gaze alternated between watching Tsubaki and watching Sadie. This meant that he was the first to notice the crack that formed across the ice's surface. "The ice!" Ace's voice echoed off the walls as he took one large step so that he was in front of Sadie again.

Ace's heart beat harder as the crack spider webbed its way over the frozen block. Thatch and Marco were by his side in an instant.

"Tsubaki!" Yelled Marco over his shoulder.

The red-head said a few hurried words to her fellow prisoners before dashing back to her friends.

The ice block shattered into a million tiny crystals that snowed around them, finally freeing Sadie. Ace's eyes darted over her, analyzing every inch looking for any sign of life. His heart rose into his throat with every passing second as he realized that she wasn't moving at all. Stiff as a board, Sadie began to fall back. The men all lunged forward to catch her, but Ace was the one who guided her frozen body to the floor.

"What is this!?" he cried looking up at Tsubaki. "She is frozen solid!" Panic seized him, she was supposed to be alright. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Why hadn't he done something sooner?

Tsubaki's eyes grew round like two green plates in the dark. "No," She whispered as her hand covered her mouth in horror.

Ace growled in frustration as he let his fire loose around him. He pumped as much heat into his fire as he could muster, changing their hue from red orange to yellow gold. "Come on, open your eyes!" He begged the ice in his arms. Moisture started to bead on her skin. Ace panted putting more effort into maintaining the high level of heat. Outside his flames the other pirates had retreated out of necessity. Blue rippled through the flames in brief flashes.

"This isn't good. He could kill her." Tsubaki's voice wavered with the dancing flames reflected in her wide eyes.

Marco and Thatch both said nothing. The men feared that no matter what they did now, it was too late.

Ace cradled the ice to his chest praying that it wasn't too late. "Please, come back." The bright flames cast a harsh shadow across his eyes. He ignored the way that the cold pierced his flesh. His fingers were almost numb with cold as he rubbed her limbs over and over again. No matter how much heat he pumped into his flames it didn't seem to make a degree of difference in her temperature. He cursed the small outfit. Maybe if she had more clothes on, it wouldn't be this bad. Maybe if he had insisted that she stay with her uncle, she wouldn't have been in this situation. If he had been stronger, maybe he could have saved her. Thoughts raced through his head relentlessly as unchanging as the ice in his arms.

Ace's stomach twisted with grief, he couldn't lose her. His hand pulsed with his fire, and in utter desperation, slammed his palm to her chest right over her heart. He ignored the way her breasts started to give under his fire. The man's frantic gaze focused intently on her rigid face.

A beat pound through his palm as a single tear ran down Sadie's cheek. Ace removed the flames from his hand but left his palm pressed over her heart. He needed to feel the beat again. In those agonizingly long few seconds, he didn't breathe as he waited. A second pulse vibrated through his fingertips and he went into action again.

Keeping his flames low, he ran fiery fingers over her frozen flesh. Another tear leaked from her eyes. He knew she was in pain, but pain meant she was alive. "Hang on. Just keep fighting." He whispered to her as he continued to thaw her body.

Sadie was alone in the cold dark, utterly at peace. Stillness was her whole existence, not even her thoughts moved. Then, an impossible heat pierced her chest. The molten spear awoke her nerves from their slumber. She writhed trying to get away from the heat, but her body wouldn't listen. Only now did Sadie realize that she was frozen. Every inch of her was pins and needles cold. Lava waves kept running up and down her body intensifying the pain. Hot and cold in excruciating extremes. She needed to thaw in order to escape. Staying here was not an option.

She tried to block out the pain, but there was nothing to distract her from the alternations between ice and fire. Her heart slowed as the ice crept back toward the vital organ. She fought back by heating the small pool of water in her chest. Churning and heating the small pocket of water, the ice retreated slowly. She maintained the heat in her chest refusing to give into the cold. What had happened to her? Where was she? Panic welled up within her as she realized that she couldn't see, hear or move. Where ever she was, she seemed to be under attack and completely defenseless.

The female pirate mentally flinched as lava tendrils stroked her face. The heat seared into her skin enough that she could feel her lips pull back in a grimace and her eyes shut tightly. She could move her face, even just a little gave her a thrill. The pain seemed to have a silver lining. The pool of water in her chest had worked to its way through her ribs and a shuttering gasp rushed in past her blue lips.

The tightness around Ace's heart lessened slightly with the shuttering breath that Sadie finally drew into her lungs. He kept his fiery fingers on her, focusing on her airway to keep her breathing. "Sadie, can you hear me?" He whispered.

She was showing more signs of life now. Her face, no longer meditative, but scrunched up and twitching. His red thumb ran over her drawn eyebrows and across pale lavender lips. His other hand warmed the back of her neck. He breathed with her, trying to calm his brain. Slowly and cautiously, Ace lowered the ring of fire he had circled them with.

Tsubaki was the first to join him by Sadie's side followed quickly by Marco and finally Thatch. The doctor had wet trails down both her cheeks, but there was no sign of tears now. Her green eyes shined with fierce determination and focus.

The doctor berated herself for not thinking of it sooner. She had never seen it happen herself, but that was no excuse. Sadie had told her that she avoided winter islands for this simple reason, water froze. Scanning her patient from head to toe, she noted the slight pink tones that dusted her skin. Her eyes flashed up to the 2nd commander whose glowing hands still ran up and down Sadie's frame. The skin was damaged, it was unclear if it was from the ice or from his fire, but the burn was minimal.

"Ace it's time to stop." She forced her voice to be calm. The young man's hands dulled as he turned his onyx eyes onto her. The lost look in them stunned her briefly. Gathering her wits, she continued, "Sadie is ok. It isn't good for her to warm up too quickly."

Tsubaki looked around, her eyes stopping on Thatch. "How would you like to be rid of that ham suit?" she asked with a small quirk to her lips.

"Like the cherry on top of a perfect sundae." He started shifting in his suit, trying to find a way out.

Tsubaki stood and walked toward the ham. She pulled a scalpel from its holster as she moved. When she was only a step away she ordered, "Don't move."

Thatch froze instantly a little frightened by the scarlet medic.

Tsubaki's smile grew a little. Now that was how they were supposed to respond when she gave a command. With one decisive slice, the ham suit fell from the cook's shoulders and thudded to the ground.

Thatch bent down to pick up the crumpled suit, now clothed in nothing but a caramel brown unitard. Tsubaki snatched the fabric and ripped the seams that ran up each side, pulling the outfit into two halves.

"Lean her up against you." Tsubaki instructed Ace as she carried the torn costume back to Sadie.

Ace leaned Sadie's shoulders to his chest. His head snapped up when Tsubaki made a frustrated groan.

"No, lay her out on top of you first. Oh, here!" The doctor took Sadie's legs and placed the pale limbs over his own legs.

Understanding what she wanted, he lifted the cold body up into his lap. Sadie's head lolled over onto his shoulder. He felt himself shiver as his body heat was stolen by the still cold body of Sadie. Tsubaki fluffed out the fabric and laid both halves over her friend.

"We'll take turns until she is warmed up." Tsubaki stated with a nod looking around at the others.

Ace didn't argue, but the thought didn't exactly sit well with him either. Something had changed in the last few minutes. He was aware of something he had once denied fervently. Ace had feelings for the raindrop. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but it had been impossible to lie to himself when he thought she was gone. Or maybe he had just gone temporarily insane from over exertion. Now that he wasn't in a flustered panic, that seemed more reasonable. After all, feelings of loyalty and bonds of friendship were par for the course as fellow Whitebeard pirates. He crossed his arms over her chest ignoring the chill that ran up his muscles as he assured himself. 'I'm just closer with her than I am the others. Just like I am with Thatch and Marco. It's nothing more than that.'

Sadie's eyes fluttered open and the pirates all breathed a unified sigh of relief.

"Sadie!" Tsubaki kneeled in front of her friend. The doctor took the other girl's face in her hands and forced Sadie to look at her. Sadie's eyes were unfocused and glassy as Tsubaki addressed her friend again. "Sades, talk to me." The doctor talked slowly and clearly.

Sadie's lips twitched trying to form words, but no sound came out. Her eyelids grew heavy and they closed again. Talking seemed to talk too much energy. Something warm chaffed her body helping to keep her from dropping off into sleep. "-Mm cold." Sadie finally uttered.

They all laughed at the obvious statement, relieved beyond anything that she was finally awake.

"Welcome back Sadie-chan." Marco grinned down at the girl wrapped up tightly in Ace's lap.

Sadie's eyes went from one smiling face to the next, unsure of what had happened. "Glad to see that I'm not the only ham in this joint." Laughed Thatch.

Her brows drew together in confusion. She must be dreaming. His words didn't make any sense and she didn't feel entirely there anyway. It was more like she was floating on a warm cloud. Although, why was she so cold despite the warmth she could feel rising into her body. A shiver shook her body and she pulled into herself forming a ball on the awkward cloud. The cloud seemed to follow her and soon she felt surrounded by the comforting warmth.

"Gigigigi!" the damned laugh echoed around them.

"Do not resist." Tsubaki whispered insistently.

"Tsubaki?" Marco hedged sharing a look with Thatch. They both were thinking it was time to start pounding their way out of here.

"No! promise me!" She continued desperately.

The men were all quiet, their eyes meeting one another and drifting over to Sadie.

"Alright Tsubaki-chan. We promise." Thatch finally answered as the footsteps grew louder.

Ace held Sadie closer. He still owed that demonic clown a good punch or ten. They watched tensely as the clown visited the other three prisoners first. Their voices were too quiet to hear, but the atmosphere was thick with anxiety. The pirates all jumped as Mila screamed out. Her voice peeling off the rocky walls.

Tsubaki closed her eyes, pushing down her weakness. "It's our turn." she speared the men with a dangerous glint. "Do Not Resist. No matter what happens."

The men regarded her cautiously. They did not trust the jester hunter, but between her obvious stress at his presence and the still wailing woman the boys were wound overly tight.

Tsubaki suppressed her murderous aura. She absolutely hated this man. She hated him more than almost anyone else. The swordsman had been her captor, but the jester was her tormentor. The sadistic clown took pleasure in other's pain, and would take pleasure in her friends' pain. His exaggerated smile was illumined by the fires that Ace kept alight.

"Oh! How creative." He sneered as he took in the sight of Sadie wrapped in Thatch's costume and locked in Ace's embrace.

Tsubaki took a step back to allow him to pass. Thatch and Marco shot Tsubaki slightly betrayed looks before they also backed up. Ace maintained his hold on Sadie as he glared up at the clown.

COG kneeled in front of the pair and reached out a green gloved hand toward Sadie's face. Her eyes whipped open as his fingers gripped her chin. "Seems you had a somewhat severe reaction." His voice amused. From his belt, he pulled a syringe and gave it a good flick. The clown's painted lips pulled over his face making him even creepier.

Ace's eyes widened at the sight of the needle and pulled Sadie away from the demon. Marco's hand was on the jester's wrist and Thatch had a hand on COG's shoulder. Although no words were spoken, the message was clear. -Do not touch our friend. -

COG lifted a curious eyebrow to his new players. They really were in need of training.

"It's ok." Tsubaki stepped forward with a hand to Marco's chest. Gritting their teeth, Marco and Thatch relented. Thatch's arms twitched menacingly, almost dying in his desire to turn the creep into putty. Marco's fists shook, he should never have allowed her to come. The other woman's cries had quieted, but the memory was still fresh in their minds.

Ace begrudgingly loosened his hold on Sadie. He watched ready to pounce as COG descended again. The clown roughly gripped Sadie's raven hair exposing the back of her neck. Sadie was little more than a rag doll in his arms a fact that had them even more defensive. Ace's teeth creaked under the pressure of his clenched jaw as he watched the needle pierce her skin. He squeezed her arm in a show of support as the clown depressed the plunger.

The moment the injection started Sadie's body tensed and started to shake. She didn't scream like the other woman, but it was apparent that something was wrong.

Ace tried to look at Sadie's face, but she kept in buried in his chest as she shook violently. "What did you do?" He barked.

"Gigigigi!" COG started walking away unconcerned by the loud dog. "Nothing. Just repairing a broken piece." The man hummed as he walked away. His cheery song out of place in the dim and heavy atmosphere.

Tusbaki rubbed a hand up and down Sadie's back. "It will pass soon. Just hang on a little longer."

"What did he do to her?" Thatch voiced their mutual concern.

"I don't know what it is exactly, but it is a serum that accelerates healing. Unfortunately, it is not a pleasant treatment to endure." Her voice weary and she watched the way her friend suffered. "He's gone now Sadie, you can let it out."

The girl in Ace's arms gave a shuttering cry. It was a weak and pitiful sound that would have a stranger cringe in sympathy. Her breaths came in short pants as she clutched onto the only thing available: her blanket and her cloud.

Ace wrestled with himself. He didn't want to leave her like this, he wanted to comfort her. But at the same time the clown had increased his debt a hundred times over. Flames licked across his back as he struggled to suppress his rage.

Finally, Sadie relaxed. Her brows parting and her breathing stabilizing. Tsubaki removed her hand allowing Ace to wrap his arms around Sadie's shoulders to keep her close. He was surprised at how warm she felt now.

The fog was lifting from Sadie's mind. She was curled up in someone's lap, held securely to their warmth. She breathed in the familiar, somehow soothing scent not ready to leave the safety the embrace provided. She was tired, her muscles sore, and this one place seemed like home. Voices drifted over her.

"So, she is really going to be alright?" It sounded like Marco. She was unaccustomed to hearing the tint of worry to his voice.

"Yeah, she is." a smile pulled at her lips. That was Tsubaki.

"Are you sure?" The antagonistic voice rumbled next to her ear. "Because you said that last time."

"I'm sorry about before. Had it been anyone else, it would have been fine." Who had made Tsubaki sound so sad? Anger bubbled up within her giving her reason to leave the warm comfort.

Letting out a long breath Sadie sat up and looked around her. Tsubaki stared over at her, pain reflected in her jade eyes. Sadie attempted to move only to find that her tired muscles were clumsy in their exhaustion. She started to tumble toward the floor, but strong hands caught her before she fell. Her head swiveled back to see who it was that had saved her. Sadie's gaze met with the two ebony pools of concern and she swallowed heavily. A heady blush rose to her face and she could feel the rush of blood cross her cheeks and down into her neck. She was sitting in Ace's lap!

She blinked dumbly up at the commander as her recent thoughts replayed through her mind. 'Oh dear sweet Raftel! She had snuggled him!' If there was any kindness in the world at all it would strike her dead in that moment and save her the agony of dying of embarrassment. She started to squirm trying to free herself of the humiliating situation. Ace's iron grip held her in place, but he started to move as well. Her sea-grey eyes met his dark unreadable one as he gently lowered her to the floor and out of his grasp.

Sadie closed her mouth that had fallen open in her shock. He gave off this undeniably coolness that tugged at her heartstrings. There was definitely something wrong with her. This was the second time she had used the word cool to describe the foolish commander. Shaking her head, she returned to the whole reason she had left the comfort of…she didn't want to think of exactly where she had been.

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?" She focused her attention on her friend. A good reason to ignore recent embarrassing events.

The red-head smiled at her and rushed forward in a long and tight hug. "You are as much of an idiot as these bozos. But I'm glad you are here."

 **AN: Drama anyone? I think perhaps I have filled my quota for the day. :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know your thoughts in a PM or a review. Thanks for reading!**


	14. We Are Pieces

**AN: I do not own One Piece**

 **There is a reference to Cavendish in this chapter. We first meet him during the Dressrosa arc. He is the blonde pirate captain who hates the members of the worst generation for stealing his spotlight, and has the split personality. (I bring this up because I know when I read fanfiction, I occasionally read the name and have no face. Then, I have to go look it up because it drives me slightly bonkers.)**

Chapter 14: We Are Pieces

The pirates sat around one of Ace's fires discussing their options.

"We aren't too deep underground. Two maybe three good punches and we are to the surface."

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" sighed Tsubaki, "I suppose you think that we can just sprint to safety after we dig our way out."

Thatch shrugs, "Or kick ass. Whatever works."

"Why won't it work? We've been holding back as we looked for you." Sadie asked quietly.

Tsubaki fisted the sheer fabric over her thighs. "The game isn't over yet. If we try to leave Amge will stop us." The others stared at the doctor in silence. Orange light wavered over Tsubaki's face. Her lips twitched a few times not speaking the words that ran through her head before she continued. "Amge is the bird outside." She waited a moment as the others nodded. "The bird ate the game-game fruit and is the master of the pieces for the duration of the game.

Marco's eyebrows arched. It was incredibly rare for animals to eat devil fruits. "Are you saying that this bird," He paused looking at Tsubaki.

"Amge." she supplied.

"Amge," Marco continued, "Will interfere if we attempt to leave the immediate area?"

"Without a doubt." Tusbaki took a shuttering breath as she thought back on the last few days that had felt more like a lifetime. "My first night here, I tried to escape. As a piece, there is no defense against the bird."

"That's explains something that has been bothering me." Thatch leaned back as he rubbed the bristles of his goatee. "I noticed that while we were in the maze, my haki seemed to deactivate. It wasn't until we fell in here that it seemed to return."

Marco nodded in agreement having made a similar observation.

"My devil fruit powers were not affected." supplied Ace as he looked between Marco and Sadie for confirmation.

"I did not detect a drain on my zonan." Marco concurred with a tilt of his head.

Sadie just shrugged puzzlement on her face.

Tsubaki considered this. Her own haki had been useless. Although she wasn't as powerful as the commanders, it had been a huge blow. The devil fruit angle had not been an option for her and had her wondering if it could make a difference. "We should ask Adrian-kun's group. They have been here far longer."

Marco and Thatch shared a significant look that had Tsubaki blinking in surprise. "What?" she chirped.

Thatch and Marco each had guilty looks on their faces and seemed hesitant to explain. The two held a silent argument over who had to confront the agitated red-head. Meanwhile, Tsubaki's temper started to raise the hair on the back of her neck.

"We just aren't sure if they are an asset or a liability." Marco finally admitted quietly.

Tsubaki couldn't believe what she heard. Her friends! Her family! Didn't want to include the people who had been there for her, when no one else had. "I suppose I'm lucky that they are kinder than you." The doctor commented icily.

The other pirates all bristled at the insinuation that another group could be more considerate of their nakama than they were.

Tsubaki didn't let their open curiosity and mildly hurt looks deter her. "Who do you think helped me when I got here? Who do you think cared for me after each game? Who do you think gave me strength when I had none!" Her words flowed into a heavy weight that crashed down on the other pirates. Satisfied at the guilty looks on their faces, she continued. "Without them, I may have been here physically, but not much more."

Marco's wide blue eyes met her gaze. She ignored the questions his face asked. The silence dragged on as the fire sang and danced.

Sadie was the one to break the silence. "Alright." she said flatly, "I'll go invite them over." Four pairs of eyes watched as the quiet girl stood and approached the other group. No one made a move to stop her, which Tsubaki took as a good sign.

Shadows stretched and morphed on the uneven cavern walls as they waited for the other pieces to join them. Tsubaki didn't turn when she heard the echo of footsteps behind her. Everyone made room for the new additions to their meeting. Sadie sat next to her, while Adrian, Mila and Liam sat on her other side. The way everyone clustered around the fire gave the distinct impression of a force divided. Trust was in short supply, but it was a start. Taking a deep breath, Tsubaki made the introductions.

Sadie quietly evaluated the situation from her spot around the fire. She didn't have the faith in the outsiders that Tsubaki had, but she also wouldn't turn down free information.

"This is Liam-kun, also known as the Petal Crusher." Tsubaki started.

The first introduced was the tallest of the three. A young man about the same age as Ace and herself. His brown hair brushed the tops of his ears and hung over his eyes preventing you from reading their expression. He wore a sort of white military uniform with silver pads at his shoulder and a matching belt at his waist.

"Next to him is Adrian-kun, titled the Golden child and who you have already met." the doctor continued.

Sadie's brow lined in confusion. She hadn't met the fair-haired boy, but then again, she had been effectively taken out for a while. Adrian had long pale gold hair that hung as lifeless as his blue eyes shined. The taint of defeat clung to his frame as clearly as the bold yellow shirt that covered his chest. The young man swung his head to shift his hair out of his eyes giving Sadie a brief glimpse of a curious mark near his hairline.

"Finally, this is Mila-chan. Her game moniker is the Amber Avenger." Tsubaki indicated the last of the trio.

Sadie's knew that this was the one who had been injured. The woman's cedar tank top was stained heavily with blood. Other than the crusted remains that covered her clothes and skin, she now seemed unharmed. Sadie lifted her eyes away from the suspiciously healed shoulder to the woman's face. She had long light brown hair that fell in limp waves. Dark circles had settled under her chocolate eyes making her look much older than she really was.

"Adrian-kun, Liam-kun and Mila-chan, these are my friends Commander Marco - the Phoenix, Commander Thatch – the White Knight, Commander Ace – Fire Fist and Sadie – Shadow's Seductress." Sadie cringed as Tsubaki finished the introductions. The name she had been saddled with was just another crime as far as she was concerned.

"Sadie-san says that you all are trying to escape." Adrian's oddly deep voice dripped with cynicism.

"We are." nodded Marco.

Despite his seemingly young age, Sadie got the distinct impression that Adrian was in charge.

"I would recommend abandoning such delusions." The young man stated without an ounce of emotion. "Things will be easier for you if you accept your fate as playing pieces."

Sadie raised an eyebrow. There was no way these people hadn't heard of the Whitebeard pirates. Most captives would welcome powerful allies and take advantage of the opportunity. However, Adrian advised not trying to escape. In fact, he wanted them to simply give up. Sadie's water simmered slightly at the thought. There was no way in hell that they would give in so easily.

"Thanks for the advice," grinned Ace, "but we will not be taking it."

Sadie's eyes alighted to the youngest commander. The fire emblem on his choker winking in the firelight. 'Leave it to Ace to be foolishly optimistic.' she smiled minutely.

Adrian's facial expression didn't shift at all with Ace's words. "Suit yourself. If you aren't going to listen to reason, then we shall leave." The boy started to stand, but was halted by a hand on his wrist.

Sadie stared at the older man, Liam, who gripped Adrian's arm. "Sir," Liam's word was spoken almost as a plea.

'Sir?' Sadie's mind drank in the word putting puzzle pieces together.

Adrian gave a small nod and sat down, crossing his arms in the process.

Liam bowed his head before the pirates. "Please forgive Adrian-sama. We have long been trapped here and suffered many hardships for our own failed escapes and stubbornness."

The pirates all stared at the man waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, Marco prompted him. "We were discussing Amge and if our devil fruit abilities can withstand the game game fruit."

Sadie turned her gaze back to Liam as he lifted his shaggy head. "While the game game fruit is active, Amge has complete control over extra-ordinary powers such as other devil fruits and even haki. As long as the game is in play, we are literally pawns to the bird's whims."

"Sheesh!" Ace had palmed his chin idly as he listened, "Where are the Kyojin twins and their arsenal of sea stone when you need them?"

Thatch grinned impishly, "Longing for your ex Acey-kins?"

"Pshh, as if!" the young commander shuddered.

Sadie found herself staring curiously at the fire-user. 'What kind of history does he have with the twins?" She ruminated briefly, 'Wait, why do I care!?' She shook herself of the ridiculous thoughts.

Marco rolled his eyes at his fellow commanders before redirecting the conversation. "So, what you are saying is, we can't make an escape until the game is over."

"Correct," Liam smiled looking slightly crazed with his eyes hidden behind his brown bangs.

"Alright, then how do we win this game?" Thatch's smile was on 100%, if they were going to play, then they were going to win.

"You don't." Liam waved his arms in front of his in a no-go gesture.

Sadie noticed the sudden increase in tension in her best friend's body. The commanders all gave a unified, "Huh!" causing dust to fall lazily from the ceiling.

"The game is rigged." A sharp glint peeked out from behind Liam's bangs. "You didn't really expect them to play fair, did you?"

Thatch sat back rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed. "I guess not." His grin only faltered for a second. "It is always more fun when the underdog wins."

Liam's mouth mirrored Thatch's grin. "I like the way you think."

Meanwhile, Sadie subtly looked over at Tsubaki again. Her friend's eyes were fixed on the golden flames that flashed fleetingly before her. The doctor's silence was worrisome to the water user. Sadie reached over and squeezed her friend's hand. Tsubaki's eyes darted up to Sadie's before they shared a small smile. Tsubaki sat up and they both looked back to the boys.

Thatch barked out a laugh at the compliment. "Round one is behind us, meaning that round two is next. Wait!" Thatch suddenly looked panicked setting everyone on the edge. "My costume! Am I going to be frozen too?" He wore the terrified look of a school boy caught red handed with his straw after shooting a spitball.

Liam's mouth fell open at the sudden shift in the man's demeanor. He gave his head a good shake so that his hair whipped out giving the rest a brief glimpse of the upper half of his face. Only enough to notice that he did indeed have a face above the tip of his nose and nothing more.

"We will all get new outfits for the second round, except for Mila-chan who is already out of the game." Liam reassured.

Tsubaki giggled lightly, "You didn't seriously think that I would take your costume to save Sadie but condemn you?"

Thatch gave her a measuring look, as he considered her question with far more seriousness than anyone expected. "Yes." he finally nodded.

Tsubaki shrugged, "Only as a last resort." her Cheshire cat smile reassured Sadie. It was an expression so purely Tsubaki that she knew her friend was not completely lost.

Liam's head tilted slightly as he tried to read the situation, but shrugged and continued the explanation. "Right, so round one is really just an opening act. There isn't too much that happens. It is a watered-down version of the game for the kids of wealthy families."

Ace gave a snort at the man's description.

Liam ignored him, "Round two has a lot more strategy and moves faster."

"Thank the stars," Muttered Thatch.

Sadie couldn't help but agree. Standing around waiting like that was excruciating. They all thrived on action. It would have been entirely if she had been the spider waiting for its prey, but that hadn't been the case. She had been forced to act the part of the oblivious target, tap dancing on hunter's territory. It was a small relief to hear that part of this ordeal was over.

Liam nodded his mouth set in a grim line. "We no longer take turns in round two. It is a race to see who can reach the center the fastest. Of course, there are obstacles you must overcome and if you should run into another player, then the two fight until one is defeated. However, it is all a moot point, because as I said earlier the game is rigged. The hunters always win." Liam shrugged as if this was not a huge factor.

"Is round two the end of the game?" Marco asked leaning further toward the brunette.

"Yes and no." Liam waved a hand at their perplexed faces. "Round two is the end of the game proper. However, all but one of the losers participate in a punishment game."

"And that game is also controlled by Amge." Marco surmised.

"Actually, no." Liam countered. "They will hold someone hostage. You saw that COG can heal someone quickly." A wave a discontent rushed over the group. "He always leaves someone untreated. If you don't play, they die." The fire shrank to half its size casting extra shadows on Liam's features as he finished his explanation.

"What?!" Ace roared and the central fire erupted toward the ceiling with his outrage.

Thatch patted the youngest commander's shoulder in a silent command to chill out.

"I did not stutter Ace-san." Liam stated calmly.

The air grew cold despite the merrily burning flames between the pieces.

"Is there any way to know who will be the hostage?" Marco asked, wheels turning behind his eyes.

"Not really, although today it will most certainly be Tsubaki-chan." Liam flashed the red-head an apologetic smile. "Seeing as you all came to get her, they will likely use her to keep you in line."

Marco thought about this for a moment. Sadie could almost see the plan forming in his mind, a plan that could give them the edge they needed to escape.

Ace's lips were turned down. The more time he spent here, the more he loathed these bounty hunters. He had come against his fair share of glory seekers, but this particular group was darker than most and lacked in any kind of honor.

"When someone wins, what happens to the rest of us still in the maze?" Marco asked evenly.

"Everyone is brought to the central arena. Amge will fly through the losers fatally wounding one." Liam's head tilted to the side trying to understand the purpose of the questions.

Ace saw as Marco's eyes flashed over to meet Sadie's. His own eyes narrowed at the attempt at secret communication. He watched as Sadie lowered her chin slightly and then returned it to its original position. Ace's lips pressed together trying to fathom what they could be agreeing to do.

"Laim-san," The brunette turned toward her. "Amge only blocks abilities when there is a reason, correct. For instance, I felt only in the moment before it pierced me with ice the weakening sensation of losing my devil fruit."

'Wait, what? Why hadn't she said something earlier?' Ace was flummoxed that she had kept this to herself.

"That is what we have observed. Haki is almost always banned because it would give non-hunter pieces too much of an advantage within the maze. Why what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing, just considering options." More deception Ace suspected. It was scary at how easily lying seemed to come to Sadie.

Ace's eyes flashed as another secret exchange unfolded before him between Marco and Sadie. They were obviously planning something, but intentionally leaving the rest of them out of it. More than suspicious, he was slightly hurt that he wasn't included. Ace pushed down his bruised ego and chose to express his relief on a different subject. "At least we don't have to deal with audience requests in the second round."

"That's not true Commander Ace." Tsubaki spoke about the game for the first time surprising her friends. "The color-coded tasks are still very much part of the game. It is just that now we don't have to wait for our turn.

"I don't understand." Ace tried to wrap his mind around how they could be assigned a card without taking turns.

Tsubaki pursed her lips before continuing, "The floor of the maze will have colored spaces like a giant game board. After you complete a task, a space will light up in front of you and you then move to that spot. The color of the space you occupy will determine the type of task you will face next."

Liam nodded and continued for Tsubaki whose voice was starting to waver. "The faster you complete your task, the faster you move through the maze. There will also be choices. If the path splits, then two spaces will light up and you will be allowed to decide which direction to follow."

"So, in essence, we are wondering around in a giant booby trap." Thatch commented casually.

"No, you are a game piece on a playing board who is subject to the game's twists and turns. Never forget that. Pieces that don't do as they are told suffer." Liam's voice darkened and another brief glint flashed ominously from behind his bangs. "And no matter what, never leave your space."

There it was again. Don't leave your space. Tsubaki had made a big deal about that earlier. "Why not?" he gave his curiosity a voice.

Leaving you space is the same as going out of bounds, and instant disqualification.

This brought up another question within him, "But, if the game is rigged and we can't win, then what is the point of playing at all?"

Liam's head locked onto Ace. The air was heavy with the words not spoken, and that heaviness pressed on Ace's eardrums.

"When we first got here, we thought the same thing. There didn't seem to be a reason to play by their rules." The pause that followed yawned its malevolent maw. "COG can heal you, but it is his choice. An all-out rebellion from the pieces will not go unpunished. We lost one member this way. Mika died that night. My best friend's leg was sliced open and it never healed properly. In the end, the crowd grew tired of him fumbling around the course and he was killed for their entertainment. I was lucky," He lifted a hand to his forehead pushing back his bangs. "I escaped the incident with only this."

Ace's jaw clenched at the reveal. There was a jagged scare across the man's brow that crossed his left eye. His left eyelid forever sealed over the hollow socket.

"If you value the wellbeing of your friends, you will obey the rules and play the game." Liam allowed his hair to fall over his eyes again, giving the appearance of nothing more menacing than a sheep dog.

This place made Ace sick. A whole island filled with sadists right down to the children. Sabo flashed through his mind with his wide smile and well-worn top hat. Maybe somewhere there was a child who knew this was wrong, who fought against the raging tide. But what can one person do in the face of such corruption? He had known the world's rotten parts early on in his life, but it didn't stop him from being revolted each time he found new decay.

Ace blew out a frustrated breath. "Alright, so we will be good little pieces." He pulled at the uncomfortable choker around his neck. He hated how constricting it felt against his windpipe. "When will this second round start anyway?"

"Soon." Liam answered gravely.

….

Elsewhere in the new world, the seas were monstrously turbulent. A ship baring the flag of the Beautiful Pirates quaked in terror at the tsunami that dwarfed their ship.

"What is this ghastly weather?" The pirate prince exclaimed. His rose clutched delicately in his long fingers.

"Captain! What are we going to do!?" Screeched his first mate.

"Please, be more beautiful! Even in the face on death, we must all be beautiful Kerai!" The captain crumpled the rose in his hand and spread the petals around himself while removing his hat in a flourish. "I the most wonderful Pirate Prince will greet thee…"

"Sorry about this captain." Kerai apologized lowly behind his captain grasping a wooden club with both hands.

The elaborate pirate captain gave a long-suffering sigh. "What have I said about interrupting me during my speeches!" Cavendish's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he turned toward his hopeless first mate. The wooden club smashed into the blonde's face making his eyes roll back into his head.

Immediately a demonic grin split across the previously charming man's face and his eyes became two milky crescents. "Kukukuku!" Cavendish's alter ego, Hakuba, laughed. His face remained unchanged as he drew his sword and faced the titanic wave rushing toward them. As the possessed captain rushed forward to meet the tsunami, his white coat fluttered off his shoulders to crumple on the deck abandoned with the fallen rose petals.

The crew watched in terror as their captain sliced the monstrous wave down the middle. The blonde's demonic grin held even as he fell back to the ship and sea water rained down around him. The two halves of the tsunami crashed on either side of his ship rocking the crew violently.

"Captain that was amazing!" cried one crewmate.

Hakuba flashed forward attacking the offending member of his crew. "You are all far too weak to let mere water scare you! Kukukuku!" he laughed evilly.

Kerai cursed as he called out orders to the members still on deck. "Hurry it up lads. we need the table set three minutes ago!"

There was a great clattering as the pirates rushed to set the table appropriately. A task that was made all the more difficult as Hakuba weaved amongst them attacking indiscriminately. Finally, they were ready. A white cloth draped elegantly over the perfectly round table. Three white taper candles of incremental height were lit just off center. A small rose center piece stood next to the candles. The finishing touch was a glass of red wine along with an extravagant meal laid out on the dinning surface.

"Captain look! A splendid dinner table set for only the most beautiful pirate on the grand line!" Shouted Kerai over the shouts of the crew running away from Hakuba.

The demon faced captain stopped. His mask frowned as he saw the table. His shoulders shook and a trembling hand covered his face.

"Captain?" Kerai asked hesitantly.

"Splendid!" cried the Pirate Prince, "This is fine dining at its finest!" As the man's feet clapped across the deck he deftly picked up his coat and draped it over his shoulders as sparkles drifted through the air. Cavendish sat at the table prepared by his loyal crew and happily ate their humble offerings. It was good to be captain.

….

Whitebeard stood at the stern of the Moby Dick. Fire burned within his eyes even as the tubes and monitors monitored his vitals. Water rained down on their ships even though the sun shone brightly without a cloud to keep it company. The waves rocked the ship violently, but none of this concerned the veteran pirate captain. No, the only thing on Edward Newgate's mind was his family. Less than a day ago, they had received word from one of their allies that one of his children had been kidnapped by a wet behind the ears, bounty hunter ring.

"Jozu!" rumbled Whitebeard.

"Not yet Oyaji" called back diamond Jozu.

Whitebeard shifted his weight slightly from side to side. The last of the remaining water fell allowing the sun to shine fully. The sunbeams reflected off the puddles littered across the deck. The captain's gaze drifted over the horizon. His family was across the blue expanse and he would not let such a small distance interfere.

"We are ready Oyaji!" the third commander answered.

"Rakuyo!" The legend thundered.

"We're clear Pops!" the seventh commander called back.

"Curiel!" Roger's only rival roared.

"Good to go!" returned the tenth commander.

"Atmos!" Whitebeard growled to the final ship.

"Punch it Oyaji!" bellowed the thirteenth commander.

Whitebeard, wielder of the quake quake fruit, inhaled deeply through his nose, puffing out his chest. His arms crossed over his scarred chest before he flung his arms back to crash against an invisible wall. The air hummed with power as the pirate crew all whirled into action. Oars sped through the water propelling the massive ships forward. The water pulled back on the ships, hindering their attempts at forward movement. Whitebeard stood frowning as he waited for his sea quake to bear fruit.

Those puny bounty hunters would rue the day they attacked his family. The information was incomplete. He didn't know which of his children had been stolen away, but it didn't matter much. They were all precious to him. The abduction was a blatant show of disrespect. A taunt that he would return a thousand times over.

The sea screamed behind him and he let his lips tilt upward slightly. 'Here it comes.' He thought to himself. A mega-tsunami grew in the distance racing toward the relatively small ships.

"Faster! Put your backs into it!" Ordered Jozu somewhere below his position at the rear of his flagship.

The massive wave was soon upon them yelling its battle cry and drowning out all other sound. He watched his children work the ship, steering it to ride the wave. Their mouths moved, but their voices couldn't carry over the roar of the monster propelling them forward. Fresh torrents of water splashed across the deck, splashing over his shoulders and soaking through his clothes. Whitebeard didn't budge. He did not fear the wave behind him or the sea before him.

The current pulled the four ships were into its curl. The Moby Dick zigged and zagged up and down the cascading wave of water as it carried them toward their destination. The powerful wind whipped through his iconic mustache. A smile matching his facial hair's shape grew under his nose. It had been too long since the last time he went surfing. And he would continue riding the wave until his family was reunited. Afterwards, Whitebeard would not stop his assault until he was certain that the pitiful upstarts knew their place below his boot.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry that his chapter is a little short, but I didn't want to start round two and leave you all hanging. If you have some time, please let me know your thoughts in a pm or review. Until next time ;) Laugh like Luffy!**


	15. End Game

**AN: I do not own One Piece**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Things have been increasingly busy. So, without further ado I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

Chapter 15: End Game

The curtains scooped Sadie up suddenly and without warning. The annoyingly familiar sensation of the cloth assaulted her skin. Spewed forth from the child's curtains, Sadie winced as the stage lights blared down on her from above. She lifted a hand to shadow her view while her eyes adjusted. Giving herself a moment, she could finally see that she was surrounded on all sides by hedge bushes. A roar of excitement filled the air. Turning around in the small space, Sadie tried to get her bearings. However, if felt like the cheer came from all directions providing her no sense of direction.

Sighing at again being in the spotlight, Sadie lifted a hand to run her fingers through her hair. She was startled to find her fingertips touch the rough texture of her hair. Her eyes snapped open as her hands patted at her hair trying to assess what they had done now. The water user growled. She couldn't tell exactly what her hair looked like. However, she could discern that it was heavily gelled, big and more styled than she would ever dream of wasting her time with.

Knowing that it wasn't worth getting irritated over was not enough to prevent her annoyance. Looking down, her cheeks heated immediately. "How am I supposed to fight like this!" she grumped.

Her face was exposed and her outfit was held by a supportive knot at the back of her neck. Two long triangles dropped from either shoulder with their bases tucked into the waist of her skirt. The slender triangles just barely covered her breasts and provided no practical support. "Bastards." she hissed.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" COG's voice rang all around her. "I know you are anxious for the game to start, but please be patient as I introduce our pieces!"

Sadie assumed there was still a giant monitor somewhere, but she couldn't see it.

"In blue, we have a powerful new piece, The Phoenix! Playing red is the lovely Scarlet Siren! The silver piece, is the cyclops, The Petal Crusher! White, is the charming White Knight!" The crowd screamed nonstop as COG continued to announce. "Yellow, is our very own Steel Flower! Feast your eyes on black, Shadow's Seductress! Gold is the always surprising Golden Child! Playing Orange tonight is the infamous Fire Fist Ace!"

Sadie toed the ground with the point of her stupid stilettos. To her it felt like they had reached a bend in the road. No longer were they fumbling around looking for Tsubaki. Nope, now they were gambling on an exit. She pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Maybe things are just as hopeless as before, but,' a sinister smile grew on the girl's face, 'It's time to let loose. No more holding back.'

"Round Two!" Shouted COG. The air pinged once…twice…and then a horn blared. The night sky lit up with fireworks that shook the ground with their vibrant deaths.

Sadie's head craned back in open observation when a closer rumbling brought her attention back to earth. The hedge directly in front of her shrank into the earth revealing a rainbow pathway. As Tsubaki had informed the group, there were square spaces each a different color. Her eyes started at her feet and scanned forward until she saw the orange square lit up four spaces away.

"Orange," she breathed to herself. 'a physical challenge.'

She set her face into a blank mask as she walked the required steps to the indicated space. A whine followed behind her and she looked over her shoulder to confirm that yes it was a transponder snail. Sadie adjusted her outfit subconsciously, assuring herself that she was covered as much as possible.

A cry erupted around her from the enthusiastic crowd. Sadie halted at the sound. The game had only just started, what could have possibly happened? She pulled her lips into her mouth before pressing them back out as she thought. 'The only way out is to get through this.' Forward was the way to go.

Her feet stopped on the glowing orange space. The snail whizzed in front of her face. A small screen on the shell of the snail flicked into life.

COG stared out at her with his creepy smile. "Titans Tight Rope. Cross the quick sand to move forward."

Sadie was surprised that his voice didn't reverberate around the entire maze, but didn't waste time on the peculiarity. Another cry came from the crowd. Whether it was for her or not, she didn't know, but in the end, it didn't matter. The ground rotated through its puzzle piece anatomy until a pit of sand stood before her with a simple tight rope strung tight across the expanse.

She smiled to herself, "Well they do want a show." she shrugged as she stretched her muscles a little. Sadie took a few steps back before stilling her body. The acrobat stared the rope's length down in a moment of preparation. Swift feet carried her toward the rope. Her heart raced in exhilaration of the small challenge. She threw her weight into a flip as she tumbled feet over hands. Sadie finished with a simple roundoff as she rotated off the rope safely on the other side.

This time when the crowd roared, she didn't wonder why. Behind her the sand pit was rapidly disappearing, but her eyes searched for the next illuminated space. There was a turn three spaces forward and since none of those glowed she walked around the corner. Her feet came to a sudden stop just around the bend on a red space that cast its ominous light on her feet. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath. Acrobatics were no problem, acting out ridiculous love scenes, not so much.

Ace wiped the cinders from his skin as he stepped to the next illuminated space. The sickly yellow space tinted his skin as it attempted to pass on its illness. Ace blew out a bored breath. So far, he was not impressed. The outfit was bad enough, honestly who came up with this crap. His fingers kept crawling to the petite orange shorts on his hips. He still couldn't believe how incredibly short they were. He remained shirtless at least, but the shorts just didn't give him enough breathing room to be comfortable. He shook his hands out, forbidding them from going back to the pesky article of clothing. Honestly, he would rather walk around stark naked than in these constricting shorts.

The transponder buzzed in his face, "Can Fire Fist Ace willingly endure the centipede burrow!" COG announced more than asked.

"Tsk!" He crossed his arms. Was that supposed to be challenging?

The path split before him sending tremors through his legs. A mass of shifting squirming legs and bodies waved to Ace from the pit. The second division commander smirked at the bugs. Ace lifted his mischievous eyes to the snail and gave the gastropod a mock salute before letting his body fall into the pool of centipedes.

A great crunch surrounded him as the exoskeletons broke his fall. The crash stirred the bugs into a frenzy sending them crawling all over Ace's skin. A small vocalization, a wailing, rose from the pit. The audience was enraptured by the warrior's distress.

The centipedes dropped off Ace's head revealing his laughing face. Ace's stomach jumped with his laughter. The multitude of tiny legs tickled his skin in unending waves. Tears dotted around his eyes as Ace couldn't help the laughter that continued to fountain from his lips.

"Chiiiiiii." the transponder snail hovered over the commander.

Ace opened his eyes and grinned widely up at the camera. He knew that soon he would get to run wild, and the thought made his laughing smile all the larger.

Thatch adjusted the leather strap under his left arm that held the armor of his right shoulder and arm in place. His chest was left completely bare, so exactly how this armor was supposed to protect him when all his vital organs were left exposed was a complete mystery to him.

However, the mystery of his armor was not what had his brow furrowed and his lips pressed together. Before him were three very dirty boots on a pedestal. A drop of sweat dropped from his temple down his cheek. He picked up the first boot, hoping that the brown moist clump imbedded in the sole was mud and not something far less appetizing. He cut off the air in his nose, determined not to smell the shoe as it came closer to his face. He was a man damn it! He could do this.

The heel of the boot's sole hovered before Thatch's quivering lips. His mouth opened and with lightning speed he ran his taste buds over the whole length of the boot. Thatch's arm immediately threw the boot away as his face paled and his brain screamed at him. He had just licked the devil knows what! Oh, his tongue! his tongue! The taste was…he paused his inner cringe fest. He rubbed his tongue across the roof of his mouth and smacked his lips a few times as he actually paid attention to the taste in his mouth. Chocolate, it was chocolate! Thatch smiled and his heart breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the other two boots seemed a lot less threatening.

With a considerably less anxiety, Thatch picked up the second boot. He gave the dead insect pressed into the presumably chocolate art an appreciative look. He prided himself on his culinary skills, but the chocolatier who made these boots was an artistic genius. Granted he was a sadistic genius, but truly gifted all the same.

He easily pressed his tongue to the sole of the second boot and took the time to savor the chocolate work. His hand froze with his tongue still glued to the boot. Something was crawling across his tongue. All the blood drained from his face. The boot fell from his hand as Thatch swallowed and pressed his hand to his mouth. That was not chocolate! He had swallowed dirt and bugs. Mastering his facial muscles into an expressionless pale mask, Thatch tried not to think about the second boot too deeply.

The third and final boot taunted him silently. What did the seemingly benign leather have in store for him? Breathing deeply to calm his system, he reached for the final boot. He had already faced the worse possibility, right? He swallowed heavily trying to rid his mouth of the muddy taste. The sole of the last boot had yellow-green mud wedged in the tread. His mind warred with itself, what was this mystery paste? Salvation or Damnation?

Biting the bullet, Thatch licked the final sole and waiting for the verdict from his brain. Blood rushed to his face coloring his mask scarlet. Sweat drops sprinted off his head in a visible show of anxiety. Damnation, was the perfect description, as hell burned across his gums. Thatch calmly set the boot down and smiled at the snail, shooting the camera a thumbs-up. 'Not hot, not hot, not hot!' he screamed the lie in his head. The cool grin the audience saw was a perfect disguise as Thatch's tongue baked.

With some relief, Thatch moved forward to the illuminated red space. The crowd started going crazy. The sweat on his brow cooled slightly as his head swayed from side to side, pondering what had them in a tizzy. The heat continued in his mouth, spreading throughout his whole body. What he wouldn't give for a glass of milk right about now.

The red space under his feet seemed to pulse with life as the hedge next to him lowered. He casually angled his body to face the opening, red was nothing to worry about. Thatch's nervous system shut down a second after he saw what stood on the other side of the hedge. Ace, stood there blushing fiercely. His eyes burned into the White Knight, daring him to make a comment or any verbal observation. After a second, a grin grew over his goatee.

"It looks like the furry killer, now has a companion." Thatch's impish grin enraged the younger man.

"Don't even." growled Ace.

"Whatever you say," Thatch's grin grew wider, "Lolli Assassin."

Ace fumed in his sailor girl uniform. His hair had been gathered in two tiny ponytails on either side of his head leaving the rest of his locks to hang unbound. The ghastly orange bow hung below the red collar of Ace's outfit. The young commander's hands clutched the hem of the short, pleated skirt also trimmed in orange. A red garter with a flame emblem encircled his right thigh.

"If you ever utter a word of this to anyone, I will destroy your precious kitchen." Ace threatened.

"Oi! Leave my baby out of this!" Thatch snapped back.

Meanwhile, the transponder snails circled the two men with wide eyes. COG's voice rang from both monitors, "The audience has spoken. Come on players, kiss and make-up."

"What!?" screeched both men at their snails. The tiny flying monitors both retreated from the killing intent the pieces exuded.

COG just smiled demonically, before he shifted the camera to the chanting crowd.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the audience demanded happily the echoes of their chant carried over the hedges.

The two commanders met one another's gaze. Thatch's arm snapped out to grip the back of Ace's head at the same time Ace gripped the back of Thatch's head. Each man yanked at the other's hair in a silent struggle for dominance. The two glared at one another, their arms shaking trying to force the other to relent. In jerky shifts, their heads neared one another.

"If you ever breath a word of this," Ace growled darkly.

"Then I will kill you and destroy all the evidence." finished Thatch not bothering to mask the ire in his voice.

Understanding shot between the two men and their heads jerked toward one another again in small controlled hops. Their teeth grinded as their jaws flexed. When their faces were only an inch apart, their growls rumbled in their throats before mingling in the air. To the audience's joy, the two finally allowed their lips to press against each other. If the moment was marred by the murderous expressions on their faces, no one in the crowd complained. As soon as the cheer from the crowd reached their ears the two men pushed off, putting the entire path between them.

Thatch was reconsidering his sentence for the hunters. Suddenly, death seemed like too easy an out for the sadistic bastards. He wiped a hand across his face and flicked his wrist to fling the sweat off his palm. The back of his hand itched and he dropped his gaze to the sensation. A small bead of water drew across his skin. Seeing the independent moisture, Thatch let his smile return. The hunters were digging their own graves by the second.

Marco tilted his head at a particularly loud cheer from the crowd, hoping that their joy was not his friends' misfortune. He paused on a black space, although it looked greyer as the light under the space's surface lit up. "Fighting." Marco commented pleased. He started scanning the skies expecting to be relocated by Amge. However, the bird was nowhere in sight. He shifted his weight a little, puzzling over what he was supposed to do.

The maze walls started to separate creating more room and Marco immediately crouched defensively. Now was not the time for careless mistakes. His ice blue eyes skated around him searching for his opponent. The wall to his left sank into the ground revealing even more space and the Phoenix's eyes darkened as the man who had greeted them on the edge of the forest stood before him.

The man's bored face gazed carelessly around him with a pinky digging in his ear. Marco's muscles tensed. In their last encounter, this slothful hunter had come out on top, but not this time.

"This is such a bother." bemoaned the dark clad hunter.

The comment snapped Marco's patience. The Phoenix bolted forward. He swung his arm across his chest and slammed the back of his fist at the side of the hunter's head. The hunter bolted away missing the attack by a hair.

"If you aren't serious about this fight, then I hope you are prepared for hell." Marco intoned lowly, a dark aura cascading off his shoulders.

The hunter brushed his hair back out of his face. Then he flashed out of view and reappeared behind Marco who deftly dodged the kick that flew at his head. The 1st commander whirled around to face his opponent.

"If that is how it must be, then so be it." The hunter stated flatly. Even though the man's expression had not changed, his posture oozed with the confidence of a seasoned warrior.

Marco popped his joints as he spread his wings. "So be it." whispered Marco under his breath.

Sadie found herself grinning as the blue space lit up ahead of her. This was the perfect opportunity to augment the plan. She kept a calm pace as she strode forward, but she was eager to get to work.

COG's voice called out behind her, "Shadow's Seductress's special skill!"

Sadie dug into her brain to channel the flirty way Tsubaki moved. A hand on her bare hip swayed as she turned around to face the camera. Her hair danced around her shoulders as she spun. She gave a coy smile to the snail as she readied her water for the display. A wink, a painfully sweet giggle and Sadie was ready. Water erupted from her legs lifting her spinning body up into the air.

Sadie's mind worked to guide the drops over the maze. She twisted and twirled through the air in a dizzying display of flips that threw water fireworks into the sky. When she landed on her fountain of water, Sadie blew a kiss at the snail. The snail had hearts in its eyes as even the camera ogled her drenched form.

The quiet girl kneeled on her water as it lowered her back to the ground. Her heart raced from the embarrassment. She was going to hide in her room for at least a century after this was over. Her skimpy outfit plastered itself to her skin making her cheeks heat with a cherry blush. This was so far out of her comfort zone, that she was lost in another galaxy. However, she pushed her discomfort aside as she focused on her water. It needed to fall evenly over the maze. She had only located Thatch and Liam so far.

The multi-faceted window her multitude of drops provided, gave a wide scope of vision. Thatch was fairly close to the center of the maze. This could all be over soon. She breathed deeply. Marco fought one of the hunters they had met earlier. 'Odd, he wasn't a player?' She ignored the curiosity as her feet touched down on the ground. Tsubaki, flicked blood off her scalpels without looking at the coppery blades. A ghost of a smile touched her lips as she spied Ace in his hilarious outfit. Then she smiled wider as he dodged swinging blades with ease. Adrian-kun fell into the ground, having been defeated by Tsubaki. Finally, Liam was trying to swim through oil in a speedo.

She sighed and shook out her hair. The purple space before her glowed in the dim light ahead of her. Sadie shook out her long dark hair. The moisture misted into a thickening fog as she stalked forward. Maybe, her new outfit would be less revealing than this pathetic excuse for a top.

Water rained down on Marco's wings as he stared down the expressionless hunter. His blue flames encompassed his legs, shifting into deadly talons. His muscles tensed before releasing his pent-up power to propel him forward. The hunter flashed out, dodging Marco's talon. A growl rose in Marco's throat. The man was frustratingly fast. He didn't know where the others were or how they were doing. The best thing he could do, unfortunately, was to end this quickly.

He sensed the hunter behind him and whipped around. The man made no move to attack, giving the commander time to analyze his fighting style. Marco's lips curled as he thought. The hunter minimized his movements with quick shifts in position, rarely attacked and seemed to dodge everything thrown at him. Overall, it seemed more like a well-trained ability and less like a devil fruit.

Marco beat his wings to dodge the fist that came barreling toward his head. Marco's eyes flashed over the hunter. 'What was that?' his brows drawing together. He had noticed a subtle change in the hunter an instant before he attacked. He couldn't identify what exactly the difference was, but if he had missed it - Marco's eyes drifted to the crater in the ground. There was no doubt, the hunter was powerful.

From the safety of the air, Marco stared down at the hunter. The man held true to Marco's impression and sat down. The hunter's every action conserved energy. If he could find a way to overcome or just match his speed, Marco was certain that his own endurance was greater. The phoenix folded his wings and air rocketed past his face as he dove toward the speed demon before him. The hunter's crimson eyes didn't so much as waver in their steadfast glare. Marco urged the man to underestimate his flight speed and waited until the very last second to veer up swiping his talons across the hunter's chest.

Marco's eyes narrowed as he felt his claws slide easily through the empty air. He immediately re-spotted the hunter and continued his assault. His wing tip attack was again dodged, but the accompanied rush of air meant he was closer. A grin started to build on Marco's face. The phoenix ducked low to avoid the hit from behind and retaliated with a sweeping kick. His arms readily shifting from wings to hands and back again in a dizzying whirl of cerulean flame.

No longer did the hunter run away, he met each of Marco's attacks head on and retaliated in equal measure. The two spun circles around the battle field exchanging blows. Marco felt the hunter's fist make contact with his naval and clenched his teeth at the rush of air that forced its way out of his lungs. His wing shifted into a well-muscled arm and swung it at the man's head. The satisfying sensation on forceful resistance on his arm had him smiling. He ignored the temporary pain the force of the impact caused his arm and focused on the glorious sight of the hunter sprawled out in front of him.

Mist hung in the evening air. The tiny droplets shifted with each breath as he panted smugly. The hunter glared up at him showing the first signs of any real emotion. His enemy swiped a thumb across his bleeding lip before flashing out of sight. Marco watched the mist warp and followed the disturbed trail. Jumping into the air, Marco just barely missed the strike that had been headed for his nose.

Marco fell onto the hunter talons first, letting their sharp points release the blood within his adversary. To his dismay the hunter continued to speed away so that his claws only scraped the hunter's back. The crimson eyed man looked down at his tattered cloak and tore it from his chest revealing the muscles that made his speed possible. Marco's took note of the large numbers of scars on the man's torso. Whatever had lead him to this life, it had not been a happy past. Marco dismissed the notion, on the sea almost everyone had a story to tell and most were not happy.

A silent challenge passed in-between the water droplets that hung suspended in the air. The whirling mist was the only movement. Even the transponder snail filming them hovered in complete stillness as it watched. The mist grew denser causing the hunter's form to slightly blur.

Marco beat his wings to speed his steps as he bulleted toward the hunter. His enemy also took off in a dead sprint toward the phoenix. The two men collided with enough force to blow the mist out from them creating a small moisture free clearing revealing the two locked in a battle of strength. Marco's fist held one on the hunter's biceps back as his kicking talon was blocked held by the hunter's free hand.

"You will not live to regret challenging Whitebeard." growled Marco fisting his free hand from where it lingered by the ground.

The hunter grinned venomously, "I have heard many such words from our bounties. Not once has it been true."

Their limbs shook as they each applied more force trying to break free. If only Marco was oriented differently, he could attack with one of his other limbs, but the vice grip on his talon kept him from taking advantage of his free limbs. "Small fish should not boast in the big pond." advised Marco lowly.

The phoenix withdrew his hand from the other's arm so that he could put all his weight on his hands and attack with his other claw. The tactic worked and sent the hunter flying through the mist. A bell sounded through the air making Marco pause.

"We win." the hunter smirked darkly as the ground swallowed him up.

Marco raced to finish off the annoying speed fighter but found himself attacking nothing but grass. "No! Damn it!" he screeched pounding the ground with his fists in frustration. He needed to beat the crap out of these bastards. They couldn't just take his prey away at the last second. Marco slowed his breathing as the maze around him changed. He couldn't dwell on missed opportunities or else he risked missing the next one.

Ace walked amongst the thickening fog. It had seemed to appear out of nowhere. A bell rang out overhead making him cock his head to the side at the sound. The ground shook, an event that had long lost any intimidating effect it might have once had. Honestly, did they not have a mechanic who could fix that? Ace sighed and tried to see through the dense mist around him. The hedge vanished into the ground leaving him standing amid the curling white air. A glow burned through the fog and Ace headed for the source. As he neared the light, the fog seemed to lift. He found himself walking toward the center of the maze where COG and the spectators observed the game. Fire Fist stopped on his orange circle.

He was pleased to see that all his friends were there and seemed unharmed. Liam-kun and the Swordsman were the only two outside of the Whitebeard pirates. Ace raised an eyebrow at Liam, the man was slicked up like a pig and stood there in nothing but a silver speedo. He thanked his luck that he at least avoided whatever stunt the soldier had faced. His gaze slid around the arena. The commander's lips twitched at the sight of Sadie in a French maid outfit with bunny ears and a tail. She was typically stoic about the whole thing. The girl needed to learn to unwind. Next to her was Marco, who looked equally serious. It seemed that dating the doctor had taken some of his friend's humor away. Thatch stood nearby visibly pissed off. When their eyes met, his friend gave him a tight smile and an acknowledging nod. Tsubaki's red leather jumpsuit was spotted with darker spots that Ace assumed was blood. He guessed that she was what had happened to the other petal-head.

COG grinned his painted smile and crowed at the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, isn't it amazing out Steel Flower made a magnificent comeback and won the game! Now, for the one in last place. His diamond framed eyes sought out the figure of Tsubaki.

Ace's eyes darted to the doctor. They had predicted that she would be the target, but…" his eyes darted to Marco and Sadie. "They had planned something." Fear tensed in his chest. The game was still active, effectively chaining him to the circle he stood within.

"Amge bring down judgement on Red!" screeched COG spitting across his microphone snail.

Ace's hand glowed with his flames as he watched the bird dive toward the red-head. She stood without moving, without emotions as the point on the bird's beak arrowed toward her. Amge sliced through their friend, spraying the ground with blood. The red liquid spilled across the grass and seeped into the eager ground. Ace closed his eyes, trying to contain his rage. Even in the blackness, blood stained his vision. His teeth crushed against each other and his flames grew licking up his limbs in barely contained violence.

Opening his eyes, he saw Tsubaki's knees give out as her body crumpled to the damp ground. She was nothing but shades of red. The dark brick of the grass, the shining ruby of light reflecting off the blood, the apple of the leather, the cherry of her hair and the pink of her slightly parted lips. He pulled in his flames, it wouldn't do if he lost control here and now.

Ace had confidence in his friends, but right now in the sight before him he harbored doubt. There was no way they could do anything that would jeopardize her. He didn't know much about medical matters, but to his battle worn eyes he saw death dripping over Tsubaki's skin.

The crowd cheered. Ace couldn't believe the audacity of these fools. They were actually cheering as his friend laid dying on the ground. Thatch's movement caught Ace's attention. The younger commander turned to the chef. His eyes widening as he saw the silent gesture indicating that he needed to wait. Ace's eyes lifted to Thatch's holding a serious by silent conversation. They would not accept this outcome, but they needed the bird to relent its power first.

"Hunters win! Pirates Lose! Another game ends with a bang!" COG declared jubilantly.

….

Commander Vista stood on the deck overlooking the sea. His soul had been tense the whole time his niece had been gone. Something didn't sit right with the commander. It was more than the most recent events. He had felt a growing sense of darkness lingering on the horizon. It reminded him of the feeling that had led him to take a trip to visit his brother all those years ago. His eyes closed against the flames of that painful memory. His mustache drooped a little as he returned to staring out at the open water.

"Commander!"

Vista turned to see Shun running toward him with Jo balanced on his shoulder. The 1st division vice commander was grinning for the first time in days.

"What it is Shun?" Vista's voice was tight with cumulative stress.

Shun's smile widened as he responded slightly out of breath. "It's Oyaji! Oyaji is coming!"

"There is a tsunami approaching from the south!" called out the man in the crow's nest.

Vista's eyes widened before his face split into a grin. He had broken one of the cardinal rules of the Grand Line. Never underestimate the strongest man of the sea, Whitebeard.

"Jason-kun! Are our ships riding the wave?" Vista called back up.

There was an elongated silence as the lookout peered at the distant horizon. "Yes!" the man's emphatic answer raced across the deck. "All four ships are surfing toward us!"

Energy sizzled through those who stood on the deck of the Kujira. At best, they had hoped that they could meet up with the rest of the crew in two more days, but it was more likely to be three or four.

"Don't just stand there ya lumps!" cheered Vista. "Prepare the ship for tsunami travel. Let's not lose another minute!"

Vista watched giddy as the crew moved to follow the order. Some were pulling up the sails while others had dashed below decks to man the oars. They may not be fully ready by time the other ships joined them, but they would be close.

All thought of the darkness Vista had sensed gathering in the distance fled his mind. For now, the only thought that persisted was that they were finally going to stop running away.

 **AN: As always thanks for reading. Should you feel so inclined, then lease leave a review for the latest chapter. Until next time, Laugh Like Luffy!**


	16. Down the Rabbit Hole

**AN: I do not own One Piece**

Chapter 16: Down the Rabbit Hole

The bird released a blast of light that radiated over the entire maze. Ace's skin tingled as the devil fruit power evaporated from his body. A lightness followed from being freed from the bird's influence.

COG continued in a more manner of fact voice as the audience started to filter out. "Those of you with VIP tickets may proceed to the central room of the tower for the after-game entertainment."

Ace didn't wait for COG to finish speaking and sprinted toward the demonic clown. However, Thatch flashed to intercept him, preventing him from burning the sadistic joker into ash. "What the hell Thatchie!" Ace yelled.

At the same time, a cry stabbed his ears. "Marco! No Marco!" the voice screamed. "Pa-Please, not him!"

Ace turned, his senses kicking into overdrive. Sadie was visibly wrestling with Marco, except that the Phoenix seemed less than substantial. Sadie's arms would pass through his torso as she struggled to hold something back. Sadie fell to her knees with the weight of whatever she fought. A flicker drew his drawn face. The events didn't mesh and sent his brain into a frenzy.

Sky blue flames erupted from the form of Tsubaki's bloodied and still body. The mist that Ace thought had already left became visible around the flaming body and slowly evaporated. The crying was quieting and to Ace's surprise there was an equal amount of mist lingering around Marco. What in the world was going on?

Thatch's deep chuckle resounded behind him, "Little Sadie's up to her old tricks again?"

Ace turned to his friend's beaming face. "Sadie?" Ace asked.

"Yup," Thatch nodded with a wide grin. He looked down into the confused face of Ace and lifted a brow to the younger man. "Didn't ya know that she could project illusions?"

Ace's jaw dropped, ILLUSIONS? His head shot back to the flaming body of Tsubaki and the crying Tsubaki in Sadie's arms. 'The whole thing was staged? What the hell! Why hadn't they told me!' Anger flared within his chest. 'Don't they trust me?'

A rush of sky flamed over Tsubaki's bloodied projection. When the flames died down, Marco laid where the image of Tsubaki had been a moment ago. The doctor leapt from Sadie's arms and dashed to her commander. Marco stood whole and unharmed as he welcomed the embrace of his doctor.

Ace's glare fell to the water user. This was not over, but it would take a back seat for the time, because…He turned back to Thatch whose maniacal grin told him it was finally time to cut loose.

Like the unit they were, each of the pirates leapt into action. Ace, Sadie and Thatch rushed the swordsman. Tsubaki and Marco charged COG. There would be no escape for the hunters.

Perhaps for the first time, fear flashed in COG's eyes. He screamed into his transponder snail. Player revolt! Player revolt!" The crowd screamed and streamed from the arena pushing and shoving violently trying to get away from the raging pirates.

Ace didn't feel for the spectators. If they weren't gone by time they cleaned up the hunters, they would suffer the wrath of the Whitebeard pirates as well for the role they played in this revolting game.

The swordsman parried Thatch's sword as he dashed around the fire Ace threw at him. Ace would not forgive any of these money grubbing fiends. Unless someone stopped him, he would burn this whole island off the calm belt.

The stoic face of the swordsman cracked under the combined assault of Thatch, Sadie and himself. His ears burned as he heard COG call out desperately.

"Cherri! Now Damn IT!"

Ace turned to look at the panicked demonic clown frantically dodging Tsubaki's blade and Marco's talon while clutching desperately to his transponder sail. Ace turned back to the swordsman trying to assess just what the clown was ordering when crimson curtains blocked off his view of the arena.

"Ah, hell no!" cursed Ace as he lit the curtains aflame.

Whipping around he saw that everyone was also fighting the sudden eruption of curtains. The tactic was effectively stalling their revolt and giving the hunters the opportunity to regroup. This was not something that Ace wanted. Shifting entirely into flame he burned through the air directly at the swordsman. If they didn't have time to play, then he would just burn the man into nothing. His blazing body slammed into a steel wall.

Retaking corporeal form Ace hissed through his clenched teeth. He was surrounded on all sides, but if they thought simple metal could keep him bound they were wrong. Heat seared through his veins and into his fist. He dug deep to put more energy into his fire. His hand burned golden with flickers of blue. He would not take this lying down. There had been enough tolerance on his part in this whole fiasco.

Ace felt his stomach jump into his throat as the ground fell away from his feet. The brief sensation of weightlessness stopped sharply as his body came to a crashing halt against his steel cage. A low growl grew in his chest as his burning gaze pierced through the revealed darkness before him. A sweet and high-pitched giggle stabbed his ears.

"He isn't much to look at, is he Harrison?" twittered one voice.

"He certainly doesn't live up to his reputation Harriet." commented a slightly lower but nasal voice.

"Show yourselves!" Barked Ace at the inky blackness.

"Bossy! Bossy!" Squealed the girl.

A spotlight illuminated two figures across the space of a large room. Ace's eyes narrowed as two more hunters made themselves known to him. Both were kneeling on the ground, one behind the other. Suddenly, the one furthest away bolted up and vaulted off the other's back. Her short dark hair flew behind her and a bright smile illuminated her face. The second summersaulted forward to stand next to his sister.

Ace got to his feet as he analyzed the pair. They each had short ebony hair with dark eyes heavily lined in black. The male was slightly taller than his sister, but they were both still shorter than he was. The two were also very petite. They wore a matching set of black and white striped crop tops with black shorts and bright red suspenders. The siblings stood before him with their arms raised and smiles plastered on their faces as if ending a marvelous performance. His own sneer answered the call, drawing his eyebrows down over his eyes. At this point it didn't matter to Ace which hunter he turned into charcoal. These brats would do just fine.

"Let's Play Fire-Fist!" called Harrison as he flashed over to Ace's right.

"Ya, Ace-kun! Play with us!" whined Harriet having flashed to Ace's other side.

The commander laughed, "You two seem awfully eager." His eyes flickered between the two keeping tabs on their locations.

The girl flashed further away while her brother appeared suddenly closer. "Hear that sis? He thinks he stands a chance." Harrison smirked into Ace's face.

The two siblings swapped in a wisp, "Poor poor Acey." twittered Harriet as she pouted at the pirate. She leaned toward him so that her face was lost in shadow except for the gleam of a single dark eye. "Time to play."

Fire erupted from Ace's soles as a maniacal grin grew on his face. "Let's play." he muttered darkly to himself.

His blazing fist rocketed toward Harriet's face briefly illuminating her frown and dark eyes. Ace's fist swung through the dark air at the same time he felt two small feet springboard off his back. He whirled around to see the siblings standing back to back casually.

"Harrison," Harriett pouted, "He almost messed up my stage make-up."

"We can't have that Sis." Harrison shook his head.

"So can we-"

Her brother cut her off. "No, but how about a little football?"

Harriet sighed sadly. "Okaaaaay, whatever you say brother."

Ace shifted his feet across the cold stone. His fingers twitched with fire as he listened to the exchange. His head tilted to the side in thought, 'They couldn't possibly be talking about the sport, could they? What else could football be referring to?' He shook off the curiosity and let his fire free.

"Flame commandment!" Ace called forth a ring of burning flames around him. "Flame Pillar!" His flames rushed forward with desperate intensity. His fire burned away every inch of darkness in the room. The commander's eyes quickly readjusted to the dimmer light as his flames burned lower. There was no sign of the hunters. If he had hit them, then he would see the evidence. His eyes roamed the room searching for where the two had hidden themselves to escape his flames.

Ace's lips quirked up as their absence lingered. They were obviously waiting for him to do something. Who was he to deny them one last request. His fists longed to feel their bones crunch under his fists, but - he licked his lips - they did invite him to play.

The commander turned around to face the opposite side of the room, where the exit was waiting for him. He let his fire cling to his arms like a second skin as he walked. His footsteps thudded loudly over the manic cackle of his fire. With every step, Ace's smile grew wider in his anticipation. Baiting the trap for the pair of hunters waiting in the dark.

He could feel the tension in the air press in on him. The small presence of the siblings trying to hide in the dancing shadows cast by his flames ghosted across his skin. Ace tensed his muscles minutely, sensing that their attack was eminent. He stepped into the florescent light cascading into the room from the adjoining hallway so that the dainty orange shoes that matched his sailor uniform shined in the box of illuminated floor. Ace frowned at the sight. How could he instill any kind of fear with shoes like these?! The two hunters launched themselves at his head. Ace paused before ducking down to remove his shoes. The two hunters smashed their heads together and came crashing to the floor on either side of their pirate target.

Ace looked up as he incinerated the ridiculous footwear in his hands. The siblings were each holding their heads with matching scrunched up expressions of pain. "Oh sorry." Ace bowed. "Should I do it again?"

"Ha-Harrison." stuttered Harriet her voice livid.

"Ya Sis?" replied the brother still rubbing his head.

"Now?"

"No."

"You two sure are weird." Laughed Ace, his arms crossed over his chest.

Two burning gazes seared through the darkness to spear him in place. Ace merely laughed it off as you might the scowl of a petulant child.

The energy shifted in the room. The girl had gotten to her feet and bolted across the room. Ace raised a dark brow. She didn't charge him, but her own bother. "Wha?" Ace had just enough time to verbalize before the girl disappeared. In her place was a ball. The ball rolled toward her brother who charged with a lightning kick.

Ace's eyes bulged as the electric ball pummeled his chest. He let one shoulder fall back to let the ball pass, the ball that was once more a girl. The pirate took in the pair with new appreciation and a playful grin setting into place.

"Score!" Cheered Harriet, pumping a fist into the air. "One – Nothin'."

Ace turned to the exuberant girl simply beaming as he clapped tauntingly.

Her smile fell into a pout as she sensed the tone behind Ace's applause. "Harrison!" she growled.

"Relax Sis." The brother was edging around the room making his way back toward his sister. "Time for the second quarter."

Harriet rolled up into a ball and approached her brother. Harrison used his feet and knees to juggle the ball while smirking at Ace. Meanwhile, the pirate watched in amused curiosity. 'Devil fruit or not?' Ace pondered, fixating more on the question than the boy before him. He shrugged to himself deciding it wouldn't matter. Flesh, no matter its shape, always burned.

Harrison kicked his sister high into the air and then flipped over throwing his weight and momentum into the kick. The ball came bolting toward Ace's head. A step to the side and a small rotation allowed him to hit the ball back to Harrison.

The male hunter's eyes grew wide as he caught his sister in his arms. She unfurled, clearly dazed from the burning impact.

"Harriett!" cried Harrison as he shook his sister.

"N-Now?" she whispered.

Cold fury rolled off Harrison. "Now." he clipped the word off in his anger.

Ace's eyes narrowed as he spied the tired smile on Harriett's face. The flames in his hands intensified to become two manes of fire racking up each of his arms.

"No one walks away from this." growled Harrison as he put a few steps of distance between himself and his sister.

Harriett giggled madly as she got to her feet, brushing at the blood on her stripped shirt. "Pinball!"

On her word, the two siblings sprinted toward each other. They collided with a clash before two balls started zipping around the room pinging and dinging off the different surfaces around the pirate.

Ace stood a little straighter and lowered his flames a bit. This was all they had to offer after their whole, 'no one walks away bull?'

"Frozen in fear?" mocked Harrison.

"Hehehe!" pealed Harriett, "Time for Night-Night!"

"Jack-Pot!" chorused the siblings as they both streaked toward the fire user.

Ace gave a long-suffering sigh. They had one thing right, this fight was over. He brought his fists together to create a summative fire ball. With a fluid ease, he smashed down on both of the balls before they could strike him. He felt their bodies give to the iron of his fists before the hunters crashed to the ground.

"Pfft." Ace flicked a piece of ash off his bow. His brow wrinkling at the thought of being stuck in this absurd outfit. His eyes flickered over the unconscious forms of Harriet and Harrison. Harrison was far too small for the hunter's shorts to fit Ace. The commander wilted at the concept of having to continue to wear the sailor uniform. He looked over the outfit again. There really was no salvaging his pride as long as he wore this thing. The very next task on his agenda was pants!

….

Sadie kept herself in her mist form pressed against the metal of her cage. The sudden change in her surroundings had been startling to say the least. She was aware that one wall had fallen exposing her to the darkness, but she wouldn't reveal herself so easily to the enemy.

A light sigh slipped through the darkness. Sadie's mist shifted slightly to point toward the sound. "I know you are in there." Sadie jerked as music started to fill the area. The notes were classical although she didn't know the tune. Stage lights cast their beacons across the platform just outside the steel box that had ensnared her. The ballerina from round one stood in first position on the stage. Sadie watched warily as the dancer arched into an arabesque and then lowered her leg into third position as her arms crossed in front of her.

"I was impressed by your grace, but it has nothing on mine." Chimed the ballerina as she sashayed swiftly across the stage into a small twirl. "Come. Allow Elizabeth to teach you how a woman should move."

Sadie's expression tightened as she watched the dancer's gaze zero in on her location within the steel enclosure. She shifted into the opposite corner and the woman's eyes did not follow her. A coincidence then, she concluded. Her vision had adjusted to the light and could see the door behind Elizabeth. As mist, she could definitely make it past unnoticed and go to find her friends, however...Sadie wafted toward the floor as she retook physical form. However, she couldn't find it in herself to leave with this woman still able to stand.

"They say every rose has its thorns, but you seem to be the exception." Sadie cooed toward Elizabeth. The dancer eyed her suspiciously. "By that I mean you seem to be nothing but thorns." Normally, Sadie's smile would have been hidden behind her mask, but the female hunter was privy to the full sinister smile of the water user in her French maid costume.

Sadie tore the bunny ears from her head and took the ribbon tied around her waist to secure her hair behind her head. All the while, Sadie's smile grew darker and Elizabeth's frown more pronounced. "This is going to be fun." whispered Sadie.

The two women stared one another down. 'Is she really planning on fighting in a tutu?' Sadie's insides twisted at the thought of being stuck in tulle and frills. She resisted the urge to shift her own frilly skirt that scratched against her thighs.

"Well, Ms. Ballerina. What do you say?"

The hunter's face tightened slightly at Sadie's words.

"Shall we test the waters a little?" Sadie smirked as she crossed her arms in front of her. In unison, her arms shifted into water and cut through the air as she whipped her arms back. This sent two water blades flying toward the ballerina.

Elizabeth spun and let her point slipper slash through the water blades, dividing Sadie's attack. The dancer stuck her nose in the air as the water splashed to the floor. "What are you, a gorilla? Pulling your arms back in northing but angles and edges." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly and shook her head.

Sadie let the insult roll off her back. She had no desire to earn this woman's approval. The pirate put her watery arms before her in defense.

"This is the correct manner of attack." declared Elizabeth icily.

Sadie's eyes narrowed as Elizabeth spun into a pink blur. The spin continued longer than Sadie thought was wise. If it had been her, she would probably be on the floor watching the ceiling spin. The ballerina stopped suddenly with a clink of her slipper and her arms raised overhead. The air that she had whipped up in her spin raged toward Sadie. The water user rolled left to avoid the twister, but the air current drew the cyclone to her. Thinking fast, Sadie whipped water around her in a cyclone of her own rotating the opposite way.

Sadie smirked up at Elizabeth's shocked face at seeing her whirlwind dispelled. If that was all the hunter had to offer, this fight would be over before it started. Sadie pushed off the ground to spring herself forward and lunged at the ballerina. Her arms sharpened into twin water blades as she charged her adversary.

Elizabeth's lip pulled back in a scowl as she lifted a shoe to block Sadie's assault. A glint caught Sadie's eyes and lowered her gaze to where her water blades met Elizabeth's slipper. "Heh?" she laughed mildly amused. "Bladed ballet slippers? Not very elegant."

Sadie leveled an evil grin up at the dancer who pressed her height advantage and put more force behind her foot. "Silence drowned rat!" growled Elizabeth.

"Oooh! Touchie! Did I strike a nerve?" Sadie's taunt only deepened the scowl on Elizabeth's face. "Careful, your face might stick like that."

The ballerina pushed off Sadie's water blades and spun around bringing down slicing kicks in quick succession. Sadie parried each swipe of her armored slipper, calling taunts to the increasingly frantic dancer.

"Do try to be more graceful. Anger is quite unbecoming for a young lady such as yourself." Sadie threw at the hunter as she deflected another strike before jumping out of range.

"You insolent...insolent..." Elizabeth's face was red as she fumbled over her words.

"I'm- I'm- What?" Sadie grinned maliciously. It was so much fun tearing down this overly pink fluff ball who thought that Sadie wasn't quote-unquote girly enough.

Elizabeth tapped her blade to the stage in three short clicks before spinning violently to create a larger version of her earlier twister. "I will tear you to shreds!" screeched the dancer.

Sadie rolled her eyes and scoffed under her breath, "She makes it too easy."

The pirate let her arms reform so that only her fingers were still misted out. From their foggy tips sprouted tiny fountains of water droplets. Sadie allowed the whirlwind to approach her and simply side stepped out of the way each time the ballerina got too close.

"Stand still sewage!" roared Elizabeth as Sadie dodged again.

Sadie just smiled innocently as her water continued to collect within the air currents Elizabeth created. With another rumble of outrage, Elizabeth spun relentlessly toward Sadie.

The water user flipped up into the air and into the light rigging over the stage. "Whirlpool." she uttered darkly.

"What?!" screeched the spinning top.

Sadie lounged across the iron beam fixtures. "Sorry, let me restate. It's time for your rendition of Swan Lake." Sadie tilted her head forward so that her expression darkened menacingly. "Whirlpool." she repeated this time clenching a fist between herself and the dancer.

Elizabeth's screams filled the room as hundreds of water blades spiraled around her slashing into her body. The ballerina fell to the stage as still as a lifeless swan. Albeit, not as graceful or as tragic as the dying swan, but whatever.

Sadie dropped smoothly to the stage her footsteps sounded lightly in the now silent room. After passing the fallen hunter, Sadie stalked over to the closed doorway. Her hand hovered over the door handle for a second before she turned the knob and entered the brightly lit hallway beyond.

….

"What the fuck are these creeps up to now?!" grumbled Thatch as he rubbed his sore body from the sudden fall and rough landing. He immediately lifted his arm to undo the belt that secured the ineffective and uncomfortable armor on his other arm. The plating clanged to the steel floor echoing slightly around the cook. Thatch took the opportunity to stretch his arms now that he had regained his full range of motion. His hand went to the sword that was secured to his belt as the metal screeched around him giving way to a black void.

Thatch didn't mind the temporary blindness, he could clearly sense the presence in the room as well with his haki as he could with his eyes. Within the depths of the darkness was an unbalanced presence. Florescent lights flickered into life across the ceiling. Their glow was intermittent, sending the room into flashing lightness and darkness periodically.

At the far end of the room was a man with his head bowed so that all Thatch could see was the inky blackness of his hair that hung limply.

"Kek, kek, kek" Laughed the man lowly, "So they have sent another patient."

Thatch didn't respond, didn't even have a response in mind. The other man didn't seem to need one as he continued.

"The knight, the knight!" chuckled the man. "It's ok Knight. You can tell me. I will understand."

The man lifted his head to revel a white painted face with a black smile that pulled a little too wide. He wore a white shirt and pants with the sleeves ripped off. Across his chest, arms and legs were several black belts binding the fabric to his body. Along the belt at his waist Thatch spied several long knives.

"And who would I tell?" Thatch asked warily.

"Kek, kek, kek" He lifted a hand to his head and then wobbled forward with his shoulders hunched forcing him to look upward at Thatch at an odd angle. "You tell me, you tell your dear friend Glauca of course!"

Thatch didn't say anything more, his face impassive as he continued to measure the instability of the power before him.

Glauca's smile contorted into a deep frown. "You do remember your old friend Glauca don't you?" The belt maniac straightened and tutted with a shake of his head making his wild dark hair swish around his ears. "What have they done to you? Don't worry, Glauca will fix it. Glauca will make it all better."

Thatch drew his sword as the man stepped toward him making Glauca pause momentarily.

"I see that you need an intensive treatment." chuckled Glauca as he drew two long knives from his belt. He allowed their blades to drag across his belts as he brought them up in front of his chest.

The light above started to flicker again as the commander adjusted his grip on the unfamiliar sword. His hand didn't quite fit the handle, but it should be enough to beat someone of this level. He didn't hesitate another second and dashed forward with blinding speed so that he appeared to teleport across the floor with each flash of light from above.

His steel sang as it collided with the edge of the hunter's knife. Glauca laughed maniacally, "Kek, kek, kek, time to remember Knight."

Thatch bared his teeth to the madman before him. Through his periphery, he tracked the path of the man's second knife toward his sword. Even with two hands, Thatch was still more powerful than Glauca.

Suddenly, Thatch's body seized up. His muscles spasming uselessly, sending him to his knees.

"Remember Knight, remember all the fun we had together." whispered Glauca above Thatch.

As he caught his breath the cook looked up at the knife wielder. His painted face grinned down at him from behind two flashing knives. Each time the two blades touched a spark flew between their edges. Thatch's lips pressed together at the sight.

He rolled back before standing again, effectively distancing himself from the hunter. Thatch spun his sword to acclimate more to its balance as he evaluated the lunatic. It wasn't a stretch to say that letting the knives touch again would be bad.

Taking a deep breath, Thatch charged again. This time when he came in range he aimed the point of his blade at the hilt of the hunter's knife, popping it out of Glauca's grip. The madman's smile grew wider unsettling the pirate and making him hesitate momentarily. Glauca moved so that the tip of Thatch's sword gently pressed up against the buckled covering his Adam's apple.

Thatch's eyes locked with the fathomless depths of Glauca's crazed gaze trying to read the thoughts boiling in the man's head. Too late did he notice the knife the hunter slowly raised to Thatch's sword. The instant the two blades touched, both men fell to the ground. Thatch grunted in pain as the electricity made his muscles jerk against his will, while Glauca laughed manically beside him.

When the burst of electricity wore off, the maniac turned to Thatch a little out of breath. "Just like old times huh?" he grinned.

Thatch got to his feet even as his muscles still spasmed slightly preventing him from fully keeping his balance. He eyed the hunter still grinning up at him from the floor. He didn't know who this man thought 'the knight' was, but he was starting to suspect he wasn't the first one to take on the moniker. No matter the history, this man's madness made him dangerous and Thatch didn't have any more time to mess around.

The pirate re-sheathed his sword, he had other weapons at his disposal. Glauca also got to his feet and drew another knife from his belt. Thatch noted the way that the blade lingered near the metallic buckle of each belt it passed as if its wielder was resisting the urge to feel the shock of lightning again course through his body. Thatch felt himself swallow past his tightening throat.

His arms pulsed with power as he allowed his armament haki to strengthen his skin. With a rush of air, Thatch bolted toward the madly grinning hunter. Glauca didn't have the reflexes to respond as the commander rocketed past landing a haki enforced punch to his abdomen.

Glauca's eyes were wide as he felt his insides crush. Blood passed the man's black lips and over his white chin. "Knight?" his voice wavered. Thatch didn't turn. "Where is the…" Glauca fell to his knees, "shock?" he finished as he thudded to the ground.

Thatch's soft heart went out to the young man. In another time or another place, maybe he could have helped him. But reality wasn't made up of maybes. Thatch recalled the haki from his black arms returning them to their normal toned cream appearance. He crossed under the flickering lights toward the door. He had more hunters to hunt.

 **AN: I wanted to take a moment and those of you who have taken the time to review. It means a lot to me. Until next time – Laugh Like Luffy!**


	17. A Quest for InformationAnd Pants

**AN: Ok, I am very sorry that it has been so long. This past spring has been increasingly busy and I had to take some time to take care of business. (Not nearly as much fun.) However, the summer is dawning and with it comes an increase of free time! I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. In other words, I still do not own One Piece. (Duh)**

Chapter 17: A Quest for Information…and Pants

Marco immediately got to his feet when he tumbled to the floor of the metal trap. Grumbling under his breath, the phoenix's blue eyes lifted to the lone man awaiting him outside the barricade. He raised a high arched brow at the man. Satisfaction filled Marco as he saw his opponent from within the maze. It would seem that fate was kind. He could finally finish this bastard off.

A dark smile curled his lips as he eyed Dominick, crouched in the shadows of the dim room. The only light source beamed from an open doorway. Marco noticed that the hunter didn't guard the door, but then again, he didn't need to. Marco flexed his fingers throughout the silence that filled the empty spaces of the room. The hunter's scarlet eyes gleamed bloodily through the darkness.

A shrill scream pierced the room and the two men moved instantaneously as if they had been waiting for the dire cry to start. Marco's arm shook with the impact as he met Dominick's own fist. The dust of the neglected room stirred around the impact. The phoenix fought to keep his breathing even. The anger and rage within him crested and threatened to break through the surface. Meanwhile, Dominick's face stared coolly at him with the same piercing gaze. The hunter's indifference only served to fan the phoenix's flames. His eyes closed in his weak attempts to tame his stormy emotions. A rush of air along with the absence of pressure made Marco's eyes snap back open. In that instant, the hunter had rushed away.

Marco's wings erupted from his shoulders as he spun around to hunt his prey. His neck twitched as a bead of sweat dropped down his skin. His pride would not allow this hunter to escape again. His flames screamed across his wings as he streaked across the room at the smirking demon.

The Phoenix heaved rapid strikes against the hunter, each one met evenly. The two met fist for fist, blow for blow until healing flames started to lick at Marco's skin. He grinned. Only one of them could heal from their wounds. He had a distinct advantage. Marco eyes the hunter across the room. The man breathed heavily, his putrid red eyes burning into his retinas.

Marco drew in a sharp breath as he felt his phoenix heal a few busted ribs, closing his eyes in surprise. A flash of green glowed through his eyelids followed instantly by the burning pain of shattered bones in his arm. Marco felt himself forced off his feet as air rushed past his skin before smashing into the wall. The walls tumbled down to bury him under brick and mortar.

Lying under the heavy stone, Marco felt as his bones righted themselves, snapping back into place and his skin knitting back together. A familiar and yet painful experience. His breath pumped rapidly as he gathered his senses. The hit had come in an impossible instant. Marco had thought he had gotten a solid hold on the hunter's speed, but this was speed on a new level.

"Give up Pirate." sighed a bored voice through the stone.

A growl rumbled in his chest. There was no way he would give in from one hit. He had more to do, more hunters to decimate. Marco was far from finished. With that thought, the Phoenix rose from the dusty ashes of the wall's remains with new strength and a burning determination.

….

Thatch followed his instincts through the winding hallways. He twirled the _borrowed_ sword as he hummed to himself softly. His other hand trailed idly along the grip of one of the knives from his skirmish with that poor confused boy. He paused in his humming to frown a little deeper. There was something that didn't quite sit well with him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something distinctly off. It was him of when he tried a new dish and it was good, but there was something missing or not in the best proportion in order to be great. It would be easy to ignore it and move on, to just eat the food. After all, it was good just not great. However, Thatch prided himself on being able to identify what it was that his food needed. He shifted his grip on the sword and resumed his humming with a slightly faster pace. The unease in his stomach urging him forward.

The hallway shifted up ahead from paneled walls and tile floors to stonework. Thatch took this as a good sign in that he figured he was nearing the central tower. He slips a quick glance over his shoulder as his senses tingled. He was surrounded. Although he could sense the power around him, there was no visible sign of the enemy.

Thatch slowed his steps and straightened his non-existent sleeves. His muscles rippled visibly as he held his sword defensively and drew the knife from his waistband. The world stilled around him as the building itself seemed to hold its breath. Thatch waited in the belly of the whale for the enemy to show their hand. A sigh of air teased the back of his neck making him immediately tense and adjust his grip on his blades.

After several more dense seconds, Thatch relaxed slightly. His brow lowered slightly over his eyes. It seemed that the enemy was satisfied with watching him. He quirked a smile at the room. "The fools." he breathed

He flashed out of the center of the hallway toward the stone floor. A wall appeared to block his path and Thatch spun at the last instant preventing a bone crushing crash. "Well hello there." He taunted the presence he sensed but still couldn't see. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He grinned manically.

The walls seemed to shutter and took on a slight reddish tint.

Thatch cheered, "Now we are getting somewhere." He scanned the hall searching for other signs of his yet unidentified adversary. Seeing none, he continued his taunts. "Ah, well I understand." He nodded in mock sympathy. "I wouldn't come out either if I had to face someone as handsome, powerful, intelligent, awesome, hilarious, skilled…"

"That's enough!" Whined the girl's voice.

One pair of panels in the wall split to create a small archway. A tiny frilled figure walked through it to stand before the pirate. Thatch eyed the girl warily. Her coral hair was tied up into two buns on either side of her head. She clutched a teddy bear in her arms over her overly lacy and pink dress.

"No one is that great, not even Master." She continued to complain visibly pouting.

Thatch didn't lower his guard, but smiled down at the girl playing along with her line of thought. "Oh really? Tell me more about this master of yours. What makes him so much better than me?" As he finished, he spun his sword rapidly, tossed it behind him and over his head before catching it so that it pointed directly at her. He then lowered the point and bowed while flashing her a charming smile.

The girl hugged her bear tighter to her chest making the toy's legs stick out. "Hmph." She turned her nose up at Thatch. "Master could do that if he wanted." She lowered her gaze and glared at him, "He would do it even better."

Thatch allowed his smile to soften slightly as he bent down to kneel on one knee. "That is pretty incredible." He agreed. "How is it that your master is so fast?"

He watched as her petulant demeanor thickened. "You already know. Don't you Pirate-san." she replied.

Thatch didn't let her comment bother him and continued to play his game. "Do I?" He scrunched up his face making an obvious show of thinking very hard. Having no immediate success, he sat on the floor and started to scratch his chin. "I know this, I know this. I just have to think it through." He grumbled.

He subtly watched through the edges of his vision for the girl's reaction to his act. Her face was open and confused as she watched him. 'Perfect.' he thought to himself. Thatch continued his charade, pretending to get frustrated and gently knocking his forehead.

"Aano?" The girl started to question him hesitantly.

"No!" Thatch held up a hand to stop her. Frowning deeply, he continued, "I'll figure it out. I just need another minute."

The girl shifted on her feet, clearly uncomfortable. Thatch smiled internally while he continued to contort his face in thought. He raked his fingers through his hair messing his pompadour. "Arrg," He groaned.

"Excuse me, Pirate-san."

Thatch lowered his hand exuding defeat. "Yes Teddy-chan."

She blinked two wide blue eyes at him. "Te-dy?" She looked down at her bear before returning her gaze to Thatch with a shake of her head. "No, my name is Cherri."

"My apologies Cherri-chan." He smiled charmingly under his rumpled hair.

Cherri blushed slightly when she answered, "It's ok. You don't have to try so hard. I," She paused to stare at her polished black leather buckled shoes.

He could see her struggling with what to say and the soft part of him melted. The girl looked to him to be six or seven and definitely no more than eight. He started his own internal struggle between wanting to help the child and – no he told himself firmly. Between this child and his family there was no contest. However, he couldn't bring himself to do her any harm either.

"I, ummmm.." She was still struggling to find the words she wanted to say and not meeting his eyes. She took a deep breath and finally lifted her face to Thatch. "Pirate-san, th _~GURGLE~GROWL_."

Thatch watched bemused as her face froze and fully flushed in embarrassment. The cook laughed heartily and flashed a winning grin to Cherri, "Are you hungry Cherri-chan?"

She ducked her blushing cheeks but gave a small nod to answer his questions.

"Well then," Thatch continued as he got to his feet, "Lead the way to the kitchen. No one beats me when it comes to making snacks."

He cut off the small protest she was about to make. "Not even your master. Let me prove it."

She peeked up at him through her lashes in quick little snippets clearly curious. Her stomach complained aloud again making her decision for her. "Okay." She whispered while giving her bear a quick squeeze.

Thatch followed her through the archway that had appeared with the girl when she first confronted him. He watched a little in awe as the walls continued to part for them as they literally walked through the building. He glanced down at the girl. They hadn't run across another soul despite cutting through room after room. Either this place was barely populated, or she was intentionally avoiding people.

….

Placing one foot in front of the other, Sadie walked unevenly down the corridor. Water trickled down her fingers to collect at their tips. She lifted her hand up to her chest before lazily flicking it forward sending the drops out before her. She waited for the images to reach her. The first room was a small storage closet, as was the second, but three doors down was an abandoned office.

Her steps hurried her toward the empty room. Cool bronze greeted her palm when she turned the knob to let herself in. A bitter musk hit her nose as soon as the air from the office blew out into the hall. Her only response was a quick blink before barreling inside and closing the door behind her.

Sadie felt a pull toward a small machine behind the mahogany desk standing center stage in the room. She passed the bookshelves lining the wall to round the desk and reach the machine singing to her. She could sense the water in the device like a lighthouse in the dead of night. Sadie reached out with an eager hand, but retracted it quickly as she sensed the heat radiating off the machine. Her lips pressed together in irritation at the slight hindrance. With a sigh, she curled her fingers to draw the water forth. The glistening fluid twirled through the air with steam clinging to the tendrils as it headed the call of its master.

Relaxing her fingers and lowering her hand slightly, the steam settled back into the calm floating sphere. A small ball of water broke off from the larger body of water and bobbed directly into Sadie's waiting jaws. The soothing cool of the water rushed over her tongue immediately relieving some of her fatigue.

The sizable bubble of water followed her like an over eager pet as she took a step toward the books that lined the walls. Their deep reds, blues and browns blended into a soothing mosaic before her. The thought of staying to devour each of the books before her was tempting, but she squashed the ridiculous notion as soon as it bloomed.

Sadie let her fingers trail the numerous spines as she read their titles looking for something of use. She paused at a shelf full of matching black bound books. Each book had a year embossed at the base of its spine in gold numbers. She picked up the current year and opened to a random page. Her eyes raced across the page as another swallow of water parted with her water bubble to dive into her mouth. She casually swallowed the water while devouring the information before her. Perhaps she should sit and read for a spell. A smirk tugging at her lips as she plopped down on the floor.

….

Ace shook his hands out after trying to stuff them into the non-existent pockets of the stupid skirt. Why in the world didn't these things come with pockets! Frustrated, he kicked open the next door he came to in the hallway. The wooden portal blasted off its hinges and splintered as in rained around the small room. Ace found himself standing in some sort of common room. There was a ring of plush chairs and a low table in the center. Everything sported a coating of ash and wood chips. Ace's frown deepened as he noted a distinct lack of pants. Crossing his arms, he strode into the room toward the door on the far end of the room.

The two rooms were divided by a sliding door that Ace didn't bother to open properly, and simply incinerated it with a flamed forearm. The next room was lined with neatly made beds with pale green linens. The walls were clothed in a rose mosaic wallpaper, but Ace didn't note any of these details. His dark eyes locked onto the trunk at the nearest bed. He kicked the trunk open with a vengeful toe to reveal the trunks contents.

….

Elsewhere in the Rosette Hunter complex two girls were enjoying a break from their housekeeping duties over a cup of tea.

"Ah!" cried a brunette down at her cup.

"What's wrong?" questioned her blonde friend with a tilt of her head.

The brunette smiled shakily and looked up at her friend across the table. "It's nothing, my cup just cracked."

….

The roar and manic laughter of Ace's flames surrounded him as he burned the room. Each and every one of the trunks had been filled to the brim with clothing, specifically, women's clothing. He had found nothing except frilly dresses and lacy outfits. He didn't even find a single pair of jeans, not that he could have worn them if he had, but that was entirely beside the point.

He stalked out of the dormitory with a dark scowl etched on his face. The light above his head flashed brighter momentarily, and he could swear that the building itself was laughing at him. He leapt up to smash the offending light causing embers and sparks to spin through the air around him.

"Did you hear that?" called a slow voice around the corner.

"Yeah. What the hell could have happened?" called back another voice along with the sound of rapid footfalls.

Ace's frown stretched over his teeth into a feral grin. He walked slowly toward the distinctly male voices. Two men rounded the corner, their shocked faces lifted immediately to the damaged ceiling. Ace paused his advance to analyze the newcomers. The shorter of the two had wild carrot curls under an upside-down flower cap, like the ones Adrian, Mila and Liam wore in the maze. The other was a hulking figure with a troll-like face. The man's greasy dirty blonde hair scrawled across his scalp in puny streaks.

The short man cried out as he spotted Ace at last. "Oi! You there! What have you d-d-done?" The man's face cracked as he burst out laughing. "What the hell are you wearing!?" He looked up at his partner, "Can you believe this guy Mac?"

The troll's mouth hung open revealing a few yellow teeth before the corners of his mouth slowly pulled back into a hesitant smile and letting out a few low chuckles.

Ace's spike in frustration only showed in the mayhem at his back. The embers drifting lazily through the air glowed fiercer to become pinpricks of light the seemed to breath with a life of their own. The commander let himself smile as he noted the comfy shorts the shorter man wore, complete with large pockets.

The two hunters were still cackling unaware of the danger that stalked closer by the second. Ace's movements were slow and deliberate as he neared the two men. He didn't call fire to his hands, these two pests were not even worth the effort it would take to light his little finger. The carrot-haired man and the troll looked up at Ace as he stood within arm's reach with tears teetering on their eyelashes. Ace simply smiled an innocent smile while his arms blurred to smash their heads together.

The orange headed chuckles crashed to the floor without another sound, while the troll held his head stunned and blinking slowly at Ace. 'Figures.' Thought Ace with a sarcastic laugh blowing out his nose. 'The brute would have a hard head.'

The troll looked down to his friend exposing the balding head poorly hidden under the slim sandy streaks. "Jym?" He whispered lowly.

Ace sighed, as he pulled back his arm to deliver a second blow. The troll lifted his red rimmed eyes to Ace glowering in quickly mounting anger. "YOU HURT J-" the troll's tirade halted as Ace's fist blasted all the air out of his lungs with a powerful blow just under his ribs.

The pirate stared down into the wide confused eyes of the troll with stoic features. The troll's eyes rolled back before he fell to the floor to join his friend in blissful unconsciousness. Ace straightened as he took in the two weaklings. His grin quickly returned as he burned off the offensive outfit he had been forced to endure. Feeling the air against his skin now that his body was free of the restrictive fabric, he wondered why he hadn't chosen this _outfit_ sooner. He had nothing to hide from the world. Shrugging, he squatted down to strip the slight man of his shorts. Ace grinned in triumph as he held up the white cargo shorts. He quickly started to slide his legs through the appropriate openings only to find that they didn't come up past his lower thighs.

"No!" He growled as he looked at the, admittedly, scrawny legged man. Ace's burning gaze almost set the sleeping man ablaze. Reluctantly, Ace pulled his eyes from the damned idiot, who skipped leg day way too often, to the snoring troll at his side.

The troll wore pants, but Ace was less excited at the concept of the stretch fabric that clung to the brute's lower limbs. He briefly considered his birthday suit again before sighing in defeat. He couldn't have his manly bits hanging out in enemy territory. One just didn't leave themselves exposed like that around people who were trying to kill you.

….

"Tsubaki-san."

She heard the low voice coated in concern, but didn't move.

She kneeled on the cold tile, curled over her legs. Her hands were at her throat creating a protective shield of fingers. Her eyes squeezed together trying to keep it from happening again. Her skin still felt the fatal pressure of COG's grip over her windpipe. When the others had been taken, COG took advantage of her distraction and strangled her to the ground.

"Tsubaki."

The voice was closer now.

COG's eyes burned into her with vicious victory. Their revolt nothing more than a speedbump in his day. His fingers tightened under her chin. The lack of air was making her dizzy, and blur her vision.

"You think you know hell." hissed the jester. He lowered himself over her so that his slimy mouth hung just over her bluing lips. "You have only just crossed the River Styx. Everything up to this point is nothing compared to what will happen when we catch your friends.

Tsubaki's heart hammered away in fear. Panic consumed her as she struggled to pull air past the crushing force blocking her throat. They should never have come for her. Who was she in the end. Just another doctor and not even an exceptional one. She was entirely replaceable, but the others weren't. Marco…Sadie…They couldn't die. Tears fell from her eyes to wet her hair.

She gave up on trying to pull air past the hunter's hand. She felt herself let go and wilt as she prayed to any deity willing to listen to spare her nakama.

"TSUBAKI!" Liam screamed as he shook her shoulder, not letting her ignore him any longer.

She sat up coughing and gasping drawing air into her lungs. Liam continued to shake her as her mind realized that there was no obstruction blocking her airway. He released her and ran one hand up and down her arm in a soothing gesture as Tsubaki called down.

Her wild fern eyes whirled over the small room they were in. She had forgotten that after everything had happened She and Liam had been moved to the small waiting room. It was better than the cavern they had been in earlier, but things remained equally hopeless. Liam's arms wrapped around her, urging her to stand. She allowed herself to be guided by his strength to the only bed.

The mattress sagged and complained as it took their combined weight. The two sat in silence for a long time. It wasn't the first time one of them had an attack, and she doubted very much that it would be the last. She stared at her fingernails. There was dirt under them making them almost black where they used to be white. She started the pointless task of trying to remove the dirt. She knew that she couldn't get it all, she knew that even if she could it wouldn't make any difference, but she did it anyway. There was an odd calming sensation in the familiar habit. It wasn't the nail care she was accustomed to, but the ghost of a familiar routine acted as a poultice to her bleeding soul.

Tsubaki looked up as Liam shifted on the mattress so that his back rested against the wall. "Well that sucked." he breathed.

Tsubaki didn't say anything. Her emotions were too strained for her to safely comment.

"I thought that we might actually stand a chance this time, but your pirate buds didn't even make it past Cherri."

Tsubaki turned away to stare at her nails again while he continued with a dark chuckle. "I mean, what was with all that confidence if they can't even defeat the house."

Her lips pressed together to hold her silence. He was disappointed she knew, but she couldn't coupe the same way he did.

"Ne' Tsubaki-san?"

He said her name as a question making her turn again. His hair had been flipped back so that his scarred eye was visible making her stomach flutter. Every time she saw it, she always had an impulsive thought about how she would have treated it. How even if she couldn't have saved his eye, she could have left him with more of a face and less a jagged line that dominated everything else.

"You know that we still have your back. Right? No matter the consequences of this, we will be there." He peered at her with an intensity that he rarely showed this soon after a game.

She felt his gaze sink into her skin. The question, or statement, or promise, whatever it was hung in the air. She simply needed to reach out and accept it, and that would be it. Accepting his statement now, like this, somehow also meant accepting that there was no escape.

Her lips parted to let choppy air draw itself in before blowing it out slowly. "I know that I can count on you, but"

Liam's eyebrow raised as he noted the change in her demeanor.

She looked up to the ceiling trying to find the right words. A somber smile intruded on her face. "There is an iron clad rule that those who sail the seas follow."

Liam leaned forward as he carefully watched the doctor before him.

"You don't harm a Whitebeard Pirate." She let her smile grow into her Cheshire grin as she met Liam's lone eye, "We don't forgive those who harm one of our own."

….

Thatch opened the overhead cabinet in the kitchenette and scanned its contents. He tilted his head over his shoulder toward Cherri. The girl sat at the small round table with her legs swinging without touching the floor. She had her bear sitting on the table before her and they seemed to be having a conversation. "Cherri-chan, what kind of tea would you like?" He called.

She shrugged while poking her bear's nose. "Cocoa and I don't care. Oh!" she sat up a little straighter, "But we aren't allowed to have anything from the top shelf."

"Alright, will cocoa also want a snack?" Thatch had no problem playing along with having an impromptu tea party.

"He says yes please." Cherri chirped happily.

Thatch's lips pulled up on their own as he heard her cute excitement. Shaking his head slightly as he listens to her one sided conversation, he looked through the teas. He wouldn't have given her anything on the top shelf even if she had asked. It was all medicinal teas for everything from anxiety to digestion. His hands paused for a second as he admitted to himself that this wasn't entirely true. He was going to give her something from the top shelf. Guilt festered in his chest as the girl hummed behind him.

After selecting some nice looking jasmine tea, he set the water to boil and returned to the rice balls he had started, when she asked if they could have a tea party. His hands acted almost without him telling them, leaving his mind free to wander. Currently, they were separated again, but no longer under the influence of Amge. He didn't need to worry too much about trying to track the others down, Sadie would take care of that. However, he slid his gaze over to the girl, Cherri was both wealth of information and a liability. It had long been obvious that she was the one behind their costume changes and that she somehow controlled the building itself. Then there was Damask, or master as Cherri called him. He was a threat that they hadn't seen once since they landed on the island. Where was he? Why did the leader remain hidden even when his people were under attack? He accidently smashed the rice ball he was making and had to start over. His frustration had broken through the surface. He never would understand those that abandoned their family, blood or not. There were some things that were more important than simple genetics.

He finished the rice balls and carried the platter over to the table. Cherri grinned widely up at him her face alight with trust. Guilt clenched his chest again, but he suppressed the sensation to return her smile. "One moment Cherri-chan. Just let me get the tea. He quickly grabbed the tea and the bottle from the top shelf. The girl was too busy telling her bear that they had to wait to begin to notice his actions.

He placed the tea tray down on the table and set tea cups up for the three of them.

"How would you like your tea?" His throat was uncomfortably tight.

"I don't like anything in my tea, but Cocoa likes lots of sugar in his tea."

He smiled kindly at her. "Of course." he responded and started serving the tea.

Thatch sighed loudly as he took his seat.

"What's the matter Pirate-san?" Cherri asked halting her attempt to switch her cup with her bear's.

"It's just." He didn't meet her eyes and looked instead at the overhead cupboard. "I'm not really dressed for a tea party." He used his palms to indicate his bare chest.

Cherri's eyes lingered briefly on his exposed chest with a small frown drawing her lips down. "No, you're not."

Thatch leaned forward rest his forearms on the table. "It's a shame I don't have my clothes from earlier. That would be much more appropriate."

Cherri smiled widely. "That's easy!" Immediately a blushing curtain bloomed next to Thatch. Inside laid all their clothes and not just his.

Thatch smiled over at her as she watched expectantly. "Thanks Cherri-chan. I'm just going to go outside to change." He pointed to the door and she nodded already switching cups with her bear.

He watched her sadly as she happily played tea. It took no time at all to change back into his clothes. The familiar fabric breathed comfort into his soul, soothing the jagged edges of his stress.

"Priate-san!" Cheered Cherri as he re-entered the room. "This is amazing! Cocoa has never had such an incredible tea party!"

He echoed her smile as he strode back to the table. "I told you no one beats me at snacks."

She nodded enthusiastically. "I guess even Master can't do everything." she conceded making her smile shrink by a few degrees.

"Don't worry about it Cherri-chan." Thatch waved a hand as he took a sip of his tea. "So, tell me, what devil fruit did you eat?"

Cherri tilted her head to the side and stared at him blankly. "Devil Fruit?"

"Ya, at some point you must have eaten a really strange looking fruit, that tasted really bad." He chuckled thinking of Ace and Marco describe how the fruit literally tasted like shit.

"I don't eat things that taste bad. Especially brussel sprouts." She crinkled her nose at her own comment.

Thatch's brow crinkled in mild confusion. "Then how were you able to bring me my clothes?"

She sipped loudly from her cup and then pierced Thatch with a shining face. "Amge gave me the Doll House Game."

….

The sun shone brightly in a still sky. The cotton clouds painted the blue sky with puffs of white. The sea on the other hand churned with massive waves. All manner of sea life, birds and fish alike sought cover from the violent currents that sprang up suddenly. The tsunami raged through the calm belt with unapologetic chaos. A phenomenon unheard of for the calm belt.


	18. Masked

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Chapter 18: Masked

Thatch stared stunned as Cherri munched on another rice ball looking every bit like a happy little chipmunk. He admitted that he was unfamiliar with the powers of the Game-Game fruit, but to be able to give such incredible power to others was, well his mind couldn't supply a word for it, but he didn't really need to.

He forced himself to remain composed as he sped up the tea party. "That was very nice of Amge-san. Did everyone get their own game?"

Cherri shook her head with two puffed cheeks filled with rice. "Uh-ua" she denied. "Onde, a pew uv-"

Thatch sighed and chided, "Swallow first."

She took a large gulp of her tea, which to Thatch seemed very unladylike, but he didn't care. "Only a few of us got a game. I mean, most of Master's top ring do, but not everyone."

"Incredible." Cheered Thatch making Cherri look up at him with wide eyes. "You must be amazing to have been given such an honor."

Cherri blushed and smiled shyly at the pirate. "It really is. I'm in charge of so many things. Plus, they let me play dress-up all the time and the game board is my design too!"

"Ah, it looks like you need more tea Cherri-chan." He quickly picked up her cup and refilled it with hot tea from the pot. His hands were too fast for her to see the extra Kava he added before he poured in her sugar. He stirred it with a smile and then returned the cup to her.

Meanwhile, Cheri continued to talk. "It's so much fun. We play games all day, and I get to put everyone in such cute outfits. Except Ispaham-san." She pouted before picking up her cup to sip at it. "He never lets me put him in anything except his boring kimonos."

Thatch raised an eyebrow. He didn't quite agree with her assessment of the man's wardrobe as boring.

"That's such a shame." He lamented on her behalf. "I'm sure you could put him in something much more interesting that a simple kimono.

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah!"

"So what other games has Amge-san gifted to your friends?" Thatch knew he was pushing his luck, but she was too excited to pick up that he was fishing.

She made a sour face, "I only know a few." She looked at her bear as if the toy could help her to remember. "Red light Green light, Ball, Freeze Tag and ummmm, Mi-chan has something to do with making baskets, but I don't know that game."

"Baskets? It there a game the involves weaving baskets?" asked Thatch amused.

Cherri shrugged and took another sip of her tea. "Must be because she collects them in her room." She finished quietly. Her excitement had quickly evaporated. Thatch hadn't gotten any more information about Damask, but the new information about the bird was enough to get his blood pumping hotter.

"I'm glad you came here." Cherri cooed. "You will make a good addition to the family."

Thatch's hot blood froze in his veins. "What do you mean? I'm a pirate remember." He felt like the floor was about to fall out from under him again.

Cherri swirled her doctored tea watching the fluid whirlpool. "That doesn't matter. Master likes to collect people. With your skills, he will definitely collect you." She took a sip of her tea and then started bouncing in her seat. "We can have tea parties every day! And may-be you'll get a game too! And-"

Thatch interrupted her, "Sounds like a toast is in order." He held up his tea cup across the table. "To new beginnings."

"And tea parties!" cheered Cherri as she lifted her own cup.

"And tea parties." Thatch chuckled.

The two clinked their cups before drinking. He watched her in anticipation as she swallowed much of her tea.

She grinned up at him with shining eyes. "Pirate-san?"

"Yes Cherri-chan." he answered softly.

"Do you think that your friends will stay too. Everyone is always too busy to spend time with me. Maybe if your friends stay, then I won't be alone anymore."

The guilt in Thatch's chest roared, shaking his heart. "I don't know Cherri-chan, but I suppose anything is possible." It wasn't quite a lie, anything is possible. However, he seriously doubted that any of them would stay."

Cherri reached over to grasp her bear. Pulling the stuffed animal against her chest with a yawn. "I'm getting kinda sleepy." She sighed against her bear's brown fuzz.

"Maybe you should take a nap then." Suggested Thatch quietly.

She nodded slowly and hopped down from her chair. As she walked across the small room, the wall opened ahead of her. Thatch followed the girl through a few rooms watching as her feet started to drag. Finally, they entered a very pink room filled with enough stuffed animals to populate a zoo.

She swayed on her feet at the entrance to the room. Thatch swept her up into his arms and took two quick steps to the heavily padded bed. He used one foot to pull back the quilt before laying her down on the mattress.

"Pirate-san." She hummed quietly already half asleep.

"Yes." he breathed.

"Thank you." she smiled and clutched her bear and fell asleep.

Thatch straightened feeling older than he had in a long time. First, the confused boy and now this neglected girl. The way the hunters operated left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he was a pirate!

He turned his back on the girl as he blackened his fist. The room had no exit, and he didn't need to worry about waking her. He put enough Kava essence in her tea to keep her asleep for hours. Hopefully enough time for them to leave the island and never look back.

….

Ace shuffled along the hallway itching to burn someone, anyone would do, into ash. His eyebrow twitched in his agitation. Why was it so hard to find a decent pair of pants? The lime leggings stuck to his skin unpleasantly as he walked through the white paneled passage.

He sighed as he came to a turn in the hall. He looked left and then right, there didn't seem to be any difference between the two. In fact, the only difference he could see was that there was a picture hanging in the hall to the right. It wasn't a person, but it would do for now.

Ace took the right wing and threw a casual fireball at the hanging portrait of the psychotic hunters' leader. Ace grinned a little to himself. It was subtle, but it felt good to burn the man's image. Letting his smile grow, he imagined the man himself in his flames. His mask melting off his scorched face. He barked out a laugh and moved his hands to rub his hips.

A growl tore through the otherwise silent hallway. Ace crossed his arms as his good mood evaporated. Pockets! Why couldn't he have pockets! He cursed the tower to hell. What stupid designer thought that not including pockets was a good idea!

He continued to mutter to himself as he followed the passage around a bend. His grumblings paused as his ears picked up a new sound.

 _"_ _Pwung Pwung Pwung"_ the sound echoed slightly off the walls.

Ace uncrossed his arms. It seemed he had found his ash fodder. The bend straightened out to reveal a woman in a basketball jersey. She dribbled a black basketball slowly in front of her while twirling a lock of milk chocolate hair around her slender fingers.

Ace eyed the woman noting immediately the familiar mask that hid her eyes. The white mask that covered her eyes and nose was identical to the one that the lead hunter wore. Her brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and the hunters' rose mosaic stood out proudly on the chest of her jersey.

"Oi! Where do you bastards hide the pants?" Ace asked off handedly while digging a pinky into his ear. He shook his other hand out in frustration as he attempted to again stuff it into the non-existent pocket.

The ball rang slightly as she snapped her hands together to keep it in place. She swung the ball under one arm and stuck her hip out as she tilted her head at the man before her trying to read him.

"Are you an idiot?" she asked in all seriousness.

….

Marco was growing more and more frustrated. Every time he thought he had the hunter, the man would seemingly flash out in the blink of an eye. Maybe it was the dimmer light, but he noticed that each burst of speed was accompanied by a flash of green light. He kept watching for the mysterious light, but saw no sign of it during their fight. Just like the immense speed, Marco always seemed to miss the light and only saw the flash through his eyelids.

The Phoenix held Dominick's fist in his talon as his back healed after the latest blow. He had landed a few hits, but the fight showed no sign of ending.

"You are very irritating." Mumbled Dominick, his rusty eyes locked on Marco.

The commander almost laughed at that. The very thought that it was Marco who was irritating as opposed to the hunter was hilarious, or at least it would be after it was all said and done. But for now, it was just another irritant.

Marco's blue eyes darkened dangerously. "I'd be more remorseful if you weren't so irritating yourself."

Dominick's eyebrows lifted before bringing another set of blows down on the pirate. Marco blocked or dodged each attack, retaliating in equal fervor.

"Isn't it about time that you give up?" Grunted Dominick as he continued the violent dance with Marco.

Marco laughed back, "You first!" As he ducked under a kick and aimed a punch at the hunter's exposed ribcage.

Dominick spun to avoid the dark fist and continued the conversation as if they were doing nothing more strenuous than a leisurely walk. "It's just that it's such a pain to go through all this when you are just going to be joining us anyway."

Marco slashed his claws through the air where Dominick had been as he yelled, "Like Hell I will!" A flash of green lit up the wall in front of him before pain exploded through his shoulder sending him to ground. Not stopping, Marco rolled over and caught the hunter's foot just before it crushed his chest.

The sky flames lit up the room as it knitted his wounded flesh. The inconsistent light threw exaggerated shadows over the scowling face looming over Marco. He felt certain that he would never forget those blood red eyes for the rest of his life.

Dominick heaved a sigh and then twisted out of Marco's grasp allowing the pirate to leap back to his feet.

Marco took the distance created to catch his breath. He was self-healing, but even he had his limits. The hunter had a point. This was taking too much effort to bring to an end. He needed to change tactics or else he would never make it beyond this cavern. He had spent a lifetime on the sea and perfected fighting as a hybrid zonan, but that didn't mean he couldn't still fight as The Phoenix.

The room flashed blue as the mythological bird's flames took over the man who had been fighting. The golden rings around his eyes pointed down as he soared through the air toward the hunter, never blinking or taking his eyes off the target. Dominick sprung into a dead sprint charging the bird.

Marco felt the man attempt to deflect the point of his beak to no avail. The blade that was his beak sliced through Dominick's flesh dealing a substantial blow. Marco beat his wings hovering a small distance away as he watched the hunter struggle to remain standing. The commander tucked his wings and sped toward the enemy for a second time.

"Red Light!" screeched the hunter. The man's red eyes glowed fiercely spreading their light throughout the room.

The light seemed to surround and restrained The Phoenix. Marco grunted against the photonic bindings. A red cord snaked around his avion form keeping him still and suspended in the air.

A grunt sounded and his head snapped up to the sound. Standing over the hunter was Adrian-kun. "Oooow!" The boy shook his hand out. "That guy's head is harder than it looks."

The red light faded and Marco landed on his feet fully human.

"Aahh, this too much work." Dominick grumbled as he struggled to sit up. "You can go." finished Dominick.

Marco looked down at the hunter skeptically. "Why?"

Adrian was already halfway to the door, fully ready to escape.

Dominick just shrugged and then winced as the action pulled at his fresh wound. "I hate things like this."

"What? Fighting?" Marco asked in disbelief.

"Naw, Hard work." Dominick replied while inspecting his bleeding side. "Master should have known better. Anyway, you and your friends have already fallen into Master's trap, so there is no point in keeping you here any longer."

"Marco-san" urged Adrian from the doorway. "Come on! We don't have time to waste here."

Marco couldn't dismiss the unsettling feeling that was settling in his stomach, but the blonde was right. He had wasted enough time here.

….

Sadie tied off one last rough end of her make-shift satchel. It had given her great satisfaction to tear the tulle into strips and permanently remove its scratchy presence from her legs. Her lips pressed together as her mind refocused. It had been a lucky chance that she had stumbled into this treasure trove of information, but unless she shared the information in time - she cut the thought off not wanting to follow it to conclusion.

The quiet girl reached to tie her hair up more securely in a bun wrapped up in the ribbon. She didn't want the distraction of her hair falling down. Sadie bent to pick up the hastily made bag and slung it over her head. The tulle scratched a little where it came in contact with the corner of her neck, but she suppressed the irritant as she stepped over the books that now littered the floor. The shelves that lined the walls were now almost bare, with only a few books haphazardly laying on their sides instead of the immaculate stacks that had been there when she arrived.

Stepping out into the hallway, she whirled water around her right arm. The tempest spun with fury before she extended her arm out to the ceiling. The wood splintered with a violent roar sending a shower of wood and paint chips to the floor.

Her body dissolved into a swirling mist that darted through the descending debris neatly avoiding each piece of foreign matter.

….

Vista stood with the remaining commanders and Whitebeard in their captain's chambers to discuss the current situation. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew was resetting the ships in preparation for the next tsunami. Vista shifted on his feet, filled with nervous energy. The darkness he sensed on the horizon wasn't fading and with his niece out of sight and out of contact he was a "Jack in A Box" ready to burst.

"Alright," blew out Atmos adjusting the metal cap sitting on his head, "What I don't understand is why you didn't call by transponder snail the moment those bastards made off with Tsubaki-chan."

Shun absently patted Jo balanced on his shoulder while he eyed Vista openly. The swordsman ignored the duck maniac as he ran a hand along his mustache and answered. "The same damn devil fruit that was able to immobilize the whole crew had an unexpected effect on the transponder snails. The long-distance snails still haven't regained consciousness. We had a few extra short-range snails locked up in storage, and they were - - - better protected." Vista shrugged. The snails were truthfully a complete mystery. He couldn't explain why they were affected the way they had. It was just one more hit they had taken after a wretched day.

Haruta continued rationally, "An attack that prevents retaliation and limits communication." the young commander drew his tongue across his lips as he considered the ramifications. "Truly a troublesome devil fruit."

A smattering of agreement rumbled through the room before Kingdew shook his short blonde hair in concern. "Which also explains why we don't have any new information on the Rosette Hunters or the team that left in the Mimi-Go."

The group fell into an uneasy silence that whispered the words left unspoken. Vista fingered the handle of his sword as he leaned his weight to one side momentarily. They still lacked a lot of information. However, he looked around at his family, the force of nature cruising toward the hunters was simply unstoppable. Something as trivial as a lack of information couldn't and wouldn't stop them. It wouldn't even slow them down.

The door banged open revealing Keon, a hulking half fishman – half human man carrying a fistful of papers. "I found the articles you wanted Oyaji." Keon lifted one of his midnight blue arms to show off the papers in his hand. The waving motion revealed the burnt toast rings that lined all four of his arms a nod to his octopus-man heritage.

Jozu took a step forward to take the articles from the fishman allowing Keon to take his own place in the irregular circle.

The crew watched Jozu quickly leaf through the newspaper excerpts finally pausing on one. Oyaji lowered a hand to his 3rd division commander in a silent request for the printed information.

Vista sighed internally, his captain's pride was going to get him killed one of these days. Every pair of eyes tracked the crinkled newsprint as it went from Jozu's relatively small hands to being pinched between two of Whitebeard's much larger fingers.

The group waited in the lingering tension as Whitebeard scrutinized the tiny words. His aged eyes squinted as he pantomimed a trombone player a little trying to read the article. After a few moments and a slow glance up at the commanders, the well-seasoned captain tossed the paper letting it waft toward the floor with a grumble.

Vista made a grab for the paper that drifted down to him letting his eyes quickly run over the image and article. The others wisely did not comment on their father's far-sightedness. It was a fairly small article from several months ago detailing the daring take-down of a rowdy rookie pirate group called the Nightshade Pirates. However, it did include a picture with three of the hunters.

"Apparently," explained Jozu to the others who hadn't seen the paper yet. "These hunters rose to fame quite recently when they brought in an entire pirate crew with a collective bounty of 1 million beri."

A few of the other commanders gave small shrugs of admittance. Battles between rookies rarely interested the established powers in the New World, but those were some impressive numbers for beginners. Vista passed the article to Shun who took it eagerly. Vista noted the widening of the brunette's eyes and knew that he had noticed the irregularity as well.

"Furthermore, although the leader has a charted devil fruit, the article claims that his two lieutenants sported as of yet unidentified abilities that rivaled devil fruit powers." Jozu finished his summary of the article as the paper continued to make its way around the room.

Izo gasped as he received the article. "Who would wear masks like this?" The others rolled their eyes at their flashy brother and his mild obsession with fashion. "Honestly, there is no excuse for bad taste." He crossed his arms and pouted after passing the newspaper onto Fossa.

Whitebeard's knuckles cracked audibly drawing the collective attention of the men in the room. "What else do the articles tell us of their abilities and base?"

"Not much." admitted Jozu as he looked up at his father from the articles fanned out in his hands. "That they are based in Rosoideae, which we already knew and that many of their members use odd unpredictable techniques." Jozu shrugged as he continued, "Not that that's enough to stop us. Those bastard rookies won't know what hit them." A mischievous glint lit up the diamond man's face.

Whitebeard nodded and grunted quietly in acknowledgement before he turned his gaze to his top-hatted swordsman. "I agree, so why do you appear so uneasy my son?"

Vista met his father's steady gaze trying to melt the ice that continued to build in his chest. His lips pressed together as if he could force the sensation to remain where it was and not contaminate the others, but Pops saw through him like he did with all his children. "There is something not right about this." Vista finally spoke breaking eye contact with Whitebeard in favor of looking to Shun. The man's eyes narrowed and Jo tilted forward on his shoulder so that the duck's face shadowed.

Looking around at the other commanders, the swordsman took a deep breath before sharing his thoughts. "The picture," Nemur and Haruta leaned in on either side of Rakuyo to look at the image. "Shows the top three leaders of the Rosette Hunters, but" Vista's gaze darkened considerably as he continued speaking. "The only one that we met was the short one on the right."

Vista's mind flashed through his own memories of the man with his flower adorned crazy tall top hat. The white mask that hid his eyes and only left his crazed smile visible as he bound the entire crew. He had succeeded in breaking some of his own bonds as had Thatch next to him, but not in time to make any difference. He had watched with plummeting spirits as things progressed around him. He may have been the most powerful, but he was also the only one they knew anything about. The other two masks pictured with the leader were mysteries.

"So, there are two others that we may need to worry about." asked Nemur with his roaring waves voice.

Vista nodded with a tight line under his mustache. The woman and man standing with the leader wore matching grins to their master. The thought of two more like the one they had met made the commander's skin crawl. It was a sensation he knew could only be cured by facing them himself.

….

Thatch didn't want to admit it, but he had gotten himself a little lost. The hallways all looked the same, with the exception of the ones that now had new jagged gaping archways. He had been so close before the squirt came along, and now he was too turned around to even know where to go. So, he was punching his way to the nearest ally on the same floor. Because-"Ah shit." He cursed and started running down the hallway to escape what he could sense was coming. "Why the hell does Vista call her waterlily. That is bull crap." he grumbled to himself.

He turned and watched as the floor he had been on a moment ago exploded with the rush of a watery cyclone. The chaotic drumming of the wood drilling against the walls shook his ears. One wood chip flung itself carelessly toward the commander who deftly flicked it away with a casual finger. The shattered floor clattered quietly as it quickly settled into its new shape. The dominant sound had become that of a babbling brook as water coalesced in front of him to take the shape of a girl.

Sadie stood a few meters from where he waited braced up against the undamaged wall. Thatch blew out a loud huff of air as he muttered to himself, "More like a damned storm surge than a fucking flower." He eyes her slightly tense form and typical passive expression. The girl could at least smile in greeting. Thatch shook his head as he pushed off the wall to approach her.

His fellow crewmate had altered her outfit slightly. Her hair was secured in a round bun and tied off with a white ribbon. The short skirt of her French maid outfit hung limply having lost the fluffy stuff that had been there before, which led him to the misshapen lacey white bag slung over her shoulder.

Sadie's eyes seemed to narrow at him slightly, but he just smiled at the girl. She was too serious and always finding something to nitpick about. "The Furry Killer still lives!" crowed Thatch unable to resist teasing her. He watched amused as her eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. She was clearly trying to not lash out.

Thatch's grin widened, 'challenge accepted,' he declared mentally.

She stalked past him with her eyes trained down the hall and he followed ready to poke the bear. "Ne, that dress is really very flattering." Thatch commented jovially.

Sadie continued to walk in silence, but he didn't miss the way her hands gripped the strap of her bag tighter or that her pace quickened slightly.

Thatch rushed a little ahead of Sadie and walked backwards to face her. His hands came up to his chest and he puckered at her like you might a baby or small child.

"You are so A-DOR-A-BLE." He enunciated each syllable drawing the offensive word out. "Simmpmpmpmpm-" His next words were drowned out as he took a face full of water some of which was fighting to go down his windpipe. While he sputtered to rid his lungs of the water Sadie had sent down his throat, she easily passed by him again.

"Stop being an idiot. We need to find the others." She finally clipped off in annoyance.

He rolled his eyes. Why was she always such a buzz kill? Where had they gone wrong in raising her? "Sheesh, Sadie-chan is always all business. We can have fun and find the others ya know." He peeked down at her from his superior height and noted the worry that lined her face.

Thatch considered for a moment that without haki, she couldn't sense that the others were all fine. Marco's fight had ended some time ago. In fact, now that he had found Sadie, none of them were alone anymore. The pairs could merge and soon they would all be together again. He shrugged and laced his fingers behind his head as they walked briskly next to one another.

"Everyone's ok." He finally offered, hoping to ease some of the tension in her shoulders.

Sadie gave a long sigh and slowed her pace slightly, but she didn't relax. "For now, but we need to get to Tsubaki."

He thought about that for a moment as he scrutinized the energy around their doctor. It's certainly true Liam holds more fighting power than Tsubaki, but he poses no threat to them. As far as he could tell she wasn't in any immediate danger. He slid his eyes to peer at Sadie stealthily, her anxiety was tangible.

"What is it that has you so concerned?" Thatch finally asked. She may not be a bubbly and optimistic person, but she was rational and wouldn't worry needlessly. He felt his throat constrict around the words. The longer he stood in the shadow of her tension, the more his instincts were saying she way right.

He turned toward her as she dug out a slim leather booklet from the messy bag slung over her head. She opened the book to a dog-eared page and held it out to him as they continued walking.

Thatch took the open book into his large hands feeling the worn leather under his fingertips. His eyes sped across the page reading.

 _April 11_ _th_ _, 1561_

 _Today the other survivors decided to band together and remake the bounty hunter ring. Like me, they no longer feel like they have a home to return to. Together, we will make the Rosette Hunters a group that is respected the world over making our families and friends regret the day that they abandoned us. Like a flower blooming after the destruction of a wild fire, we shall use the remnants of our captors to rise more incredible than they could have ever hoped to be._

 _-A. Friedrich_

Thatch's jaw tightened as his eyes settled on the photograph that was attached to the bottom of the page. It showed a small cluster of people all smiling with their arms slung over one another. They each wore white masks or held one. In the center was Adrian. His blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, his arms around two masked members. One hand held a very long top hat with a rose blooming on top and the other holding his mask.

"What is this?" whispered Thatch as he stared at the image.

"It gets worse." commented Sadie as she tapped the picture indicating the man who stood hunched under Adrian's right arm.

Thatch looked closer and swallowed thickly. The man's mask was slightly different from the others. His mask only had one eye hole, the left eye of the mask was closed.

 **AN: Another chapter down. If you have the time, reviews are appreciated. Until next time – Laugh Like Luffy!**


	19. Of Allies and Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

Chapter 19: Of Allies and Enemies

Sadie watched the color drain from Thatch's face. She couldn't know exactly what he was thinking, but she could guess. The mild book mold scent wafted into her face as he snapped the book shut and handed it back to her. She watched him as she stuffed the book back into her bag. Thatch stalked toward the wall and armored his arm. His strike blurred through the air and was quickly followed by the thunderous rumbling of the wall splitting open.

"Our little lamb is this way." Thatch joked weakly with a strained smile.

Sadie just shook her head. Why couldn't he just accept that everything didn't need to be a joke? However, something he said struck a chord in her brain. "A clueless lamb in the lion's den." she added her voice hollow with flat humor.

Jokes weren't her thing. She mentally shuttered as she recalled the disaster of a prank she had attempted to play on Ace. It didn't matter, the past was the past and now wasn't the time for jokes anyway.

Thatch walked a little ahead of her his menacing aura growing with every step. He was a goofball, but at least he was a dependable goofball. Plus, he could cook. No matter who you are, being able to cook is always a good thing. She sighed letting a little of the stress she had been carrying go.

"Sadie," She looked up as Thatch addressed her. He didn't look back as he demolished another pristine wall. After the broken pieces quieted, he continued. "She's at the end of this hallway.

"Wait." her quiet voice cut through the dim atmosphere making him pause as he ducked through his irregular passage. "There is something you should know about their abilities."

Thatch turned his head toward Tusbaki angling his face away from Sadie, "Yeah I know." He said simply as he continued to pass through the rough opening.

Sadie's eyes widened as she took a few quick steps to keep up with him. "You know what his ability is?"

He shook his head and kept his voice low as they closed in on their target. "Not his specifically, but I have learned that many of the elite of their group have been gifted powers relating to games." He looked down over his shoulder with a question on his face.

Sadie read his unasked thought easily and answered, "Trick or Treat is the name of his game. It induces some sort of vision." She grasped Thatch's elbow making him stop and turn toward her. "A touch is all he needs. One touch and you are at his mercy."

He met her gaze evenly and responded with a tight nod. His other hand came up to ruffle her hair slightly. "Don't worry kiddo. We will get her back."

Her irritation at having to re-secure her hair after Thatch had unintentionally pulled several strands loose quickly faded as she followed Thatch through the jagged opening. The hall before her somehow seemed darker than the others. Their steps were muffled by the heaviness in the air. Surely it was her imagination. There was no reason for these observations, no logical explanation that she could generate. No, the silence making her deaf to everything except her heartbeat had to be a trick of the mind. A combination of adrenaline and expectations contaminating perception.

Thatch stopped in front of a door she recognized. From her water portals, she knew that Tsubaki and Liam were behind this door. The commander growled as his iron hands wrenched the door off its hinges. The metal frame of the door cried as it was torn apart. The door itself clanged loudly as it crashed to the floor revealing the occupants inside the small room.

Tsubaki slept on the bed and Liam sat next to her, his eye trained on the two pirates. Sadie felt her anger simmer within her.

"Step back from Tsubaki." uttered Thatch darkly. Sadie sent her own menacing glare at the man as her arms shifted into water blades ready to slice into him.

"Oooo scary." laughed Liam. "It would seem that you were able to beat the house after all." He grinned darkly with his one eye glinting dangerously from behind his bangs.

Thatch stiffened at Sadie's side but no one moved. Sadie held her muscles suspended. The knee jerk reaction primed to go off at the smallest signal.

Liam tilted his head so that his bangs swished out of his eye making his crazed grin more disturbing. "Or did you." He chuckled lowly.

The hunter stood making both Thatch and Sadie shift in preparation for any move he might make. His teeth parted slightly as if he wanted to say something before quickly changing his mind. The creepy smile on his face didn't diminished as he considered the pirates.

Sadie felt the muscles of her shoulders twitch in the looming standoff. His abilities had only been described briefly in the journal. He could manipulate the mind in a way that could make you believe anything. The danger came from the fact that your body can't tell the difference between reality and his fiction.

A rush of air blew through the room lifting a few stray hairs that had fallen out of her bun and tickled the skin at the nape of her neck. Her eyes widened as she noted that the positions of the men had changed. Liam's hand was reaching for her arm and halted by the blade of Thatch's sword.

Liam continued to smile at the swordsman, seemingly unworried about the sword a breath from his palm. "You should be careful." Liam mocked. "One never knows the dreams of another, and," He turned his head to point toward Tsubaki still sleeping on the bed. "They say if you die in your dreams..." He left the thought open widening his grisly grin to show off even more teeth.

Sadie watched Thatch's lips twitch into an animalistic snarl. It was obvious he was trying to keep his temper on a short leash. A few more twitches, and Thatch slowly moved so that he was in-between her and Liam. Sadie could feel the power rolling off Thatch. She stood in awe of his raw might. The difference between her own abilities and his were blatantly obvious as she literally stood in his shadow.

Liam chuckled lowly so that it seemed to vibrate directly from his throat and not even pass his teeth. "It seems that I may need to check on little Cheri-chan." He had inched his way toward the door and now was in a position to leave without contest.

Part of Sadie cringed as she watched him take first one and then another step out and into the hallway. She wanted to bring him down now, and yet some instinctual part of her was screaming, 'Flee! You are no match for this man.' She gritted her teeth behind Thatch. Her own weakness left a bitterness on her tongue that was hard to swallow.

The hunter flashed out of sight in an instant and Sadie released the air she had trapped in her lungs. Without the threat Liam posed hanging over them she hurried to Tsubaki's side. Her hands hovered over her friend wildly, fliting from one place to another without ever landing.

Tsubaki's pale face was drawn tightly making the dark circles lingering under her eyes more prominent. Sadie's heart ached at the physical change the ordeal had wrought on her friend. The thought stilled her hands letting them finally settle over Tsubaki's hand that rested on her taunt stomach.

Sadie found herself standing in a familiar graveyard. The mist hung in the dark air and the smell of decay assaulted her senses. Her eyes widened as she wondered how she had ended up here of all places. Then her sight fell on Tsubaki's crouched form on the ground sobbing loudly.

"Tsubaki!" she shouted out as she rushed to her friend. Sadie grabbed her shoulders making the redhead look up at her. "Tsubaki! It's ok, I'm here now."

The doctor's eyes were glazed over and stared back at her unseeing. "Tsubaki," Sadie choked on her friend's name. "What happened?" the words whispered like a prayer.

"What is this?" complained Thatch loudly from behind her. Sadie turned to look over her shoulder to see Thatch standing scratching his messy hair as he looked around. "It almost looks like Gurimu, but that's impossible."

"Commander Thatch." Sadie called with some urgency. Thatch met her eyes and jogged over to the two of them.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as he looked down into Tsubaki's blank face.

Sadie shook her head. She had no idea what had led to her friend ending up in this state. "She was already like this when I got here."

Thatch's brows furrowed as he leaned over Sadie to throw a critical eye over Tsubaki's form. Then he straightened and looked around. "And where do you think here is?"

Sadie looked around with Thatch before commenting. "I you were right a minute ago, this is Gurimu." She shuddered slightly, "I won't ever forget this place."

Thatch slid his gaze over to her momentarily before continuing to stare out at the cemetery before him. "No, I suppose you wouldn't." he replied somberly.

Sadie continued to puzzle over how they got here. She had simply touched Tsubaki in that little room and then… "A touch is all he needs." she whispered.

"What?" Asked Thatch confused.

Sadie looked up at the commander with a furious riptide raging within her. "Liam did this. His game activates with touch. I touched Tsubaki and then,"

"I touched you." Thatch's expression tightened as he understood. "So, this is the vision he induced in Tsubaki, and now we are what? Witnesses? Victims?"

"I don't know. I thought he had to make physical contact at least once in order to manipulate your perceptions, but this seems to contradict that conclusion."

Thatch laughed weakly, "It is kind of hard to ignore present evidence."

Sadie's head snapped to Tsubaki who started to stir in her arms. "Tsubaki." an undercurrent of desperation carried her words.

"Sadie?" Tsubaki's voice was quiet with disbelief. "Sadie!" Tsubaki's body snapped up and she gripped Sadie's arms tightly.

"Hey it's ok." Sadie attempted to calm her friend down.

"Take a deep breath Tsubaki." Thatch kneeled next to the girl and put a comforting hand on the small of Tsubaki's back.

"Stay with me Sadie." Tsubaki cried. Her eyes were wide with fear as she continued to shake Sadie.

"It's fine. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Sadie soothed. She frowned at her friend's pale face. Tsubaki was trapped in a cycle of terror and didn't seem to be responding to anything they said or did.

"Sadie! Sadie!" cried Tsubaki her voice getting more and more desperate.

"Tsubaki, listen to me." Thatch's voice took on a hard edge as he tried to break through her panic."

"That's not-" Sadie's words stopped as she felt a pain deep within her as if her cells were all grinding past each other sending tremors of pain with their minute vibrations.

"Sadie hang in there. Help is on the way." Tsubaki's voice shook with raw emotion.

"Sadie?" Thatch's own voice was coated in concern as his honey brown eyes fixed on her.

Sadie sent him a panicked look. This was just like last time, only she hadn't done anything to bring it on. She had almost died last time, and she wouldn't be so reckless as to open herself up to a second infection. She hadn't! She hadn't used it! She shouldn't be dying!"

"Sadie try to breath with me." Tsubaki's voice shuttered as she held onto her tenuous sanity.

Sadie's eyes snapped to Tsubaki's green pools trying to communicate that this wasn't real. I couldn't be real. But, hell it felt real.

"Sadie, snap out of it." Thatch commanded forcefully.

His face loomed over her as she felt the cough start. The pain as jagged points started to cut their way up her throat. Her body retched and shook as it expelled the toxins.

"Damn it!" Thatch cursed as he looked helplessly between the two women. "Tsubaki you have to wake up!" He curled an urgent hand through his hair that stood up on all ends. His face hardened as his resolve solidified. "Marco please forgive me." he whispered and his arm blacked. Thatch let his arm fly forward to slap across Tsubaki's cheek.

….

Tsubaki bolted upright in her bed eyes wildly dashing around the room. The sound of insistent coughing grating through the pounding of her heart in her ears. She gasped greedy gulps of air as her body began to accept that she wasn't back on Gurimu watching her friend die.

Her head turned to the other two people in the room. Thatch looked more disheveled than she could ever remember seeing him. He was curled protectively around a pair of legs that coughed. Her eyes grew as reality sped up to hit her. "Sadie! Are you ok."

She fell to the floor clumsily in her haste to reach Thatch and Sadie. Her friend sat up with annoyance painted on her face as she cleared her throat again. "I'm fine."

Tsubaki's heart melted a little at her friend's horrid attempt at making her feel better. She smiled at Sadie knowing that it would only make it worse if she fussed.

"Oh stop worrying." sulked Sadie not making eye contact.

Her petulant little pout at having drawn their collective attention was endearing and Tsubaki let her wild side out. She pounced on Sadie, still in her French maid outfit, and squeezed her tightly. "You are too cute!" she squealed.

"Tsu-Ba-Ki," Sadie tried to grunt out despite the fact that the redhead was crushing her ribs. "

She let go and giggled an apology. "Sorry Sades."

Sadie rubbed her ribs as she sent a dark glare at her friend. "Sheesh Tsubaki, you know I hate it when you do that."

"Awww, but you still love me." Tsubaki batted her eyes enjoying the mixture of annoyance and affection on Sadie's face. She never would figure out how someone could look loving and annoyed at the same time, but it was a skill that Sadie had long ago mastered.

"Please" came Sadie's surly reply. She turned away slightly with a slight flush dusting her face.

Tsubaki grinned widely as she looked at Sadie and Thatch and then continued to scan the room looking for Liam-kun only to discover that he wasn't here. "Hey, what happened to Liam-kun?" she asked.

The way that her friends' faces immediately hardened made her stomach drop. Something had happened to him. The hunters had taken him or worse they had killed him. They hadn't made it out in time.

Sadie's sigh hit her hard. With the way she flinched back her friend might as well have shouted. "Liam- He's" Sadie stopped looking at her toes with a crinkled brow.

Tsubaki steeled herself for the worst. "Just tell me Sades. How bad is it?"

Sadie looked into her eyes. Their stormy depths were raging with vengeance. "Liam is one of them." she stated coldly.

Tsubaki blinked, she had to have misheard or misunderstood because the way that Sadie said it, it sounded like she was suggesting that Liam was one of Damask's follow-alongs. That definitely wasn't right. "You mean that he was taken and is currently with the hunters." Tsubaki offered to clarify.

Sadie's eyes continued to storm silently as she restated. "No. Liam is a hunter. He, Adrian and Mila tricked – us. They are all hunters, the ringleading trio."

Tsubaki felt her hands fall to thud on the cold floor. Sadie had left no escape from her words. But it couldn't be right. She had been with them. They had been tortured together. They had held one another together as the sadistic hunters played with them like a cat with a mouse. They couldn't be hunters. They couldn't be one them.

Sadie shifted around Thatch who watched stoically from his own place on the floor. Tsubaki eyed Sadie warily as her friend slowly approached to sit next to her on the floor. Tsubaki pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as if curling in on herself would protect her from the information Sadie brought.

Sadie settled in silently next to her so that their bodies brushed against one another. The warmth of her friend's side contrasted harshly with the ice that was quickly settling in her chest. Sadie reached to her side for something that Tsubaki couldn't see. She waited and tucked her chin in between her knees letting her eyes fall on Thatch. She was surprised to find his eyes trained steadily on her and quickly looked away from both of her crewmates. Her ear pressed into the round top of her knee as she stared instead at the bed against the wall.

Something smooth and cool touched the exposed skin over her calf making her turn. Sadie was holding out a black leather book to her. Tsubaki paused a second before reaching out a reluctant hand to take the book from Sadie. The leather under her fingertips was high-quality and well maintained despite some obvious signs of use. It was a book that belonged to wealth and power.

"The turned down page." Sadie's quiet voice felt unbearably loud.

Resolutely she turned the book so that the spine sat on her hands and pressed pages faced her. She quickly spotted that one page was folded disturbing the otherwise pristine pages. She ran a thumb over the pages fanning them out to open it to the indicated place.

Her eyes immediately locked onto the picture at the bottom of the journal article. She didn't need to read the words to recognize the truth that the picture told. Adrian-kun holding the ornate hat was enough to make her heart erupt but the two grinning on either side of him froze the volcano into an arctic tundra.

Masks or not, the two hanging onto Adrian-kun were definitely Mila and Liam. Their ivory masks and mocking grins blew across the winter desert stirring up the snow in a frigid mess.

She lifted two frozen emeralds from the book to pierce Thatch with her gaze.

"They will pay." She spoke icily.

Thatch's silent line of a mouth titled slightly in the barest of smiles. "They will." he whispered.

The silence lingered a moment as if the room itself was bearing witness to the oath the pirates made.

Thatch's head jerked suddenly drawing the determined gazes of the two women. Tsubaki knew that look. It said that they didn't have time to stay here, but he was trying to hide it for her benefit.

"What is it Commander Thatch?" Her voice was flat and she ignored the look that Sadie gave her in favor of staring Thatch down.

"Marco and Ace," He looked over at the girls. "They are both with one of the Trio." He didn't need to say their names, they all knew there was only one threesome he could mean.

"Ace is probably ok, but Marco…" He left the sentence hanging as he seemed to be listening so something. "Marco is with Adrian."

Tsubaki felt her heart quicken. Marco was standing in the jaws of a monster ignorant of the teeth he walked around. "NO!" cried Tsubaki lunging forward so that she kneeled with her hands pressed to the floor.

Thatch nodded tightly at her while he moved to stand. "I know how you feel, but leave this to me and the Pineapple." He flashed her a smile that didn't quite take over his face like it would normally.

"You want us to join Ace." Sadie's voice floated through her brain as if it came from a distance. She thought of the things Damask – that Adrian had done to her, and her fists clenched at the thought of Marco within the demon's clutches.

"Yeah. It's enough if I point you in the right direction, isn't it?" Thatch asked from somewhere above her.

"It is." came Sadie's simple reply.

A hand was pulling on her arm and she soon found herself on her feet. Her dazed eyes turned to look at Sadie. Her friend's face was blank, but Tsubaki could read the small indications that stood there. The small lines at the corner of her mouth that showed the stress she felt and the tightness in the way her eyes focused spoke of her determination.

"Take care of the bitch girls." Tsubaki looked up at Thatch who already stood out in the hallway.

Tsubaki followed Sadie out into the same hallway as Thatch gave them a salute before stomping his foot into the floor opening a massive hole that his body fell through voluntarily.

"Idiot." Sadie breathed.

Tsubaki looked over at her friend and smiled a little. Sadie's clueless seriousness was one of her more endearing traits.

She watched as Sadie sent a few drops forward in search of their own target. Tsubaki didn't doubt the picture or Sadie, but part of her couldn't accept that Mila, Liam and Adrian were the enemy. If they were the enemy then what was everything they had been through together? She needed to see it reflected in their eyes for herself. And the only way to do that was to confront them one by one.

….

"What's wrong with wanting a decent pair of pants?" Ace huffed as he flicked some earwax off his pinkie finger.

The woman stilled as she seemed to think about his words before shrugging. "Whatever, crazy or not, you will make a nice basket."

"Pfft." he scoffed, "And I'm the crazy one." He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something vaguely familiar about the way she carried herself.

She started dribbling the basketball again. Occasionally looping the ball through her legs while maintaining eye contact with Ace. Her golden eyes flashed from behind her mask. "So, what will it be Fire-fist? Shall we play a short game or a full one?" she giggled a little at the end.

"What the hell are you on about?" He growled. The way she twittered at him grated on his ears.

"I think you will benefit from a full game." She looked him up and down while spinning the ball on the point of her index finger. "It will make a prettier basket."

"Ooookaaaay." Ace drew the word out convinced that she was indeed insane and that it mattered very little what he said. She was going to be ashes soon enough. Although he almost felt guilty for burning a crazy girl. Almost, she was a hunter after all.

"Perfect." She grinned and snapped the ball between her hands. The ball glowed with muted light before she let is glide across the back of her hand. She bopped it up and threw it directly at his head.

Ace ducked quickly with confusion drawing lines on his face. "What the?" he couldn't finish the thought as she charged at him. He met her fists easily, her fighting style was obvious and not hard to counter. He figured she knew enough to defend against most men, but not anyone who actually knew how to fight. He created an opening in her guard and slammed his fist into her gut.

She backed up with the force of his strike, but smiled. A force crashed into the back of his head making his torso hunch over to lessen the blow. He looked up while rubbing the back of his head to see her demonic grin.

"Got cha." she cheered. "Your turn, she waved toward the ball.

Ace looked down at the ball in irritation and then back up at her. Crazy chicks are a fuckin' pain. He shrugged picked up the ball and made a puny attempt to throw the ball at her, it wasn't like anyone would actually allow themselves to be hit with a ball. The back of his head throbbed at the reminder. Well not when they were expecting it anyway.

The woman dodged the ball as he expected, but he followed up with a vicious charge. Her head knocked back with the force of his blow. Whatever game she though they were playing, he was certainly winning. He grinned as he watched her stumble with a hand held up to her chin.

"You bastards made a mistake making an enemy of the Whitebeard Pirates." Ace sneered.

Ace's smile fell slightly as she erupted in manic laughter. "You have no idea!" She grinned widely so that the smile took the entire span of her exposed face. "B." she declared.

At the same time, she said the letter, a capital 'B' lit up on the back of his hand. Ace stared at the foreign mark on his skin. The bold black latter faded and immediately his skin started to itch. He moved to rub his irritated skin to find that the motion felt wrong. He inspected himself to identify the problem. He gasped as he noted the odd texture of his skin. It was covered in a cross-hatch pattern and was stiff in multiple places.

He looked up at the grinning woman with fury burning within him. Somehow, she had done this. He rolled his shoulders, he could still move, but it wasn't as fluid as it should be and his limbs seemed to resist his every command. He paused sensing something else was off. The internal fire that he had carried with him ever since he ate that foul devil fruit felt smaller, weaker. He didn't like the notion that she was somehow diminishing his fire.

The ball had rolled innocently to her feet and she rolled it up on top of her foot to toss it back into her hands. "Be careful Fire-fist. You wouldn't want to get another letter." She twittered.

He watched the way her shoulders moved with the ball, where had he seen that before? It wasn't exactly the same, but he'd seen it recently. She tossed the ball to the wall and it bounced off in a random direction away from Ace. He was satisfied that he wouldn't be interrupted by the blasted ball this time as he greeted her assault. Her speed wasn't problematic even with his handicap.

Ace swung for her chin his flames ready to burn the mask off her face. and she tilted back to avoid his strike when he realized where he'd seen it before. "Mila-chan?" He pulled back instinctively suddenly unsure.

She smiled and simply ducked at the last second revealing the basketball rocketing toward his face. He dodged, but she palmed the ball and smashed into the connecting tissue where his neck met his shoulder. The blow didn't hurt, he was more focused on the identity of the woman behind the mask.

He idly rubbed the sore spot at the base of his neck as he asked. "You are, aren't you? You're Mila-chan."

She tucked her hands behind her back and walked nimbly away. "It's your turn Fire-fist. It isn't nice to make a lady wait." She smiled deceptively innocent back at him.

Ace eyed the ball with apprehension. He didn't understand what the significance of the ball was. However, he was certain that it was the damned ball's fault that he kept getting hit. This led him to deciding not to even touch it again and simply charging ahead.

"Air ball." The woman dismissed with a wave of her hand. "A." her grin returned with vengeance.

Ace's body froze as he felt the letter on his skin. With trepidation he watched the bold letter 'A' sink into his skin and felt and instant reaction. His right hand flattened out into a rusty rose ribbon that hung limply at his side.

"The hell is this!" He screamed as he eyed his grotesque arm in horror.

"Mmmhm" she grinned at him. "You will make a fine basket indeed."

He whipped his arm around a few times to test how much control he had over the ribbon hand to discover it was next to none. He could feel himself in the ribbon but he couldn't directly control anything past his wrist. His flame had shrunk again. With each letter, we grew more vulnerable.

The woman stomped her foot and the ball headed the call of its master and shot into her hands. Liam-kun's voice floated through his mind, 'You didn't expect them to play fair, did you?'

Now that was another thought. If he was right and this was Mila-chan, then what did that mean? Was she the only traitor? Or were the other two hunters as well. He crouched defensively as he continued to contemplate. If they were all hunters, then why did they help them. Did they actually do anything that was without a doubt help? He couldn't be sure. Maybe they had taken the bait, hook, line and sinker.

He gritted his teeth in frustration to compensate for the loss of one of his arms. He could still do this. She wasn't that strong, it was this weird ability of hers. He lit his remaining hand on fire. This time, he would just burn everything. It was perhaps a touch overboard, but it would do the job.

Ace watched as she tossed the ball into the air again. This time it ricocheted off the walls in a rapid blur. Ace tracked it and the woman, making sure to dodge both. She didn't land a hit and the ball only ruffled his hair as it passed overhead. He threw a fireball at her, which she agilely summersaulted over.

Her assault stopped suddenly and Ace backed up defensively. The ball he knew had come to a stop. He had at least figured that part out. After the ball was thrown, their 'turn' was over when it stopped moving. So, the harder he threw it, the longer he had to attack, but it was more than that. He somehow needed to hit her with the ball before it stopped moving. It was something that she had achieved twice, and he hadn't at all.

 **AN: Thanks for stopping by to read. :) Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time, Laugh Like Luffy!**


	20. Basketball

**AN: Historical reference – Mata Hari is a famous female spy who was executed for turning double agent against France to aid Germany. Although it cannot be confirmed either way her name is often associated with traitors, double agents and spies.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Chapter 20: Basketball

Sadie and Tsubaki hurried down the hall. The sounds of a struggle echoed off the hard-paneled walls around them. Another string of Ace's curses blasted through her.

"Are you shittin' me! You crazy demented bitch!"

"Commander Ace sounds a little pissed." panted Tsubaki at Sadie's side.

Sadie gave her a sarcastic glance. Really Tsubaki? Whatever gave you that idea? She just shook her head a little at her friend who grinned back.

The hall bent around a corner leading the girls closer to the sounds of two people in a struggle. They finally came around the turn and viewed the violent exchange.

Sadie blinked once and then shook her head.

"Ace." whispered Tsubaki in horror.

Sadie opened her eyes again in the hopes that what she saw would be different. But her hopes were dashed as she stared at the disfigured form of Ace wrestling with a masked and husky woman with Mila's coloring. His skin had a paper woven appearance and one of his hands had been flattened to hang limply off his wrist. His legs were somehow disfigured so that they made a complete loop. Ace had his leg loop twisted around the woman as he punched the woman with his remaining hand.

What had happened? Sadie's heart squeezed in painful pumps as she and Tsubaki both stood shocked at the sight. She took some small comfort in the fact that he didn't seem to be in pain, but would he ever be the same again? They should have gotten here sooner. What had taken them so long? She should have figured it all out faster. She should have had a better plan. If she had handled things better when they were still in the maze, they wouldn't be – he wouldn't be. It was her fault! Because of her, he was…he was… She struggled to find words to describe Ace's disfigurement, but all she could think was he was hurt because of her.

Her head snapped to the ball that rocketed towards Commander Ace. It would crush his face! He couldn't avoid it as he was too wrapped up with the woman. She moved without hesitation to block the speeding projectile. The ball snapped in her hand stinging her flesh.

Ace's face spun to her with a snarl on his lips.

"Interference!" screamed Mila.

Sadie turned to the woman as she held the black basketball in her hands. "What?" she sneered at the woman daring her to challenge her. She would crush the _Mata Hari_ for her traitorous actions.

"Penalty letter." The hunter simpered.

Sadie's gaze was drawn to the horrified look settling on Ace's face. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" His face went past red to burgundy as he screamed at her. "Fuck you Sadie!"

Sadie took a step back at the force of his reaction. He may be annoying but he had never been outright mean to her. What had she done now? Her stomach twisted in dread.

"K." the masked woman grinned.

Tsubaki was at Sadie's side with a hand on her arm making her presence known. They met eyes briefly before they returned their attention to Ace who was looking pensively at his hand. A bold black letter 'K' had appeared there and then faded. As it disappeared Ace cried out curling in on himself.

"Ace!" Tsubaki cried out taking a step toward the commander.

Sadie couldn't find her voice beyond her own screaming horror as she watched.

Ace grunted in pain as his back expanded and rounded into something akin to a mutant beetle's shell.

Sadie felt her eyes popping and her stomach twisted so tightly it burned as she watched in mounting terror.

Ace finally straightened and lowered his arms. His stomach sloped sharply inward leaving a square hollow pit that arched behind him like a grotesque bowl. Ace simply growled at the hunter while Sadie gaped at her friend.

"Don't interfere." spat Ace at his crewmates.

Sadie's lips stuttered but formed no words. The whole thing was beyond mindboggling. She was vaguely aware of her being tugged to one side by a pair of trembling fingers.

A screeching laughter that made her teeth hurt with its pitch restarted her brain. "I suppose I can give you a handicap." The woman bopped the ball from arm to arm by bouncing it off the inside of her elbows before letting it fall to the ground and resume dribbling. "You may help him as long as you do not touch either of us or the ball." Her voice dragged across a chalkboard. The hunter's face was shadowed so that her eyes shined out from her mask. "I'm really too kind."

Sadie pressed her teeth into her tongue trying to alleviate the phantom sensation. Mila's game was a sport called basketball. From what she knew of the sport, the objective was to throw the ball through a hoop or goal of some sort. However, her eyes scanned the room, there was nothing that seemed to fit that description.

Then there was the hunter. Sadie's grey eyes watched as she dribbled the ball faster. The woman bore many of the same physical traits as Mila, but she was too heavy. Mila couldn't have gained that much weight in the few hours since she saw the woman last. So, was this not Mila and therefore a game other than basketball or was it Mila who somehow changed her appearance.

The ball shot through the air and started ricocheting around the room. Sadie noted the seemingly randomness of the ball's path, but it wasn't random at all. It was simply a matter of understanding angles. The fight engaged before her with the ringing thud of the ball sounding at regular intervals as it continued to bounce around the room.

Her eyes sharpened as she saw the angle of the ball approaching the next wall. She mentally measured the distances and angles. The ball would clip his left foot if he didn't move. Sadie's head snapped back and forth watching the ball approach the wall.

"Ace! Move!" Sadie commanded.

"Butt out!" growled Ace. He shifted his weight directly into the path of the ball as he wrestled the hunter.

The masked woman smiled evilly at Sadie. The ball bounced off the wall and shot straight at the small of Ace's back. Frustrated and out of options, Sadie let a water whip fly at Ace's feet.

The commander saw the attack coming and quickly leapt up to avoid the whip that would take his ankles out from under him. "I'm going to fuckin' boil you!" snarled Ace.

The ball bounced off the floor where the water had left a small wet dash. Ace's eyes fixed on the spot halting his anger. He landed on his slightly bouncy leg loop and watched as the ball slowed to a stop.

A huff blew out of the hunter. Sadie smirked at the pouting hunter. Her only response was to turn away from the water user in favor of facing Ace.

….

Ace balanced somewhat awkwardly on his deformed legs. As loath as he was to admit it, the raindrop had accurately predicted the path of the basketball. His pride bristled. He could do that too if he wasn't fighting at the same time, but he wasn't sure that was true. His legs rustled a little as he hopped over to pick up the basketball between his hand and wrist. He tossed the ball in a few small arches over his good hand.

True strength, he knew, was working together. It was a lesson he had learned very early in life and had promised to never forget it. He tried to focus on the hunter, but his eyes kept flicking to the side where the raindrop and doctor stood observing. Tsubaki was obviously tense. Her hands grasped in front of her, and it looked like they shook slightly. Sadie, next to her, leaned up against the wall with her arms cross over her chest. Her aura made her seem taller even though she was almost a head shorter than her red-headed friend. She didn't wear a mask but her face was void of any expression. Her eyes, nose and mouth simply sat on the front of her head not giving anything away.

His eyes deviated from the hunter to look at Sadie again. It wasn't weakness to rely on your friends. He tried to convince himself of the fact. His face twitched slightly as he finally accepted that in this case he might need a spotter. He sighed as the ball rested on his palm. Swallowing his pride, Ace addressed the water user. "Can I leave this," He raised the basketball up a little higher, "to you?"

She tilted her head a little seeming to consider him. Why was she taking so long to respond? Didn't she know what it took for him to ask? He clenched his jaw, or she did know and was now drawing out his suffering intentionally. Finally, she nodded her head with a faint tilt of her lips that could almost be considered a smile before shooting a small bubble of water against one of the walls behind the hunter.

Ace's trademark mischievous grin lit up on his paper face as he punched the ball forward. It zoomed past who he suspected to be Mila and directly at the water spot behind the her. He had hit her once with the basketball. It had been another surprise that her skin hadn't changed when she received her 'B.' Instead, she had puffed up a little as if she had suddenly gained several kilograms. Somehow, it didn't seem fair.

His flames crackled across his knuckles weakly as he charged through the damp air toward the hunter. Mila dodged his flaming fist, avoiding each swipe of his fire neatly. The added weight didn't seem to affect her greatly.

The water whip struck the ground behind Mila. Ace's eyes darted to the mark and wrenched his bad wrist back wrapping his ribbon hand around her ankle and yanked hard. Mila responded by flipping back trying to pull Ace with her. However, before this happened, the black basketball smacked into her hands where they had landed on the moist floor.

Ace smiled through his crinkled lips down at the hunter. The woman threw an electric gaze back at him. It was satisfying to see her on the floor. He knew her rules now, and with the ball in his team's court, they had the advantage. He watched as she flexed her fingers and called the basketball to her hands.

His eyes flashed briefly to his crewmates. Tsubaki remained pale and stressed, but he was amused at the thinly veiled smile pulled at Sadie's lips. Seeing it, his own smile grew wider. It was time to roast this chick.

The hunter's lips scowled at him as she shot the ball off as she had at the start of each round. He just needed to avoid being hit, and she would get a second letter. She charged at him with impressive speed. He couldn't react as quickly as he would normally and he had to suppress his frustration. However, he succeeded in twisting over his arm and caught her in his leg loop and started squeezing. She was immediately clawing at him in desperation. A fly stuck in an ivory web. The whip cracked behind him. Shifting his weight, Ace rolled the hunter with him away from where the water had smacked the floor.

A second later, the ring of the ball bouncing off the floor sounded. His evil grin stretched wide as he let his flaming fingers grasp the hunter's throat. The scent of burning hair crawled into his nose. He saw her hands gripping his arm trying to force it down. His eyes darkened as a bold black 'A' lit up on the back of her hand. "A," he chuckled darkly.

He dropped the hunter and took a step back to watch the penalty play out.

A low keening emanated from the hunter.

"What's the matter Hunter-chan?" He depressed his leg loop so that he was something close to squatting, meeting her at eye level on the floor. "Upset that you missed a free-throw?"

She met his gaze with a crazed grin on her lips. Her keening morphed into a crying laughter as she wrapped her arms around herself. Ace moved back, suddenly apprehensive from her unstable reaction. The woman before him started to swell again. Her head flattened out so that her chin melted a little into her shoulders expanding her smile. Her arms and legs shortened slightly as her bulging body swallowed up their length.

Ace's smirk twitched threatening to explode in mirth. The hunter stood on short legs that peaked out from an overly round body. She looked a little like an old bean bag with a lumpy head and short limbs. The demented smile curled somewhere between her shoulders and her nose seemed to exude an unstable aura. Despite this, his mind pulled at him so that all he could think was that he was fighting a giant potato.

….

Tsubaki clenched her fingers tightly trying to keep them from shaking. She hadn't wanted to believe that the masked hunter fighting Ace was Mila, but she had seen the scar. Just above the woman's knee was an oddly shaped scare that reminded the medic of a fish's tailfin. The slightly husky woman opposite Ace had the same scar.

Ace dropped Mila and her vision shuttered as she watched her friend swell grotesquely. Her shocked gaze jerked to Ace as he exploded in laughter. She blinked in confusion. How could he laugh? What was going through his head?

"A-a p-p-ota-to!" He gasped out between bouts of laughter.

Tsubaki looked back at Mila. She supposed that she did look a little like a potato. The thought eased the tension in her muscles before crashing back with renewed intensity. She watched Ace and Mila continue to play. How had she been so wrong about her? How had she taken them to be her friends?

She numbly watched as Ace and Sadie tag teamed Mila into another letter. Ace's smile reigned on his stiff face. He was enjoying himself she noted distantly. It felt like she was losing her grip on reality. Her own sense of things had been so wrong.

The screaming laughter pulled her from her thoughts as Mila received an "L" she continued to swell up into a giant ball of a person. Her mask fell from her face revealing the amber eyes she knew were behind the alabaster mask.

Ace doubled over in fresh wave of laughter and Sadie audibly sighed next to her. Neither of her crewmates were bothered by the state of Mila. She realized that there was no reason they should. Past the shock, she started to go over the situation. Her friends, her nakama, her family were fighting for her honor. They fought for her and for her pain.

Another round started with Ace grinning widely as he confidently sent the ball sailing through the air. He moved around the hunter with smooth confidence which was saying something as he looked like a ribbon dancing, hopping beetle. The trembling in her hands subsided as she watched the ball bounce off Mila's rounded backside, and by backside she meant it because she was more a ball now than a person.

A snarling roar raged from the mouth stretched at the top of the ball. "You damn pirates!" She started bouncing herself causing the floor to shake each time she rebounded off the floor. The basketball shot towards her and Mila spun to send it off in a different direction.

Ace's grin only shined bright under the dark fury of the giant hunting ball. Tsubaki giggled a little. If she had said that aloud around any of her male crewmates they would have a field day. Somehow the phrase hunting ball, or really anything using the word balls. always spiraled down into an immature exchange of metaphors for sex. A longing to be home sucker punched her.

Mila started rolling around like the spinning tire of a race car and Ace leapt around out of the way like an agile grasshopper. Another deep sigh drew her attention. She looked to her friend standing at her shoulder. Sadie's eyes darted around the room tracking the movement of the basketball, but there was the most curious look on Sadie's face. Tsubaki leaned forward to get a better look. Sadie's eyes were shinning playfully and her lips smiled softly. It was similar to her grin when she was sneaking, but it was brighter and warmer. It was... "Sadie?" Tsubaki whispered at her friend. Sadie's grey eyes flicked to her green ones briefly. The bright look gone replaced with concern and confusion.

Tsubaki just grinned widely. It was a look she feared she'd never see on her friend's face. Despite Sadie's insistence that Ace was foolish and unreliable, she was attracted to him. She let her eyes go back to beetle Ace and frowned at Mila's presence. Current events prevented her from fully enjoying the moment. The doctor filed it away for later with the promise to have a ridiculous amount of fun with the two of them later.

The room suddenly went quiet. It took Tsubaki a moment to realize that the they had all stopped because the basketball had stopped as well. Mila was sputtering nonsense, fear plain on her face. Tsubaki tried to muster some sort of sympathy for the woman she thought was her friend, but found nothing except a cold empty pit. Sometimes karma's a bitch.

"You think you've won! You're wrong. Just wait you fucking pirates! You are what is wro-" Her speech cut off as she started to glow.

Tsubaki raised a hand to shadow her eyes as Ace also started to glow just as brightly. The intense light threw harsh shadows against the walls. After flickering a few times, the light faded away and Tsubaki was able to look up. Ace stood alone in the center of the room fully restored and at his feet were two basketballs, one black and the other dark gold.

The doctor blinked at the seemingly inanimate and innocent golden ball. Her feet led her forward until she kneeled in front of the ball. She poked the basketball gently with her finger and the ball predictably rolled away slightly.

Venom welled up in her mouth as she considered the woman ball before her. "We all must lie in the beds we make." A sneer curled around her face, "Or in your case the shelf."

She stood and brushed off her sheer red pants before turning to her friends who were watching her closely. She put a hand on her hip and chided the two youngsters. "What are you two standing around for? We have some asses to kick."

The Whitebeard pirates all grinned mischievously as they walked out of the room leaving the basketballs where they were.

"If she was turning into a ball, then I really was…" Ace mused aloud.

"Becoming a basket." smiled Sadie clearly amused by the idea.

Ace gaped at Sadie and then looked to Tsubaki who wore a matching grin. "A basket!?"

Sadie nodded, "A pretty cute one too if that pink ribbon was any indication."

Tsubaki giggled a little behind her hand as Ace's face drained of color. He was uncharacteristically quiet for the next several minutes as he digested the fate he had escaped.

….

Marco could sense that four of their friends were starting to come together. Thatch, Sadie Tsubaki and Liam were together. Furthermore, Ace was with Mila. He was walking along side Adrian meaning they were quickly pairing up. It seemed that things were coming together.

It still bothered him that Dominick had just given up, saying that it was pointless. He opened his senses wider trying to discern more about the danger that engulfed them. However, he didn't sense anything that seemed out of place given their current circumstances.

The path ahead split and Marco angled to take the path on the left that seemed to slope upwards. He paused to look at Adrian who had angled to take the right fork. "We want to go up-yoi." Marco pointed to what he thought was obvious.

Adrian shook his head swirling his limp blonde hair around his shoulders. "This path goes down for a while, but it leads to the staircase that we want." He watched Marco with eyes that clearly said I'm right and you need to follow me.

Marco bristled slightly. He still didn't trust Tsubaki's 'friends,' but the young man had been here a lot longer than he had.

"You're sure-yoi?" Marco raised a high arched brow.

Adrian nodded and started toward the downward sloping path. "They often take us to the central staircase when they need to move us from one place to another."

Marco attempted to shake off the lingering unease that clung to his shoulders. However, it held fast. Once again, he focused on Tsubaki's energy. She was distressed, but he couldn't sense any malicious energy around her. It was frustrating to be several floors away from her and unable to help.

The hallway was quiet letting their footfalls echo loudly around them. Things were progressing too smoothly. It made Marco feel like the world was lying in wait ready to pounce with some elaborate prank. He groaned internally. If he was picturing the world as some expert prankster then he was spending entirely too much time with Thatch and Ace.

The Phoenix's skin prickled as he felt Tsubaki's distress spike. It was only with a great amount of restraint that he didn't start busting through the walls to get to her sooner. She may not be in physical danger, but her emotional pain dragged across his heart with jagged blades.

He breathed out shakily making Adrian glance back at him over his shoulder. Marco ignored him. Some part of Marco appreciated the boy's inclination to silence. He didn't feel like making small talk with someone who he didn't fully trust while in the belly of the beast. There would be time for that sort of triviality after they were out of here, after the hunters were all dust crumbling under the ruined stone of this castle.

Marco's head twitched involuntarily as Ace's energy suddenly changed. To say he was injured wasn't right. However, if his energy was normally a calm crackling flame, then now it was as if the flame had been but out into a gentle rain. Not worrisome, but it was odd. What had happened to change Ace's energy like that?

After, several more minutes of silence in which Marco continued to observe at a distance the progress of his friends they reached a sort of antechamber. Marco looked around and saw that there was only one other door that lead out of this room, and concluded that was their destination. He started toward the doorway even though Adrian seemed to linger slightly in the center of the room. He passed the boy confident that he would catch up only to feel a regretfully familiar sensation of having all his muscles locked down at the snap behind him.

He was trapped! Where was that bastard? Marco tried to see around him but he had frozen with Adrian just out of his peripheral vision and he couldn't see any sign of the masked hunter. Marco bit back a growl as a rumble above coincided with another shift in Ace's energy. It was raining harder on his flame now. There was no doubt, something was very wrong. It felt like the answer was sitting in front of him hiding behind a thin veil, but it remained just beyond his arm's reach.

Adrian's oddly deep voice spoke behind him. "I seem to be out of time." he mused.

There was another great rumbling overhead this time closer.

Adrian sighed. "I had hoped to gather everyone together first, but this works just as well."

What was the greenhorn talking about? Marco couldn't fathom what the youth could mean. His breath halted in his chest. How was Adrian talking? Marco was frozen as a living statue. Breathing was difficult and talking impossible.

A shower of rock and wood rained down next to Marco along with an explosive roar.

"Hello Commander-kun." Adrian's voice smirked.

Marco forced his limbs to harden and started to break the bonds. Swinging his limbs forward in spurts of speed.

"Hello Adrian," Marco noticed the lack of an honorific as Thatch addressed the boy. "I'd say it was a pleasure, but that would be a lie."

Marco struggled to armor his chest to break the last of the bonds.

"Ahhh, you wound me Commander-kun." Marco could hear the dark laughter in Adrian's voice. The curtain was slowly falling from its place, but he still couldn't quite make out what he had been missing just yet.

"Not yet but I will." Thatch's voice had taken on a dangerous tone. He wasn't playing around like he would typically when facing a child such as Adrian. "It is no idle crime to kidnap a Whitebeard pirate."

The hazy unease cleared in an instant. The shadow of distrust that Marco had felt now made sense. He hadn't trusted Adrian and his crew from the start, but he had no reason to. His uncommon worry had been founded in the fact that the seemingly harmless Adrian had the same energy as Damask.

The rage grew in his chest making it easier to activate the haki in his core so that he was finally able to break the last of his bonds. With blinding speed, the Phoenix turned to face the leader of the hunters.

"That is where you are wrong Commander-kun." Adrian's voice simpered through his deceitful lips.

Marco clenched his fists against his thighs. The bastard had the gall to talk as if he hadn't done a thing wrong.

"You pirates are the criminals. We bounty hunters are the courageous custodians of the grand line." His face shadowed evilly over his smile. "We simply take out the world's trash."

Marco twitched at the word 'trash.' His mind flashing over his childhood briefly before reigning himself in. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted.

"The only trash I see is the brat in front of me." answered Thatch lowly. He looked out of the corner of his eye to meet Marco's gaze. "Ya alright Pineapple?"

The teasing name lightened the air slightly and helped to bring Marco out of his dark tunnel. "Shut up-yoi." Grinned Marco falling easily into a familiar banter with his friend.

Thatch reflected Marco's grin before returning his dark eyes to the hunter before them.

"Now what to do with the two of you?" Adrian touched a long finger to his lips in thought. "You both are so troublesome." He finished with a disappointed sigh.

Marco inched a breath closer to Thatch preparing for the hunter's move.

"I don't suppose that the two of you would be good little captives and sit here."

The pirates simply scowled at the hunter without a word of reply.

"No, I thought not." Adrian waved their obvious violent intentions off.

Marco's blue eyes briefly met Thatch's warm brown ones. The cook nodded almost invisibly. In the next instant both commanders lurched toward the hunter. A snap popped and both men were stuck frozen mid-strike. They both started to work their way through the blockade, Thatch making more progress.

Adrian sighed, "There is only one language criminals like you understand." Another snap cracked through the air redoubling their bonds.

Marco's agitation rose in his throat begging the privilege to be voiced, but the bonds forced him mute. Next to him Thatch pulsed briefly. Was he attempting that? He could count on one hand how many times he had seen Thatch use it in battle and still have fingers left over. A second pulse pumped through the air and Thatch stood a dark figure next to Marco. The 4th division commander had coated his entire body in haki making him a horrifying dark opponent.

Marco felt the muscles around his mouth attempt to pull them up into a smile, but they were equally immobilized. However, he couldn't let Thatch have all the fun. He may not have ever used it in a proper fight, but he had succeeded the full body armament before. It was time for the rebirth of The Phoenix.

 **AN: Thanks for stopping by to read. :) Good News! Three more chapters will see us leaving Rosoideae. Honestly this was supposed to be a short arc, but it kind of took on a life of its own. In other news, I will be traveling over the next two weeks. I should have internet access, but one never knows what will happen when on the road so it may disrupt the update schedule. Basically, what I'm saying is hope for the best and prepare for the worst. If you have the time, let me know your thoughts in a review or PM. Until next time, Laugh Like Luffy!**


	21. Toasted Cheese and Roasted Bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **AN: BOOM! Surprise update! Call it a pre-emtive strike. Call it impatience. Call it me figuring I owe you guys an extra chapter. Call it what you want, but can you guess which of our characters named this chapter?**

 **Chapter 21: Toasted Cheese and Roasted Bear**

Marco focused his energy in his center and pushed it outward. Successful haki started with meditation and being centered. However, he was having a hard time pooling enough energy in his chest to coat his whole body.

Thatch wasted no time and started attacking relentlessly. Adrian dodged well. It seemed that the boy was more agile than he had let on before. However, Thatch was getting closer to landing a hit with each swing.

Marco felt the energy he desired slipping away as if he was trying to fill a bucket that had a few holes poked into its bottom. He redoubled his efforts secure in the knowledge that he could do this, but continued to fail.

The Phoenix's eyes focused on Thatch as he jumped back in pain clutching his fist which steamed. Adrian grinned surrounded by an eerie mist.

"You may be able to keep me from taking your energy, but you can't stop me from taking energy from other things, and" he flashed impossibly fast and Thatch flew across the room. "Using that energy for myself." The mist continued to cling to the hunter as if his aura had become visible.

Thatch growled as he adjusted his stance across from Adrian. Marco helplessly tried to fill his leaky energy reservoir. The two continued to exchange blows. Thatch finally landing a hit and crying out in pain again this time clutching his knee.

Adrian slammed into the ground laughing of all things. "You'll stop if you care about your limbs at all."

Thatch panted through his scowl, "This is nothing."

Adrian got to his feet flicking the blood off his chin with a confident thumb. "Do you know what absolute zero is?"

Thatch just stared at the hunter not encouraging him, but the young man continued anyway. "It is the theoretical point at which all molecular motion stops. In other words," Adrian's face became a mask of shadows, "It is the temperature at which everything freezes. All I have to do is drain all the energy from the air around me and even with haki, you won't be able to touch me." He raised his arms and the chilling mist thickened.

Marco tried not to let his focus break, he was getting closer. The energy drain on him had weakened and he was able to fill his pool better now.

Thatch dashed around the hunter's mist looking for an opening. Adrian's laughter seemed to breathe life into the mist moving like a stalking beast.

Marco pulsed once.

Thatch's pained grunt cut through the air as his leg swung into the mist toward the laughing hunter.

Marco pulsed twice.

Thatch fell to the ground holding his ice crusted leg. He hadn't even made it to Adrian. The hunter stalked closer to Thatch taking his frigid mist with him. Thatch was about to be frozen solid.

Marco pulsed and armament haki coated his skin. The bonds immediately retreated from his body and the commander didn't waste time waiting. He quickly shifted into the phoenix, only it wasn't his normal form. The Black Phoenix rocketed toward Adrian.

Marco felt the ice coat his body the moment he entered the mist. His wings and talons went numb as he neared the hunter. His beak was aimed at the soft tissue where his neck met his shoulder. His wings were growing heavy with the ice caked on their tips as he tore through the hunter's flesh. Splaying blood that fell in crimson snow with the hunter.

Marco crashed into the floor burning with sky flames. "Shit!" he cursed through the pain. His whole body was either numb or excruciating knives. He panted on the floor trying to breathe through the pain, vaguely aware of the soft voice hovering over him. Pain was an incredible thing, enhancing the senses and dilating time, making a second feel impossibly long. His back arched as the numb parts lit up with the simultaneous cuts of a thousand blades. Eventually, the pain waned leaving his skin slightly pink and freshly healed.

Marco slowly unfurled his body and looked up into the pale face of his best friend.

Thatch grinned weakly, "That was fucking awesome. What are you going to call it?"

Marco chuckled quietly still lying on the floor. "The Black Phoenix."

Thatch's smile grew making Marco frown slightly. The man was almost as white as his teeth. "Normally I would suggest something like the onyx pineapple, but I'll make an exception just this once."

Marco sat up and took a better look as his friend. He was half lying across the floor holding his upper body up by supporting himself on his arms. His leg was still covered in ice. "How bad is it?" He asked seriously.

Thatch sighed, "Dunno, but I don't see myself walking anytime soon."

….

Tsubaki sighed. How exactly did she end up literally being between these two?

"Maybe if you thought more with your head and less with your stomach we could have found the others by now." grumped Sadie.

"Tsk." Ace clicked his tongue as he grumped on the other side of Tsubaki. "A man has got to eat."

"Eat? That was more like a black hole consuming a sun." Sadie exaggerated. Although Tsubaki admitted to herself that it wasn't much of one.

Ace had dashed ahead when he smelled food and now they couldn't find the other two commanders. Tsubaki's gut twisted in anxiety again. She was trying very hard not to worry, but it kept bubbling up to the surface of her mind.

"That's ridiculous." scoffed Ace.

"I agree." nodded Sadie.

"You-Ah!"

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at the commander. That was a face she had never seen on him before. It was a tomato mixture of embarrassment and frustration. She kept her smile to herself as the two continued to argue back and forth.

"If it weren't for you and your impossibly large stomach we would have found Commanders Marco and Thatch and be on our way off this blasted island." Sadie accused smugly.

Ace was silent for a minute shaking with the effort to contain his anger. Tsubaki just shook her head. How could the two of them not see it? Ace only got this riled up around Sadie, and Sadie – she almost shook her head. Sadie was more outspoken around the 2nd commander than she was around most other people, herself excluded of course.

"Well who was it that kept that whole plan at the end of the maze a secret? Maybe if you had trusted us a little, we could have fought our way out right then." Although quiet, Ace's voice was knee deep with anger.

Tsubaki stared at the commander for a moment. He couldn't really be angry about that, could he? It was obvious why Marco and Sadie hadn't said anything, but if he was really upset because he wanted her trust and didn't have it, then his reaction made more sense. She turned to see Sadie's reply. She could see her working through his words trying to decide if she was angry or not.

"Sorry." Sadie clipped and took a few hurried steps to pass them and sent out her water droplets again in search of their nakama.

Not good Tsubaki decided after watching her friend keep her back to Ace. Said commander was mumbling under his breath about a certain wet blanket but she noted that his eyes kept darting back to Sadie as if he was trying to see something hidden.

"Soooo, Commander Ace?" Tsubaki said slyly ready to tease the two. His eyes fell to her suspiciously. His clearly guarded posture broke with the gasp from Sadie.

Both turned to the water user as she spun her heel and sprinted back towards her crewmates. Tsubaki took an involuntary step back taken by surprise by Sadie's sudden change. Her friend's hand encircled her wrist pulling her along rapidly.

"What is it?" Asked Ace tensely as he ran to catch up. All other discord had been swallowed by that one gasp.

"Commander Thatch." Sadie seemed to bite back her words and the worry nesting in Tsubaki's stomach coiled tighter. "He needs us."

Ace's face shadowed as his expression went from concern to dark determination. He sped up to pass the girls and called over his shoulder, "Up or down?"

"Down." Sadie panted.

Tsubaki had begun running on her own and Sadie dropped her arm. The lingering sensation of Sadie's burning grip seemed to spurn her forward.

Ace's body flew into the air with his flames streaming behind him. Tsubaki quickly overtook Sadie as her friend's steps staggered. Sadie recovered quickly as continued to run as Ace's pummeled into the floor.

"Fire Fist!" he cried as he used his inferno to burn through the floor.

The pirates all dove through the opening to the floor below and continued to run.

"Once more!" Commanded Sadie.

There was no break in their run this time as Ace repeated his assault a second time. The

three pirates flowed through the opening with elegant cohesion. Ace veered right allowing Sadie to pass into the lead. Their footfalls called loudly to the nearby hunters, or maybe it was them destroying the floor, but either way they soon found themselves opposite a moderate sized mob

of masks. Unlike, Adrian's or Mila's masks, these hunters wore masks that completely covered

their faces. Blank expressionless ivory stared at them from numerous bodies. Tsubaki's red hair rushed forward and engaged the masks first. She expertly was taking their legs out and attacking weak points even without the use of her scalpels.

She let loose on the masks all the hurt that had accumulated within her, all the anxiety she had kept in check. With each jab at a joint or kick to soft tissue she broke down another wall she had built. Alongside her panting pulse she noticed a rushing roar in her ears.

She slowed down as she took out one more hunter with a cutting strike at the base of a masked man's head. He fell limply as she turned around. Ace sent burning punches at a few of the masks that had escaped her initial assault. Meanwhile, Sadie was finishing off the rest with her water blades. They would not be followed to be attacked again by any of these masks.

Tsubaki tried to slow her breathing, she was surprised to find that she was shaking again. Her emotions were too jumbled to make any sort of sense. However, if she had to put a name to it she supposed it was some form of relief. A sense of calm settling in at things being the way they are supposed to be. Taking another deep breath, she smiled at her nakama and forced her trembling to still.

….

Ace let his flames continue to breath their heat around him as he watched the two women closely. Sadie was moving quickly forward toward where he assumed Thatchie was. Depending on what they found, there would be hell to pay. As much as everyone on the Whitebeard crew was precious to him, that didn't mean that there weren't those that were more so than others.

As he moved to follow her he felt the fire at his fingertips drip sparks that floated through the air behind him. The pinpricks of awareness that slowly faded in his wake expanded his senses and he wondered idly if this was what Sadie's water portals were like.

Bolting down another hallway two figures hobbled around the corner. Ace's fingers swelled with fire at the sight. Thatchie leaned heavily against Marco with his characteristic goofy grin plastered on his pale face. Marco looked more annoyed than anything else as Thatch started waving wildly at them.

"You aren't exactly light-yoi." Grumbled Marco.

Thatch looked shocked as he glanced over to the Phoenix. "Are you admitting that you can't bear the weight of a solitary man." He shook his head, "My – my. Pineapples sure are weak these days."

Tsubaki's red hair streamed forward as she dashed to the clearly injured commander as Marco slowly lowered him to the ground. Ace felt himself restraining his urge to punch something. Since he had joined the crew he had never witnessed one of the Commanders injured. It breathed a manic intensity into his fire that he had to fight to control.

He leaned against a wall close to the others as he watched Tsubaki strip the pants leg from the frozen limb. His hands started to move toward the non-existant pockets and at the last second crossed his arms instead. His eyes fell on the ice crusted leg and Ace was hit with a nauseating wave of dèjá vu. The memory of Sadie's icy body leeching the heat from him heightened the anxiety he felt as he observed the medic tending to the leg.

"Sades." The medic's voice was analytical and calm. "Can you, melt the ice?"

Sadie knelt beside the red-head but shook her head, "Only the ice on the surface."

"Right." sighed the doctor. "Then, can you engulf his leg in water."

"Yes," Sadie nodded and began to accumulate water in her palms.

"Be careful not to warm his leg too quickly." Tsubaki warned.

"I know." Sadie sounded tired.

"It can do more damage if he warms up too quickly." The medic continued as if she hadn't heard.

"Tsubaki, I-Know." Ace blinked at the force in Sadie's voice. The only one he had ever heard her raise her voice to was him. It was kinda fun to see that spirit aimed at someone else.

"Now – Now girls. Let's not fight. There is plenty of the Amazing Thatch to go around." The cook grinned cockily at the women.

Both girls answered in unison, "PASS." and they went back to thawing out his leg.

Between the girls being 100% business and the mock look of heartbrokenness on Thatchie's face Ace couldn't help the chuckle that burst from his chest along with the laughing caw of Marco.

Sadie retreated her water and Tsubaki's fingers re-examined Thatchie's leg. She bent it at the knee and ankle inspecting each joint down to his toes. She nodded in satisfaction as she verbally declared. "Looks good, but you may experience some weakness for the next few days. You were quite lucky; a less resilient patient would have a least lost a few toes." She stood as she continued to lecture.

Ace laughed at his friend, "Hear that? She said that you're stubborn."

Thatch shook his head, "No, she said I was strong."

Tsubaki cut in demurely, "I believe the word I used was resilient."

"Exactly." Thatch and Ace said together, "Strong-Stubborn!

Sadie let out a prolonged suffering sigh. "Can we get out of here now?" Ace looked at her sourly for interrupting their lighthearted banter. What was her problem?

"I agree." added Tusbaki and she inched closer to Marco who swooped over to drape his arm over her shoulders.

Ace mentally conceded that getting out of here was the goal, but the raindrop had terrible timing.

"Well," grinned Thatch as he stretched out his previously frozen leg. "Does anyone object to continuing to make swiss cheese?"

He simply continued to smile at their confused faces as he approached a wall and made another opening to walk through. "Sampson is this way."

Ace returned his friend's grin. Going back to the ship meant food, and food was always welcome in Ace's world.

The 2nd division commander savored bringing up the rear. With all the banging and crashing that they stirred up more masks showed up and Ace got to burn each and every one into cinders. He let his fire spin across his fingers like a dancing fairy. His flame winked at him playfully as he shot another burst of fire at another wave of sacrifices.

Faster than he would have thought possible, there were standing just outside the maze. Ace noticed the critical gaze of Thatchie on the winding hedges. "I think we need toast the swiss cheese." He peered mischievously at Ace. "Don't you?"

Ace's eyes shined in understanding. "Hell yeah!" he crowed as he pulled fire to both his arms in a mane of burning glory. The manicured maze lit up in an instant burning quickly. The dying roar of the maze burned away all other sound, but he smiled at the sight. Turning, he saw Marco pulling Tsubaki close. It was time to get their sister home.

"Pirate-san!" Came a small cry barely audible above the rush of fire at his back.

Ace rounded to see two silhouettes embossed against the intense light from the raging fire. One tall, while the other was a young girl.

"Cherri-chan." Ace's gaze snapped to Thatch. "What are you doing here?"

Ace frowned in confusion. Why did Thatchie seem concerned about the little hunter? Two more forms came out of the fire. Soon, both the Swordsman and the slothful guard they met outside the maze stood on either side of Liam in his winking mask. The girl stood a little behind the three men.

A great boom shook the ground around them temporarily distracting everyone gathered.

The girl lifted two sad eyes to Thatch. "You're leaving?"

"This isn't my home. This isn't my family." He answered her kindly. Ace couldn't understand why Thatchie was so mellow about the whole thing. He was already burning to attack, but when he moved it would be as part of a unit.

"Cherri, restrain them." Commanded Liam coldly.

The girl looked up at the older hunter with open pained confusion. "But-but, Master said they were joining us."

Ace's own face tightened. Between the girl's unease and Thatchie's response to her, he wasn't sure he fully understood the situation.

"Master isn't here right now. So, do as I say." Spat Liam.

The girl whimpered and shrank away a little. After squeezing her teddy tighter, she resolutely shook her head no. Liam's face darkened as he turned with obvious malicious intent. Thatch moved in an instant swinging his sword down on the remaining mask. The air rippled as two swords met. The swordsman had moved in the same instant as Thatch to block his blade.

Ace growled as the two swordsmen started their battle dance. His eyes tried to follow the Liam as he sped into their group.

"Don't let him touch you!" Warned Sadie, her voice dipped in fear.

At the same time, he felt a light pressure brush against his arm and then rush on to Sadie. His heart stopped as he saw the blur rocket toward her. She was whirling into water, but even his eyes could tell that she wasn't fast enough. Their gazes met in a second of something more than concern for a friend. He was already rushing to her side as Marco moved to block Liam from reaching Tsubaki. Dominick flashed to the Phoenix to keep him from preventing Liam's attack.

Ace's fire burned free reaching its destructive fingers out from his shoulders. He tried to ignore the way that Sadie seemed to shrink away from him and focus solely on the hunters. The growl in his throat rumbled within his chest at the thought that his defenses had been penetrated so easily. His eyes lingered on both Thatch and Marco as they were fighting leaving him this sneaky bastard. His teeth pulled back sinisterly. There would be no more tricks, he just needed to burn him into ashes.

"Fire Fist!" The attack tore from his arms violently and charged toward the cyclopes hunter.

Liam dodged his fire and Ace redirected the burning mass to follow. Ace pumped his muscles to speed to where the hunter would land. He wouldn't let the man through his defenses a second time. Liam's lips were moving, saying something as he fell through the air. A flash of light drew Ace's attention to a simple coin flipping through the air. Liam landed and caught the coin smoothly. He held up the coin to show ace the weeping face carved into the coin.

"Trick." Chuckled Liam darkly and the world around Ace fell away.

….

Ace stood in an eerily familiar forest. He spun around to find both Sadie and Tsubaki with him in a small clearing.

"Where are we?" Asked Tsubaki with her held swiveling around trying to see everything. Sadie's reaction was smaller, with her eyes moving around more than her head.

"It isn't the same island we were on. the vegetation is wrong." Sadie observed.

Ace looked again at the trees around them. They were different, if anything he would say it looked like the trees from home.

"It's another illusion, isn't it?" Tsubaki's voice crashed over Ace.

"Illusion?" He tilted his head to the medic, however, Sadie answered.

"Liam uses a game called Trick or Treat that induces highly realistic illusions." He noted the tightness in her voice and wondered at its source, but looked around him again. He couldn't shake how familiar the trees were. If he didn't know better he would say that if they walked north a little ways they would find themselves at the ASL base.

Joyful laughter floated through the air around them.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" a small voice shouted followed by more laughter. "Stop it!"

"Alright Luffy." Chuckled another voice. "Whatever you say."

"You shouldn't humor him. He is just a rubbery weakling." A third voice commented along with rustling amongst the leaves.

"Oof! Sabo!" cried the small voice.

Ace's mouth had gone dry. The voice squeezed him making it hard to breath.

"Awww, come on Ace. - It's alright Luffy, you will get stronger."

Ace was distantly aware that the others were staring at him, but his attention was focused on the voice of his lost brother.

"You're too soft on him." little Ace observed annoyed.

Sabo laughed, "What can I say? He may be troublesome, but he is our little brother."

Ace's feet carried him forward toward the voices. He passed through the dense trees with practiced ease. He might as well never have left two years ago. He heard the others behind him, but his eyes just kept searching for the tattered top hat he knew Sabo wore.

The pirates broke through into another clearing and looked down on three dirty little boys.

….

Sadie kept glancing back at Ace, not sure what was happening. This seemed to be something from Ace's memory. She didn't recognize their surroundings and from Tsubaki's reaction she guessed that her friend didn't either. Even considering that, Ace's reaction to the voices had still surprised her. He had paled the instant the voices started and now he was staring at the boys as if they were ghosts. Then again, she thought, she supposed they could be.

She looked at the young boys more critically, trying to solve the puzzle. The older raven-haired boy was clearly Ace. She swallowed the giggle that threatened to escape. Despite the stubborn frown tugging down on his face, Ace's cute little face adorned with freckles was endearing. The other two she didn't know, but assumed one was his brother Luffy. She paused looking at the boys and the adult Ace, one of the voices had said that Luffy was their brother. So, maybe they were all brothers.

Ace collapsed onto the grass in front of the boys his head in his hands. Sadie started to him, but he shot out an arm preventing her from coming closer. She stared at his hunched back. It seemed so lonely, isolated. The wide Whitebeard mark inked across his skin never seemed so melancholy.

She pressed her lips together into a tight line but didn't move closer. Sadie looked sidelong at Tsubaki and saw the worry alight in her green eyes.

"Oi! I wanna eat meat!" Declared the smallest. grabbing his straw hat.

"Shut-up!" scowled young Ace. A trio of stomachs rumbled in the midst of the leaves.

Adult Ace chuckled a little making Sadie think that maybe they didn't have anything to worry about. "They're my brothers." Ace finally spoke quietly as he watched the children. His face lit by a soft smile.

Sadie breathed deeply, based on his reaction earlier she didn't think that this story had a happy ending. After sharing a look with Tsubaki, the girls sat down on either side of Ace.

"The brat is me." He grinned as if he was proud of his bad attitude. The boys were arguing if they should have bear, alligator, or tiger for dinner. "The squirt is Luffy." His grin widened shinning with affection. "And, and that one." He pointed to the blonde boy in the top hat. "Is Sabo." His smile shrank until it was somewhat somber as he watched Sabo declare that if they weren't going to eat tiger, there wasn't any point in hunting together.

"Ne, Commander Ace." Tsubaki started hesitantly. Her eyes met Sadie's for an instant before continuing. "We can't stay here."

Ace breathed out a long whoosh of air, "I know." He returned but didn't move.

Sadie watched Tsubaki fidget uncomfortably. "Sades, do you have any ideas to get us out of here?"

Ace twitched a little at her words but continued to watch the fighting brothers.

"Only one." Sadie felt herself smile. This was the perfect opportunity to get her revenge. She shivered slightly remembering how he had drooled on her during their journey to Rosoideae. A good smack had startled Tsubaki out of the illusion, maybe that was all that was needed.

She got to her feet and Ace ignored her in favor of watching the boys who were now wrestling in the dirt. Luffy crying slightly as young Ace hit him on top of the head. Sadie's grin darkened behind the unsuspecting commander. She shifted her arm into water and let it swell slightly to create a larger fist.

Sadie breathed slowly focusing on stilling the movements of the water molecules in her arm. Frost coasted her arm solidifying from the outside inward. Serves him right for slobbering on me, she thought scenically while drawing her arm back. A whoosh of cold air brushed her cheek as she let her fist fly toward the back of Ace's head.

"Well, let's go." Ace declared, as he quickly got to his feet and moved out of range sending Sadie crashing to the ground.

The taste of mud filled her mouth as her face scrunched up in frustration.

"Oh, Sadie-chan. What are you doing down there? We can't stay here you know." Ace said off-handedly.

Sadie spat out the mud on her tongue and bit back the reply that sat underneath. Just wait Portgas D. Ace, you will get yours. She swore to herself. This was not over.

The floor shook with the rumble of something large approaching.

"A tiger!" cheered Sabo.

"An Alligator!" Declared Luffy.

"No, It's a bear!" Corrected young Ace standing ready with his pole.

Everyone turned toward the sound to see what it was that approached.

"We should go, NOW." insisted Tsubaki.

"No, wait." Ace's eyes were alight as he watched the shifting leaves waiting for the reveal. "I want to see what it is."

Sadie didn't think that he really did. Ace was too far down memory lane to notice the shift in the air. Whatever it was that approached was more than just some dumb beast. Tsubaki joined her on Ace's other side tugging on the commander who stubbornly only took a step in the direction they pulled.

Sadie grit her teeth when an enormous bear broke into the clearing charging directly at Luffy. The small boy was mauled instantly left in a bloody mess on the forest floor.

"LUFFY!" screamed both Aces and Sabo.

The girls had a harder time holding Ace back now. There was nothing he could do but get hurt. "Commander Ace! It's not real. We need to leave!" She tried to reason.

"No! Luffy! Let me go!" Screamed Ace flaming out of their arms to rocket at the bear.

Sadie could feel his pain alight in his fire as he deftly took out the mountain of a beast. Ace's flaming fist connected with the bear's jaw sending it crashing to the ground. The animal shook it's flaming head and got to its feet unstably to stumble off into the woods.

"Luffy! Luffy! Hang in there!" Cried the boys over the half dead body of their little brother.

Sadie snuck a glance at Tsubaki and she read the dull shine to her green eyes that the boy wasn't likely survive such injuries. Turning back to Ace, the commander stood still behind his brothers looking down at Luffy his face shadowed, cutting him off from those around him.

A shot rang out and Sabo fell back to the ground. Ace's knees buckled so that he fell with his brother to the ground.

"SABO!" The raw agony in young Ace's voice was painful for her to hear, she couldn't imagine what it was like for Ace. "Please don't leave me!"

A world noble came strutting into the clearing with his bubble hat. "Ikk! It's still breathing." The world noble raised his gun to shot again.

Young Ace's eyes burned at the fat man as he moved to stand defensively in front of his brothers. "Fuck off Bastard!" he cursed at the stranger.

Sadie saw the shift in adult Ace just in time. She let her water flow to him trapping him in a globe of water. He immediately wilted under the influence of being submerged in water. "I'm sorry Ace." She was surprised at the empathy in her voice. She ached for him and for his pain. "I'm so sorry."

His angry eyes seared into her through her water, but he slowly fizzled out and neared unconsciousness.

 **AN: Thanks for stopping by to read. :) Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time, Laugh Like Luffy!**


	22. Flames of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Chapter 22: Flames of the Past**

The floorboards under his feet sent puny tremors up his legs. Whitebeard stalked forward gripping his bisento. The padded end of the polearm thudded quietly against the wood while his boots boomed loudly with each step.

His eyes were near pinpricks as he sensed his children on the island before him. The brats who had attacked his family had taken over the land like an infestation. He sensed the center of the disease in an elaborate anthill. Stepping to the edge of the Moby Dick, he ignored the voices calling out to him.

"Wait! Oyaji!"

Whitebeard cracked his fist gently against the air in a downward strike. It wouldn't do to sink the island. As his quake raced forward a rugged land bridge birthed out of the churning sea. Birds took flight in massive swarms casting a fluttering shadow over him as he walked across his bridge toward the island.

His gaze scanned the surrounding area with his haki, telling him what his aging eyes could no longer communicate. His boots sunk into the sandy shore as his kids hurried to follow. Their outrage mirrored his own, but some things a man had to do for himself. Whitebeard identified the civilian town on the eastern shore and swung a hasty arm toward it. His fist cackled as it struck the air, splintering the glassy barrier. The quake raged through the earth shaking the trees immediately before him. He felt as the island began to break and smiled to himself. He struck again in the same direction and trees started to fall. The island was splitting. One last strike and the forest along the coast was a mess of vegetative corpses. The city shook violently, buildings crashed to the ground and the coastal civilization broke off completely from the rest of the island to form an island of its own. The townspeople were shocked to say the least, but that was hardly his concern.

"Jozu." rumbled Whitebeard. He sensed the force coming to greet them. It was time to let his children have some fun too.

"Yes Pops." The diamond man was at his father's side in an instant.

"Go wild." Whitebeard grinned darkly under his crescent mustache and his eyes flashed with murderous intent.

Jozu's own smile was quick to respond. "Leave no one standing!" roared the 3rd division commander. The rest of his children accepted the command and magnified the roar with mountainous fury.

Whitebeard walked slowly across the beach, his boots sliding amongst the shifting sand. His family spilled forth, the cure for the island's infection. He returned his attention to the presence of his children who had already been here. They were breaking through the surface having been underground. He stomped one boot into the ground causing small tremors to shoot out. He felt the earth cry back at him. There was a massive underground network under the island.

His mustache tilted slightly with a lopsided smile as he stomped a second time causing a multitude of cave-ins underneath his feet. He couldn't have the mice scurrying down into their holes. Whitebeard's slow steps had brought him off the sand and onto the grass that littered the edge of what used to be the forest. Several masked insects swarmed his children, who in turn took swaths of the enemy out easily. The Whitebeard pirates led a destructive parade toward the ant hill leaving ruins in their wake.

….

Thatch spun around favoring his right leg a little as he met another set of slashes from the swordsman. His eyes darted to the limp figures of Ace, Tsubaki and Sadie before sliding to where Liam stood casually smirking on the sidelines. That smug self-satisfied smirk seeped into his bones poisoning his outlook.

The hunter before him forced Thatch's attention to the battle. His blades sliced through the air in a flurry of cuts and jabs. Each strike expertly blocked and returned with feral grace. He didn't like the hunters as a whole, but it didn't keep him from respecting the skill before him.

"You're name." grunted Thatch as their blackened blades crashed together in a struggle for dominance.

The man's mismatched yellow and orange eyes stared right through him, before answering. "Ispaham." The man intoned with a chocolate voice.

Thatch grinned, "The name's Thatch." They broke apart and immediately fell into another sword dance. "I thought you might want to know the name of the man who kills you." He appreciated the way Ispaham's lips tugged down at the assault to his pride. "I'll make sure to remember your name on your journey to the afterlife." With that declaration, Thatch put more force behind his blades, effectively putting the hunter on the defensive.

...

Marco faced off with Dominick again. He was the bastard that just wouldn't stay down. The two met with strike after strike. He had at least finally concluded, that the hunter could only employ his impossible speed when he was out of Marco's sight. This took away a lot of the hunter's advantage.

The Phoenix smiles as he landed another blow to the hunter's chest. "Sorry about that, but playtime is almost over." At his words the ground shook again. Pop was on his way. He had felt his father's quakes too many times not to notice the familiar tremor in these earthquakes.

Dominick's rusty eyes burned dully from his drawn face. The hunter was reaching his limit. Without the advantage awarded him by mystery he was nothing but an interesting toy to amuse the Phoenix.

Marco looked over at the others collapsed on the ground. He worried for his nakama. His eyes lingered a second longer on his doctor. Just what had Liam, he thought the name venomously, done to them? Speaking of the masked hunter, Marco noticed the way he tried to remain on the sidelines not engaging in a fight with either of the remaining commanders.

The earth shook with more force and the call of their family could be heard above the clash of steel and the pants of battle.

"Good-bye Hunter-kun." Marco uttered darkly as he let the Phoenix take over. Black flashed over his feathers as the bird bolted forward. The hardened wing sliced across Dominick's chest, felling the hunter for the last time.

Marco stood for a moment with his back to the hunter before turning his attention to Liam. He kept his distance as he eyed the masked man. "Tell me one thing." Marco finally asked.

An amused smile pulled at the hunter's lips painting Liam's face with a creepy aura.

Marco continued to stare into Liam's lone green eye. It couldn't be more different from Tsubaki's eyes. Her eyes shined with mischief and joy in their emerald depths, but Liam's reminded Marco of festering poison as it glinted almost yellow out of his mask. "Why aren't you the leader?" It had become clear once their identities were revealed that Liam was the planner and although he didn't have a devil fruit of his own, his fighting power was leaps and bounds beyond that of Adrian's. The man's energy sent waves of warning across his haki network.

"The king leads, but it is the might in his right hand that gets things done." Liam started to walk slowly toward Marco, changing how the shadows fell so that the mask was the only visible part of his face. "I am Adrian-sama's might."

Marco scoffed, "Then you have failed your master, or didn't you know," He paused to smirk at the hunter. "Liam's corpse is cooling in the tunnels under our feet."

"Oh no, Adrian-sama isn't gone." Liam's evil smile widened to take over his face. "COG can revive him easily. However, you do have a point. You do need to be punished."

As he finished his sentence Liam pounced toward the vulnerable three on the ground. Marco flew to intercept meeting talon to blackened fist. "Do you ever wonder what effect our nightmares have on us?" Liam asked darkly.

Marco's stomach dropped, Thatch had filled him in on what they knew about the hunters, but it wasn't entirely clear how much of what was experienced in Liam's dream world could roll over into reality. Sadie had recovered quickly after Tsubaki awoke, but what would have happened if it had taken them longer to bring Tsubaki out of the dream? If the nightmare had played to conclusion, what would have been the consequences?

"Dreams are just dreams. They have no bearing on reality." The untruth stung as it fell from his lips.

"Really?" replied Liam unconvinced. "Then this isn't anything to worry about."

A coin flashed briefly across Marco's line of sight. The odd coin spun through the air and glinted with the same diseased light at Liam's eyes.

"Were you a cheap performer in a previous life?" mocked Marco as he folded his wings to fall onto the hunter talons first. "It certainly seems that way with your flashy tricks to distract the eye."

Liam scowled as he met Marco's blow not satisfied at all with the turn in the conversation.

Marco let his smirk shine as he swiped another clawed kick at the hunter. "Nice of you to join us Thatch." He called to his friend who had just appeared at Liam's shoulder.

"My apologies for being tardy." Thatch beamed as his sword was dodged by a swift leap upward on Liam's part. "I'll have to work on that." he continued with a wink.

Marco felt his heart lighten with the company of the 4th division commander and his family at his back.

"Commanders!" called a chorus behind him.

The two commanders continued to attack Liam, figuratively backing him into a corner. A coffee grinder kick and a sword flick later saw Liam on his back with the black point of Thatch's blade under his chin. The hunter swallowed as blood began to bead against the edge of Thatch's sword.

"Release them." demanded Marco darkly.

Liam grinned his creepy smile. "You ought to be more careful." He laughed manically. "Kill me and your friends will never wake."

Marco tensed slightly, but dismissed it out of hand. "Killing you isn't our only option." To illustrate his point, he ran his talonned foot down the hunter's thigh leaving three deep elongated gashes. Liam squirmed under the point of Thatch's ever present sword, but didn't cry out.

"Now do as he says and release them." repeated Thatch.

"No," He chuckled as his eyes shined in his semi-crazed state. "Go ahead and kill me! Condemn your friends to an eternal nightmare!"

Marco felt the electricity in the air and both he and Thatch leapt out of the way at the same time a zing shot through the air shattering over Liam. His manic smile froze on his face before falling to pieces.

"Shut-up mutt." Grumbled Whitebeard into the following silence. "Do not attempt to bluff me."

….

The world around Ace faded. He tried to fight the strong downward pull created by the combined force from lack of air and being submerged put on him. His chest burned in anger. On some level he recognized that it wasn't Sadie's fault, but right now it felt that way. If she hadn't interfered, then he could have done something. Screw the world government and admirals and the damned navy. They can all just go to hell!

And Sadie – her face flashed in his mind's eye. The truly sincere sadness in her eyes as she wrapped him in her water. The bluster that he had gathered flickered out. He supposed he wasn't really mad at her.

His vision started to clear and he realized that he was huddled on a tiled floor. A hand was running through his hair with slightly trembling fingers. He turned his head to identify the face looming over him. A pale face framed in a few loose dark threads peered down at him.

At seeing his eyes, the face broke out into a smile that made his heart leap unexpectedly.

"Commander Ace, I'm sorry." She was apologizing again.

He sat up and ran his own hand through his hair letting his fingers linger on the same path hers had taken. "It's fine." He mumbled. His heart was thumping in his chest screaming at him, and all he could manage was to burble a few simple words. The shock of the scene in the forest had clearly short-circuited his brain.

Ace stood and walked away from the odd feelings and looked around him at the simple kitchen. Its green walls cast a welcoming homey atmosphere that was enhanced by the golden sunshine slanting through the window. He turned at the sound of whispering behind him. Tsubaki was kneeling next to Sadie, who he noticed was still shaking a little.

He turned away from the two, he figured Tsubaki had the situation under control, whatever it was. He just didn't trust himself at the moment. When had his head and heart become so muddled? She was simply an annoyance that was fun to taunt he told himself as he rounded the small room. He didn't pick up any signs of danger. Wherever they were, it seemed they were safe for the moment. They needed to find a way out of this place, and back to the others.

"Do you guys have any ideas on how to get out of here?" Tsubaki looked worriedly at Sadie who kept her gaze fixed on the tiled floor in front of her.

The red-head's worry had to be contagious because the stress within the raindrop was gnawing at him. "Thatch pulled us out last time by striking me forcefully, but we haven't tested that theory."

Ace let his gaze linger on the doctor. As he evaluated each woman's mental stability. "This is Sadie's vision." He stated it. It was obvious that the room was having a negative impact on the water user.

Tsubaki bobbed her had in the affirmative. His jaw clenched. The thought of kicking, or in this case hitting, her when she was down didn't sit well with him. There had to be another way out of this. He ran a hand through his hair again. His fingers settled at the base of his skull to massage the tightening knot at the back of his neck. With sickening dread, he dropped in front of Sadie. The sensation only worsened when she didn't make any move to defend herself. It was better to get out now before the scene played out. He knew that his own nightmare would haunt him for nights to come. It wasn't something he wanted her to suffer.

"Forgive me." He forced through his teeth. His eyes hid behind the brim of his hat as his arm pulled back. However, he was no coward and so lifted his gaze as his arm swung forward. His eyes locked onto the sea grey depths of hers and something pulled at his gut. The sickening crack of his fist colliding with her chin shook the nearby window pane.

He watched as her head snapped back sending her torso into the waiting arms of Tsubaki. His hands itched to lurch forward and grasp her vulnerability. Ace swallowed as he followed Sadie's slim fingers up to the bruise already blooming along her jaw. She blinked a few times before moving to sit up on her own.

"None of us use haki." was her calculating response.

Ace wasn't sure what he was expecting. Did he really want her to respond with fire and brimstone? He decided he did. The tempest storm that she could wield was far better than this resigned cold observation.

"What do you mean Sades?" Asked Tsubaki quietly.

Sadie sighed and answered with closed eyes. "Thatch used haki when he struck you. I was worried that it was a necessary element and it seems it unfortunately is." She opened her eyes and looked to Ace. "Don't worry, I don't hold it against you. I would have done the same if time had been on my side."

He focused on the small smile that tugged at her face wondering at its source. Was it the thought of hitting him that created it or was it just him. He shook himself. This wasn't the time for such thoughts.

Ace ignored the curious gaze Sadie shot him as he shuttered and moved to stand. The air within the kitchen heated. Fire-fist was accustomed to heat, but even his brow was dotting with sweat. He wiped at it idly looking around him for the source. A scream shot through him and Ace's eyes ran over the room desperately to identify the danger.

He tried to quiet his heart as he still didn't see anything more menacing than the light outside the window had become muted, as if the sun was hiding behind some storm clouds. The air around them screamed again and Sadie pressed her hands over her ears trembling on the floor. He moved to stand before her defensively as Tsubaki tried to calm her down.

The light faded out as the window disappeared throwing the room into darkness. The air became increasingly thick and hot. The air itself seemed to stick to the inside of his lungs. A golden orange glow started to filter through cracks in the ceiling accompanied by the crackle of fire.

Sadie's panicked pants sped as the flames grew louder. He spun to look at her. Was she afraid of fire? A mournful half-smile pulled at his lips. He was made of fire and she was afraid of fire. The world really hated him.

A floorboard above them gave way and fell into the darkness that surrounded them. Ace scanned the space above them searching for a way out.

"Wait here." he commanded as he leapt up into the blaze. He coughed and sputtered in the heat and smoke. It was not a sensation he had experienced in decades and it sent his own painful memories into replay. He fought the flames around him, but they wouldn't respond. He was a normal person here not the renowned Fire-Fist Ace.

He had made it out of that burning maze at Grey Terminal with Dan Dan, and he would make it out of this one with Sadie and Tsubaki. He swore it on the tattoo he bore in memory of Sabo. He would not fail.

The scent of ash and singed hair burned up his nose. He covered his mouth with his bicep trying to block some of the smoke as he searched for an exit. The light was different just ahead. It was sunlight! He took a few more steps forward through the fire to confirm that it was an exit. With a little less smoke to peer through he saw that a pristine beach lay beyond the flames.

Ace lowered his arm as he sprinted back the way he had come. The chaos of the flames made navigating difficult. Where was the opening that lead back to the girls?

"Sadie! Tsubaki!" He called out hoping to get an auditory clue. There was nothing except the roar of the fire around him. A terrible thought occurred to him. What if they had been consumed by the ravenous fire around him while he was gone? What if he had been gone too long? "Sadie! Tsubaki!" He yelled louder with more urgency. He couldn't be too late! He would rather die than have lost them.

"Here!" He could just make out the word below him. He didn't need to fight the fire, it was the floor that separated them, and he didn't need his devil fruit in order to destroy simple wood.

"Stand back!" Ace warned the girls below. A feral cry tore from his lips as he fell on the floor creating his own opening. The wood splintered and fell easily. He peered around the edge looking for his crewmates. He spotted them. Tsubaki had her arm around Sadie who looked so small in the darkness. He leapt easily down to their level and held out his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Sadie shook her head and shrank back more into the shadows. "We can't. We can't go up."

Ace tried to hold on to his patience. "We have to. It is the only way out."

"It'll be alright Sades. We will be right there with you." Tsubaki coaxed.

"No, no, no! You don't understand. Promised to stay. Have to stay. Can't be seen."

Ace had no words. She was clearly frightened out of her mind. Nothing she said made any sense. He looked to Tsubaki for some clue, but she only shook her head. Well they were short on options, and temporary insanity was not a plea the angle of death would accept. So, he reached forward and grabbed Sadie around the waist ignoring her cries of protest. He easily lifted her onto his shoulder and leapt up through the hole he had created and back into the flames.

He cast a hasty glance over his shoulder to make sure Tsubaki had followed without any difficulty, glad to find that she was behind him. "This way!" He called through the curling smoke.

Sadie was crying incoherently against his back. "No! Noooo! Please stop. Make it stop! Noo, please let me go."

He grit his teeth against the pained string of words as he fought the smoke and flames that sought out his flesh for its dinner. His legs stung with the burns the whips of flam dragged across his skin. His lungs forcefully rejected the smoke as it grew too thick causing him to cough and shake.

Ace swung his head around looking for the shine of sunlight and the gleam of the ocean. It was here, he had to find it again. However, everywhere he looked was the same, layer upon layer of mocking flames. His head was growing fuzzy in the heat and Sadie's cries seemed to mingle with the smoke to surround him.

The smoke to his right seemed different and instinct had him moving in that direction. The dark plumes thinned and he could make out the brilliant coastline beyond the destructive blaze. "Almost there!" he called out.

He hurried and as they drew closer his vision cleared. He ducked under a fallen beam and was a step away from the door to freedom when the scene cracked. He paused raising his free arm defensively. What the fuck was happening now. The image before them continued to spider web around them in multiplying cracks.

"It's like…" Tsubaki started as the world shattered into nothingness.

Ace sat up suddenly gasping and looking around wildly. The adrenaline pumping in his veins screamed danger. He was in mortal peril, he had to fight the threat. His eyes spun around him searching for the danger he knew was present. Only to see a wide goofy grin.

"Morning Sunshine!" greeted Thatch.

Ace's heart started to slow as his senses caught up to reality. He lit his fingers experimentally and breathed a sigh of relief when the fire followed his command.

A hand lowered until it was in front of his face. Ace looked up to his friend and took Thatch's hand. "Let's get off this island."

Ace agreed whole heartily. He was only too glad to put this island behind him and into the history books. Now on his feet he saw that the landscape had changed drastically. The surface was either brown or black. Black from the ashes of his fire or freshly upturned earth from Pop's earthquakes. The island already looked like it had been destroyed. The forest had been leveled and in the distance, he could make out the ships. All five of them.

"Everyone came." Ace observed in wonder.

"Ah well," Thatch smacked Ace's shoulder, "You know Pops could never leave one of us behind."

Ace knew it was true, but seeing it was another thing. His eyes continued to scan those standing around. Most of the commanders were nearby and many other members lingered around. They were cleaning up the mess and escorting a few straggling hunters off toward another set of ships.

His puzzled look drew Thatch's attention and the other commander followed Ace's line of sight and then laughed. "It turns out that many of the hunters were here under false pretenses. Basically, kidnapped kids who couldn't fend for themselves and did what they had to survive. We've arranged for them to travel separately off this island."

Ace's eyebrows shot up. He couldn't quite believe that they were letting any of these hunters go. His thoughts must have been written across his forehead because Thatch arched back in another fit of laughter. "Trust me. These kids pose no threat. Especially since we found that gaming bird. By the way, how do you feel about roasted poultry for dinner tonight?"

A smile finally took its rightful place of Ace's face. Things were coming together. He spotted Marco and Tsubaki a few clusters of pirates away. They were slowly making their way to the ship. She, more than the rest of them, needed the peace and quiet that the ship offered. His eyes kept searching though. He wanted to locate the last member of their strike squad. However, he didn't see her in any of the nearby clusters of Nakama.

"Looking for someone?" Asked Thatch with forced innocence.

"Not really." answered Ace. He continued trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. "I was just looking for the raindrop. She wasn't doing too well the last I saw her."

Thatch nodded with dimmed radiance. "She is with Vista, no worries."

"Of course, that's good." Ace made himself grin. He couldn't shake the lingering sensation of her crying into his back. There was an aching need to see her and confirm with his own eyes that she was alright.

….

Vista lowered the mug of water to his niece. Sadie sat at his desk and took the water blankly. He frowned down at his waterlily. It had been a long time since he had seen that look on her face. She hadn't spoken a word since she awoke on the island. However, the panicked look in her eyes had spoken more to him than the red-head's brief explanation of the nightmare vision.

The commander clenched his jaw as he remembered finding his niece alone on her home island close to death. He hadn't been able to save the rest of his family. Had he been there a week earlier, then things would have been different. That sad truth followed him daily along with his shadow.

Vista had sworn on his brother's grave that he would always protect and love Sadie. That he would watch over her for the rest of his life, paying penance for being too late. His heart squeezed painfully as he eyed her sullen and silent form.

There was nothing he could do except to wait. Breathing deeply, he settled in on his bed diagonally across from his niece. She stared into the mug of water he had given her with empty eyes. The minutes dragged on through the quiet. The change was small at first, her brows drew together drawing small lines between them. Her eyes started to shine again with awareness and intelligence. Vista breathed easier at the signs that said she was coming back to him.

He folded his hands together and scooted a little closer to his waterlily. He wanted to be there the moment the damn broke. He was ready to catch her should she need him.

"Uncle?" She spoke quietly still staring into her cup.

Vista straightened out of his lean toward her before humming a little to communicate he heard her.

"I-" She stopped speaking and the lines between her brows deepened. He waited for her to continue, encouraging her with his own silence. She breathed out in choppy breaths before finally starting again. "What does it mean if you wish someone was here? I mean," Her grasp on the mug tightened. "Someone who annoys you and drives you up a wall. And yet, they somehow also make things better. To want to be near them and yet be frustrated in their company. To feel their pain and long to protect them and then want to pummel them. It's – It's," She finally looked at him completely lost and then shook her head. Returning her gaze to the water in her cup, she dismissed her words. "Forget it. It sounds even crazier when I say it out loud."

The swordsman smiled at the frown on his niece's face. So this was it. His little waterlily was finally starting down the winding, thorned path of romance. His hand twitched to the hilt at his side. He let his eyes linger on her drawn face as he considered the likely suspects. To his knowledge there was only one possibility.

Vista stood and moved to his closet making Sadie look up. He reached past his hanging capes for the box that contained his sword-care materials. He quickly removed the wet stone and skillfully started to sharpen the blade of his sword.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Sadie asked.

He chuckled a little at her. "I would think you would know by now."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I mean, I know that you are sharpening your sword, but why. It isn't when you typically sharpen it."

Vista let the smile pull at his mustache as he focused on the task at hand. "Well, it seems that I may have need to scare the hell out of our fiery commander." He looked up at Sadie briefly as he asked, "Or is he not the one you were talking about?" The blush that rose to her cheeks was all the confirmation he needed.

"I don't think that is necessary." She objected quietly.

Vista paused as a knock tapped lightly from the door. "Come in." the swordsman called amused at the presence he sensed.

The door swung open to reveal a somewhat agitated Ace. He noticed how the young commander's eyes immediately sought out Sadie before settling on his pointy sword. Vista smiled evilly at him, letting the glare from his blade shine in time with the flashing of his eyes. There was no doubt at the attraction between the two. It was practically visible in the air.

"I uhh," Ace floundered for words as he rubbed a hand uneasily across the back of his neck. "I'm just checking to make sure everyone is alright. Sadie-chan is my last stop." The young man finished somewhat lamely, but to his credit, it was difficult to remain confident with Vista emitting sinister waves into the air.

"How admirable," Vista placatingly cooed. "Well, as you can see, **we** are fine." He gestured between himself and Sadie intentionally setting them as a pair and excluding Ace.

"Ah, ummm, right. Well, I'll be going then." He turned and started heading out of the room calling over his shoulder, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Ace-kun" Returned Vista with a scarily sweet voice.

Once Ace was gone, Sadie rounded on him. "What was that?"

"I don't know what you mean." Vista lied to his niece.

"The way you treated Commander Ace." Sadie didn't raise her voice, but there was a cold steel to her words.

"It is only natural that I make sure he understands." Vista continued to explain. He scrutinized the edging of his blade and deemed it fit. With as clueless as his waterlily was, he was going to need to be even more intimidating.

"Understand what?" She asked warily.

"That if he should hurt you, that I will hurt him." He answered as he started to polish his freshly sharpened sword.

There was a long pause where the only sound was the occasional swish of fabric as he readjusted his posture to accommodate his work. It was a long time before Sadie moved again. She downed her cup of water in a single cup stood and stalked over to the door.

She turned to him from the doorway to inform him of her opinion on the topic. "Uncle, I say this with all the love and respect I have for you. I would appreciate it if you would," her voice took on a firm and defiant tone, "KINDLY-BUTT-OUT."

The door slammed behind her and Vista couldn't help the grin. This was going to be fun.

….

Tsubaki bolted upright, awakening back on the Moby Dick. She ran a shaking hand over her face and through her hair as the echoes of Adrian's laughter still rung in her ears. She looked up as a weight made her bed dip. Marco was there with a glass of water and a kind smile. An emotional balm for her nightmare.

"Thanks." she said quietly as she took the glass from him and let the cool water run down her throat. She hadn't offered much about what had happened and she didn't intend to any time soon if ever.

Marco took the glass from her when she'd emptied it and set it down on the nearby nightstand. Then he returned and Tsubaki found herself scooting over to make room.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She tried not to stutter as the blush rose to her cheeks.

"Offering you better pillow options." He grinned as he settled down next to her on the bed. He lifted his arm in open invitation.

Tsubaki's cheeks continued to flame as she accepted his offer. She let her head rest against his chest as his arm fell to circle her shoulders making her feel warm and protected. Her embarrassment passed quickly and she found herself saying, "I'm not sure that this pillow is all that great."

Marco chuckled and the deep sound reverberated through his chest and into her pleasantly. "Oh, and what is wrong with it?"

"Well," she continued matter of factly, "For one, pillows aren't supposed to laugh."

This sent another wave of laugher rumbling through his chest, "And," He prompted.

"And, they aren't supposed to move either." She smiled as she watched his chest smoothly rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing."

"Normally, I would agree with you." She could hear the smile in his voice and could imagine the way his blue eyes would sparkle as he looked down at her. "However, this pillow has something all others don't."

"If you mean that it's filled with hot air, that is just a substitute filler." She teased raising a hand up to rest on his chest enjoying the feel of his heart beat under her palm.

He laughed again and it made her smile grow wider. "A 100% protection guarantee. Nothing can hurt you when you sleep with this pillow."

Tsubaki swallowed around the tightening in her throat. He was too perfect. How did he know just what to say? He hadn't pressured her into talking and had been well perfect, a better word didn't occur to her, since they had returned to the ship. Her arm reached farther across his chest so that she could half hug him.

"Thank you. I couldn't ask for a better pillow." She whispered into his chest.

"Even though it laughs and moves?" He quipped.

"Especially because it laughs and moves." She returned letting herself relax and melt into his side. Sleep didn't come quickly, but it did eventually come filled with images, sounds and smells of her Phoenix.

 **AN: Thanks everyone for stopping by to read the latest chapter. If you haven't read "Impossible is a Temporary Condition," then let me warn you that in this AU Ace still ends up in Impel Down. If you don't know what this means for Thatch, then the next chapters have spoilers.**

 **Despite this sad note, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 22. Please let me know your thoughts in a review or PM. Until next time, Laugh Like Luffy.**


	23. The Milky Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 23: The Milky Way**

Having safely made it out of the calm belt, the Whitebeard crew prepared to celebrate the return of their red-headed sister.

Vista stood at the railing adding a flourish of flowers to the colorful fabrics Izo had hung.

"Ohh! Commander Vista!" Gruffed a voice in excitement making the swordsman turn.

"Hey Teach." Vista smiled to his old friend. Teach grinned widely with a half-eaten cherry pie in his hand. "I see someone has been raiding the kitchen." he observed with a chuckle.

"Ze-Hahaha! Now you can't hold a man's stomach against him." teased Teach.

Vista lowered his arms from the roses clustered in the fabric to lean against the railing instead. "I wouldn't dare, but…"

A door banged loudly cutting off the rest of Vista's sentence. Thatch burst out onto the deck emitting a dark light. "YOU!" He pointed a vicious finger to Teach who munched happily on his pie.

"Afternoon Commander Thatch." Grinned Teach innocently.

Thatch stomped over with enough force that some of the deck boards cracked under his feet.

"Oi! Easy on our girl!" Objected Sampson from the rigging of the Kajira.

Thatch ignored the purple maned shipwright as he continued to destructively stomp over toward Vista and Teach. Vista eased a little away from the source of the cook's ire. There were few rules that a pirate followed, but Vista was a firm believer that you don't mess with the people who prepare your food.

"Where are my pies!" Thatch glowered over Teach, poised to attack.

Teach licked the last of the pie from his fingers. "That's a good question Commander."

Vista took another step away; his fellow pirate was a braver man than he was.

Teach continued turning contemplative. "Have you checked the galley? Or perhaps someone put them in the freezer to save them for later."

Thatch seethed silently but the pressure gauge indicated that an eruption was emanant. Vista took a LARGE step away from them and threw a regretful glance to his flowers. Mentally apologizing to the little buds for leaving them behind.

Thatch's fists pulsed black and his limbs whipped through the air on a collision course with the pie eater's head. Air rushed out as Thatch's fists were blocked by the tri-blades on the back of Teach's hand.

"Take your punishment like a man." growled Thatch.

Teach grinned up at the cook. "Be a sport and let this one go. Ze hahaha!"

"Nope!" Quipped Thatch. Then, with a sneaky shift of posture and some fancy foot work, Thatch threw the pie thief overboard.

The ocean laughed with the commanders as it sloshed to accept Teach. Vista chuckled as he walked to join Thatch in looking over the railing of the ship. Teach was already swimming to the ladder calling out to the watching mirthful crew. "Worth it! Ze-Hahaha!"

"Thanks." Nodded Vista to the cook.

Thatch turned his grinning face away from Teach to his fellow swordsman. "What for?"

"For not damaging my flowers." Vista grinned stretching his mustache over his lips.

"Ah!" Thatch grinned wider and flashed a look down to the pristine petals. "It isn't like it was their fault." He dramatically pointed to himself, "I would never harm an innocent."

The two commanders laughed heartily as they continued to watch their friend pull himself out of the sea.

"One of these days, all those cherries are going to catch up to him." Vista observed in amusement.

Thatch patted his stomach. "I think that maybe they already have."

They erupted in another bought of laughter. The lighthearted day was bright enough to make Vista temporarily forget about the storm that still lingered on the horizon looming ever closer.

….

The current situation was oddly familiar. Tsubaki let the feline grin grow on her face as she watched Sadie awkwardly sift through her closet. It had been too easy to talk Sades into dressing up for her personal homecoming. Just a few batted eyelashes over sad eyes and she was done for. Tsubaki swung her legs back and forth from where she sat on top of her dresser as she continued to consider her friend's motives. Sadie would have attended solely for her friend, but Tsubaki suspected an additional motive named Commander Ace. Said motive seemed more likely since Sades was taking a more active role in selecting her outfit.

She hopped daintily to her feet and strode across the floor to stand next to Sadie. The girl was holding a rich blue dress in her hands as if it was a weapon of mass destruction.

"It isn't poison Sades." She teased lightly. Sadie flinched away slightly, while half-heartedly hiding the dress with a turn of her body. Tsubaki smiled in victory as she spied the blush tinting Sadie's cheeks.

"I don't do dresses." Sadie mumbled pitifully.

Tsubaki leaned forward so that she hovered over her friend's shoulder causing Sadie to hug the dress closer to her chest and turn further away. "Hmmmm, then why are you holding one?"

"I-I" Tsuabaki couldn't keep the grin off her face as Sadie coughed completely red faced. "I was trying to imagine what could possess a person to wear something so ill fitting."

Sadie's sea grey eyes looked back to Tsubaki screaming for a rational that she could use to wear the outfit. Tsubaki was only too happy to help. "I think you will find that it will be quite comfortable," and then after a pause she added, "You could still wear your leggings with it, if that would make you feel better."

Sadie lowered her arms and considered the fabric in her arms again. Tsubaki could feel her friend's resolve dissolve as she gave into the dress. "Alright." Sadie nodded with a determination that indicated something more than just a change of clothes.

Tsubaki chuckled around her Cheshire grin. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

Soon, Sadie stood before the mirror in her room in the vibrant blue dress. The girl seemed to be shocked into silence as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Tsubaki turned her attention to Sadie's hair. It was so pretty hanging loose and framing her face, but, "Hey let's put your hair up." she purred.

"What? No – The dress is more than enough." Sadie almost panicked.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes at her friend's distress, "Seriously Sades, what do you have against style?"

Sadie just lowered her eyes and didn't reply. Her discomfort lingered in the air around her shoulders.

Tsubaki sighed, "Nothing too elaborate I promise, but" she tapped their father's mark on the back of Sadie's left shoulder. "It seems a shame to cover this up." The halter top of the dress left her shoulders and upper back exposed and with a few bobby pins they could prevent her hair from hiding the tattoo inked there.

"Oh," Sadie smiled hesitantly. "Ok."

Tsubaki hummed to herself as she gathered Sadie's dark raven locks to the right side of her head so that it cascaded over her right shoulder leaving the left completely bare.

"I'm sure that Commander Ace will like this dress too." Tsubaki offered casually as she twisted a few more stands of hair to hide more of the pins.

Sadie's skin flushed, blending rapidly from peaches to strawberries. The blush went all the way down her neck and into her chest and shoulders. Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at the extreme. "That's quite the reaction. Was it something I said?" She lowered her lips to whisper the last words into Sadie's ear.

Sadie whipped her red face around to scowl at her. "I don't know what you are talking about." Sades huffed.

Tsubaki straightened with sharp eyes that saw through her friend. "Right, because you would never fall for a man who falls asleep mid-conversation." she continued sarcastically.

"Shut-up." Grumped Sadie making Tsubaki laugh again.

….

The deck was ready. Everyone had pitched in to make the main ship glitter for their returned sister. Izo had taken charge of the banners aided by Vista's flowers. Thatch had cooked up another masterpiece. Jozu, and Blamenco worked together to create a few statues to decorate the dinner table. Atmos even helped out by donating a few bottles of his own private stock of top shelf liquors. All that was needed now was the red-head herself.

Marco's lips tightened. Tsubaki was trying her best to fall back into the normal flow of things. Honestly, she was probably trying too hard. She had a bad habit of plastering a smile on her face for the sake of others. He hoped that the party would sufficiently distract her as opposed to being another charade that she played.

Ace passed through his line of sight drawing his attention. The young commander bounced a little on the balls of his feet with his head on a swivel surveying the deck. Marco grinned mischievously at him. "Something got your head spinning?"

Ace blinked up at him distractedly before cocking his head to the side and asking gruffly, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Marco couldn't help but laugh as the joy burst from his chest and floated over an irked Ace. "Oi! Izo! Got a mirror by any chance?" he called to his friend.

Ace looked over to the colorful sniper as Izo stepped lightly across the wood towards them.

"You know I always have a mirror, why?" Suspicion colored Izo's words as he swiftly pulled a small hand mirror from the folds of his robes.

Marco chuckled through his grin and extended a hand out toward Izo. "Would you mind if I borrow it tonight?"

Izo looked between Ace and Marco a few times before shrugging and handing the mirror over to Marco. "I don't mind, but don't break it." he finished sternly. "I'll be too drunk to care soon anyway." Izo muttered as he walked away.

"What was that about?" Quirked Ace his brows still lowered. He hadn't forgotten his earlier irritation with Marco.

Marco held out the mirror towards him and Ace straightened as if to get away from the object. "I figure if you use this, then you can see what the rest of us are laughing at." Marco's grin was merciless.

Ace's confusion quickly morphed into his own mischievous grin. "I couldn't do that." Ace mocked.

Amused, Marco lowered the mirror and questioned Ace, "Oh no? And why is that?"

Ace's full-blown grin dominated his face as he replied, "Because then I would have to walk backwards following you all night." Ace leaned towards Marco and continued conspiratorially. "You're not my type, and Tsubaki would have my head."

Marco threw his head back and laughed wildly. "Izo!" The commander turned at the sound of his name, irritation painted on his face along with his make-up. Marco frisbeed the mirror across the deck back to its owner. "Guess I won't be needed it. Thanks anyway."

Izo's lip curled and he looked very much like he wanted to say something but a collective gasp from the deck distracted him.

Marco turned in search of whatever was drawing everyone's attention. He paused his search at the sharp intake of breath from Ace. His eyes darted quickly over to the other commander and saw that Ace's face had softened with the hint of a contented smile resting on his lips. Marco followed Ace's eyes to the pair of girls who were strolling onto the Moby Dick.

Distantly, Marco noted that Ace retreated into the crowd. At the moment, he didn't wonder why. He couldn't find it in himself to care about Ace, because he was entirely entranced by the red-headed medic walking onto the deck. Tsubaki's eyes lit up as she took in the glowing grandeur around them. Her eyes spinned, attempting to take it all in. A roaring cheer rose to greet her as she finally reached the main deck. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders and she wore a short pastel green dress that bunched at her waist. The neckline was a generous V that exposed her cream skin. Marco eyes lingered on her form and the way her skirt moved with the sway of her hips.

Her small voice carried over the din to him. "Everyone." Tears gathered at her eyes as she was overwhelmed by their joint show of affection. Marco was moving toward her as she rubbed at the tears dangling on her lashes and called out "LET'S CUT LOOSE!" Her cheer was returned with a joyful roar from the crew.

Marco sped through the last fringes of the crowd to her side and lifted her off her feet in an impromptu spin. His hands easily spanned her slender waist swathed in meadow green. Her red hair fell into his face as he lifted her above him so that her smiling emerald eyes sparkled down at him. As he slowed and lowered her back to the deck, he knew his own face was lit by her sheer radiance.

Tsubaki sprung and wrapped her arms around his neck. He eagerly returned her embrace. Every minute she had been out of his sight had felt like an eternity in itself and he never wished to experience it again. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and his face was lost in the wild waves of her scarlet locks. The scent of antiseptic and flowers tickled his nose.

"OOOOOOOO!" Their watching crewmates chorused.

He felt her draw back at their exclamation and regretfully let her go. He grinned down at the slight flush that dusted her checks at the attention their embrace had garnered. She turned her shinning eyes up to him. Her smile speaking volumes. Tsubaki's face was simply full of joy, trust and love as she looked at him. His heart swelled with emotion. Silently, he prayed to be worthy of the trust she put in him.

"Can a gentleman escort two lovely ladies to a party?" Marco threw a charming grin between Tsubaki and Sadie.

"Absolutely," giggled Tsubaki turning to her friend, "Sades and I-" she stopped and Marco focused on the younger girl as well. An adorable searching look sat on Saide's face and he held back the chuckle that threatened to break loose. Tsubaki finished her answer with a small smile pointed in Sadie's direction. "would be honored."

Marco looked back to Tsubaki and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "They are cute aren't they?"

Tsubaki nodded, high on the excitement in the air. "Come on Sades." she grinned to her friend winding one arm through Sadie's and the other through Marco's. The three started to move to a more central part of the deck.

At Tusbaki's giggle he looked down over the girls. Sadie's eyes jumped over the deck betraying where her mind was. He looked himself and found Ace tucked into a distant corner with Thatch near the food. Shaking his head, he was grateful that he and Tsubaki were past denial and games.

The red-head giggled again as she leaned into Marco's arm. Her slim cool fingers curled around his forearm. The gentle brush of her digits set small sparks up his arm and made him lean in closer to her.

Marco led the trio to a cluster of booze barrels. Tsubaki threw him a suspicious gaze, silently asking for an explanation. Marco shrugged and commented, "It's my job to guard our supplies. Easy access to sake is just a perk."

Tsubaki shook her head at Marco. He didn't know why she expected anything different. Surely by now she knew that all the men on the crew were native fish of the alcohol sea.

….

It seemed to Sadie that the moment the three of them settled into their place amongst the barrels that the entire crew swarmed Tsubaki and Marco. She was pushed, elbowed and jostled one step at a time until she stood apart from her best friend.

To Sadie, Tsubaki seemed to literally glow as she basked in the attention. She was the shadow and preferred it that way. However, right now the contrast between them seemed too sharp. She felt completely separate to the point of not belonging. Her hands fisted in her awkward dress as she tried to blend into the shadows. She didn't belong here. Tsubaki didn't need her.

A flash of teeth drew her attention. Ace's face had just turned past her. It didn't seem he had seen her, but he, like Tsubaki, radiated energy in the party atmosphere. The truth glared at her painfully. Being stuck with him in the Mimi-go hadn't been horrible, and through it all he had proven himself to be dependable. Her face flushed as she recalled the strength of his shoulders as he carried her out of the fire. Her mind had been someplace else at the time, but his strength had bled into her. Supported her enough that she didn't fall completely into the nightmare.

There was no way that someone like him, a flamboyant goofball, would ever be interested in someone like her. The most he would ever do was tease her. Sadie's heart ached at the thought. Why did just the thought of him never seeing her as more than a kid to tease hurt? She couldn't watch him anymore and tilted her head away to look out over the dark ocean.

She imagined slipping into the deep shadows hovering over the sea, of drifting in the darkness invisible. The image soothed her. The hollow interior of a shadow was her home, it was where she belonged. Not out here in the midst of the light and noise. She let the annoyingly loud moments pass by as she stared out into the shadowed waves.

"Waterlily!" Screamed her Uncle.

She turned a murderous glare at him before he could smother her with a hug. The caped commander paused a breath away, frozen mid-step. Sadie turned back to the ocean and harshly whispered, "Didn't I tell you to butt out?"

"But Waterlily!" Simpered her Uncle.

"No!" She returned sharply. She already felt drained by the party. There was too much light, noise and way too many people. "I'm not in the mood tonight." Sadie explained bluntly.

Vista lowered his arms and his eyes seemed to see right through her. She saw the way that his gaze flickered to the laughing Ace by the food before returning instantly to her. "Did he?"

"Nothing." She huffed at him. She didn't want to think about the gluttonous fool anymore. Her own eyes flicked over to him and saw that he was now being dragged to the dance floor by Akara-chan of the 16th division. The woman's ample breasts and wide hips were lined in a frilly pink top and skirt that emphasized her generous curves. She didn't know Akara that well, but a new distaste for pink surged through her. "Nothing at all has happened. So just leave me alone." Her works came out in almost a whine. She hated the sound of the weakness in her voice and misted away from her Uncle and his knowing eyes.

The crowd had thinned considerablely, and she reformed next to the love birds. Tsubaki and Marco were being annoyingly mushy as they fed one another little tid-bits off their plates. Her own stomach twisted and the mere thought of food had it churning unpleasantly. She had no one to stay for. Not Tsubaki, she had Marco. Not Ace, his attention was clearly elsewhere. Not for herself. She knew she hadn't been there very long. Definitely less than an hour, but it had felt a lot longer.

She huffed to herself. What did she expect, it wasn't like she was a beauty like Tsubaki or the life of the party like Akara. She let her eyes drift into the rosy scene next to her. Her friend was effortlessly pretty with the way her wavy red head fell around her shoulders and her cheeks tinted an attractive pink. Meanwhile here she stood in a dress like a duck dressed in swan feathers. It didn't do anything except make her look foolish.

Sadie let her eyes drift around the deck looking for something to distract her. Something to pass the time as she waited until she could politely bow out. Everyone was busy enjoying themselves and she didn't want to interrupt their fun. Which is exactly what she would do with her social awkwardness. Taking another peek into lovey-dovey territory she saw that Tsubaki was totally enraptured by her commander. Sadie concluded that she could probably leave now and Tsubaki wouldn't even notice.

Another long sigh slipped from her lips as her eyes slid back to where Ace danced surrounded by a cheering crowd. Akara was gone and Thatch had joined him to entertain the masses. The air in her lungs halted. Ace turned took a step toward her with his grin blazing, but then fell into the arms of another woman. He was kissing this other woman in front of the whole crew. Ace then fell to the deck asleep.

He was a honey bee happily flying from flower to flower and she wasn't flashy enough to be noticed. She stared down at his snoring form trying to rationalize away her anger. However, Sadie couldn't keep the sea-king inside her from rearing its head. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she continued to eye the sleeping commander. Why the hell was she here? Why was she even trying? When did she become that kind of woman? She wasn't some twit who chased after men!

Sadie turned away and started to pull the pins from her hair. She couldn't strip out of the dress out here on the deck, as much as she might like to, but she could absolutely take her hair down from the stupid cluster Tsubaki had created. She stalked across the deck and fled the Moby Dick to the much quieter Camelo. The moment the rough rigging scratched against her palms it seemed to wake her from the stupid thoughts about Ace. One trip together and she had convinced herself that she had feelings for him. That he was someone to depend on. And he was as a commander, but that wasn't how she had seen him. She leaned her head into the ropes, wishing she could just let it scratch away the rest of the stupidity from her brain.

"Higher." she breathed to herself. She wanted to be closer to the stars. To leave the people behind and just be a part of the sea and sky.

She crested over the crow's nest happy to find it empty. She was pretty sure that they only had people on watch on the main ship. Everyone else was at the party. She sighed satisfied in the silent solitude. Her fingers continued to comb through her hair finding the last few stray pins as she turned her face star-ward. A million-twinkling lights shined down in their eternal celestial dance. Somehow, it made her feel safe. What where all her little worries compared to the vastness before her. Knowing that she was just one small part of a wide sea comforted her. It kept her perspective in check. There was so much more to this world than just her and her problems. The stars had watched over the whole of human history and they would still be there generations from now when humanity fell.

Satisfied that she had finally found all the pins, she laid out in the circle under the milky way. Her muscles relaxed under the steadfast light of the stars. They did not expect anything form her, they did not judge her or need anything at all. They were simply there night after night twinkling their little light songs to one another.

….

Ace turned to the sound of his voice. A tall, slender and overly primped woman stood next to her friend waving at him with her manicured fingers. His gaze flit over to the raindrop before Thatch gave him a helpful shove in Sadie's direction. He hadn't been able to face her all night.

The music boomed around them and cheers lit up the air. However, everything felt muted. The lights seemed dimmer and his feet weren't working right. The tall woman stepped in front of him as he began to fall forward. With a frown he realized that he would miss Sadie's reaction, and then accepted the sleep that came upon him.

The cool wood vibrating under his cheek was the first thing that returned to his awareness. The numerous thuds of boots on the wood pounded into his fuzzy head. A grin spread across his lips as he recalled the shocked look on the 8th division woman's face as he fell on top of her.

Ace slowly got to his feet and his eyes immediately sought out the raindrop eager to see her annoyed face at his spell. Instead he was greeted with the Cheshire grin of a red-headed medic. "Looking for someone." She purred.

Ace looked away from her scanning those nearby for her counterpart. A drop of anxiety ran down the side of his face as he tried to smile innocently. "Not really."

Her piercing green eyes continued to stare him down with their knowing glow. "Reeealy?" She drew out the word teasingly. Then she suddenly straightened up and started a sarcastic lecture. "That's good because men who just go throwing themselves at woman and kissing them senseless aren't allowed near my innocent little Sadie.

He blinked down at the red-head. Kissed? He thought about the moment before he lost consciousness again and groaned. He couldn't have been that unlucky. No, fate wouldn't do that to him.

He palmed his eyes and breathed, "Shit." When he lowered his hand a pair of laughing green eyes were encompassing his entire view. He startled and took a step back from the girl who was simply too close. He was starting to feel bad for the raindrop if she had to deal with this manic medic all the time. His eyes locked onto Marco who was clearly amused with his situation. Ace's eyes narrowed at the Phoenix changing his label from friend to traitor.

"So," Ace tensed as Tsubaki began speaking again. "IF you weren't looking for Sades, then why so worried."

Ace bristled at her implication, "Who said I'm worried." He tried to bluff his way past the medic.

She raised a single red brow and lifted a finger to poke his forehead defiantly. "A woman never reveals her secrets." She chirped before scampering off to the safety of Marco's arms.

Ace felt his blood heat with annoyance and embarrassment. Was it really so obvious that he had been watching Sadie all night while he avoided her? He just couldn't help it. The way that dress made her eyes seem brighter, bluer left him breathless.

Where was Thatchie in all of this? He started looking around him again for his other friend.

"Still not looking for anyone?" grinned Tsubaki as she clutched Marco's arm.

"Where's Thatchie?" He stopped looking around and instead addressed Marco trying to ignore the madly grinning redhead at his friend's side.

Marco's grin grew to match his doctor's. "He picked up your slack-yoi." He jabbed a thumb back toward the dorms with a very suggestive waggle of his high arching eyebrows.

At that moment, a crowd of well-wishers descended upon the doctor and her Phoenix. The cluster of people effectively cut him off from his friend and his annoying red-headed girlfriend. A memory flashed through his mind. A slim silhouette shadowed against the night sky. He looked up into the rigging, but there was no slim figure wrapped up in the ropes above.

Tsubaki had somehow found the one gap in the crowd to meet his eyes. With a smirk she pointed over Ace's shoulder. He turned around to stare at the empty decks of the Sedna and the Camelo. He turned back around but the doctor was hidden again. How had she managed that in the first place he wondered. Some sort of witch doctor magic seemed to be the best conclusion.

Not wanting to stay in the clamoring shadow of the crowd now that Thatch was off doing his own thing, he walked directly off the deck of the Moby Dick and toward the Camelo. That was her base ship after all.

He was surprised at how quickly the party noise started to fade. The cheers carried over the midnight sea, but it was second fiddle to the quiet song the ocean played around him. His head started scanning the rigging again, but these were empty too. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and threw a scowl back toward the party. What was the witch doctor thinking? He wouldn't go storming into Sadie's room if that was her plan. He let the tension out of his shoulders, she had played him. He had very obviously gone to look for her when he had meant to deny it.

He rubbed his forehead with a few forceful fingers trying to reason out what to do now. He took a step back toward the party and the allure of alcohol when something crunched under his foot. He lifted his foot and bent down to see a few scattered-wires? He played with one pulling at the bent and crimped wire trying to puzzle out their source.

Ace looked around him again for any other clues and saw none. It isn't like they just, he looked straight up to the crow's nest, fell from the sky. She couldn't be in there could she? His body moved through the shadows, climbing the rigging in a flash and finally topped the mast to peer down into the crow's nest.

Ace's heart sped up at the sight. Sadie was sprawled out at the base of the watch basin with a simple smile on her lips. Her hair splayed out around her in dark waves and the dress's skirt bunched up at her hips exposing the black swathed legs underneath. The instant she noticed his presence the smile faded and her eyebrows drew together in annoyance. Ace smiled, there was the face he had looked for when he woke up earlier.

"What are you doing here?" She asked letting the irritation shine clearly in her voice.

Ace grinned wider as he swung his legs over to join her in the crow's nest. "Looking for some quiet." He answered as he laid down next to her.

She shifted away from his body, "There are three other ships with no party, go haunt one of them." She told him forcefully.

"No," He inhaled the salty night air deeply and let his eyes close, fully content. "I like this one best." He kept his eyes closed, but he could feel her puff up at his declaration.

"Then I'll leave."

"Ne," He felt her pause. "Why not stay?"

 **AN: I'm on the road again tomorrow and won't be able to update, so I'm posting a day early. It's so nice to finally get the plot between Ace and Sadie moving. :) I hope you enjoyed chapter 23. Until next time – Laugh Like Luffy!**


	24. The Dark Horizon Approaches

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Warning: A character dies in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 24: The Dark Horizon Approaches**

"Ne," He felt her pause. "Why not stay. It is so peaceful up here."

"It was," she grumped. He cracked an eye to watch her. Sadie's face was tight as she leaned her weight to the rim of the nest teetering in her decision.

He smiled at her obvious struggle as it meant that at least some part of her wanted to stay. Ace turned his eyes to the incredible night sky. The stars seemed to have multiplied for the celebrations. The milky way spilled across the ink with its light swirls and patches.

He was surprised when she spoke again. "Why are you up here?" her voice seemed strained. He frowned at the sound. It was a party. She should be relaxed and having a good time. He peered up at her from where he lay. She was turned away from him so he couldn't read her face, but his mind supplied the tortured face he had witnessed as the kitchen burned.

"Am I that scary?" He breathed out in disbelief as he stood to try and face her. He grunted quietly in frustration as she continued to keep her back to him. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled to make her turn to him. "Sadie!"

A water whip snapped across his hand as she spun toward him. His hand stung, but it was her stormy eyes that pained him. "I Do Not Fear You." She growled.

Ace blinked at the force in her words. Why was she so mad? Was she that upset because he had accidently kissed Nana-chan? "You know I didn't mean to-"

She brushed him off and hopped over the crow's nest. "It doesn't matter. You can play around all you want with your toys so long as you know I'm not one of them."

Her words cut into him sharper than he would have thought. Exactly what was going on in her head? He didn't toy around with women and he would never toy around with her. He leapt over the railing himself and hastily followed after her. A snort sounded below him and he looked down in time to see her hair flying as she shook her head. "What now!?" He was finding it increasingly difficult to hide his frustration. She remained silent as her feet touched down on the deck. "Sadie! Answer me damn it!" he swung himself down the last several feet and cut off her path of escape.

"No!" She yelled back just as forcefully. "First off, you do NOT get to call be Sadie. Second, why should I answer your question when you completely ignore mine?"

Ace's face scrunched up in confusion and there was a slight sickening in his stomach. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sadie's eyes glinted dangerously in the moonlight. Her hair flowed around her shoulders and danced fluidly in the gentle sea breeze. He could sense a shift in the air around him. It grew heavy and humid like it did before the onslaught of a storm. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky a moment ago, but this was the Grand Line. He looked up only to be greeted with cackling stars.

"I repeat." Her words carried the promise of retribution if he didn't answer this time. "Why – Are – You – Here?" She spoke slowly as if she thought he was some dumb animal. He tried to not let that bother him as he focused on her question.

He couldn't exactly say that he had been avoiding her all night and had finally given into looking for her. He wouldn't admit that he had talked to and danced with anyone and everyone in order to try and distract himself from the temptation she presented. He swallowed thickly looking down into the brewing tempest in her eyes. The truth came to mind, "Tsubaki-chan sent me." A partial truth anyway, he admitted to himself.

The tempest before him flinched, shifted, faltered before resuming its raging. She had no right to be so mad at him. He hadn't done anything! It wasn't his fault he had fallen asleep at the least opportune minute! Normally, she was so rational. Surely, she could see that it had been a narcoleptic spell! He was done being a willing victim of her ire and demanded answers of his own. "Why are you so mad at me?" His heavy tone refused to be dismissed.

Sadie deflated at his question. A reaction that had him back peddling in a panic. Her eyes shined brighter for a moment before she whispered, "Fuck you." and misted away out of his reach.

He stood there unsure of what had just happened. The way her eyes had shined, it almost looked like she had been ready to cry. That hadn't been his intention, but he'd done it anyway. He'd hurt her. He'd made her cry.

Ace stumbled to the railing of the Camelo and grasped the worn wood that lined the deck. His hand rubbed roughly across his eyes and down his face. What exactly did she want from him?

He focused on the pale white of his fingers in the starlight. Were these hands strong enough? His mind raced through his memories of her. The stubborn girl bloodied and exhausted, the mischievous grin after her prank, the numerous annoyed looks, Sadie agilely flipping through the air followed by her blades. Each memory glowed within him. Finally, he remembered the way she looked tonight in her blue dress. She had been so adorable he couldn't help the soft chuckle that bubbled up. This awkward duckling was someone he wanted to protect. His hand fisted in the empty air before him. If he wasn't strong enough, then he would become stronger.

….

Sadie leaned against the railing behind some rigging. Close enough to observe other, but out of an obvious line of sight. The Camelo and other Whitebeard ships approached a chain of islands, the sandbars that dotted around the perimeter complicated navigation and required a slow pace. Three of the islands were big enough to support trees and other vegetation that could be helpful to their supply rooms. She looked behind her to the one ship that had remained in the open sea for security. It was hard to tell from this distance, but she was pretty certain it was Kujira. She found it an odd choice, seeing as most of their chefs were in the fourth division. Normally, the cooking staff would be leading groups to find food. She shrugged, it wasn't something worth worrying about.

"Gather Round!" Called Commander Jiru.

Sadie turned her attention to the commanders. Commanders Atmos, Fossa and Izo stood along with her own commander center deck.

Atmos adjusted his horned helmet before running a hand down his long black beard. "Doc Taka has requested today's detour. This chain has a rare medical herb that we are to be on the lookout for."

Fossa stepped forward and held up a pent-leafed plant. He shouted around his cigar, "This is the Midnight Laurel. It is identified but the cluster of slightly blue clusters of five leaves and its small purple flowers. Make sure you get a good look."

There was a general clamor of people moving forward to get a better look at the plant. Sadie stayed back, the plant would still be there once the crowd thinned out. Her fingers idly ran up and down her arm. Her cheeks heated as she thought about last night. What had been going through Ace's mind. Why couldn't he seem to leave her alone. She sighed and looked skyward cursing her own inability to stop thinking about him. Ace would never see her as anything more than someone to tease. She tried to push down the hurt that whimpered within her. She shouldn't care. She wouldn't care.

"Right." Izo called out, "In addition to collecting the Midnight Laurel if you should find it, we are also collecting all the standard supplies. You know your jobs. Get to it!" His colorful kimono swirled around him as he pointed to the island in a flourish.

The deck quickly emptied and Sadie finally stalked forward to look at the plant.

"Moving a little slow this morning there Sadie-chan." Grinned her commander.

Sadie sent the man a withering look. He just continued to beam and adjusted his lance against his shoulder. She chose to ignore him and leaned down to look at the small blueish plant in Commander Fossa's grasp. Having finished her cursory examination she nodded and straightened.

Fossa had a sneaky and eager grin on his face that left Sadie feeling unsettled. She maintained her outer cool and asked levelly, "Is there something you needed Commander Fossa?"

He grinned wider and blew out a huff of cigar smoke. "Only to ask where you and Ace-kun disappeared to last night."

She angled herself away as her mind went into a frenzy. Hadn't Ace returned to the party after she left him? She looked at the other commanders and saw the matching grins on their faces. What did they think had happened? Surely they didn't think that…No!. Completely mortified she streaked across the deck trying to escape before the blood rushing to her face could give her away. "I don't know what you are talking about." She called before shifting into mist and wafting over to the coast line.

Sadie didn't rematerialize until she was within the shadows of the trees. Those stupid old men! She huffed angrily. Her irritation simmered deep within her as she stomped through the leaves looking for the stupid plant and fresh water.

How dare they assume…Her ears burned hot enough that she lifted a hand to one. No, No, NONONONO! She shook her head trying to clear the image that seared through her mind. She would not allow herself to be the butt of another one of his jokes.

The quiet song of water sang through her tempest of emotion. Her head pulled toward the murmur and followed her senses to the spring. Her feet carried her to the edge of her small isle. The water wasn't on the island that her crew had been assigned. She turned her head back toward where the Camelo floated off the coast. She really should go and tell Commander Jiru. The teasing grin that had lit up his face only a few minutes ago flashed through her mind. And without another moment of hesitation she flew into the air as a collection of water droplets. She was too mad at him to face him over a trivial formality. She would get the water on her own.

The distance wasn't horrible between the island, but she took in a few stabilizing breaths as she set foot on the opposing sandy coastline. She didn't know which ships were assigned to this island. Not that it mattered. After she found the water, she would find some crewmates to help her with transport like always. Finding water was truly her thing.

She followed the water's song into the tropical forest of the island. A rustle of leaves to her right drew her attention. A large striped jungle cat lunged at her. Sadie was filled with even more irritation. Her arm shifted into water collecting a globe of water to take her place for the cat. The tiger-like animal found itself blinking and soaked to the bone as Sadie calmly continued on her way. The jungle cat decided to find lunch elsewhere.

Afterwards, Sadie considered if she had made the right choice. She could have killed it and added it to their food stores, but she shrugged off the thought. Those in charge of hunting were more than capable of getting the job done.

Sadie gave a relieved sigh as she felt herself nearing the fresh water spring. Another rustling landed on her ears and she shook her head at the stupid beast. Hadn't it learned its lesson? She turned almost bored to the sound, shifting her arms into water blades. If it insisted on attacking again, then she would bring it to the fourth division.

The leaves shifted and revealed a different beast than the one she expected.

"Oh! Sadie-chan" Ace grinned as he spotted her.

She eyed him silently. He carried his sack over his shoulder and appeared completely at ease despite the previous night. She scoffed with a turn. It was all the confirmation she needed. He just enjoyed teasing her. It wasn't fair. How was it that she could be genuinely attracted to someone who just wanted to stir her up for entertainment?

She stomped off without a word toward the water. Maybe if she ignored him he would go about his business.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ace called to her back.

She silently cursed as the distinct crunch of footsteps on a forest floor followed her. It was probably too much to hope for him to leave her alone.

Ace seemed to take her silence as an invitation to continue talking. "What are you doing on this island?"

Sadie felt his hand on her arm and it burned into her flesh. She jolted out of his grip and pinned him with an angry glare.

Ace's eyes went from open shock to hard stone as she faced him. "Why aren't you with your division?" He pressed.

She screamed in her head. He did not get to be angry with her. Did he think she was so weak that she couldn't wonder in a stupid jungle like this on her own? Her anger boiled up and erupted out her mouth. "I'm following the pull of fresh water. What are you doing here CO-MAN-DER?" She snarled the title at him.

His face remained hard as he looked at her. He lowered the bag and opened it slightly to reveal several clusters of blue-green leaves. "Divisions 1-3 are covering this island. I'm supposed to be here." He grinned superiorly down at her. "I wasn't aware that any raindrops had joined us."

She glared defiantly up at him. "This just happens to be where the fresh water is." She crossed her arms over her white tank top. He was trying to get a rise out of her. She knew it, but her lingering irritation for him made it harder to ignore.

Ace dropped his bag and took a step toward her. "There wasn't any fresh water on your island?" His smoky voice drifted over her.

She took an answering step back and then another as he continued to advance. Sadie's back hit a tree preventing her from escaping the stalking beast in front of her.

"You had to come to my island in order to find water?" He smirked at her and leaned over her small form. One arm rested on the tree above her head so that he seemed to envelope her without actually touching her.

His cocky grin made her stomach do things it normally only did when she was ill. This man was practically a disease she thought in spite. At the same time his firewood smell made her feel a little warm and pleasantly fuzzy. Ruefully, she recognized that he was her homey cloud that had made her feel safe.

She lifted her eyes to his dark warm eyes. They shined with something as they looked down at her. The way that the light reflected off their glossy surface was almost like a flickering flame. Sadie's heart pounded as her soul recognized the danger he presented. She wished that she could believe that he felt something for her. Something more than a desire to tease her, but she wouldn't lie to herself. One couldn't change reality, you just had to accept it for what it was.

Dealing with his playful attitude amidst her own desire was quickly draining her energy reserves more than the short trip between island had. "Are you done?" She finally asked tiredly and dropping her gaze.

To her displeasure, he made no motion to move away. Instead a few rough fingers gripped her chin forcing her face up again. "You're still mad."

Ace's face was openly scrutinizing hers, trying to read the mystery there. Did he really not know what he had done? This only served to irritate her more. He was messing with her and now wanted to know why she was upset!

Sadie jerked her chin from his grasp and ducked under his arm. She refused to stay here alone with him in the forest. His hand gripped her shoulder making her whirl around angrily.

"Oi! What's wrong? - "Don't TOUCH ME!"

Sadie stood panting a step away from the 2nd division commander. She watched as he lowered his arm to stuff his hand in his pocket. His other hand disappeared under his orange hat. Her eyes settled on his face. The way his brows drew together in confusion would have been cute if she hadn't been so mad at him, so fed-up with his antics.

"I'm sorry – I thought-" His words were bitter.

She relaxed a little and breathed out some of her anger at the surprisingly mournful tone in his voice. What reason did he have to be bitter? It would be different if he had feelings for her, but she knew that was impossible so what was this?

"What did you think?" she asked warily.

Ace's eyes looked around them and interestingly never at her. "Nothing, I'll send someone to help with the water. I have other work to do" He turned away.

The hurt that she glimpsed on his face spurned her into action and she found herself standing before him without even thinking about it. "Not nothing." She pressed.

"Look," He was clearly feeling uncomfortable in her company now. "Just leave it be." he seemed to steel himself before hitting her with a determined glare. He took a rigid side-step around Sadie and scooped up his bag to leave.

Sadie, stunned by his confession, simply blinked in the small patch of forest. Her hopeful mind could only supply one reason for his behavior, but it was impossible. The logic part of her brain repeated over and over the facts, but her heart said something different. That the only reason that Ace could be hurt by her was if he felt something too. It wasn't possible she told herself again, but it didn't ring true anymore. She impulsively melted into mist and chased after the commander reforming before him making him come to a sudden stop. It was his turn to look irked.

"Are you messing with me?" Sadie demanded with hands on her hips. She needed to know. She wouldn't be made a fool of in something like this.

"Messing with? You're the one who is messing with me!" He growled down at her.

They leaned toward one another with anger and stubbornness flashing between them. Why would he think she was messing with him? She hadn't done anything. "I'm not." She declared boldly.

"Then, you..?" Ace's face relaxed into a minimal smile.

"So, this is where you disappeared to?" The two leapt apart and looked up into the tree at the source of the voice. "If you are going to make a habit of this, then you could at least give me a heads up." Grinned Speed Jiru.

"Ah, Commander!" Sadie tried to explain, but the words seemed to die in her throat. Giving rise instead to an impressive blush across her face.

"Don't worry about it Sadie-chan." Jiru swung down easily to stand by the other two. "I'll even let you in on a few well kept sectet nooks perfect for," he winked at Ace, "privacy. However, I was surprised when you took off without telling me." His tone held a slight admonish in it and his expression turned serious.

"I'm sorry." Sadie mumbled under her burning face. He was still jumping to wild conclusions that had her head spinning into dangerous territory. After the comment the other commanders had made earlier and him now finding her like this, she felt like she was drowning in her own mortification. Something inside her told her that she would never live it down.

"She said she was following the…trail of a fresh water source." Ace looked over at her hesitantly. She looked up at him and was slightly mollified by the dusting of crimson on his freckled cheeks.

Jiru perked up at the information. "Really? That's great." He turned to his subordinate, "Go to the site and set off the flare. The boys will be along shortly with barrels."

Pushing aside her embarrassment, Sadie focused on the task at hand. "I understand."

She lifted two shy eyes to Ace once more before she dashed back into the forest. It wasn't until she knew that she was alone that she asked the trees and palm leaves, "Could he like me?"

….

It was mid-day when the other ship approached from the western horizon. Most of the crew was still on the island searching for supplies, but that suited Thatch just fine. It meant more fun for him. He had briefly visited the island with a few of the other cooks to help with inventory at the influx of supplies. He grinned as he carefully stored his surprise in his kitchen cabinets before heading back onto deck to await the fools.

The double-headed jolly roger waved over their two ships and Thatch was itching in anticipation. A few others had noticed their approach and had joined him to wait for them to come into range. The enemy ship came close enough to see the faces of the awaiting the enemy crew. They were at least 500 men strong, but that would not be enough. Even if they had 5,000 it wouldn't be enough.

Thatch smirked and grabbed a rope with a great leap he led the charge onto the enemy ship.

"Get him!" screamed the pirates around him.

Thatch just grinned wider as he drew his swords and started to swipe his weapons through the pirates that charged him. His deadly dance left bodies littering the deck, but that didn't give the enemy pause and the ants continued to swarm. For a moment, their sheer numbers gave them the advantage despite their comparative weakness. Thatch's smile shrank as he focused more on defending, then attacking as the enemy continued to charge.

A roar sounded just off deck and Ace leapt onto the ship in a fiery blaze.

"Ace!" Thatch grinned at his friend.

"You alright here Thatchie?" Ace asked through his eager smile.

"Yeah, Sorry for the trouble." Thatch returned as they stood to face the enemy now back to back.

The enemy had paused for a second at the appearance of another commander and Thatch could hear Ace light his flames behind him. These twin headed pirates were toast.

Thatch struck out again with his steel blocking strikes that fell toward him and Ace at his back while felling any who drew with the reach of his blade. Ace's fire cackled maniacally along with the cries of the pirates who did not appreciate being barbequed. Although Thatch admitted that they probably didn't want to be filleted either.

All too soon the entire crew had fallen to Thatch and Ace.

"Wooo!" Ace arched his back and threw his hands behind his head. "What's for dinner Thatchie?"

Thatch looked at his friend a little curiously. Was it just him or did Ace seem even more self-satisfied than he normally did after a fight? Ignoring that line of thought he answered Ace's question, "You will just have to wait and see." The island had a wealth of a few specific fruits that Thatch was excited to exploit and he wouldn't ruin the surprise even for his best friend.

….

Marco sulked as he ate his roast beast with pineapple and pepper relish. From the looks of tonight's dinner options, you would think that pineapples and peppers were the only fruits in the world. He looked up to his cooking fiend/ supposed friend, who grinned widely and ate another spoonful of the spicy pineapple sauce.

Marco's brow twitched as he looked over the table at the others. Tsubaki had pineapple mango pepper chicken and was unfortunately raving about it. Wasn't she supposed to be on his side?

"Come on lighten up Marco!" Cheered Ace next to him. Marco had noticed that their youngest friend had been in an unusually good mood today. It was to be expected, but it was time to bust his bubble. Marco eyed the young commander as he openly stole some of his food. "Wouldn't want it to go to waste!" Ace grinned as he stuffed his mouth.

"Oi Thatch," Called Marco keeping his eyes on Ace's beaming face.

"Hmmf?" grunted Thatch around his food. He quickly followed Marco's gaze and grinned messily.

"It sure it nice of Sadie-chan to join us tonight." smirked Marco.

Sadie squeaked into her pitcher of water. The Phoenix raised a brow at that. She squeaked! Like a mouse! He didn't know that he had ever heard such a sound come from her before.

"I'm just following Tsubaki. It's a pain, but she is practically glued to your side." Sadie's face betrayed her words as her lips paled and cheeks reddened.

"Ooooh!" Marco turned a lazy grin to Thatch, "Hey Thatch?"

"Yes Marco." Thatch's grin was full of mischief.

"Did you happen to talk to Speedy today?" asked Marco of the table. He noted that Sadie visibly paled at the mention of her commander.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Ol' Speedy had quite the tale to tell."

Tsubaki put her food down and flashed her Cheshire grin to Sadie at her side and then at the table at large.

Thatch continued, "The way he tells it, while the rest of us were slaving away two of our family were off having fun by themselves."

"So shameful." Marco shook his head with laughter clear in his eyes as he met Ace's gaze. He was amused to see that even Ace was sporting a faint blush on his speckled cheeks.

"No, you've got it wrong." Sadie attempted to protest quietly, but her words were completely consumed by the scarlet blur at her side.

"Way to go Sades!" Cheered Tsubaki. His little red-head wrangled the younger girl in a choking hug.

That was apparently Sadie's limit as her face came to resemble something Thatch would cook up. The tomato faced girl left her food and dashed from the room.

"Ah Sadie!" called Ace half out of his seat. Tsubaki was a step ahead of him and bid him stay with a push back on his shoulder.

"I got this." She winked and flashed a wicked grin as she skipped after her friend.

Marco watched as Ace turned back to his food a goofy grin still on his lips. "You got it bad." commented Marco with a smirk.

Ace paused in shoveling more food into his mouth to throw Marco a curious glance. Thatch laughed out with a resounding boom, "Ha! Like you are one to talk. My dear clueless pineapple, you are in too deep to even see the surface anymore."

Marco shrugged it off, "Maybe I like swimming."

Thatch shook his head, "You can't swim."

Marco reached over to put the cook in a headlock. "Oi! Let me go!" struggled Thatch.

Ace fought to catch each piece of thrown food as his friends wrestled on the table. Seeing this, the other two commander each reached for their friend.

"There is no escape Ace!"

And with that, the three descended into a fit of fists, elbows, knees and kicks.

Later that evening, long after they had cleaned up after themselves and Tsubaki had talked Sadie into joining them on the deck a news coo flew through.

Marco happily took the paper and immediately flipped to the center where the new bounty fliers would be printed.

"Oh Ace! Your bounty has increased again!"

"Yeah!?" Ace crowed in victory as he barreled across the deck to read over Marco's shoulder.

"It's up to 600,000,000 berri." Marco announced to those listening.

Ace flashed his teeth in a blinding grin. "That's how it's done gentlemen." He banged his chest in a primal show of power, that he suspected was more for Sadie and less for anyone else.

"Calm down Flamehead" Marco patronized, "You can't start crap like that until you hit ten figures."

Thatch immerged from his domain grinning. "Thatchie!" Cheered Ace drawing attention away from Marco's biting comment.

"Hey Ace. Look what I found!" Thatch held up a dark purple fruit with swirled lobes.

"Woah! Is that a devil fruit?" Ace exclaimed drawing everyone's attention to Thatch and his devil fruit. All eyes on the deck were pointed at the powerful mystery residing in the fourth division's hand.

"I think so, but I'm not sure which one it is." Thatch's face lights up at the prospect. "It's pretty exciting huh?

The newspaper fell to the deck forgotten for the moment as we all played at trying to guess at which fruit it was.

"The berry-berry fruit!" guessed Ace.

"The humming-bird fruit." giggled Tsubaki.

"The jam-jam fruit." declared Thatch boisterously.

"The wine-wine fruit." Marco grinned amidst the laughs to his suggestion.

Everyone looked to Sadie. She wasn't the only one on deck to not have suggested a fruit name, but she was the only one from our small group. She looked at the fruit for a moment and then deadpanned, "The purple-purple fruit."

The four of us laughed at her barely hidden irritation as she rolled her eyes at our antics. It was a good night.

…..

Thatch sat at his table sipping on his tea and staring at the blank notepad before him. The sea was loud tonight. The boat rocked heavily in the waves caused by the storm. Thatch twirled his pen a few times before setting it down on the wooden table. He was lacking inspiration for next month's menu. Lately it felt like he was simply cycling though the same things. He wanted to do something new, something exciting. He picked up his pen and almost immediately set it back down with a sigh. He leaned back rocking the chair on two legs. His muse was being exceptionally elusive tonight.

He sat up as he sensed a familiar presence approaching. A knock echoed into the room.

"Come on in Teach!" Thatch called distractedly.

"Hi commander! Late night?" grinned Teach. Lighting flashed across the man's face.

Thatch returned his friend's smile. "Oh, you know me. I could spend all night in the kitchen."

"I wondered if it was you when I saw the light still on in the kitchen." chuckled Teach as he sat opposite to the commander.

Thatch raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing in the kitchen so late."

Teach shrugged nonchalantly. "Take a guess."

Thatch's grin turned a little sinister. "The cherry pies are all secured for the evening."

"Awww, you're heartless commander." Teach pretended to be mortally wounded by the comment.

Thatch shook his head as he got to his feet. "How about some tea instead. It's better for sleep anyway."

"Don't go to any trouble commander."

Thatch waved his friend off as he turned back to the galley to prepare another pot of tea. He heard the legs of Teach's chair scrap across the floor and laughed, "I think I can handle making tea without any help, but…"

A blinding pain exploded through his chest as lightning painted his vision white. Thatch's words drowned in the blood that filled his mouth. "T-T-Teach?"

 **AN: I'm so sorry Thatch! I never expected to fall in love with his character, but through writing this, I have. I wrote Impossible is a Temporary Condition to save Ace and now I have this unfulfilled desire to save Thatch too! (I guess I'm impossible to please). Anyway, thanks for stopping by and until next time. Laugh Like Luffy!**


	25. The Curse of the Three Blades

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 25: The Curse of Three Blades**

Ace had woken earlier than normal. The air was crisp with the morning mist still clinging to everything. He inhaled the salty air deeply and peered at the budding red sun to the east. He shrugged at the indicator that the storm from last night had not fully passed. He pulled a face as he cricked his neck from side to side. For some reason he had not been able to sleep last night and his muscles complained from the lingering tension.

He reached a hand back to his neck and shoulder trying to force some relaxation into their iron bands, which didn't work.

"Oi! Commander Ace!" Ace turned to the voice to see that Fisher was running up to him with a stupid grin on his face.

"Fish" Ace grinned back forcing himself to appear at ease as opposed to a ball of tension. "It's a little early for you isn't it?" he chuckled as he continued. "Don't you usually roll out of your bunk sometime after the breakfast dishes are washed?"

"I just got off the night watch. I'm heading to bed now." Fisher's blue eyes sparkled at him speaking volumes of mischief. The man towered over Ace, but acted more like a big child than a fearsome giant. Fisher's excitement was contagious and Ace felt his unyielding muscles ease slightly.

"I heard something last night that I want to confirm." Fisher was practically rubbing his hands in excitement.

Ace's interest was piqued. What could his vice-commander have heard that had him so – so – giddy? Ace let loose his cackling laugh as he slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Well don't keep me in suspense Fish. What is this incredible tid-bit of information?"

Fisher jumped a little, a look of hesitation crossing his features briefly before he hunched down so that he could talk lowly by Ace's ear. "I hear you're tapping that stealth chick from the 14th division."

Ace's stomach clenched uncomfortably. "No," He answered slowly. "Why do you care?"

Fisher backed away quickly and laughed a little awkwardly. Ace didn't miss the predatory glint in his eyes as he answered. "Ah, well you know." The man shrugged. "She's hot."

Ace swallowed his spite as he listened to Fisher.

"So, if you aren't hitting that, then I'm going to. She has that whole uptight front and keeps herself distant from us. But damn," He gave Ace a significant glance as he smiled. "I mean the other night at the party was the first time I ever saw her in a dress, and WOW! I can't wait to get that into bed!"

Ace's fist rushed forward to swipe upward into Fisher's ribcage. His vice-commander hunched forward from having the wind knocked out of him. "Don't even think of touching Sadie-chan." He growled into Fisher's ear.

Fisher grinned over Ace's shoulder and straightened out rubbing his ribs gingerly. "Damn commander. All you had to say was you had dibs. Make sure to let me know how it goes."

Ace continued to stare icily at his second in command. Fisher's casual acceptance was out of character. "I have no intention of sharing." He added menacingly wanting to leave no doubt as to his intentions.

"Awww, come on commander!" whined Fisher.

Ace started to walk away. If he didn't get away from Fisher soon he would pummel him into the deck. "Hands off!" He threw over his shoulder.

"Stingy!" yelled Fisher at Ace's back.

"Damn straight." Ace yelled back.

The furnace within him heated at the guts of his crewmate. One didn't drool over a nakama, and they didn't view them as a piece of ass. He blew out a huff of air and ground his teeth as he entered the central part of the ship's interior. Marco was probably still in bed. Thatch on the other hand would be up and in the kitchen. He arrived long before his men to prep the kitchen for breakfast. A visit with Thatch was what he needed.

NO. He stopped to lean up against the solid wood that lined the hallway and covered his eyes with a hand. A new problem sent his alarms blaring.

"Shit!" he whispered harshly. The others were more likely to notice Sadie now and it wouldn't stop with Fisher. Then there was the girl herself. Sadie wouldn't want to draw unneeded attention, but that wouldn't keep the wolves at bay. Was he going to have to strike them all down from the shadows? He smirked. Sadie could take of herself. However, there was a primal part of him that wanted to protect her, to not let anyone get close enough for her to need to get her hands dirty.

A flood of cries crashed over the ship. Ace's mind stopped thinking and operated on automatic. His feet carried him to the sound of distress. His heart running faster than his legs as his eyes swept around him keeping an eye out for trouble. A sinkhole falling in his gut told him that this was more than a simple attack. The screaming didn't come from up on the deck where an assault should take place. The sounds came from within the heart of the ship, a place that was deep within the belly of the whale and therefore more protected.

He rushed through the doorway that lead to the mess deck his eyes immediately falling on the gathered crowd by the galley doors. More footfalls followed behind him as he propelled himself to his friend's domain. The cries were all over the spectrum from angry outbursts of denial to heart ripping anguish. Each cry cut a swath across Ace's soul leaving him shuttering as he ran.

The crew that had gathered didn't move easily when Ace reached them. He had to shove through their shoulders and push aside their chests in order to get through. Where was Thatch? His eyes wildly scanned for the high hair of his friend. Thatch would have been here when whatever happened. He could tell him what was going on. They could fix the problem together.

Ace finally burst out on the other side of the galley. His ears clouded over blocking everyone out. Before him on the ground lay his best friend with a knife in his back. He saw the sight before him, but couldn't process it. His brain rejected the information his eyes gleaned. It couldn't be real. There was no way this was happening. He just needed to go back, and this wouldn't be happening. He just needed to wake up or wait for Thatch to turn around with a goofy grin to declare that his pranking had reached kingly levels.

His throat tightened making him hyperaware of each breath that rushed in and out of him. Pain shot up his knees and the change forced his head down. He observed, detached from himself, that he was kneeling on the hard floor. When had he stopped standing? He looked up at Thatch – at Thatch's body and tears welled up at the corners of his eyes. His friend was dead.

He couldn't look at the horror before him any longer. Ace lowered his eyes to the tiled floor trying to control his breathing. His hands smacked their palms to the cool ceramic as his eyes burned with spilling tears. Ace's breathing became gurgling gasps that shook his shoulders. Drops of grief splashed to the tile and across his fingers. How could this have happened? It should be impossible. Thatch wouldn't – He wouldn't – He would never let himself be killed.

Ace's trembling worsened as he pulled one hand up to cover his mouth to contain the gasping sobs that were leaking out. But he had - Thatch had let himself be killed. The words slithered through his mind leaving putrid slime in its wake. Killed – Killed – Killed – who? – Who? - "WHO KILLED THATCHIE!" Ace's demand shook the walls of the galley rattling the hanging pots and pans.

He whipped his head around to sear anyone and everything in sight with his burning question. The gathered division four members behind him were quickly dispersing and he could see Jozu and the iconic hair of Izo cutting through the crowd toward the galley. Ace stood and watched as the other two commanders hurried to…Ace pressed his lips together. His eyes had dried in the heat of his outrage. The wetness on his cheeks was the only evidence remaining of his tears.

The commanders' faces were already grim by time they reached Ace. They each glanced momentarily at Ace. Noting the sheer fury on his features before looking to the grisly sight on the floor.

Ace didn't turn around. He couldn't look at him anymore. There was more that he needed to do. Jozu's face paled as his hands opened and closed futilely at a loss. Izo's eyes trembled and he bit his lower lip. Ace's volcanic gaze took in their shock before turning to the few crewmates that remained.

"Get up on deck and ring the warning bell. Tell everyone to report to their division commanders." Ace barked.

The crew shrank back from his temper before one twig of a man spoke up. "The warning bell is already ringing sir."

Ace's eyes narrowed as he noted that the slender cook was right. He could faintly hear the calling of the bell up above him. "Then get up there and tell them to report to their division commanders." Ace growled. He didn't have the patience to deal with incompetence. This had happened within the ship. They needed to account for everyone, and quickly find whoever it was that had snuck on board to… He fisted his hands tightly making his nails sting the meat of his palms.

The cooking crew scurried off with one more murderous stare from the second commander. He watched as the last of them disappeared through the far door that lead to the rest of the ship. A hand on his shoulder had him dashing around at the unwelcomed contact. Izo's serious face met his own.

"Calm down." ordered Izo quietly. The veneer of calm sat on his voice like the paint on his skin.

Ace's lips curled back. He couldn't let this go enough to calm down. His anger was the only thing he had and he wrapped it around himself like a lifejacket.

"We need to join everyone on deck." Jozu had his own calm façade up, but the dark undercurrent to his aura was hard to miss.

The three started to walk away from the galley, but with every step Ace felt the magnetic pull to stay. As he reached the door that lead to the dining hall, he paused with his hand on the door frame.

Jozu noticed his hesitation, "What is it?"

Ace clenched his jaw, his lifejacket was loosening leaving him vulnerable. He re-secured the ties with a deep breath before answering. "We can't leave him here alone."

Izo dropped his head shadowing his face and Jozu just stared down at Ace with fathomless eyes. Ace found an empty counter top to stare at. He didn't really want to look at anything and he didn't. Although his eyes were open they didn't see anything before him because they kept replaying the crimson pool that he couldn't bear to look at again.

"I-I'll guard the b – I'll guard Thatch." Izo's voice wavered and broke as he tried to get the words out.

Ace looked to the 16th division commander. Izo's white face was dark and turned away from them. They watched as Izo drew himself up to his full height and resolutely leaned himself up against the wall of the galley crossed his arms and closed his eyes contemplatively.

"Tell Akara-chan to account for our division." Izo's voice flowed over the room with a serenity that clashed uncomfortablely with the atmosphere.

"Right." graveled Jozu who firmly gripped Ace's forearm and guided the younger commander out of the room.

Ace allowed himself to be lead away from the epicenter of the catastrophe and soon found himself blinking in the early morning light. The sun had burned away the mist and shined goldenly making the waves shine with its light.

"Ace!" Fire-fist turned toward Marco who rushed toward him. Ace felt as Marco's vice-like hands curled around his arms and shook him tightly. "Tell me it isn't true." Marco demanded.

Ace felt his head fall forward as his body shook. "Tha-atch-ie's" His voice cut out and simply shook his head no. He couldn't look Marco in the eye afraid of what he might see there. The only reaction he was aware of was the tightening of Marco's hands over his arms. The pain his grip brought barely registered over the stabbing blade running through his chest.

It was an eternal second before he was aware of the voices around him.

"We've looked everywhere. Teach isn't on the ship."

Fisher's voice cut through his grief with renewed fear. Teach was one of his men. One of his men was missing, what if the enemy had hurt him or taken him. Rage flamed up anew within his heart.

"Look again." roared Oyaji. Ace was moving with purpose. They needed to find Teach or to at least find a clue as to who their enemy was. They would not escape with their lives!

….

Sadie remained in a lonely corner of the 14th division's common deck of the Camelo. The room was crowded with the entire division. Despite the congestion of the room, things were deathly quiet. She flinched at her own observation. She was having a hard time believing that Thatch was dead. She just couldn't imagine the vibrant, energetic commander ever being anything except a sun of cheer.

The water user closed her eyes effectively blocking out the room around her. She attempted to expand her senses as her Uncle had once explained, but the world around her remained small and contained to her normal five senses. Sadie opened her eyes again with a frustrated sigh.

It had been one of the longest mornings of her life. There had been entirely too much waiting and too little action. The bad news just kept rolling in, rocking their ships with wave after wave of anguish. As it stood now, Thatch was confirmed to have been murdered and Teach was missing. Sadie's lips tightened against her teeth. She couldn't imagine how much worse things were for the second and fourth divisions.

Her eyes scanned the somber room. If even one of them had been hurt, it didn't take much to imagine the reaction. Especially well-established members like Thatch and Teach. Both men had been with Whitebeard since almost the beginning. In fact, it was a little surprising that Teach never took up a commander's position. Sadie admitted to herself that the man lacked any kind of ambition unless it involved cherry pies. She smiled a little at the thought before frowning. The idea that she may never see the carefree man happily munching on a pie again needled through her.

The door creaked open, whining at the intrusion. All eyes lifted to Commander Jiru. Sadie's heart squeezed as she took in the utterly defeated atmosphere around him. How much worse could it get. There had at least been a spark of determination within him that last time he had come. However, she looked him over again, now he was a shadow of himself.

The room erupted in desperate cries.

"Commander!"

"How is Teach?"

"What have you learned?"

"Who has done this?"

Sadie's eyes narrowed at his lack of response, noting the way he gripped his lance tighter. It was obvious that whatever news he brought was a crushing weight that he was hesitant to share. She steeled herself in preparation.

"It…it seems that Marshall D. Teach has betrayed us."

The hush on the room crushed Sadie's lungs. What was he saying? He couldn't mean that Teach was the one who murdered Thatch! It was impossible.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Sadie had pushed off the wall and evacuated her corner in favor for charging her commander. She was going to demand answers from him. There was no way this was right.

However, the closer she got to Speed Jiru the more his broken expression chipped at her resolve. By time she stood before him, she could feel her own anguish growing.

"Tell me he isn't the one." Sadie whispered trying to keep the tremble from her voice.

Jiru kept his face down and away from her. "We should have known. The signs were all there."

Sadie didn't say anything in response. She didn't know what signs he meant and therefore couldn't come up with a reply. So instead she restated her question more directly. A deep breath and she made herself utter one of the worst sentences of her life. "Did Teach murder Thatch?"

"He did." Jiru answered quietly, but in the lingering silence everyone heard him.

The roar of her division propelled her forward and out the door. She wasn't worried about her division. The entire crew was grieving, but there were two members she was more worried about. Two who were closer to Thatch than anyone else on their collective ships.

Sadie broke out onto the deserted deck. Her eyes whirling around to take in the quiet seascape. The ocean itself was still as if it too grieved the death of Thatch. The decks of the other ships were all equally empty with the exception of the Moby Dick. There she saw a smattering of commanders and vice-commanders.

Suddenly, one broke off from the others. Sadie's eyes follow the second division commander as he sprinted around the deck to the door that lead down to the dormitories. She leapt into a sprint of her own to follow. His desperation trailed behind him through the corridor. The crackle of flame and smashing furniture that broke over her ears warred with her pounding pulse for dominance. Sadie's breath raced in and out of her lungs, but not from the brief run. Ace had left his door ajar so that the dying light of his fire flickered weakly across the floor.

Hesitantly, the water user opened the door to stand before Ace's fiery tempest. Everything was chaos and Sadie couldn't immediately process the commander's actions. Fire tore across his shoulders setting objects aflame as he wrecked his room. His pain bleed into the air and seeped into her soul. An oil lamp crashed to the floor throwing more fire across the floor.

She stepped back from the barely controlled flames, fear sitting alongside her grief. Sadie's own torment sat up to listen to the riptide of Ace's agony. For under the anger, the flames and the crash of splintering wood was the soft sound of tears.

The flames mocked her. Flicking their fearsome fingers at her in warning. Ace stood alone at the center of it all. The fire wasn't important. Her fear wasn't important. Clenching her teeth together she pushed her own grief and anxiety aside and walked closer to the wounded animal before her.

Ace was tearing his red pillow, the stitches screaming with every rip. She rested a hand gently to his elbow bringing him and his fire to an immediate stop. His loud panting breaths filled the stilling air. Ace's face was hidden from her, but she didn't need to see it to read his emotions. Moving slowly, Sadie reached to take the ruined pillow from him. Several stray threads remained tangled around Ace's fingers even after Sadie had taken the scarlet fabric into her own hands.

"Ace." Sadie hushed next to him.

He turned away, tearing the dangling strings that connected him to the corpse of his pillow. With heavy footfalls, he stomped to his closet. Sadie quietly watched him sort through his things. She didn't know what he was looking for, but figured that searching was better than destroying. Ace's body shifted as he dug a little deeper into the shadows of his closet. Her hands fisted on the shredded pillow. He was packing a bag!

"Ace, what are you doing?" her voice shook a little. Their whole family was hurting. It wasn't the time for anyone to leave.

He stopped gathering what little would fit in the bag and straightened his spine. Sadie gasped softly when he turned his hard, ashen eyes to her. The life that normally glowed in his eyes, the fire that raged with passion, and the glee that shimmered with youth had now all burned out. Not even an ember remained to offer its warmth.

Ace started to walk towards her. As soon as his feet moved, his ebony hair fell forward shadowing his eyes. He stalked past the statue of Sadie and whispered, "Good-bye."

Sadie's knees gave out. "No." she breathed. How could he leave? She clutched the red tatters to her chest as if it could patch the growing, gaping wound.

...

Marco stood numbly on the deck. The crew had been released some time ago and people were milling about talking quietly. Taka and Tsubaki were with, he trembled a little at the thought, Thatch. They were looking for more clues, but a preliminary examination suggested there wasn't anything else to find.

Looking out at the sea, he noticed that a cluster of grey clouds were lingering on the horizon. They may be in for another stormy night if the wind blew them this way. Not that it mattered. Not that anything mattered at this point.

Marco slumped against the mast of the Moby Dick and let himself slide down to the deck. His hand absently fumbled with the anklet he wore around his calf. It was easier to focus on something simple than the enormity of everything else. The straw crinkled between his fingers, it was probably time to make a new one. It was the only reminder he kept from his hometown. Although, they would have sneered at him for using straw for such a petty thing. Straw was for making useful things not little trinkets that no one would buy.

He sighed and decided that perhaps the anklet wasn't the distraction he needed. The Phoenix leaned his head back and closed his eyes attempting to empty his head. He wasn't ready to process the day's events yet. He kept a lid on his emotions, sealed it up with wax and then chained it tight. The potent agony that longed to leak out had to wait until he could remove himself from the crew. He needed to pull it together and check in with Keon to make sure that division four was holding it together. He might need to recruit some extra help for the kitchens from the other divisions.

There was also Ace. The young commander was taking the whole thing worse than everyone else. He was visibly agitated when it was determined that the rat Teach had betrayed them. It was to be expected, Ace was known for a temper that equaled the fire of his devil fruit and Teach had been one of his men. He really needed to get up and get things done. Sitting here wasn't helping anything. Tonight, when there was no more work to be done. Then, he would grieve.

He stood, cursing the creak in his knees. He was starting to feel his age, and he'd had enough days like today to last the rest of his life. He ran a hand down his long face and started the short walk to the main galley in search of Keon. The octopus-man was competent, but everything was harder now. They had to lean on one another, because that was what families did.

A door slammed off to the side. Marco paused at the sound and leaned back wondering who was making such a ruckus when everyone else was so subdued. He turned as Ace stalked around the corner with a granite face. His eyes were so distant, Marco feared he might sail off the edge of the world.

He immediately started heading in the fire user's direction. He caught up to Ace as he started to work the knots that held Striker in place.

"Ace!" dread filled Marco as Ace jerked out of his grasp. Ace really was planning on sailing away.

Marco's outburst drew the attention of everyone else on deck including Oyaji. Two members of Ace's division grabbed Ace and dragged him back from where his ship was moored.

"Let me go! I have to kill him!" Ace screamed as he struggled against the two much larger men on either side of him.

Marco approached the wildfire, "Stop it Ace! Calm down!" Ace was too riled up to listen to reason. They would have to keep him restrained until he gave up on the idea of leaving.

"The old man said he'd make an exception, just this once!" reminded Jacob to Ace's left. "You don't have to chase after Teach!"

Ace threw Jocob off and screamed at everyone gathered. "Let me go! He was a member of my division! If I just ignore this, Thatch won't be able to rest in peace!"

Marco warred with himself, he would never go against Oyaji, but he understood Ace's desperate need to seek out Teach. It galled him to not avenge his best friend. Marco swallowed down his anger and his grief trying to focus on the problem at hand.

"Ace." Oyaji's gravel voice cut through Ace's screams making the young man stop. Jacob returned his grip on Ace's arm along with Flint and Conner.

"It's fine." Oyaji continued, "Just this once. I have a weird feeling about this." Ace stilled not able to accept their Captain's words.

Marco hated himself a little for not being more like Ace, but there was a time and a place. It wasn't time yet for vengeance. He had sensed it to. There was something more than what was obvious.

Ace's anger erupted with new fury. His eyes burned with livid fire as he shouted at Pops, "He killed a crewmate and escaped! After living under your protection for so many years He just spat right in your face!"

Marco clenched his jaw. There wasn't a word wrong with what Ace said. It was the most heinous crime one could commit. To ignore it was just one step below. The crew hushed under the bitter truth of Ace's words. Even Oyaji fell silent.

"Above all else, he tarnished his father's name." Ace turned away, slipping out of the restraints of his crewmates, and placed his orange hat on his head. No one stopped him this time. They all stood shocked into silence. "You think I can just ignore that?" Ace's footsteps took him closer to Striker.

"I'll settle this!" he declared pulling out the last knot keeping Striker connected to the Moby Dick. He moved with haste grabbing his bag and leaping over the side of the ship.

The sight of Ace's departure combined with the fear of losing his other best friend had Marco rushing to the side of the ship to follow Ace. "Hey, wait! Come back, Ace!" He yelled over the roar of Ace firing up to propel Stricker.

Marco's voice was a single drop of water in the sea of voices that called out. "ACE!" The Phoenix's arm slowly wilted from where it had been outstretched. In one day he had lost both his best friends. What kind of man was he that he had let them both leave. His heart broke anew as he watched Striker become nothing more than a dot on the horizon.

….

Tsubaki's head felt hollow. It was the first time she had ever performed an autopsy on a friend. She'd willingly looked at the blood on her scalpel to activate the purely analytical part of her brain and shut down her emotions. The blood haze had its uses, but now without a surgery to perform or an enemy to kill she wondered the deck listlessly.

A shuttering breath stuttered through her as her mind reactivated. The deck of the Moby Dick was more active then when she left. Several members were in heated discussion. The atmosphere's hard tone was a sharp contrast with the pliable grief that had gripped the crew before she went to work with Doc Taka.

She spied Willow next to Shun and approached the chocolate skinned woman. Normally, Willow's skin shinned golden in the sun, but today it was muted despite the sun's rays.

The two turned sluggishly as she approached. "Tsubaki-chan" Willow's voice hitched slightly at the end of her name.

"Did you find anything?" Shun asked grimly. He placed an arm around Willow's shoulders and pulled her closer into his chest.

Tsubaki shook her head silently. There had been nothing. No clue, obvious or otherwise to find. The silence lingered between them growing and swallowing their voices. Angry words floated over them from neighboring groups. "What happened while I was gone?" Tsubaki finally asked indicating the agitated crew around them.

Shun and Willow shared a significant look before Willow turned her sad coffee eyes to her. "Commander Ace left."

"Wh-What?" Tsubaki leaned back as the disbelief whispered out her lips. He couldn't leave. He wouldn't abandon his family like that! There had to be some mistake or misunderstanding.

"He insisted on chasing Teach." Shun explained quietly.

Tusbaki's lips pressed together into a thin line as she took in his words. That was exactly the sort of thing the hot-headed brat would do. Her eyes swept the unrest across the deck and noted the distinct lack of Marco. "Where is…"

"He retreated into the ship after Ace left." Willow answered before Tsubaki finished asking.

Tsubaki nodded and threw a hasty, "Thanks." over her shoulder as she quickly made her way towards the dorms. She was worried about Sadie too, but she had her Uncle. Thatch and Ace were Marco's brothers and she couldn't imagine how alone he must feel now. She needed to be there with him. She needed to let him know that she was still here.

Tsubaki hovered outside Marco's door. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead to the wood. 'Maybe I should leave him alone.' Now that she was here uncertainty filled her. Did she have the right to intrude on his solitude? 'What's the right thing to do?' There were no easy answers for her to grasp as she put off entering the room. The wound left from Thatch's murder, Teach's betrayal and now Ace's absence bleed freely from every Whitebeard Pirate. 'If only it was a physical wound that I could stitch up and bandage.' She leaned her hand to the oak door and shook in grief. There was no medical treatment that could cure a broken heart.

Steeling herself, the red-head stood up straight. Her pain was nothing compared to Marco's. Thatch was her friend and a commander, but to Marco…. She could only imagine what it was like. Her mind flitted painfully over an image of Sadie bloodied and still. Her fist knocked on his door. The raps seemed to end prematurely as the heavy atmosphere killed the sound. There was no answer, but she boldly entered his room anyway.

Her heart shuttered when she saw the state Marco was in. He sat on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and head hung as he slouched forward. She scanned him over and over, noticing the shaking in his fingers and the small wet spots on the floor between his feet. Tsubaki hesitated just inside the doorway. There was something in the air that begged not to be disturbed. As if even the shifting of dust would cause everything to shatter.

The silence broke as a small keening bubbled through Marco's resolve. Tsubaki was kneeling before him in an instant. Her hands guiding his head to her shoulder as his tears flowed faster. She still didn't know what the right thing to do was, but she couldn't do nothing. "I'm here." She whispered.

A strangled cry scratched out of Marco's lungs. Tsubaki felt her skin dampen as his tears soaked through the darkening green sleeve over her shoulder. Her chest hurt in echoes of his pain. She couldn't break down now. He needed her support, so her tears would have to wait. Tsubaki blinked her burning eyes, denying them the right to spill over. The doctor rubbed wide circles across his back as he continued to cry.

Her brows knitted tighter as she felt a tugging at her waist. Marco clutched the front of her dress in his strained fists. The ship moaned around them as it rocked slowly on the sea. 'I wish I could go back. If only I could stop the whole thing from happening.' She wished fervently, and a few tears budded onto her lashes. Even having seen the horror of Thatch's murder, it would have taken only a tiny lie to make her believe it hadn't happened. Something so nightmarish couldn't be reality. Her hands started to shake as she fisted the back of Marco's shirt.

"Tsuba-ki." He choked out. "Ace is-"

"I kno-ow," Her own voice cracking. Having her name spoken in such a broken way fractured the last of her own resolve. She took a deep breath and forced her voice not to shake, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Marco's arms engulfed her waist and he pulled her body flush with his own. The two clung onto each other in their grief. She felt as he slid off the bed, taking her with him to the floor. She went from cradling to being held. Tsubaki hugged his neck and Marco buried his nose in her red locks. Their embrace was the closest thing to a bandage for the shards in her chest.

….

After the adrenaline had waned, Ace realized with dread what he had done. He had abandoned his family. He grit his teeth and raised a palm to his face. His turbulent emotions swayed him back and forth. He could go back now, they would forgive him. He almost retched as the grisly memory of Thatch's body flashed behind his eyes. Teach was his responsibility, and he owed this much to Thatch. A calm settled within his chest as he accepted the course he had chosen. Lowering his hand, he saw that a single red string had remained twisted around his pinkie.

He had to let go of his family.

He had to let her go.

He had to let them all go.

Their faces flashed through his mind with painful clarity. He opened his eyes and removed the crimson thread. Ace held it briefly in his fist. It was only a string, but it felt weightier than that. To him, it represented the last connection to his family, to his home. His fist shook as another wave of conflict raged through his chest. For his friend and brother, he needed to be more than he had been. He needed to be an unstoppable force of nature. Ace relaxed his fingers and allowed the breeze to carry the remnants of his pillow away to sink into the water.

The man Ace had been, received a proper burial at sea.

He turned his gaze to the dying light of the sun over the ocean and checked the log pose on his wrist. Adjusting his sail and putting a new burst of speed into his heals, Ace sailed toward the darkening horizon.

 **AN: Grief, like any emotion, is extremely personal and complicated. I'm trying my best to do it justice. That being said, it is something that I thankfully have limited experience with. Therefore, I would like to apologize to anyone who felt my representation was flawed or stereotypical.**

 **Thanks for stopping by. Until next time – Laugh Like Luffy.**


	26. Searching for the Illusion of Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Chapter 26: Searching for the Illusion of Normal**

Sadie panted as she focused on the globe of ice before her. Sadie concentrated on the tiny molecules and energized them until they evaporated into vapor. The mist swirled around her fingers at her command and then she halted the motion and the water droplets drifted to the floor as fluffs of snow.

A whistle sounded from her doorway and Sadie turned to the noise a little annoyed at the interruption. Tsubaki entered the room still acting like she owned it. "Doing a little redecorating?" the red-head lifted a scarlet brow and gestured to the frost that covered everything.

"I'm just working on my water control. I have the most control over water in its liquid state, but I want to be able to command it no matter what state it's in." To emphasize her point, Sadie lifted a cluster of ice crystals from the black comforter on her bed to tornado around her palm.

"I see." Tusbaki's tone suggested that something else was happening.

Sadie rolled her eyes. What did Tsubaki want from her? It had been a few weeks since Thatch died. She'd grieved and accepted that Ace was truly an idiot if he was going to just leave like that. A pang shot through her at the thought of the second commander. What else was there to do?

"And when was the last time you had anything to eat?" Tsubaki crossed her arms and looked down sternly over Sadie.

Sadie shrugged. It was now past when the crew ate dinner, but she had grabbed a quick breakfast this morning. "I've eaten. Don't worry so much."

Tsubaki grabbed Sadie's wrist and Sadie had to release her hold on the floating crystals as they started frost over her friend's fingers. "What are you doing?!" Sadie huffed up at Tsubaki. The ice had melted without Sadie keeping in frozen, but that wasn't what had her blood pumping hotly.

Tsubaki's emerald eyes glinted at her sharply as she yanked to bring Sadie's face closer to her own. "You aren't sleeping much either."

"Wha-?" Sadie gasped.

Tsubaki dropped her wrist and Sadie stepped back from her friend to prevent another close encounter.

"You can't just stay in your room all the time." Tsubaki's eyes softened from their hard emerald stares. "We have to move on. We have to live."

"I am." Sadie defended quietly.

"No you're not!" Sadie flinched at the sudden force in her friend's words. Tsubaki took a deep breath before continuing move evenly. "You've sentenced yourself to the coffin of your room. You've never been overly social, but at least you came out. Now you eat a small breakfast and retreat again before most of the crew is even up."

Sadie saw the hurt in the fragile way that Tsubaki stood holding her arms across from her. "I'm sorry." she offered weakly.

Tsubaki's eyes flashed over her before she shook her head, "Me too." Sadie's brows drew together as she watched Tsubaki bite into her lower lip. "I should have come to find you before now. It's just that things have been…"

"I know." Sighed Sadie letting the lingering grief bleed into her words. The problem wasn't that she wasn't hungry, but every time she entered the mess deck she couldn't help but look for Thatch. Then she would be hit with his death again. It hurt.

Tsubaki took the few steps needed to breach the distance between them and drew Sadie into a gentle hug. "At least come eat with me and Marco from now on. Okay?"

Tsubaki's eyes held fiercely to Sadie's, stubbornly refusing to let her go. With a reluctant smile Sadie nodded her ascent.

….

A wall of water rose before Fire-Fist Ace. The sky screamed as lightning tore across the black clouds. His flames beckoned to his command engulfing his arm.

"Fire Fist!" The pirate's battle cry was lost in the roar of thunder. The massive ball of fire burst forth and broke the wave. Ace grinned through the steam that rushed over Striker only to shrink before the larger wave at the other's back.

"Shit!" Ace cursed. The wave was upon him and he only had time to wrap the rope around his forearm before the sea swallowed him.

.

.

.

The sound of a sizzling pan carried over the sweet smell of caramelized sugar. He creaked open his eyes to see the dimly lit interior of a roughly carved ceiling. Ace lifted a lead arm to his face. He'd somehow survived the sea. His heart tore itself at the thought. He couldn't die until he avenged Thatch.

A light laugh made his head turn. "LiDididi, looks like you're awake."

The woman before him had long copper brown hair that easily reached to her waist. Her large brown eyes peered down at him in amusement. She wore an iridescent purple corset that pinched her waist over the extravagant frilled ivory skirt.

At her appearance Ace tried to sit up only to find his body uncooperative. He could still feel the sea on his skin and soaked through his clothes. Ace quickly concluded he hasn't lost too much time. However, this only frustrated him more. He needed to get back to tracking Blackbeard. He didn't have time to lay here weak.

"Now, now, take it easy." The woman moved to his side with a pout on her lips. "A devil fruit user like you shouldn't be sailing the sea on your own." she tutted over him as she pushed gently back on his shoulders.

He grumbled slightly but complied, mostly because he didn't seem to have any other option.

"Alright," She smiled down at him, "I'm Yar Ina, but you can call me Ina-chan. Can you tell me your name?"

Ace narrowed his eyes at the woman. She had obviously saved him, but could he trust her?

"LiDidididi!," She laughed goldenly, "I have nothing but respect for the Whitebeard Pirates. And if you wanted to hide it, then you should have considered a smaller tattoo."

Ace blinked slowly. The sea seemed to have done more than just wear him down physically.

"Now, what's your name?" She sat next to him on the couch he laid upon.

"Ace, Portgas D. Ace." He finally spoke roughly. His throat felt like it was coated in sand.

"There," she grinned widely. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" She stood and walked away. Ace craned his neck to watch her go as he remained laying down. "How about some tea Portgas-san?" She called back.

"Yes please." he rasped and returned his eyes to the view of the ceiling. The soft sounds of cooking flitted through the air choking Ace with memories. There was nothing to do here. No task to focus on leaving him vulnerable to his wondering mind.

Teach's face attacked his mind's eye and Ace grit his teeth against the anger that threatened to break through. Hearing her quiet footsteps approach. Ace attempted to sit up again and succeeded.

Ina smiled at him encouragingly as she handed him a small steaming cup.

Ace took the warm cup with both hands. "Thank you." He lowered his head respectfully.

She nodded and then left him alone again.

Ace looked past the cup in his hands to his feet. His boots were missing and he wondered idly if they were lost to the sea or if Ina had taken them. Shit- did Striker survive the storm? He might be stuck wherever this was. He took a sip while generating a list of likely islands based on his knowledge of where he had been.

"I'm back!" Called a voice from a few rooms away.

Ace turned to the sound and watched as a fishwoman crossed through the room he was in to the adjoining kitchen.

"Welcome home." cheered Ina.

"How's our guest?" asked the fishwoman.

"See for yourself. Grab the tray please." Ina continued.

Ace sat a little straighter on the couch. It seemed his hosts were returning. The two strolled into the room. Ina carried a platter while the other woman had a small collapsible table. The fishwoman had shocking skin of alternating jagged stripes of white and black. Her head was covered in wide black fins tipped in gold. She wore a blazer splotched with purple and gold over black with only one button secured over her breasts. A pair of black slacks clung to her slender hips and down her legs. She flashed a wicked smile at Ace as she bent over to set up the table for Ina.

"Well chu look a sight better than chu did when I fished chu out of the sea." The woman smirked.

"Behave." chided Ina.

"Aww, chu know chu're the only one for me." The woman pulled Ina close and planted a kiss on the other's cheek.

Ina giggled and shoved her partner away gently. "We have a guest." She grinned through her blush.

At that their eyes landed on Ace who was gaping slightly. Ace shook himself and bowed. "I am truly grateful for your kindness and hospitality."

"Well ain't he adorable." smirked the fishwoman as she pulled a chair up to sit opposite of Ace.

"Itza, this is Portgas-san." Ina introduced.

"Nice to meet cha kid." Itza winked and flashed her sharp teeth at Ace.

Ace didn't feel it was polite to push forward, but he didn't have time to sit here. If he needed to build a new ship, then better he know now. "By any chance, did any of my belonging or raft make it to shore?"

"Chahaha! Feisty too." Itza grinned wider and picked up a piece of grilled fruit from the tray that she popped into her mouth. "Don't be in such a hurry to die brat."

Ace glared at the fishwoman across from him. Every second he wasted here was another second that Teach got farther away. He knew that his ex-crewmate was heading to paradise and he needed to keep pushing forward if he was going to catch him.

"Moe!" pouted Ina dashing her look from Ace to Itza and back again. "What Itza means, is that you need to eat something." She pushed the platter of fruits and pastries closer to Ace.

Ace took a baguette smeared with cheese and started to munch on it. His body sang in appreciation. He had sailed days on end without stopping. It felt like a lifetime ago that he ate anything more than stale bread and jerky. The first piece disappeared in a flash and Ace readily grabbed a crescent of fruit next rejoicing in the sweet tang of citrus.

Meanwhile, Ina sat next to her partner and watched Ace with open concern.

"Anno, Portgas-san. What…" Ace lifted a brow at Ina's hesitance.

She looked uncomfortably over to Itza who humphed and leaned forward. "What's going on kid? It's rare to find a Whitebeard pirate on their own."

Images flashed through Ace's mind of Thatch on the floor, of his family screaming at his back to return, of tears fallen from grey eyes, of everything he tried not to think of and it made his hand pause over the tray of food. Slowly he pulled his fingers back. It was a fair question, but not one he was prepared to answer.

"Che, I get it kid." Ace raised his haunted eyes to Itza. "Chu've clearly been through hell. However, those of us who live on Fishman Island owe a lot to Whitebeard. If something has happened, then there are those who would help."

Itza's silver eyes flashed through Ace. It felt like she could peer into his soul and read the pain that festered there. A wave of exhaustion crashed over him and he hung his head. He needed to pull it together. He couldn't let his body tell him what to do.

Ace ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair crusted with sand and salt. Another pang of pain shot through him as he noted the absence of his hat. It was a small thing, but it was starting to feel like all the things big and little were crushing him with their combined weight.

"Well, stay silent if chu want. But know this, chu aren't going anywhere until we get some answers." Itza punctuated her statement by taking a teethy bite out of her apple quarter.

Anger burned in Ace's chest. He would not be held captive by two women pretending to be allies. He moved to stand and the room swam around him in dizzying color. He fell back to the couch in a frustrated heap.

"If nothing else." Itza continued seriously, "Chu need to stay here and heal up first. A few good meals and some sleep should go a long way."

"I've prepared a room for you Portgas-san." Ina chirped from Itza's side. "When you are done eating, you can bath before retiring if that is your wish."

They honestly expected him to stay! He couldn't, wouldn't! Itza responded to the defiance in Ace's eyes and flashed over to him in an instant. Ace found himself pinned to the couch with Itza's sharp teeth a breath from his throat. "Do not misunderstand. We simply can't let chu leave until we know if chu have betrayed Whitebeard."

"What?" Breathed Ace his eyes wide with anger.

"The sea is buzzing with rumors. If chu haven't deserted, then why are chu out here alone?" Itza's teeth lowered to graze his pulse in an open threat.

"Itza!" cried Ina shocked.

Itza leveled her shining silver eyes to Ace and he read the darkness there, "You are too trusting Ina. If our guest is a traitor, then we should return him to Whitebeard in pieces." Her white pointed teeth glinted at Ace.

The anger in Ace's chest boiled over, spewing from his mouth. "I would never betray Oyaji! I'm not the one who-!" His mind stopped functioning as he realized what he was about to say. The words wouldn't come to the surface. He didn't want them to come to the surface.

"You're not the one who what." Itza's eyes narrowed over him. She was no longer asking but demanding.

Ace grit his teeth against the words that floated through his head relentlessly. _I didn't kill Thatch. I didn't betray my father. I didn't kill my best friend!_

One of Itza's webbed hands came up to press against Ace's throat. He fought down the panic that arose at even the slight pressure applied to his windpipe. "Answer me!"

"I'm not the one who killed-" Ace chewed on the name before grounding it out harshly, "Thatch."

Itza leaned back and removed her hand. "No, you're the one who left."

"Enough! Moe!" Ina pouted angrily.

Itza shrugged nonchalantly, "He needed to say it."

Free of Itza's pinning weight, Ace sat up and rubbed at his throat gingerly. He threw an accusing glare at the black striped fishwoman.

"Oooo scary. The second division commander can generate a nice killer intent." Itza smirked darkly. "Listen kid. If chu want to make any progress, then chu should abandon that denial chu're carrying."

"That was uncalled for." frowned Ina.

"Really, ask him?" Itza jabbed a thumb in his direction.

Ace sat on the couch amidst his stirred-up heart. He'd been blindly following the anger burning in chest. Chasing whispers and any ghost of information present.

"I bet the kid doesn't even know how wrecked he looks." Itza continued.

He didn't know. He hadn't seen himself or anything else except the sea before him and the lengthy shadow of Teach. That he was chasing Teach was lie he told himself. The truth was he was running. He was running from the fact that he had abandoned his family. He was running from the painful memories the crew held for him. Wrapped up in his anger, he'd ignored everything else to avoid the pain. Sitting here admitting it for the first time, he felt so tired. A fire burning with only embers holding onto the last dregs of heat.

Itza sat back down across from Ace. "I don't sugar coat things kid. You are killing yourself." She paused briefly to let that fact sink through Ace's armor. "Now, you are going to stay here and regroup before setting out again. Because, there is now way in hell I'd let a Whitebeard Pirate sail off to their death when I can stop it."

As Ace met the sharp silver glare of Itza he believed her. He bowed his head, "Thank you. I will gladly accept your offer." He was tired of running.

…

Tsubaki reclined on the sunny deck of the Kujira. Sadie and Commander Vista were sparing. After several sessions of forced socialization, her reclusive friend had returned to her normal social habits and ventured out among the crew on her own. Commander Vista had been keen to advance Sadie's abilities and readily accepted her request for assistance. Sadie had her water blades out and Vista was using haki on his blades, attempting to awaken Sadie's own haki.

"Move your feet Sadie-chan yoi." called Marco lightly as he crossed the deck towards Tsubaki.

She looked up and grinned at him. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself-yoi," he smiled as he curled himself casually next to her and brushed a quick kiss to her head as he did so.

"Did you work everything out with Keon?" Tsubaki leaned into him as Marco's arm automatically moved to wrap around her shoulders.

A heavy sigh rushed out of him before he answered. "He still refuses to take the position of commander. It's too soon."

He didn't continue to explain further, but Tsubaki knew that Marco agreed with Keon. Several members of the crew longed for some sort of normalcy to take root and that meant having a commander for the fourth and second divisions. What with Ace going rouge, Fisher had taken on Ace's duties until his eventual return. Because, even though Ace had left, everyone expected him to return at some point. However, the fourth division was a different story. As the vice-commander, Keon was offered the promotion first. He kept putting it off saying it was disrespectful to replace Commander Thatch so soon. It was merely a technicality. Keon acted as the commander even if the title wasn't his officially. If the fourth division wasn't ready to formally move on, then they shouldn't. The rest of the crew would just have to be patient.

"They just need more time." Tsubaki finally offered as she watched Sadie twirl around the deck effectively avoiding the black blade of her uncle.

"I know." his tone was slightly pained and he squeezed her a little tighter. "I should get back to work." He moved to stand but paused when Tsubaki's hand gripped his arm, silently begging him to stay. "Sorry Kitten. I promise we'll spend some time together later."

She let him go and watched as he walked away burdened by the lingering absence of his brothers. He coped by throwing himself into looking after the crew. Every time he paused to rest or simply be human, his shell would crack and his pain would leak out. There was a good chance he wouldn't stop until late into the evening and sneak into bed after he thought she was asleep.

….

"Ace-kun! I have something for you!" Ina called.

Ace stood from his work on Striker. His raft had survived the storm, but not without damage. It had taken him a full week to get it to where it was now, and it still wasn't sea worthy yet.

Ina walked over on her pale purple fins. He hadn't realized it at first, but Ina was a mature mermaid. What he had first assumed was a white skirt were actually wide flowing fins that encircled her waist. He met her halfway up the beach.

"Look at today's article." She handed him the newspaper.

Ace quickly brushed his hands on his shorts before taking it from her. A quick scan of the lead story had him grinning. "Luffy!" he cried.

"Mmn!" Ina nodded. "I thought you might be interested.

"Thanks Ina-chan!" Ace grinned already starting to read about his brother's latest exploits. If Luffy was in Loguetown, then he would be breaking into the Grandline very soon. A wave of longing ran through him at the realization. It had been too long since he last saw his kid brother.

"Have you thought any more about what Itza said?" Ina asked quietly.

Ace frowned. The fishwoman was pushing Ace to return to Oyaji. She insisted that it was foolish to go against him. She had a point, but Ace just couldn't go back without avenging Thatch first.

"I'm still going after Blackbeard." The sour name sat on his tongue unpleasantly.

Teach had taken the moniker Blackbeard and was quickly working at build up that name by destroying small towns in Paradise. So far, he knew that Blackbeard had gained one man. A spindly clown like character with a top-hat and cane.

"I see." Disappoint rang clear in Ina's voice and she turned away from him slightly.

"Don't worry Ina-chan." Ace grinned at her. Itza had literally beaten some sense into him. No longer would he sail blindly. A man was more than one goal or one bond. Ace had a family to return to when this was over. Ace had a brother who looked up to him. He couldn't honor Thatch and the life Thatch lived, if he stopped being himself. "I'm not going to make the same mistakes twice."

She smiled sadly at him. "How long before you're ready to leave?"

"Another two days, three tops." Ace looked back at Striker. The resin needed to set and that would take time. He also needed to bind up an extra sail in case the one he had was damaged.

She nodded. "Then, I have work to do."

He raised a questioning brow to her.

She stuck her chin into the air and her pink lips parted over white teeth in a grin, "I can't very well let you starve. You seem incapable of feeding that black hole you call a stomach." Ace's stomach chose that moment to murmur itself into the conversation, "See!" she pointed with a laugh, "I'll pack you lots of food that will travel well. So, you make sure to take care of yourself."

A splash from the sea made them both turn their heads and Itza waltzed out of the ocean with a net full of shells and gold. "Chu should listen to her Ace-kun." grinned the fishwoman. "I don't take kindly to people who make my dear Ina cry."

Ace grinned back at Itza, "I'll bare that in mind."

….

"Hmmm…" Marco hummed around his sandwich.

Sadie peered up at him momentarily. He had a slightly annoying habit of making uninformative noises while reading. He had one of the few copies of the newspaper and would hum, hn, ah, oh and other nonsense sounds. She tried to ignore him as he let out another "Ooooh." and focused on her lunch. Commanders Jiru and Atmos were going to be helping train her by beating her to a pulp while she was blindfolded. She'd concluded several days ago that the commanders were just taking turns to share the fun. The bunch of geezer sadists.

"That's unusual." Marco mused as he pulled the paper closer to his nose.

Sadie took a sip not even looking at him. Marco was the only commander who hadn't joined in on the Sadie bashing that took place on an almost daily basis. Her thoughts turned somber. It would probably be better if he would. It was no secret that Marco had taken to working much more now that Thatch and Ace were both gone.

A few flurries of anger blew through her as she through about Ace leaving. Maybe if he had stayed, then they might have become something more, but as it was Ace didn't owe Sadie anything. However, he did owe Marco. She couldn't fathom how he could just leave his remaining best friend behind. Her mind immediately flipped her mental coin. She couldn't imagine trying to deal with all of this on her own. To willingly leave her family. The crazy idiots made everything hurt less.

"Sadie, did you want the paper?"

She jumped a little as Marco's voice startled her out of her thoughts and nodded. He held the paper out for her across the table and Sadie took it quickly scanning the top page.

"Marco, We've been invited to join Shun and Willow for a double date at the next island."

Marco uttered a long-suffering sigh. "You know I'd do anything for you but,"

"Come on," Tsubaki begged, "It will be a nice change of pace. Medically speaking…"

Sadie tuned out their conversation as she quickly zeroed in on the article that had pulled those annoying vocalizations from the blonde.

A pirate had caused a raucous at Lougetown and even went so far as to stand on the execution tower. This in of itself was noteworthy, but the pirate in question was Monkey D. Luffy, Ace's brother. She looked at the slightly unfocused picture of him grinning on the execution tower. His hat and smile were all that she could make out, but it was enough. She'd seen Ace's brothers in that damned vision, and felt she had a better chance of recognizing them now.

Sadie flipped to the bounties page and scanned the images until she found Straw-Hat Luffy in the East blue section. It was easy to see how the small child she glimpsed had grown into the young man pictured in the paper. His smile hadn't changed at all and the hat seemed as much a part of him as the scar under his eye.

She turned back to the article and looked at the second smaller photo near the bottom. Marco would have been interested in this simply because it was about Luffy, but there was more to it. Just barely visible in the shadows of a building was a cloaked figure. The angular tattoo was unmistakable. Incredibly, Dragon, the leader of the revolutionaries, had been in town the same day as Luffy. Thinking about it, she wondered if the rubber pirate had lucked out. It was probably easier to slip out of town if the revolutionaries were also stirring up trouble. The article didn't say anything specific, but then again it wouldn't.

The World Government tried not to give the organization any more attention than was needed. The filthy liars, wouldn't let a story leak about the revolutionary army getting one up on them if there weren't civilians around to spill the information.

A swath of fabric drifted down in front of her face blocking her view of the article. She looked up to see the wide grin of Atmos. His long beard scratching at her bare shoulders.

"Ready Sadie-chan?" he rumbled.

Instead of answering she set the paper down and stood. He was much taller than she was and even standing she had to look way up at him. He tossed the blindfold to her and she caught it deftly in her hand. It was time to get back to work.

….

The snow crunched under Ace's feet. He wasn't a fan of the cold and his devil fruit radiated warmly in response. He kept the black coat wrapped around him and his hands stuffed in its pockets. He saw the damage that Blackbeard had wrecked and was almost giddy at the prospect of closing in on his foe.

He rolled a toothpick around his tongue idly as he walked into town. A few men rushing out to _greet_ him with guns and poles.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" shouted one man waving his pole violently.

Ace smirked from beneath the wide brim of his hat. He supposed after what they had been through their distrust of strangers was to be expected. "Relax," he spoke calmly, "I'm only passing though looking for information."

The men lowered their weapons slightly, but remained tense as they eyed him suspiciously. "What sort of information?" A man holding a gun asked hesitantly.

"I'm looking for Blackbeard." He pulled one hand from the warmth of his pocket to gesture at the surrounding damage, "I'm looking for the one who did this." He was getting closer. He wasn't there yet, but the time was coming when he would face Blackbeard.

"That man is long gone." Ansered the one with the gun.

Ace nodded, he hadn't expected him to linger and there was that rumor floating about. He needed to do one more thing before he faced Blackbeard anyway. "Then, let me ask you one more question. Has a pirate wearing a staw hat come here?

"No such man has been here." The man gritted his teeth, "We won't allow pirates on our island again."

No pirates. Ace found the statement amusing considering he himself was a pirate, although they didn't know that. Ace fished around in his pocket, past the newspaper article, now weeks old, documenting Luffy's adventure in Loguetown to his brother's wanted poster. He unfolded the newsprint and handed it to the men before him.

"If this guy comes here," He paused seeing that the men paled in apprehension.

"If he comes here?" they gasped.

"Then, tell him that I'll wait for him in Alabasta for just 10 days." Ace whipped around and with a wave called back, "Okay?"

"Oi!" the voice yelled at his back. "Wait! What's your name?"

Ace grinned, they only just now thought to ask? It wasn't important to him, because he knew that Luffy would answer a challenge no matter if he knew it was him or not. "Oh yeah…I forgot." Ace turned and flashed a confident smirk around his toothpick. "My name is Ace. If you tell him that when he comes, he'll know who I am."

A chuckle rumbled through him at the thought of his goofy kid brother. He really wanted to see Luffy before things came to a head with Blackbeard. He needed to see that Luffy was alright. He couldn't focus everything he had on Blackbeard until he assured himself that his kid brother was taken care of.

Slick as ice, Ace started to saunter out of town.

"Stop him! He just ate and left without paying!" Yelled a man angrily.

Ace jolted at the accusation. It was time to shake a leg outta here! "Ahhh! Well then, tell him, okay? Thanks!" He dashed across the snow-covered ground to where he had left Striker. Alabasta and the rumors of a bounty hunter who had killed Blackbeard awaited him.

….

Ace cut through the sea with striker to the odd little ship with a sheep's figurehead. As he neared, voices drifted down to him.

"…Older brother of a monster is an even bigger monster."

"Yeah I lost all the time." Luffy laughed "But I'd win now if we tried.

Ace shook his head with a mad grin on his face. His kid brother hadn't changed a bit. He grabbed his bag and leapt up toward Luffy's insistent laughter. "Who," Luffy cut off his mirth as he turned to face him. Ace landed in a crouch on the ship's rail and Luffy stumbled back in surprise. "Can win what now?" He stared down at his kid brother. He hadn't felt this light hearted in ages.

Luffy didn't mind falling to the deck and called up to him. "Oh, Ace! this is the crew I was talking about."

He looked around at the small cluster of people and felt immediate gratitude for them as he imagined the trials his straw-hat loving brother forced upon them. "Oh," He bowed his head politely, "Thank you all for taking care of my little brother." He beamed at the budding crew.

They returned his greeting with bows of their own which only made him like them more.

"He might be a bit much for you to handle too, but…"

"No, not at all." The crew answered in unison.

Their obvious handle of their captain had Ace laughing out loud. It seemed his brother had found some good friends. "Take good care of him."

The blonde lifted a cigarette in his directions, "You probably have lots of catching up to do. Why don't you come in? I'll make some tea."

"No, uuuhh" Ace kept his grin in place. He concluded that this must be their cook and a brief image of Thatch flashed through his mind. He pushed the image aside and continued, "Don't do it on my account." Then he lit the end of the kind cook's cigarette. He had developed a soft spot for anyone who shared Thatch's profession.

"Talk about unexpected." A short man with a long nose spoke.

"That's for sure." whispered the swordsman.

Ace's grin widened, they sure did seem surprised by his arrival.

"I would've expected him to be as reckless as Luffy…" the long-nosed man spoke again.

"No," He spied the log pose on the girl's wrist and identified her as the navigator, "This sensible man can't possibly be Luffy's brother!"

"He's a nice guy who cares about his brother!" choked the swordsman.

"Brothers can be so wonderful!" cried the small reindeer like creature.

"The sea is full of surprises…" commented the cook.

This crew seemed to both understand Luffy well, and cared for him. He was indebted to them for looking after his kid brother.

"Come now, everyone!" The fair blue-hair woman tried to smooth over. She seemed to be the most diplomatic and level-headed of the crew.

Luffy's beaming face filled his vision as his brother rushed in front of him. "See! Aren't these guys neat?"

Ace absolutely agreed, but for perhaps different reasons than his brother. He could continue his quest without worry. These were good people.

 **AN: This last chapter focused more on Ace while the next and final chapter will see more of the Whitebeard crew. For anyone interested, chapters 6 and 7 have been rewritten. It has bothered me how OOC both Ace and Sadie were when she presents him with her 'thank you gift.' Beyond that I've also rewritten parts of their encounters on the autumn island where Sadie steals a scroll. Thanks for stopping by to read the latest chapter. Until next time – Laugh Like Luffy.**


	27. The Captain's Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Chapter 27: The Captain's Choice**

They were restocking on a summer island and the sun beat down intensely. Sadie wiped her brow as another drop of sweat itched down her face. She was waiting for Marco and Tsubaki to return from their idle shopping, but the sun was simply too hot. The shade of a maple tree on the opposite corner of the block beckoned with its promise of shelter from the sun.

A contented sigh left her as she retreated into the tree's shade. It wasn't cool under the tree, but it was cooler. It was simply a relief to escape the insistent burning of the sun. Her hair was pulled back in a braided ponytail to keep the thick locks off her neck. A light breeze kissed the sweat off her skin pulling a little heat from her body.

"Sades!" she looked up to see Tsubaki and Marco heading her way.

Tsubaki ran with a few popsicles in her hand. Marco lagged behind, stuck carrying the bags. Sadie smirked at the sight. Even more than before, Tsubaki had become his whole world. Her friends soon joined her under the maple and its ample shade.

"Cherry, Grape or Lime?" chirped Tsubaki as she held up the dual popsicles cheerily.

Sadie shrugged with a small smile, "They all taste the same to me."

"What!" Tsubaki gaped at her. "No way! Cherry is the best by far!"

"Okay." Sadie smirked, "Then I want Cherry."

Tsubaki's sad green eyes turned to the red frozen treat and started to separate it for Sadie.

Sadie laughed louder, "Just kidding. You can have it. Commander Marco, do you have a preference?"

"Hmmm, not really-yoi." despite his words she picked up the subtle flick of his eyes to the green one.

"Alright, in that case I'll take grape." Sadie informed the popsicle keeper.

Marco set down the shopping bags and Tsubaki distributed the frozen treats. Sadie accepted her purple popsicle and immediately bit off one corner enjoying the way the ice fell into her stomach and dissipated.

"Hey!" Sadie looked over at an annoyed Tsubaki and a chuckling Marco. "Don't attack me with your popsicle sludge!" Marco had split his two green popsicles and thrown small green shards into Tsubaki's face. Her cheshire grin was quick to answer. "Two can play that game." She lifted her red twin pops and pulled the two popsicle sticks apart. Sadie watched as it split in a shower of popsicle shrapnel most of which landed on Marco's face and exposed chest.

"I surrender-yoi!" He grinned affectionately down at the medic.

Sadie shook her head at the couple. Sometimes they were simply too sweet, but she found she didn't mind too much. She took another frozen bite and closed her eyes feeling the soothing cold dissolve again. A day off was just what she needed. Her haki training was still proving fruitless. Uncle Vista had insisted that she had the potential, but that it took time to manifest. She wasn't sure she believed him, but she was certainly getting faster and stronger.

A stray newspaper blew down the street and glued itself to Marco's leg. "Yoi?" The commander looked down at the unwanted attachment. He pulled it off and scanned its contents. A sad sort of wistful breath preceded his next words, "Seems like Ace is having fun."

Sadie tilted her head towards Marco, curious as to what his words meant. Time and distance had allowed her to put the past behind her. She wasn't sure she had completely forgiven him, but she understood why he chose to leave. She reached out an open hand, silently asking for the paper.

Marco grinned and handed it to her. She was aware of Tsubaki's concerned gaze, but determinedly ignored it. Sometimes, scratch that, Tsubaki always worried too much. The headline of the featured article read,

 **Dangerous Pirate Attacks Celebrated Doctor**

Portgas D Ace, infamous commander of Whitebeard's second division, reportedly assaulted Dr. Blackbeard during his visit to the Kohana islands. Dr. Blackbeard, inventor of the Double Incision Dorsal Procedure and recent recipient of the Hogback Globe, sustained no lingering injuries. The town defended the prestigious healer and threw the dangerous pirate into a local river. _Continued on pg 12._

Below the short paragraph were two pictures. A miniature image of Ace's bounty poster and a grinning man in a lab coat that she assumed was the aforementioned doctor. Her eyes lingered on Ace's mischievous grin in the grainy newspaper image and her smile twinged solemnly. There was still a small part of her that ached for him. Silently she wished that fate had been kinder, but there was no point in thoughts like that. She walked in the sun and tossed the paper into the trashcan and threw her friends a wide grin as she dashed back to the protection of their tree. Tsubaki seemed to accept Sadie's reaction and beamed back at her.

….

Fire screamed behind him and nibbled at his stolen navy uniform. The vice admiral slung over one shoulder and the scouting information in his other hand he walked unscathed from the burning ship.

"Who is that!"

"He saved Vice Admiral Comil!"

"That tattoo!"

Ace smirked as the navy brats around him finally realized that he was a fake. All it took was for his navy jacket to burn off so they could see Whitebeard's mark. He dropped the vice admiral unceremoniously and made a mad dash for his ship. The navy minions swarmed in futile efforts to bring him down. His legs lit up with fire as he barreled through their puny ranks. He cleared the last of their resistance and sprinted toward Striker.

His feet halted as he remembered the letter in his pants pocket. "Ah!" he cried, spinning around and ran back toward the navy. The marine men froze in shock that he would stop running and instead charge them. He shifted into flame and flew over them to land on the shoulders of the vice admiral. Ace lowered the letter in front of the man's face from his perch.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you this." Ace grinned and rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

The navy vice admiral slowly took the letter and blinking dumbly, thanked the pirate commander. "Wait! No! Get him men!" Bellowed the vice admiral.

Ace leapt into the air returning into laughing flame. "Later Losers!" Ace called back as he landed with a mock salute and a wave. He nimbly mounted Striker and buzzed out into the wide blue of the sea.

….

The day was quiet, and the sea unnaturally still in the afternoon sun. There was a heaviness in the air as the crew went about their chores. The fellow yonko's visit, only few days prior, had served to tear open the crew's wounds.

Tsubaki sat up on the railing while Sadie sat on the deck and leaned back against her legs. Marco kept moving, unable to stand still. He would sit on a crate, stand and pace only to settle in a different place. Tsubaki and Sadie had grown tired of trying to get him to relax. With everything that was happening, it was impossible for him to quiet his mind. He personally had not been comfortable with Ace going off by himself to confront Blackbeard. The tumorous worry that had grown over the past few months had doubled in size with Red Hair's visit. The fact that he had come in person out of concern for Ace was almost unbelievable.

A scream pierced the otherwise sunny day. Everyone craned their heads upward toward the scream's source. A second later the ship rocked as something crashed into the wooden deck. Dust wafted across the Moby Dick, temporarily impairing their view of the crash site.

"Shit! Shit!" cursed a voice in the dust. "There has got to be a better fucking way to do that!"

Sadie perked up as she stared into the dust. Tsubaki blinked dumbly in complete shock, while Marco covered his face with his hand and shook his head. No one moved toward the crater in the wood where a woman laid sprawled out amongst the splinters.

"Pops! I have a bone to pick with you!" the woman screamed

Marco lowered his hand and gestured to the watching crew to stay where they were. Sadie's eyes narrowed as the string of curses continued to spew forth from the crater. Marco jogged up to the crash site and bent over the foul-mouthed woman. One look told him that she hadn't changed at all. She still wore the same white blouse that was currently covered in blood and a black button up vest. Her matching black slacks were torn revealing more gashes.

"It's been a long time Hopper-yoi." Marco couldn't help the hint of amusement in his voice.

The woman's brown eyes lifted to the commander and her face broke out into a wide grin. "Hey Fawkes! Help a lady up?" She asked lifting a bloodied arm up toward Marco.

Marco shook his head as he took her hand and pulled her up out of the splintered planks. "Why do you call me that-yoi?"

She shrugged casually undisturbed that this shifted the stakes of wood in her back. "Because that's the name of a phoenix I like." She turned so that her back faced him. "Could you do me another favor?" She pointed over her shoulder at the numerous shards of wood that stuck out of her back making her look a little like a porcupine.

"Why does it always come down to this when you show up-yoi?" Marco sighed as he started to pull splinters from her back causing more blood to spill.

Tsubaki rushed up to his side. "Stop! Stop! Stop! She needs treatment. You are making it worse!" Tsubaki's hands tried to halt Marco's as she frantically fought to take control of the medical emergency in front of her. She couldn't fathom how this woman was standing and talking so casually having lost so much blood.

"Tsubaki, stop." Marco commanded more forcefully then normal.

The doctor's body froze at the harshness in his tone. "Now see here! I am the doctor not you! I outrank you in medica-"

"Who's the noisy red shirt?" asked the porcupine woman cutting off Tsubaki's tirade acting as if the doctor wasn't trying to treat her back.

"Can't the two of you cut me some slack-yoi?" Marco sighed as he resumed pulling wood from Talia's back. "Tusbaki, if you want to be helpful, then go round up the other commanders and tell them that Talia has returned-yoi." He leaned back and looked over at Sadie. "Help her out Sadie-chan!"

Tsubaki pressed her lips together trying to contain the string of insults that sat on the tip of her tongue. Sadie on the other hand was already moving and called to her friend, "Hurry up Tsubaki!"

The doctor didn't know what was happening, but she didn't like it whatever it was. The second they were inside the ship, the red-head let loose on her friend. "Who the hell was that! And what gives her the right to act so high and mighty? Did you hear the way she talked as if I wasn't even there!"

Sadie walked in silence while she waited for her friend to yell out all her frustrations. "I mean, 'Who is the noisy red shirt?' Who talks like that? Seriously, what is she, color blind? My shirt is clearly green! Furthermore, who ignores a doctor when they are hurt! She acted as if I was some spec of dirt floating in the air or a buzzing fly! The nerve! And Marco, Marco he, he! ARG!" Tsubaki screamed unable to put her anger into words. She continued to grunt and growl for a while as she stomped alongside Sadie.

They passed Commander Izo who raised a painted brow at the irate Tsubaki. Sadie waved a hand discretely in front of her to divert his attention and prevent him from commenting and making it worse. "Talia is back." she stated simply.

Izo's eyes widened as he hurried down the hall, presumably towards the deck.

"Who is this Talia?" spat Tsubaki with her arms crossed and glaring at her friend.

"She is an ally."

"And.." prompted Tsubaki.

"And typically, she only talks to Oyaji and the commanders." shrugged Sadie.

"Humph!" snorted Tsubaki as if this confirmed all her suspicions. "So, she is some self-important blah blah blah," She pantomimed a mouth talking with her hand and made a disgusted face, "and has the commanders coming like well-trained circus animals?"

Sadie just shrugged at her friend not really invested in Tsubaki's fit that had a lot more to do with Marco and lot less with Talia.

….

Marco stood in the mess hall with the other commanders and Oyaji. His arms were crossed in anxiety.

"Oyaji." She addressed with a smirk and a half-executed bow. She had changed clothes so that she wore a white top with a mini skit under her bust that dropped lower on one side and a pair of black capris.

"Talia, it is good to see you…" Whitebeard's sentence stood unfinished as the unspoken words stood in the background denied existence.

Her smirk fell into a slim line as she replied. "I know."

Marco's muscles tensed. Her answer was not a greeting, but an acknowledging of Thatch's murder."

Talia sighed and cricked her neck. "I'm sorry we couldn't save Thatch." Her hand rested to her hip as it jutted out to one side.

"You should have told us." growled Nemur.

"You knew, didn't you! You knew all along." Added Atmos.

"Cut the crap." Her voice silenced their protests. "I'm not the one you are really mad at."

"You could have stopped it all from happening!" growled Blamenco.

"If I had known who Blackbeard was, then I would have killed him myself!" Her voice flashed around the room silencing any other protests. Her shoulders wilted a little before continuing softer, "I am very sorry, but there was nothing more I could have done to save Thatch." After a moment of keeping her eyes down her voice took on new strength and rang out. "But that's not why I am here." She looked up with hardened brown eyes at the gathered commanders.

An uneasy ripple crashed through the commanders at the implication.

"Daughter, speak." Oyaji's spoke tightly.

She nodded, and paced a little in the central space in the ring of pirates.

"As I'm sure you all know, Teach now calls himself Blackbeard and Ace has been chasing after him," She paused here and met Marco's eyes. "If nothing is done, Ace will die."

A ringing started screaming in Marco's ears drowning everything else. Part of him had never believed her when she warned that a crew member named Blackbeard would kill one of their nakama. His fingers dug into the flesh of his arms. And now, she shows up literally out of the blue sky and tells them that Ace is going to die too. It was too much. It couldn't be real.

His anger burned away the panic ringing in his ears allowing him to hear the general outcry around him. Everyone was upset and shouting. Their voices all rolled together in one petulant roar. The joint anger at the indication that they would allow Ace to die was a living beast in the room. Marco leveled his gaze to the woman standing at the center of the storm with her chin held high and back straight. Her stony face remained on him and disregarded the anger around her.

"Enough!" Boomed Whitebeard and silence immediately settled over the room. His keen eyes scanning. "Continue." He commanded. His voice wasn't unkind but it had an edge to it that was hard to miss.

Talia broke her gaze from Marco and let it linger in brief moments on different commanders around the room before speaking. "Here is what I know. Later this week, the newspapers will report that Ace was defeated by the newest Warlord, Blackbeard."

There was a muted grumbling throughout the commanders, but it remained low so as not to interrupt.

"Ace will be sentenced to a public execution." Her jaw clenched as she resisted her next words. Her eyes locked onto Oyaji who met her gaze evenly. "The Navy will use him as a trophy. Showcasing the fact that they will end Gol D. Roger's line."

Marco's breath halted in his lungs at the following pause. With Thatch gone, he and Oyaji were the only two who knew about Ace's parentage. The other commanders were hearing this for the first time.

"Ace is GOLD RODGER'S son!" cried Haruka.

Talia smirked at his disbelief, "I know, quite the plot twist huh?"

Marco's weary eyes lifted to the sound of Pop's heavy sigh. "Of course they would." His father looked out the window to the blue of the sea. His mind miles away with his wayward son.

….

The night had grown old and the new day lay just below the cusp of the horizon. Whitebeard hadn't slept at all that night. Besides the difficulty he had breathing, the new information about Ace troubled him deeply.

He felt Talia's presence break from the dorms and begin its winding path towards him. His chest felt heavy with remorse. He'd lived long enough to know that you can't fix everything, save everyone or keep out the world, but it didn't keep him from feeling a little like he had failed.

He had failed to see the clues she had left behind that presented in Teach. Then again, Teach had been one of his best friends, his trusted sons. He had no reason to suspect him. Then there was Ace. He'd let him go because he felt that Ace needed to go. That if he didn't, Ace would have regretted it for the rest of his life. A regret was the worst kind of mistake. However, if it led to Ace's death, then he'd made the wrong choice.

They didn't have time to intercept Ace, they were on the other side of the Grandline. Breaking into Impel Down was simply idiotic, but storming Marineford was equally ridiculous. However, he leaned back considering the logistics. The benefit of Marineford was that they could more easily bring their allies along. With enough numbers it might be possible. The plan started to form in his mind when the knock intruded on his thoughts.

"Come daughter."

His door opened to reveal the slender brunette as he knew it would. She still wore her outfit from earlier and he wondered briefly if she, like him, had forgone sleep.

"Oyaji, do you have a minute?" Her tone was quiet, but her eyes flashed impishly. She wasn't really asking.

"I have several." He grinned down at her.

"I wanted to know what you were planning to do about Ace." She kept her eyes on him never wavering under his own steady gaze.

"Do you not already know?" They both knew she did or she wouldn't be here. That was the trouble he realized. It seemed that he was about to fail again. How was he supposed to plan when fate seemed determined to see him lose another son?

She crossed his room to lean up casually against the window pane. "Humor me." She chuckled.

He peered down at the smug grin on her face trying to get a read, and found nothing but confidence. "There hasn't been much time for planning." He didn't appreciate being put on the spot. She nodded and rotated her hand to indicate he continue. "Marineford seems to be the best choice."

She nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "It does have the advantage of being open, and they will have to bring Ace out for the execution."

"Right." He ground his teeth together. The navy was spitting in his face with this open challenge. "I plan to bring all the power I have with me. The entire alliance will storm Navy Headquarters."

Talia's sharp eyes glinted ominously. "And how do you plan to get the ships close enough to make landfall? The cannons will get you long before you get there."

He hadn't considered that problem yet. The outer defenses were monstrous and the armada he planned to bring could break through, but it would come at a high cost in both time and lives. He shook his head slightly, "That I haven't figured out yet."

"I'm sure you will." shrugged Talia. "What about Impel Down?"

"It is too restricted. Even if I brought the same force to the Great Prison we could only trickle into the fortress. The bottle neck would give the world government too much of an advantage." The layout was the chief reason he had dismissed the idea.

"True." She idly picked at her fingernails in the following pause. "However, a small force could go. Even one person could make a difference."

Whitebeard frowned. She was playing with him, leading him around by the nose like a snotty brat. "Explain yourself." he demanded.

She dropped her arms so that they crossed over her chest and met his stern gaze. "Ace is precious not only to you, but also to his brother."

Whitebeard recalled Ace talking at great length of his younger brother. The straw-hat rookie if he remembered.

Talia continued, "Many things happen that could play to your advantage in successfully breaking Ace out of Impel Down. Monkey D. Luffy is just one of those things."

As far as he was concerned, the boy was an inconsequential rookie, except that he wore Rodger's hat. In a way the hat itself held a legacy of its own that crowned power.

The idea of sending any of his children into that forsaken place didn't sit well with him. The odds were staggeringly against them. "I don't like it." He finally murmured.

Her shoulders tightened and her lips thinned letting her outer confidence chip away a little. When she spoke again it was with humility, "Experience is a wonderful teacher, if you listen to it. I think my mistake has been only ever considering those of you that I know. There is unknown limitless potential in the unnamed minor characters. What has been your mistake?"

Her keen eyes searched his face and he noted the debate that lay beneath. There was something more that she wasn't saying. Something important that she was holding back from him. He continued to stare into her deep brown eyes and remembered that her eyes had seen a whole lifetime or more. At the very least more years than her young body suggested. "What is it you are not telling me?" He asked instead of answering her question.

She twitched. He'd been right, there was something more. She stared up at him, considering for a moment before answering. "If you do not change course, then Ace's grave will not be the only one dug."

Whitebeard's brows lifted, pushing his forehead over his bald head. Why hadn't she mentioned this before, when the commanders were gathered? If there was to be a war, then many would die. However, she only ever spoke of him and the commanders which meant, "GuRaRaRa! I'm an old man. Going out with my boots on is a fitting end for a pirate like me."

She nodded, her face in contrast as a sad smile sat on her lips. Whitebeard just grinned. So, this was how it all ended. Fighting to protect his family. He drew in another pained breath. He preferred that to the slow death that worked its way through his body. He would die a death worthy of the legend he had written. Then, he and Rodger could reminisce again over a bottle of sake in the next life wherever that may be.

….

Ace sat chained on the open deck of the Navy ship under the brilliant sun. Vice Admiral Tori, a bird faced man with a bald head, walked over with numerous footfalls following. It seemed that even a vice admiral needed an entourage to face Fire Fist Ace. Never mind the fact that both his hands and feet were chained to the deck of the ship with sea stone, the vice admiral apparently needed back-up. Ace looked up at Vice Admiral Tori with a sly grin on his face. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Che," Tori responded kneeling down in front of Ace so that he was eye level with the prisoner. "Any day I get to lock up worthless shit like you is a good day indeed." And with apparently nothing else to say he flashed a masochistic smile, stood and turned his back on the son of the former pirate king. Ace's face fell into a scowl as he watched the man walk away. "Unlock the chains from the floor!" commanded the Vice Admiral.

Waiting at the gates to Impel Down was the prison warden accompanied by several prison guards. The warden was not as large as Oyaji, but bigger than a normal man. His skin a sickly purple and two horns jutted out from either side on top of his head. Despite the seriousness of the situation Ace couldn't help the whisper of a smile that crept onto his lips. This man seriously looked like a purple buffalo walking on two legs.

One of the marines who were following behind Ace as they walked him toward the prison jabbed him in the leg with the butt of his javelin. Ace looked over his shoulder at the foolish marine and gave him a death glare that left the offending marine three shades paler. Somewhat satisfied that he could at least scare these nameless marines even if he couldn't burn them extra crispy as he would have preferred he continued to walk forward.

Ace's escort came to a stop in front of the purple warden. The vice admiral addressed Warden Magellan, "Prisoner Transfer."

The marines parted leaving Ace a clear path to the prison guards. A blonde-haired woman in a khaki prison uniform and aviator sunglasses took hold of Ace's chains before leading the way into the prison.

As Ace walked into the shadow of the imposing building, he felt a tightness in his chest. Keeping his head down while he walked, Ace crushed the anxious feeling. Lifting his head back up, Ace and his escorts passed into the prison proper. The place smelled of blood and decay making him wonder idly about the motives of the prison employees around him. He shook his head a little, not being able to understand how someone could choose to live their life here instead of out on the sea or at least out in the fresh air.

"It won't do any good to deny your fate pirate." Magellan commented after observing Ace's shaking head.

A cocky grin sat comfortably on Ace's face, "Heh! I wouldn't count me out just yet."

Magellan frowned at Ace's comment, or so it appeared. However, soon afterwards Ace was left speechless as a port-a-potty was quickly set up complete with privacy curtains. Unfortunately for all present the curtains were not sound or smell proof. Ace didn't know any human, or in this case purple buffalo, could make sounds or smells like this warden did in the next several minutes.

Ace mentally gagged _,_ and concluded that this must be on the list of tortures. He heard the warden swear in his little cubicle and noticed that all of his guards were preoccupied with trying to deal with their boss or at least ignore him. In fact, there was no one paying attention to him or holding onto his chains. Ace started to edge away from the rest of the group toward a nearby hallway. Just another few steps and he would make a break for it! Then lay low while he came up with a plan. Having made a noticeable gap, he commanded his muscles to work into a dead sprint despite the sea stone. He would not be a burden on his family. He would find a way to survive!

Halfway down the hall and looking for another turn to take, a wall of purple rose blocking his path. "Shit!" Turning back the way he had come Ace looked for another path, but found himself pinned by a large purple hand.

"Do not struggle. As I said before, it doesn't do any good to deny your fate." The warden growled over Ace's rebellious form.

….

"Geronimo!" cheered the chief annoyance in Tsubaki's world.

She watched the girl splash around distastefully in the waters around the ship. Many of the men had joined Talia in the water, willingly throwing themselves into her vile clutches. Talia swum to the ladder and rose out of the water dripping sloppily as she climbed.

Talia caught sight of Tsubaki's sneer and chuckled, "Problem?"

Tsubaki's sneer only deepened as the interloper placed her petite hands on her hips and flashed teeth in an open challenge. "Call it a personal preference, but some of us have better sense than to scream ridiculous words." Tsubaki snapped

"You don't say." returned Talia as she mounted the railing in preparation for another jump. The cacophony of male voices calling encouragement from below only served to fan Tsubaki's flames. "In that case…Allons-y!" With another flashy cry the woman splashed back into the sea.

Tsubaki's green eyes rounded in a dramatic roll and stalked off in the opposite direction. She couldn't stomach being in that woman's presence. A patch of blonde caught her attention and her irritation started to fade at the sight of Marco.

"Hey Sweetie!" Tsubaki waved with a wide smile for her commander.

He turned to her and smiled back as he walked in her direction. "Hi-yoi!" His head descended to plant a quick kiss on her cheek and an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into a side hug. All too soon the pressure lessoned and although his arm remained around her, he turned to another. "Enjoying the summer sun Hopper?" Grinned Marco at Talia.

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed at the woman dripping her temptation all over the deck. She held a towel to her messy brown locks drying them a little as she approached. Her friendly smile didn't fool the medic for a minute. "Yup! What about you Fawkes?"

"Well you know-yoi. Someone has to get the work done." Marco pulled Tsubaki a little closer which had her smiling smugly at the interloper.

Talia slung the towel over her shoulder and didn't bother to cover her scantily clad body, an obvious play for attention. "I do, but all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

Tsubaki clutched the arm around her. Why did Marco put up with this crazy woman?

"Guess I'm lucky that I'm not Jack then-yoi." laughed Marco.

….

Whitebeard sat out on the open deck drumming his fingers on the arm rest of his chair. He'd dismissed the nurses for the next hour and bid Marco to go get some rest. The man had taken to overworking himself. After Talia's visit and the information she brought, he'd wrestled for nights over which course of action was best. No matter which way he approached it, he felt that the odds were better at Marineford. However, Talia's alternate proposal had merit, and the child he had in mind had grown a lot in the last year.

Sadie approached and bowed in greeting, "You called for me Oyaji."

"Sadie-chan I have an idea that I would like to discuss with you."

The serious girl looked up to Whitebeard as he patted the arm rest to his right. Sadie moved in a flash to that location, appearing for a moment as nothing but a blur. She turned her stormy eyes up to his face and nodded for him to continue.

She was so small. There was something inherently wrong in sending her alone, but who else could he send with her? As a logia, she could slip in easily and Ace would be able to follow when the time came. If he sent anyone else, even another commander, it would only slow her down. "I am thinking of how best to save Ace." Sadie's eyes became sharper at the mention of the 2nd division commander and he briefly recalled that for a short while the two had been rather friendly with one another. "The commanders and I are going to wage war at Marineford along with our allies. However, it troubles me." His lips pressed into a tight line as he thought about all the ways it could go wrong.

Concern passed over Sadie's face. "What can I do to help?"

His heart ached. It was one thing to march into battle together where they could watch out for one another, but this was different. He was likely sending her on a suicide mission, a thing he had never even considered as an option before this. "Even in the best-case scenario, we will take casualties. A war always has casualties." Leaning back and lifting his face to the sky. "I cannot abandon Ace, but I also want to avoid losing more of my family…Then, I thought of a way we might prevent this loss." He moved again to meet Sadie's steadfast gaze. "What if someone snuck into Impel Down and liberated Ace before the execution?"

A playful smile tilted the corners of Sadie's mouth upward. She paced a little on the arm rest thinking aloud. "Well, that person would need to be an expert in strategy as well as stealth. Said person would also need to have the mobility to traverse the calm belt and the strength to fend off sea kings." She stopped pacing to face Whitebeard shifting her weight to rest unevenly on her left leg, and looked her father in the eye with a confident smirk, "I can do it."

Whitebeard's eyes lightened and a smile broke his grim expression, "GuRaRaRa!" he laughed, "Yes my daughter, I believe you can." And for the first time in days he dared to hope that maybe this wasn't the end.

….

"Left! What do you mean she's gone!" Tsubaki roared at the 14th division commander.

Jiru's eye twitched once at the irate medic. "Like I said, Oyaji sent her out on assignment."

"But-but-but she…" Tsubaki couldn't put into words her disbelief. Sadie would never just leave without saying anything to her.

"Time was limited." Jiru added trying to reason with her temper.

Tsubaki's fists clenched at her sides as she drew her gaze downward from the flat impassive expression on Jiru's face. She couldn't stand to look at his indifference. What could have been so important that she had to whisk away without a word?

"If she didn't leave right away, she might miss her window to save Ace."

Tsubaki's head snapped up at his words. Her eyes searched the commander's face for some small measure of comfort. There was nothing there for her to latch onto. "Alone?" She breathed.

"That's the way it had to be." He nodded grimly.

Tsubaki backed away silently her wide eyes fixed on Jiru's tight expression. It was suicide! How was someone, even if that someone was Sades, supposed to break into the Great Prison by herself and not die?

The medic cut her eyes from the commander and dashed from his office. She needed to find Marco. He would understand. He would help her go after Sadie. She couldn't let Sadie go into that death trap alone, Ace or not!

The decks were crowded as people moved about preparing to storm Marineford. She weaved in and around the hulking bodies of her crew searching for her commander. She scanned the faces looking for his arched brows and straight nose, for a glimpse of messy blonde hair. The tips of his hair stuck out just above the heads of those around her.

She crossed the deck of their flagship working her way to Marco. As she drew closer, another head of hair became visible. That mess of brown hair was immediately identifiable to her as the head of Talia. Why was he with that woman again? She chained the beast deep within her and stalked forward. Tsubaki had more important matters to deal with than the annoying brunette.

"Marco." She addressed him coolly and watched with narrowed eyes as he cut off his conversation to turn to her. She saw it the moment his blue eyes faced her, he knew. "Why didn't you tell me?" She was filled with cold fury at having been left out of the loop.

Marco's jaw clenched in a moment of consideration before speaking. "I promised Sadie."

"What did you promise her?" I growled taking an aggressive step closer to him pushing the trap aside.

Marco didn't retreat away and took the full force of her dark flashing eyes. "She didn't want you to know until it was too late for you to chase after her."

"And YOU AGREED!" Tsubaki roared lunching forward with claws ready to swipe at his face. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a large body behind her. She ignored the restraint and continued to fight to attack Marco. "YOU LET HER GO ALONE! SHE'LL DIE!"

Marco watched her sadly without a word. She was beyond rational thought at this point. She didn't think she would ever come out of the insanity that her anger and fear had driven her to. More hands rested on her arms but she refused to acknowledge their presence and continued to struggle against their hold.

"I'll never forgive you." She growled at him.

Marco's eyes widened and his jaw slacked as he heard the malice in her words.

"If she dies, I'll never forgive you." Tsubaki repeated keeping her poisonous green eyes on his sad blue eyes. She didn't care if she hurt him. How could he keep this from her? How could he do this to her!?

A low chuckling snuck through the tense thickening air. All heads turned to Talia who was fighting not to laugh out loud.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tsubaki spat at the brunette.

Talia's mocking grin cut through Tsubaki's rage. "I'm the one who changed things."

Tsubaki looked at the casual way the woman leaned against the railing of the ship. The tramp never made sense. She changed things? She changed what?- - - "Are you the one who sent Sadie?" The medic bit out venomously.

"Not exactly, but I won't deny that it was in part my idea." Talia grinned leisurely at her.

An animalistic cry tore from her throat and the hands on her tightened as she fought to lunge at the woman in her stupid black vest.

"Never thought I'd see another Red-Hot Habanero." Talia observed casually with the tilt of her head. Her eyes slid over to look at Marco, "And you even fell for a tall blonde…Interesting."

An image of the pepper flashed through her mind and she wilted. Thatch had compared her to peppers too. "Cayenne." Tsubaki muttered going limp in her crewmate's arms.

"What was that?" Talia leaned forward cheekily, "I couldn't hear you."

Tsubaki looked around her. Vista, Shun and Jeff all had their hands on her. She nodded submissively at the men and they released her. She took a minute rubbing her arms to relieve the lingering ache from her fighting against their cumulative hold. "I'm a Cayenne pepper." Her voice wavered but her eyes met Talia's daring her to argue.

"Alright." Talia leapt back to sit on top of the railing, "My mistake."

"Why." Tsubaki asked into the quiet that had settled over the deck now that she wasn't screaming. "Tell me why."

The woman stared Tsubaki down and seemed to consider something for a moment before answering. "I won't let another brother die." She finally answered.

Tsubaki stilled at the admission. She knew that to most of the crew Ace was more loved. Everyone knew Ace, he had one of those personalities that drew people in. But to her, Sadie was more precious. She didn't want Ace to die, she didn't want to lose any one else from their family, but to lose Sadie? She didn't think she'd be able to go on if she didn't come back.

"Can I ask you something?" Talia's surprisingly kind voice interrupted her thoughts.

Tsubaki nodded tightly.

"What makes you so sure that Sadie will die?"

Tsubaki couldn't read anything in those brown eyes that bore into her. "Impel Down in impenetrable."

"I see, and Sadie is bad at stealth and infiltration." Talia concluded for her.

"No," snapped Tsubaki angry that this woman would dismiss Sadie's abilities.

"Oh, then it's that your friend is weak."

"Stop it!" cried Tsubaki. This woman had no idea what she was talking about. "If there is one person in the whole of the Grand Line that could get into Impel Down and save Ace it would be SADIE!" Her chest heaved as she came down from her outburst. Her own words slowly settling into her brain.

"Exactly." smiled Talia.

….

Sadie sneezed as she directed the Mimi-go out of the undersea current. The submarine jarred around her and she sneezed again. "Sheesh." she muttered.

The sea prison loomed gloomily through the murky ocean. Her eyes narrowed at the intimidating building that dove down toward the seafloor. "Hang in there Ace. I'm coming." Sadie smirked before sneezing again. "Seriously?" She asked the empty sub.

 **Evaporation of the Heart - End**

 **Thanks to my readers and reviewers. It has been quite the journey and it continues in "Impossible is a Temporary Condition" which is already posted and complete. (Kinda did the Star Wars thing and wrote the middle first :D ) Any-who, even if you choose not to continue reading I really appreciate you making it through this whole story, not easy when I fell off the face of the earth for a few months. Until next time – Laugh Like Luffy!**


End file.
